Sex and the City
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Lily und Co. gemixt mit Satc und Gilmore Girls :Eine etwas andere Interpretation davon, wie Lily und James zueinander gefunden haben. Und das aus der Sicht der Toten
1. Tote können nun mal sprechen

„So Leute das wir uns hier mal vorstellen. Ich bin Lily Potter und nun seit ein paar Jahren tot.

"Ich bin James Potter und nun ja...am selben Tag wie Lily gestorben."

„Aber darüber wollen wir nun nicht reden. James und ich hatten da so ne Idee."

„Wir wollen euch von unseren Erlebnissen während unseres Lebens erzählen."

„Und zwar nicht von da wo wir gehen oder zu reden gelernt haben..."

„Sondern ab...wie alt waren wir da Lily?"

„Das weiß ich noch ganz genau. Ich war gerade eben erst 24 geworden, als ich bei euch zu arbeiten begann."

„Genau, aber nun wollen wir mal beginnen. Größtenteils wird euch Lily erzählen, aber ab und zu muss ich da schon ein paar Kommentare einwerfen. Also beginnst du bitte, Schatz?"

"Gut, also:"

Wir gesagt, ich bin Lily Evans, stolze 24 Jahre alt und hab nen verdammt guten Job im Ministerium für Zauberei als Sekretärin der Zaubereiministerin. Meine Wohnung sieht so ziemlich aus, von der wohl jeder in meinen Alter träumen würde. Auf das alles bin ich furchtbar stolz, da ich hart dafür arbeiten musste, doch es hat sich bezahlt gemacht.

So ich will euch mal fürs erste von einem typischen Tag bei mir erzählen. Lest es euch genau durch, denn ich habs nicht gern, wenn ich mich wiederholen muss.

Also, wenn mal bei mir um viertel nach sechs Uhr, ich weiß schrecklich, keine Ahnung wie ich das immer freiwillig mitgemacht habe aber eins wurde mir im Ministerium gleich am ersten Tag eingetrichtert: Wer zu spät kommt riskiert seinen Job zu verlieren., also wo war ich? Genau, wenn das Ding, das mehr Dellen hat als jeder anderer Wecker, läutete, erhob ich mich mal mühsam aus dem Bett. Das erste was ich tue ist mir die Haare zusammenzubinden und in die Küche zu verschwinden, wo ich mal den Kaffee aufsetze. Ich brauche das Zeug um zu funktionieren. Ihr werdet wohl von niemanden andere hören, der mehr abhängig von dem ist als ich. Also, ich werf' noch schnell nen Toast in den Toaster und verschwinde im Bad, wo ich mal vor meinem eigenen Spiegelbild erschrecke, bevor ich mir das Gesicht wasche und mich halt soweit fertig machte. Das wollt ihr nun nicht wissen, wäre viel zu langweilig hinzuschreiben was ich da alles anstelle, bevor ich mal halbwegs frisch aus dem Bad komme und mir meinen Kaffee hole. Das ist der Moment wo ich eigentlich erst so richtig aufwache. Ich schnapp mir den Toast und geh dann mal in Robin ihr Zimmer um sie zu wecken. Und wer Robin ist erzähl ich euch gleich mal:

Robin war 9 Jahre alt als ich sie von der Straße aufgegabelt habe. Und das war tatsächlich so. Ich musste die U-Bahn benutzen, obwohl ich dieses Muggelding mehr als alles andere hasse. Jedenfalls sah ich sieh da. Sie war so zierlich, das sie mich an eine Puppe erinnerte. Sie lag da unter den ganzen Obdachlosen und fragte nach etwas Geld. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch ich konnte sie nicht da lassen. Ich fragte ob sie auf ein Essen einladen dürfte und sie war zwar misstrauisch, kam aber mit zu mir in die Wohnung. Eigentlich dachte ich mir, dass ich sie ein paar Tage bei mir wohnen lasse, bis mir was einfällt, doch es kam anders. Nachdem sie mir erzählt hatte, das ihre Eltern gestorben waren vor zwei Jahren, wollte ich ein Heim für sie aufsuchen, doch das konnte ich nicht tun. Ich hab sie irgendwie gleich ins Herz geschlossen und zwei Monate nachher hatte ich sie adoptiert. Da sie halbwegs lesen und schreiben konnte, steckte ich sie in ne Schule und ich heute bin ich mehr als nur stolz auf sie. Sie hat sich prächtig entwickelt. Das ganze ist nun 7 Jahre her und sie ist nun...na Leute...wär möchte das ausrechnen? Na gut, sie ist nun 16. Ach ja und bevor ich's vergesse. Nachdem sie nun ein paar Monate bei mir war wurde es Zeit ihr was wichtiges zu sagen...nun na ja...das ich eben ne Hexe bin. Sie fand das verdammt „cool" und für mich war das ne mächtige Erleichterung.

"Hey, aufstehen", sagte ich und riss die Vorhänge auf.

"Nicht doch, Lily", jammerte sie und drehte sich weg, doch ich wär nicht Lily Evans wenn ich jetzt aufgegeben hätte. Ich warf nen Teddybär nach ihr und zog ihr die Decke weg und ließ sie achtlos am Boden liegen, bevor ich das Zimmer wieder verließ.

"Sadist", hörte ich sie noch rufen...das ist das einzige was immer anders ist in der Früh...ihr fallen immer wieder neue Wörter ein.

Ich warf ihr auch noch nen Toast ein und ging dann mal mich anziehen. Also das ist immer die selbe Prozedur. Unterwäsche, Strumpfhose, Rock, Bluse und Sakko. Den Umhang würde ich erst im Ministerium tragen, da sich die Muggel ja doch was denken.

Wenn ich dann wieder zur Küche komme, sitzt Robin schon auf einem der Hocker. Wie immer ist ihr dunkles Haar zerzaust und ihre Augen blicken mich verschlafen an. Auch ihre Augen waren ein Grund wieso sie mich so interessiert hatte. Sie waren so richtig schön leuchtend. Sie waren nicht nur einfach blau, sondernd was war so als würden die verschiedensten Blautöne sich wiederspiegeln.

"Na los, beeil dich, sonst kann ich dich nicht zur Schule fahren", sage ich dann immer und trinke weiter das, was für mich das Lebenselixier ist. Ach und wegen dem fahren. Ich könnte natürlich auch zur Arbeit apparieren aber wenn ich schon so ein tolles Auto habe, für das ich mehr als nur lange sparen musste, konnte ich auch gleich Robin zur Schule fahren.

„Ja ja", mein sie dann immer nur, trinkt nen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und haut dann für weit aus kürzere Zeit ins Badezimmer ab. Dann kommt sie da meistens halb angezogen heraus und zieht sich während sie ihre Schulsachen zusammenklaubt fertig an.

So und nun kommt der Teil der immer gleich ist, egal um was es geht. Ich öffne den für mich heiligen Tempel. Meine Schuhkommode. Nennt es wie ihr wollt, aber ich bin verrückt nach Schuhen. Keiner darf ihnen was zu Leide tun und besonders nicht meinen. Das würde keiner der mich gut genug kennt wagen. Also da strahle ich sie erst mal an, sage „Guten Morgen" und nehme dann mal ein Paar, zieh die Schuhe an und komm mir auch gleich einige Zentimeter größer vor, was wahrscheinlich auch an den Stöckeln liegt. Dann schnapp ich mir meine Aktentasche, meinen Umhang und die Schlüssel und wart dann erst mal ein paar Minuten noch auf Robin, bis auch sie endlich so weit ist. Da erst öffne ich mir die Haare, richte sie soweit, dass sie richtig sitzen und auf geht' s. Dann geht es zur nächsten heiligen Kultstätte für mich. Mein Auto. Ein wunderschönes silbernes, dauerglänzendes( mit Hilfe eine klitzekleinen Zaubers) Auto. Also wenn ich dann mal Robin zur Schule gebracht habe, geht' s zur Arbeit und da muss ich euch nicht so viel erzählen. Ich bin da bei einigen Besprechungen, diskutiere, bestimmte, erfülle und schreibe auch ne Menge mit. Zu Mittag treff ich mich dann zum Essen mit meinen Mädels( Lucy, Mimi und Nicki) aber zu denen erzähl ich später Mal mehr. Wenn ich dann endlich wieder nach Hause komme, geht' s Mal in meine bequemen Sachen und dann bestell ich für Robin, die für gewöhnlich dann schon da ist, und mir was zu Essen. Ich bin wirklich nicht die Beste Köchin. Tja, manchmal geh ich dann noch Abends weg mit den Mädels und so sieht so zirka sieht ein Tag in meinen leben aus, als alles noch seine Ordnung hatte. Doch irgendwann verlor sich das.

Also, das ganze geschah so:

Robin und ich hatten uns am Abend zuvor vor den Fernseher gesetzt mit ner Riesen Zuckerladung und waren auch da später eingepennt. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie das in der Früh dann war. Robin war als erste aufgewacht und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, rüttelte sie mich wach.

"Was ist denn", meinte ich nur und setzet mich verschlafen auf und ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ mich tatsächlich aufschreien. Es war bereist nach neun Uhr und für heute war eine Anhörung um Viertel vor Zehn angesetzt worden. Sogleich bin auch aufgesprungen und ins Bad gerannt.

"Robin! Kaffee", rief ich vorher noch und machte mich so schnell wie noch nie in meinen Leben fertig. Normalerweise wär ich auf diese Rekordgeschwindigkeit stolz gewesen, doch dafür hatte ich nun echt keine Zeit. Ich warf mich in meine Klamotten und hüpfte während ich mir die Schuhe anzog zur Küche.

"Heute kann ich dich nicht fahren. Ich appariere"

"Schon klar"

"Und wenn die Lehrer fragen, sag ihnen das sie mich nachher anrufen können"

„Okay"

"Vergiss nicht die Tür abzuschließen"

„Gut"

„Oder...ach scheiß drauf. Du kannst heut zu Hause bleiben."

„Auf das habe ich gewartet"

"Kluges Mädchen", sagte ich, trank ein paar Schlücke von dem Kaffee und wollte meinen Zauberstab von der Kommode holen, doch...er war nicht da. Ich dachte echt das mein Herz stehen bleibt.

„Robin! Hast du meinen Zauberstab gesehen?", rief ich dann während ich suchte.

"Liegt er nicht im Vorzimmer, wie immer?"

„Nein"

„Keine Ahnung, kannst du das Ding nicht irgendwie rufen?"

„Hätt ich' s dann nicht schon getan? Obwohl..._Lumos._ Siehst du was leuchten irgendwo?"

„Nein...warte ich sehe mal kurz drüben nach....auch nicht"

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Ich komm zu spät. In einer viertel Stunde muss ich dort sein.

„Nimm die U-Bahn."

"Dann komm ich zu spät."

"Ruf dir ein Taxi."

"Sagt ich schon wie klug du bist, Schatz?"

"Ich hör' s immer wieder gern."

„Wo ist das Telefon"

„Die Taxistation ist nur nen Block weiter. Du bist schneller dran, wenn du hingehst"

„Gut, also bis dann.", rief ich, schnappte mir meine Tasche und meinen Mantel und stürmte hinaus. Okay also...da rannte ich nun die Straßen entlang, rempelte ein Dutzend Leute an, brachte ein Kind zum weinen und eine ältere Frau wollte mich mit ihrem Stock schlagen. Aber das alles war im Moment egal. Ich fischte mir mein Handy, ja ich benutz so ein Muggelding, weil ich ohne den einfach nicht kann, aus er Tasche und versuchte Marge zu erreichen. Sie arbeitete als Untersekretärin und würde sich für mich ne Ausrede einfallen lassen können, falls ich zu spät komme. Also dann stieg ich erstmals ins Taxi und fuhr zum Ministerium. Natürlich nicht ganz, wegen dem Taxifahrer. Also ich stieg bei ner Kreuzung aus, hätte fast vergessen zu bezahlen und rannte dann hektisch über die Straße. Da geschah es. Das billigste, und peinlichste, und schlimmste, was einem beim überqueren der Straße passieren kann. Mein geliebter Schuh blieb bei einer Schiene stecken und ich flog der Länge nach hin. Das hatte weh getan, mehr als nur das. Ich bin wohl ziemlich blöd aufgekommen, den ich glaubte das mir der Kopf gleich explodieren würde und mein Bein konnte ich nicht bewegen. Und wenn dann nur schwer und unter solchen höllischen Schmerzen, da ich es mir lieber abgehakt hätte, als es noch mal zu bewegen. Doch um eines war es mir wichtig und jetzt könnt ihr mich echt krank nennen: Mein Schuh. Ich versuchte mich so gut wie möglich vorzulehnen, doch ein mörderisches Stechen in der Brust, ließ mich schnell aufgeben. Doch ich versuchte es immer weiter und achtete nicht auf meinen Umgebung. Jetzt ging es erst mal um meinen Schuh. Doch ein Ohrenbetäubendes klingeln ließ mich jedoch kurz aufblicken und ich erstarrte: Eine Straßenbahn, war doch klar. Und irgendwie sah mich der Fahrer hektisch umherfuchtelnd an, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Und ich versuchte nun mehr als zuvor meinen Schuh hinauszubekommen. Ich meine ich hätte meinen Fuß wahrscheinlich irgendwie rausziehen können, doch dann wäre der Schuh im Arsch gewesen und das konnte ich einfach nicht tun. Und dann, so was nannte man wohl perfektes Timing, stürzte irgendwas was auf mich und riss mich nen Meter weiter weg von den Schienen und ich hörte die Autos quietschend stehen bleiben.

"Alles in Ordnung Miss?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme von oben und ich spürte eine Hand unter meinen Kopf, doch ich erkannte den Mann nicht so recht, da ich vollkommen verschwommen sah.

„Mein Schuh" sagte ich verwirrt und wollte mich aufsetzen, was beim besten Willen nicht ging, „Wo ist mein Schuh?"

"Beide Schuhe sind an ihren Füßen dran", sagte er und ich nahm verschwommen ein Lächeln wahr.

„Oh gut. Die haben mich ein Vermögen gekostet. Aber ich muss nun los ins Ministerium. Ich wär ja appariert aber ich find meinen Zauberstab nicht" , sagte ich doch tatsächlich. Stellt euch vor ich hätte noch mehr Pech gehabt und das wäre jetzt ein Muggel gewesen, aber der hätte dann wahrscheinlich gedacht, das ich wegen dem Unfall n' Schaden hätte.

Ich wollte mich noch bedanken, doch da wurde mir vollends schwarz vor Augen und ich war da wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen. Vielleicht war es wegen dem Unfall und vielleicht war ich da mächtig durcheinander, doch die Umrisse des Mannes erinnerten mich mächtig an James Potter...

So Leute das erste Chapter. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und bitte reviewt mir und sagt mir ob ich das schreiben besser lassen sein sollte oder ob es ganz akzeptabel war. Ich freu mich über jedes noch so kleine Review.

Also wird insofern, das jemand meine Story ließt auch gleich das nächste Chapter posten.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

Xxx


	2. Das schlimmstebeste, was passieren konnt...

Ina: Na ja, sieht es danach aus?;-)

Serpentia: Nein habe ich leider nicht, aber du müsstest mir schon sagen was du an dem „umgangsprachlichen" hier nicht verstehst damit ich es ändere oder wenigstens erkläre.

MoonyTatze: Na dann hat sich das warten hoffentlich gelohnt

Caroline: Naja ich schreibe lieber ein längeres Chapter, als mehrere einzelne. Ein Versuch wäre es mal Wert. Ich überleg mir das, Danke!

Brchen: Ist ja das voll süße Review ;-) Danke!

Robin: Ja, Robin mag ich auch besonders ;-)

Cherrywhiskey: Ein wenig Aber das so was passiert ist doch einfach nur noch unrealistisch, peinlich und bescheuert und trotzdem pass sich immer auf denn ich über Schienen gehe ;-)

„Und du hast echt versucht diesen beschissenen Schuh hinauszuziehen, wo du hättest sterben können?"

„Hör mal für den Schuh hab ich verdammt lange sparen und trotzdem meine Kreditkarte plündern müssen"

„Lily. Es ging um einen Schuh. Einen normalen Schuh"

„Normal? Das war ein Manolo Blahnik"

„Vergiss es. Erzähl mal weiter. Ich möchte auch mal drankommen."

Das war ein verdammt komisches Gefühl als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich fühlte mich als wäre ich aus einem richtig langen Schlaf aufgewacht und auch nur schwer bekam ich die Augen auf.

„Lily. Gott sei Dank, du bist endlich wach", hörte ich jemanden rufen und ich drehte mich verwundert zur Seite. Robin war aufgesprungen, mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand, unschlüssig ob sie mich umarmen darf oder nicht.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf und streckte mich vorsichtig.

"Tut dir was weh?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung", meinte ich nur und schon warf sie sich mir um den Hals.

"Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Weißt du wie schwer es war asl ich zum ersten Mal hierher finden musste?"

"Wohin?"

„Na ins St.Mungo"

„Wieso lieg ich denn im St.Mungo?"

„Der Typ der dir geholfen hat, war' n Zauberer und er meint du hast irgendein Zeug vom apparieren gesprochen, da hat er dich gleich hierher gebracht."

„Weißt du wie er heißt"

„Nee, scheint aber ganz nett zu sein. Ist zwei Mal vorbeigekommen um zu sehen wie es dir geht."

"Zwei Mal? Sag mal, wie lange lieg ich denn hier schon?", fragte ich dann verwundert.

„Seit drei Tagen", sagte sie dann.

„WAS?", sagte ich und starrte sie ungläubig an, „Das kann doch nicht sein. Scheiße."

„Beruhig dich mal wieder"

„Mich beruhigen? Schätzchen, die werden mich im Ministerium so derartig niedermachen. Ich habe drei Tage gefehlt. Kannst du dich noch erinnern wo ich 40° Fieber hatte und die Wohnung vollgekotzt habe? Selbst da durfte ich nur zwei Tage fehlen"

„Und da habe ich dir schon damals gesagt das diese Idioten nicht das Recht haben dich so arbeiten zu lassen", meinte Robin bestimmt.

„Doch Robin, In der Welt schon. In der Zaubererwelt sind Grippe und diese ganzen Muggelkrankheiten nicht weiter schlimm. Die lassen sich schnell heilen."

"Aber der Unfall ist was anderes. Da werden die ne Ausnahme machen."

„Ich kann es bloß hoffen", meinte ich und kaute auf meiner Lippe rum; „Holst du mir nen Kaffe bitte?"

"Klar. Ich hab den Heilern hier sowieso vorgeschlagen ob sie dich nicht an Kaffe anzapfen wollen. Da wärst du viel früher wieder wach gewesen. Wollten die aber nicht tun."

„Die wissen halt nicht was gut ist", sagte ich grinsend und ließ mich in mein Kissen zurückfallen...

Zwei Stunden später verließen wir gemeinsam das St. Mungo und fuhren nach Hause...und übrigens...mein Zauberstab lag im Auto...na ja war jetzt auch egal. Der richtige Schock des ganzen sollte mich spät am Abend beim Fernsehen erwarten. Wir sahen uns gerade einen dieser schlechten Horrorfilme an und ahmten die billigen Schrei nach, als eine Schleiereule durchs Fenster geflattert kam und mir einen Brief auf den Schoß fallen ließ...mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums.

„Mach ihn auf"; flüsterte Robin nervös.

"Nein"

„Lily"

„Ich mag keine schlechten Nachrichten"

„Du weißt ja gar nicht ob es schlechte Nachrichten sind."

„Ja, es wird jetzt eine gute Besserung Karte sein."

„Könnt doch möglich sein"

„Robin!"

"Was denn? Nun stell dich nicht wie ein Kind an und mach ihn auf"

„Ich wette sie haben mir das Gehalt gekürzt"

"Nein, mach schon"

„Okay"

„Gut....du machst ja gar nichts! Mach endlich"

„Ja ja, ich brauch nur ein wenig Zeit. Ich hol nen Brieföffner"

„Lily! Gib her!"

"Nein", rief ich noch aber zu spät. Sie hatte ihn mir aus der Hand gerissen und ihn aufgemacht.

„Mach jetzt"

„Und du nennst mich Sadist?", meine ich empört und nahm zögernd den Brief. Also las ich ihn mal...und nun ja, ihr könnt es euch denken oder? Also eine Gute Besserung Karte war es nicht.

"Und?"

„Ich bin arbeitslos"

„Was?"

"Sie haben mich gefeuert"

„Was?"

"Sprech ich ne andere Sprache?"

„Aber das können die doch nicht machen", meinte sie und riss mir den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn selbst durch, „Diese Schweine."

„Ach lass es sein."

„Lass es sein? Du fehlst drei Tage weil du im Krankenhaus liegst und die geben die Stelle wem anderen?"

„Es ist eine sehr begehrte Stelle. Ich weiß noch wie ich kämpfen musste für den Job"

Es folgte eine Pause in der keiner was sagte. Normalerweise hätte ich mich auch so aufgeregt wie Robin, doch dafür war ich zu schockiert. Ich konnte es nicht so ganz fassen, das die das echt getan haben.

„Hey Joe! Eine Pizza mit allem drauf", hörte ich Robin neben mir am Telefon bestellten, „Und pack noch was Süßes dazu. Egal was. Danke, bis dann"

„Ich hol mal etwas Eis aus dem Kühlschrank und die Reste vom Chinesen gestern", sagte sie dann und sprang auf und holte das Zeug. Da saßen wir dann, stopften uns mit allem voll was wir hatten und aßen danach tatsächlich auch noch die Pizza und ein Tiramisu. Mir war echt zum kotzen zu mute. Aber nicht wegen dem Essen. Soviel aßen wir schon mal, wenn wir grad Lust hatten oder scheiße drauf waren. Nein, mir war total schlecht, weil ich daran denken musste, was wir nun machen sollten. Ohne Job würde ich die Miete nicht allzu lange zahlen können, da die Wohnung scheiß teuer war. Und ausziehen wollte ich nicht. Aber was sollte ich denn tun? In der Muggelwelt konnte ich nicht arbeiten. Was sollte ich denn da tun? ICH konnte nur die Sachen die ich auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte und das konnte ich da echt nicht gebrauchen. Und in der Zaubererwelt könnt ich auch nichts machen. Mit 17 hatte ich gleich meine Ausbildung begonnen für meinen jetzigen Job und habe nie was anderes gebraucht. Und jetzt?

„Komm, wir sollten schlafen gehen. Morgen können wir uns dann überlegen, was wir tun sollen", meinte Robin und zog mich auf die Beine. Wir legten uns beide in mein Bett und bald waren wir auch schon eingeschlafen...

Wie von selbst wachte ich dann auch am nächsten Morgen um viertel nach sechs Uhr auf und erst als ich den Brief sah, erinnerte ich mich. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr euch vorstellen könnt, wie niedergeschlagen ich war. Klar würde ich ein paar Monate über die Runden kommen, aber dafür müssten wir auf shoppen und sonst was verzichten. Ich könnte auch zu meinen Eltern gehen und nach etwas Geld fragen, aber so was tue ich aus Prinzip nicht. Zu Petunia, meine nichtmagische Schwester, würde ich als letztes in Erwägung ziehen zu gehen.

Das schlimmste aber war, das ich auf die Wohnung verzichten musste. Die Rate ist verdammt hoch und ohne einen festen Job nicht wirklich bezahlbar. Da wäre dann die Möglichkeit ne Zeitlang zu Freunden zu ziehen, doch da ich nicht wüsste für wie lange und da es schwer wäre uns beide aufzunehmen, schlug ich mir auch das aus dem Kopf. Ich war wirklich total verzweifelt. Ich hatte mich noch nie in solch einer Lage wiedergefunden. Seit ich von der Schule abgegangen bin, ging es stets für mich Bergauf. Meine UTZ hatten es mir gleich ermöglicht eine Ausbildung zu beginnen und der Job war mir auch durch Empfehlungen von Dumbledore selbst, sicher.

Ich ging erstmals ins Bad, wo ich stundenlang in der Badewanne saß und versuchte mich zu ertränken. Dann, irgendwann, hörte ich draußen Eulengekreische und Robin, die lauthals fluchte.

„Lily?"

"Ja?"

„Komm mal"

„Was ist denn?"

„Da sitzt ne Eule auf der Theke und sie lässt mich nicht den bescheuerten Brief abnehmen. Schon viermal hat mich das Vieh gehakt. Ich denk mal, sie will den Brief nur dir übergeben."

„Ich komme gleich", meinte ich seufzend, erhob mich aus der Badewanne, ließ das Wasser raus, band mir ein Handtuch um und kam hinaus. Tatsächlich saß da eine perlweiße Eule und neben ihr auf einem Hocker, Robin, die sie beleidigt anstarrte und vor sich hingrummelte. Auf ihren Armen hatte sie einzelne Kratzer und blutete leicht.

Ich schätze mal du magst sie nicht", meinte ich schmunzelnd.

„Sie mag mich noch viel weniger", meinte Robin und ich musste lachen. Ich ging vorsichtig zur Eule und streckte meinen Arm aus. Und sie streckte mir ihren Fuß mit den Brief hin. Ich betrachtete ihn skeptisch und sah mir dann das Siegel an. Ich muss wohl schön blöd drein geschaut haben, denn Robin begann sogleich zu lachen.

„Was ist denn? Wieso guckst du denn so?"

„Der Brief ist von Potter"

„Der Typ mit dem du was hattest?"

„Ja"

„Zeig mal, woher weißt du das"

"Na da steht Potter über dem Familienwappen. Ich denk mal das es das ist", sagte ich und deutete auf das rote Siegel, wo ein Löwe abgebildet war und darüber Potter stand.

„Wieso sollte er mir denn schreiben?"

„Ist doch egal, öffne ihn"

Ich nickte und öffnete den Brief und entfaltete das Pergament.

"Lies vor", meinte Robin neugierig.

_S. g. Miss Lily Evans,_

_Ich hoffe Sie haben sich nach ihrem Unfall wohl erholt Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht, da es seine Zeit gedauert hat, bis ich sie weg von den Augen der Muggel ins St. Mungo bringen konnte._

„Er hat mich also gerettet! Hab ich' s mir doch nicht eingebildet! Doch wieso spricht er mich mit Sie an?"

„Ließ weiter!"

_Ich bin sie öfters besuchen gekommen, doch da waren noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ich habe jedoch die Heiler gebeten, mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, wenn Sie St.Mungo verlassen._

_Der wahre Grund wieso ich ihnen schreibe ist jedoch folgender. Ich habe gestern im Ministerium ihren Namen aufgeschnappt und bei einigen Nachfragen von ihrer Entlassung als Untersekretärin der Zaubereiministerin, erfahren. Als erstes möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, das ich persönlich es als Frechheit empfinde, dass das Ministerium das getan hat. Doch es liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht da was zu ändern- nicht das ich s nicht versucht hätte. _

_Im Ministerium habe ich auch ihre Adoptivtochter kenngelernt und ich habe mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Und so ist mir dann auch eine Idee gekommen. Meine Frau und ich sind selten zu Hause und_

„Er ist verheiratet?"

"So wie es aussieht. Ließ weiter!"

_und zwei Monaten ist unsere persönliche Sekretärin in Pension gegangen. Als Auror habe ich Zutritt zu den Akten aller Angestellten im Ministerium und nach einem kurzen Überblick ihrer Abschlussnoten und ihren guten Prüfungsergebnissen bei ihrer Ausbildung will ich ihnen das Angebot machen, bei mir als Sekretärin zu arbeiten. Ihr Monatslohn würde 650 Galeonen betragen. Über das Wochenende, soweit es keine Zwischenfälle gibt, und auch an Feiertagen würden sie frei haben. Es gebe aber eine Bedingung. Da sie immer erreichbar sein sollten, müssten sie in unseren Anwesen wohnen. Wir würden ihnen und ihrer Adoptivtochter genügend Zimmer anbieten und auch für die Verpflegung hätten sie nicht zu zahlen._

_Ich würde sie bitten mir ihre Antwort in den nächsten Tagen zu schicken, da wir auch andere Bewerber hätten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_William Potter_

„William? Moment, ach ich bin so bescheuert. Das ist sein Vater"

„Lily"

„Ja?"

„Hast du verstanden was du da gelesen hast?"

„Klar"

"Wieso sehe ich dich dann nicht wie blöd herumhüpfen und vor Freude wie verrückt kreischen?"

„Weil ich nicht annehme."

„WAS?"

„Den ganzen Tag von Potter, also James Potter, umgeben zu sein, das tue ich mir nicht an."

„Lily, du hast gestern deinen Job verloren und du erhältst gerade ein verdammt gutes Angebot... und du lehnst ab?"

"Ja"

„Du bist krank"

„Das weißt du doch nicht erst seit heute"

„Hattest du heute schon ne Tasse Kaffee?"

„Nein"

„Oh", sagte Robin nun lachend, „Das erklärt das dein Gehirn im Moment total vernebelt ist.

Und schon machte sie sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen.

Ich sagte erst mal nichts. Ich wollte nicht dort bei Potter sein. Und die Tatsache, das ich den Job annehmen werden muss, widerte mich noch mehr an. Ich versuchte mich so lange wie es nur geht zu widerstreben, doch in unserer finanziellen Lage, blieb uns wohl oder Übel nichts anderes über.

Nach zwei Tassen Kaffee sah mich Robin nochmals eindringlich an.

"Lily, du weißt das wir das machen müssen"

Ich sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur.

„Und vielleicht wohnt Potter dort gar nicht mehr. Ich meine die Schule ist seit 7 Jahren vorbei.

Und das was sie sagte, weckte in mir tatsächlich Hoffnung. Ja, vielleicht wohnte er wirklich nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern.

"Und wenn, dann wirst du ihn bestimmt nicht allzu oft über den Weg laufe. Ne Familie mit nem eigenen Familienwappen, muss doch reich sein. Das Haus muss doch riesig sein"

„Soviel ich weiß, ist Potter tatsächlich reich."

„Na eben. Und vielleicht hast du' s ja übersehen, aber wir müssen nichts für Verpflegung und Unterkunft zahlen und du verdienst über 600Galeonen. Klar hast du im Ministerium weit aus mehr verdient, aber dafür hast du jetzt nichts mehr zu zahlen. Das heißt so viel wie: Shoppen ohne Ende!"

Und die Worte munterten mich tatsächlich ein wenig auf.

„Du hast ja Recht. Und außerdem: Was bleibt mir denn sonst übrig?"

„Braves Mädchen", meinte Robin zufrieden und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Ach hör doch auf"

„Du wirst sehen, es wird halb so schlimm sein."

„Ja ja."

So, also ich versuch das mal, das ich statt einem langen, zwei Chapter mache. Vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Sagt mir ob es euch so mehr gefällt zum lesen!

Wünsch euch was

Elisabeth Courtney

Xxx


	3. Godric's Hollow

Zehn Minuten später hatte ich dann den Brief mit der Zusage abgeschickt und am selben Abende erhielt ich die Antwort. Wir sollen uns bereits in den nächsten Tagen dort einfinden und ein Lieferwagen soll unser Zeug rüberbringen. Also jetzt begann der Umzug. Wir packten all unsere Sachen in Dutzende von Kisten und auf die Kisten mit den Schuhen hab ich Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift _‚Vorsicht! Zerbrechlich' _dran geklebt. Am Vorabend dann, als Robin sich schon schlafen gelegt hat, habe ich dann mal wieder Zeit gefunden und meine Freundin Lucy angerufen."

„Hey Süße, war schwer die in den letzten Tagen zu erreichen"

„Ist ja auch ne Menge passiert"

„Was ist denn los"

„Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Unfall und-"

„Einen was? Wieso weiß ich nichts davon!"

„Es war so stressig und ich hatte echt wenig Zeit. Also was dann aber passiert ist, wirst du mir nicht glauben"

"Du wurdest gefeuert"

"Na gut du wirst es mir doch glauben"

„Nicki hat's heute im Ministerium erfahren und uns gleich mal angerufen. Dich haben wir heute nicht ans Telefon kriegen können"

„Ich hatte echt viel zu tun"

„Lily es tut mir echt Leid. Wir haben uns schon besprochen und es ist klar das du und Robin bei jedem von uns Platz finden werdet."

„Das hat sie erledigt"

"Wie jetzt?"

"Naja, das wollt ich dir ja grad erzählen. Der Typ der mir geholfen hat bei dem Unfall ist Potter sein Vater"

„Du meinst James Potter ?"

„Nein, der Potter von neben an. Wie viele Potter kennen wir denn sonst noch ? Also jedenfalls, hab ich letztens nen Brief von dem bekommen. Und nun ja, er hat von meiner Entlassung gehört und hat mir nen Job als seine Sekretärin angeboten"

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Unter einer Bedingung: Ich muss zu denen ziehen mit Robin"

"Du verarscht mich! Ist doch voll geil! Potter ist verdammt reich, das weißt du doch!"

"Ja aber es ist do trotzdem Potter"

„Lily! Benimm dich nicht so kindisch! Vielleicht ist Potter ja erwachsen geworden und nicht mehr so auf der Suche nach Aufmerksamkeit"

"Ja und ich wird demnächst Zaubereiministerin"

„Egal jetzt. Hast du angenommen?"

"Ja"

„Robin"

„Was?"

„Robin hat dich übereden müssen, was?"

"Ein wenig"

„Und wann geht' s dort hin?"

"Morgen schon"

„Morgen?"

"Ja, deswegen war ich ja die letzten Tage so schwer erreichbar. Wir haben unsere ganzen Sachen zusammengeklaubt und du glaubst gar nicht wie seltsam leer das alles hier aus sieht"

"Oh Lily, ich hab ja ganz vergessen wie sehr du deine Wohnung liebst"

„Was sein muss, muss eben sein", sagte ich seufzend und strich mit der Hand über die Theke.

„Na gut Lily, wir hören uns dann wieder in den nächsten Tagen. Und das Wochenende steht vor der Tür!"

"Ich freu mich schon. Also bis dann. Gute Nacht, Bye"

"Gute Nacht"

„Also hat es ich so viel Überwindung gekostet zu uns zu ziehen?"

"Na hör mal. Ich habe dich regelrecht verabscheut"

"Wie schmeichelnd Lily"

„Ich weiß, das ist mein Charme. Aber nun lass mich mal weitererzählen."

„Vorsicht! Wehe es geht was kaputt", fauchte ich die Männer an, die die Kisten verluden.

„Halt! Das können sie nicht dazwischen stellen", mischte sich auch Robin ein; „Die Box wird ja total zerquetscht"

"Ladys! Es wäre furchtbar nett, wenn sie uns unseren Job machen lassen würden. Der Wagen liegt unter nem Zauber, da geht nichts kaputt. Also überlassen sie uns das verpacken? Ja? Ich bitte darum"

Grummelnd ließen wir sie nun doch beruhigt in Ruhe und machten uns fertig. Da ich nen guten Eindruck machen wollte, verbrachte ich den ganzen Morgen damit, mich herzurichten. Ich zog mir einen schwarzen Rock und dazu ein schönes, ebenfalls schwarzes Sakko an und die Krönung kommt nun mal zum Schluss. Meinen schwarzen Prada Schuhe aus der letzten Saison. Ich steckte mir das Haar hoch und obwohl ich nervös war, versuchte ich ein freundliches Lächeln zu haben.

"Fertig?", fragte ich dann später Robin, während ich im leeren Wohnzimmer stand und mir auf die Lippe biss...leer....ich vermisste jetzt schon diese unglaubliche Wohnung.

„Ja", meinte Robin und stellte sich zu mir. Wir gingen noch mal durch alle Räume, verabschiedeten uns von jedem und traten dann aus der Wohnung. Ich übergab der Hausmeister die Wohnungsschlüssel und wir stiegen ins Auto.

„Gut, also dem hier zu folge, wohnen die westlich von London. Ganz am Rand", meinte Robin und besah sich den Plan der mitgeschickt worden war. Wir brauchten knappe zwei Stunden, nachdem wir uns sechsmal verfahren hatten und einmal fast in eine unnormal große Wasserlacke hineinfuhren, als wir durch ein Waldstück gefahren sind. Doch dann waren wir da. Und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Vor einem riesigem Tor wo das Familienwappen abgebildet war, mussten wir stehen bleiben und so nem Wächter unsere Namen sagen, bevor wir durchgelassen wurden. (A/N: Ich habs nicht so mit Beschreibungen, da ich auch denke, das es für euch nicht allzu interessant ist. Es ist viel schöner, wenn man es sich selber vorstellen kann. Durch die eine oder andere Erwähnung stellt sich dann ein ganzes Bild zusammen) Also wir fuhren durch so nen prächtig aussehenden Garten, der trotz der Jahreszeit in den schönsten Farben blühte. Und vor uns erhob sich ein verboten großes Haus. Naja egal, also wir fuhren da die Auffahrt hoch und ich parkte mal irgendwo das Auto hin und wir stiegen aus.

„Und du wolltest ablehnen", meinte Robin ehrfürchtig.

„Gut also, bist du bereit?"

„Die Frage sollte ich wohl eher dir stellen"

"Also lass uns gehen", sagte ich, atmete tief durch und wir schritten zur dunklen Tür und ich läutete vorsichtig an. Jemand öffnete die Tür und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als es nicht Potter gewesen war. Es schien als wäre sie das Dienstmädchen, der Kleidung zufolge und lächelnd ließ sie uns eintreten und bat uns kurz zu warten. Die Eingangshalle glänzte so dermaßen, das ich Angst hatte mich auch nur irgendwie zu Bewegen.

Dann kamen ein Herr, und ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, er sah tatsächlich wie Potter aus, nur älter, und eine freundlich lächelnde Dame die Treppe hinunter und begrüßten uns herzlichst.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich prächtig erholt", meinte Mr. Potter.

"Es ging mir schnell wieder besser. Ich möchten ihnen viel Mals danken", sagte ich nervös, obwohl das so gar nicht meine Art war.

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken", meinte er nur, „Ich freue mich jedenfalls sehr das sie mein Angebot angenommen habe. Ich war von ihren Prüfungsergebnissen und von ihren UTZ mächtig beeindruckt."

"Danke Sir"

„Darf ich vorstellen. Das ist meine Frau Evelyn"

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen"

"Ganz meinerseits"

„Mr. Potter, so viel ich weiß kennen Sie Robin schon", meine ich und schob Robin vor mich.

"Guten Tag", sagte sie und schüttelte kräftig seine Hand.

„Nun denn, ich möchte ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten zeigen. Ich denke sie werden ihnen gefallen"

"Sind unsere Sachen schon angekommen?", fragte Robin neugierig und ich stieß sie unauffällig an und sie biss sich sogleich auf die Lippe.

"Vor etwa mehr als einer Stunde. Sie waren relativ spät dran, doch zu meiner Belustigung teilten sie mir mit, das sie ihnen unbedingt „helfen" wollten beim verladen"

Etwas peinlich war es mir schon und ich lächelte zaghaft. Sie führten uns die Treppe hoch und einen langen Gang entlang, bis wir zu einer Tür gelangten und Mr. Potter uns die aufhielt.

„Da hast du nicht schlecht gestaunt was?"

„Ich war mehr als nur überwältigt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie die das hingekriegt haben"

„Naja meine Mutter hatte eben Geschmack"

„Den hatte sie wirklich, James"

Wie gesagt, es war unglaublich. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Es war als würde ich meine Wohnung betreten. Es war fast das genaue Abbild der Wohnung die ich gerade verlassen hatte. Nur die Küche die sonst an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte, fehlte. Und ein paar Dinge standen an den falschen Stellen, aber das war kaum merklich.

"Wie-"

"Nun ja, sie müssen wir den Job ihren alten Wohnplatz verlassen, aber durch die Einrichtung und die Beschreibung der Männer die ihre Sachen hierher gebracht hatten und mit großer Hilfe meiner Frau die, die Möbel nach ihrem Geschmack so hingestellt hat, haben wir versucht ihre Wohnung nachzubilden. Natürlich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Magie. Doch ihrem Blick zu Folge, haben wir es ganz gut getroffen"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Es ist fantastisch. Einfach nur unglaublich", meinte ich und das erste was ich tat, war zur Schuhkommode zu schreiten und sie zu öffnen. Mit einem prüfenden Blick fand ich all meine Lieblinge wieder.

"Erstaunlich. Ich habe tatsächlich noch keinen Menschen mit einer so beachtlichen Menge an Schuhen gesehen", meinte Mrs. Potter lachend.

„Wir wollen euch mal etwas Zeit lassen, euch, nun ja, hier ein wenig wiederzufinden. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, könnt ihr das Hausmädchen fragen. Wir lassen dann zum Essen nach euch rufen"

"Wann fange ich zu arbeiten an? Noch heute?"

„Sie zeigen Eifer, das ist schön. Aber sie beginnen erst ab morgen. Ich möchte ihnen ein wenig Zeit lassen."

„Danke", meinte ich und die beiden ließen uns allein.

"Lily, das ist Wahnsinn."

"Nein, das bilden wir uns nur ein."

"Es ist fast unheimlich. Ja, es ist tatsächlich so unglaublich, das es unheimlich ist"

„Ich realisier das noch gar nicht so richtig", meinte ich und warf mich auf das Sofa. Robin setzte sich neben mich und grinste mich an.

„Willkommen zu Hause", meinte sie dann lachend und selbst ich musste darüber lachen.

„Mein Vater hat kein Wort darüber gesagt das du seine Sekretärin wirst, geschweige denn das du bei uns wohnst"

"So hast du auch drein gesehen als wir uns trafen"

"Das war mehr als nur ein Schock"

„Tja, aber nun lass mich mal weitererzählen. Die anderen wissen ja noch gar nicht, wie das war"

„Stimmt, ´tschuldige"

So, hier hör ich mal wieder auf. Die nächsten Chapter sind schon lange geschrieben aber das kommt alles nach und nach. Freut mich das euch die Story gefällt und ich hoffe ihr mögt das Chapter und reviewt mir brav ;-)

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

Xxx


	4. Wiedersehen macht Freude,wohl eher nicht

Es war einfach toll. Wir stellten ein paar Möbel um und ich war vollends zufrieden. Und dann wollt ich mal aus den Klamotten raus. Ich zog mir ne Jeans und ein weißes Top an. Die Schuhe ließ ich natürlich, wie auch anders zu erwarten, an.

Später klopfte es dann an der Tür und das Hausmädchen sagte dass das Essen gleich soweit sei.

"Wird auch langsam Zeit", meinte Robin freudig und sprang auf, „Komm schon Lily."

Als ich die Tür öffnete, hörten wir gleich von weiter weg Musik schallen und mit jedem Schritt wurde sie lauter.

„Steigt hier ne Party von der wir nichts wissen.?", fragte Robin verblüfft.

„Bei der Größe dieses Hauses kann es sein das noch weitere Partys hier gefeiert werden, ohne das wir' s mitkriegen"

Als wir dann bei der Treppe waren, wurde ein paar Schritte weiter eine Tür aufgerissen und die Musik dröhnte nun in den Gang und ein schwarzhaariger Junge kam lachend herausgestolpert. Ich muss da echt blöd drein geguckt haben. Mir sank das Herz in die Hose und ich starrte nur den Jungen an. Und damit war' s ja auch nicht genug. Sogleich kam ein zweiter Junge, mit längeren schwarzem Haar, aus dem Zimmer gehüpft und stieß gegen den James Potter. Lachend flogen sie beide zu Boden.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet mir das auch Robin sie verblüfft anstarrte, jedoch äußerst belustigt.

Potter und Black rappelten sich auf, unentwegt lachend auf und während Potter sich noch halb krümmte, hatte Black uns bemerkt und verstummte sogleich. Wenn ich genauso drein geschaut habe wie er, dann hab ich mehr als nur blöd ausgesehen.

„Lily...Lily Evans?", sagte er betont langsam und starrte mich noch immer fassungslos an.

„Was redest du da Padfoot?", fragte Potter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkel und als er aufblickte, sah er, was wirklich ne Leistung sein muss, noch blöder drein als wir beide zusammen.

Ich musterte die beiden, doch sie hatten sich nicht viel verändert. Während er Schulzeit waren sie schon immer recht groß gewesen nur ihre Gesichtzüge waren fester und schärfer geworden und etwas Farbe mussten die im Sommer abbekommen haben.

Im Gegensatz zur Black brachte Potter kein Wort heraus.

„Da ihr euch ja alle schon zu kennen scheint, ich bin Robin", meldete sich Robin neben mir, die, wie man sichtlich sah, sich ein Lachen verkniff.

Potter und Black sahen sie an, als hätten sie, sie erst jetzt bemerkt.

"Hey", meinte Black gleich musterte sie.

„Sie ist 16, Black", sagte ich scharf, da ich diesen Blick nur zu gut kannte. Etwas entgeistert sah er wieder mich an.

„Hab ja nichts gesagt"

„Ich muss wohl Gedanken lesen können", meinte ich kühl.

"Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier?", sagte Potter plötzlich und ich sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich arbeite für deinen Vater, Potter"

"Du bist die neue Sekretärin?", fragte Black ungläubig. Ich nickte nur knapp.

„Und die Kleine?", fragte Black weiter und nickte in Robin ihre Richtung. Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, „Deine Tochter nehme ich mal an ist sie nicht."

"Sie hat mich adoptiert", meinte Robin.

„Lily, wenn du so unbedingt ein Kind haben möchtest, hätte ich das auch übernehmen können", meinte Black grinsend. Ich warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Sie hat mich von der Straße geholt", sagte Robin schnell, bevor ich was sagen konnte.

„Wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldig", sagte ich dann und drehte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

„Bis dann", meinte Robin noch, bevor wir beide die Treppe runter verschwanden.

„Ich muss sagen, das du dich kein Stück verändert hattest. Ich meine ja, du sahst erwachsener aus, aber deine Art war immer noch die selbe. Direkt und Schamlos"

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht. So war ich nie. Direkt ein wenig, aber schamlos. Ich hab mich immer zu benehmen gewusst."

„Das mein ich auch gar nicht Schatz. Ich mein ja nur das dir egal war ob andere Leute etwas für absurd und abnormal hielten. Du hast immer das getan was du wolltest."

„Ach und du und Sirius wart anders, oder wie?"

"Wir waren drei mal so schlimm"

Zuerst saßen Robin und ich nur alleine im Esszimmer. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren kurz vorbeigekommen und entschuldigten sich, das sie weg müssten zur Arbeit. Und dann kamen, wie auch sonst zu erwarten, Potter und Black. Anfangs aßen wir nur still, bis es Robin zu blöd wurde.

„Und, was macht ihr so?", fragte sie die beiden in der Hoffnung ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Wir sind dabei unsere Aurorenausbildung abzuschließen", meinte Potter.

"Oh ich weiß zwar nicht so genau was das ist, aber das wollte Lily selbst mal werden, nicht wahr Lily?"

„Wie man sieht hab ich mich ja dann anders entschieden"; meinte ich kurz und aß ruhig weiter.

„Moment, du weißt nicht was ein Auror ist?", fragte Black verblüfft.

"Nun ja, als Muggel weiß ich nur so viel, wie viel mir Lily über die Zauberwelt erzählt."

Der Satz hatte ne mächtige Auswirkung. Black verschluckte sich und Potter fiel die Gabel aus der Hand.

"Du bist ein Muggel?", fragte Black hustend.

"Hat sie doch gerade gesagt", meinte ich scharf.

„Aber-"

„Stellt euch nicht noch dümmer an als ihr es ohnehin seit", meinte ich nun wütend uns ließ mein Besteckt fallen, "Müsste sie sonst nicht auf Hogwarts sein?"

„Eigentlich schon", meinte Black nachdenklich und Potter nickte.

„Dann schau nicht so blöd drein", meinte ich aufgebracht und nahm Gabel und Messer wieder in die Hand.

„Könnt ja sein das ich frei hätt", meinte Robin schulterzuckend.

„Die waren lang genug auf Hogwarts um zu wissen, das man Ende November nicht einfach so frei hat.", meinte ich knapp und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Naja egal jetzt. Ich denk mal ihr seit keine Geschwister wenn Lily euch mit einem anderen Nachnamen anspricht."

„Oh ich bin noch während meiner Schulzeit von zu Hause abgehauen. Seitdem wohn ich hier", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.

Es folgte wieder eine kurze Pause und ich wollte nun nichts anderes, als mich endlich zu erheben und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Doch das war nicht meine Art. Ich würde nicht wegen den beiden abhauen, so war Lily Evans einfach nicht. Ich behalte immer meine Würde, also aß ich still weiter.

"Was machen wir nachher noch, Lily?", fragte Robin nach kurzer Zeit vorsichtig.

"Wir könnten shoppen fahren", meinte ich und sah sie an. Potter und Black lachten auf. Ich sah sie nur warnend an.

"Was?"

"Nichts", meinte Potter schulterzuckend, „Nur shoppen könnt ihr auch ein anderes Mal gehen. Es wäre besser wenn ihr euch mal das Haus ansehen würdet."

„Ja. Ich hab auch meine Zeit beraucht um die Haustür wiederzufinden", meinte Black, „Wir helfen euch da gerne"

„Gut, Danke", meinte Robin freudig.

„Nein, Danke"

„Lily"

„Ich möchte gerne shoppen gehen."

„Ist es dringen?"

„Ja"

„Was musst du denn kaufen"

„Naja schon einiges"

„Was denn"

"Schuhe zum Beispiel"

„Als wäre das so dringend. Du hast ja kaum ein paar"

„Ja, von den roten Manolo Blahnik, die ich dir gezeigt habe in der Zeitschrift, gibt es nur noch 70 Exemplare in London und bis zur nächsten Lieferung dauert es noch über nen Monat."

"Du bist aber auch die einzige die so denkt und es wird dir schon keiner die Schuhe wegkaufen. Und außerdem hast du doch schon solche, oder?"

"Die, die ich hab sind geschlossen und dunkelrot. Aus der Herbstsaison letztes Jahr."

„Du hörst dich ja an wie Mr. Ollivander. ‚_Ich erinnere mich an jeden Zauberstab den ich verkauft habe'_", amte Black ihn nach und Potter fing an zu lachen.

„Sehr lustig. Du kannst dir ja das Haus zeigen lassen Robin, ich muss noch mal in die Stadt. Ihr könnt mir ja nachher nen Lageplan geben. Am besten einen Aufklappbaren, da ich ihn sonst nicht in der hand halten werde können", meinte ich und erhob mich nun, da ich endlich fertig war, „Bis nachher dann"

Ich ging schnell hoch, holte meinen Mantel, die Schlüssel und meine Tasche. In der Eingangshalle sah ich dann die drei stehen.

„Bist du sicher das du dir nicht lieber mit mir das Haus ansehen willst", fragte Robin nochmals und sah schuldbewusst drein. Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Du kannst mir ja nachher alles zeigen aber jetzt muss ich los", meinte ich und gab ihr nen Kuss auf die Wange, „Bis später"

Ohne die Jungs auch nur zu beachten trat ich aus dem Haus.

Eine kühle Brise empfing mich und ich stieg schnell ins Auto, drehte das Radio voll auf und fuhr los.

„Oh, ab da lass mich weitererzählen"

„Wieso denn?"

„Ich glaub die anderen interessiert deine Shoppingtour reichlich wenig. Du kannst ja nachher sagen, welche Läden du geplündert hast. Wenn es sein muss."

„Na gut, obwohl so „unspannend" wie du tust ist es gar nicht. Aber dann mach mal"

Also gut, da standen wir und sahen dich noch wegfahren, bevor sich Padfoot kopfschüttelnd abwandte.

"Mich wundert' s, das ihr nicht längst Pleite seid", meinte er während wir durch den Salon, der gleich anschließen war, gingen.

„Lily hat immer hart gearbeitet und das Geld richtig eingeteilt", verteidigte Robin sie gleich.

„Wie lange wohnst du schon bei ihr?", fragte ich während sie fasziniert eine alte Wanduhr, die mal meinen Urgroßeltern gehört hatte, betrachtete.

„Hmm, dürften jetzt 7 Jahre sein", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Das heißt gleich nachdem sie die Schule beendet hat?", fragte ich verwundert...wow, die Zeit haben Padfoot und ich mal für genutzt um zu feiern.

„Naja, aussuchen konnt sie' s sich ja nicht, wann sie mich triff oder?", meinte Robin.

„Sie hat die echt von der Straße geholt?", fragte Padfoot, als wir durch das Empfangszimmer gingen.

„Ja und mir damit auch den Arsch gerettet. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch so hätte leben können.", sagte sie nickend.

Wir steigen gemeinsam die Treppe in den Keller und waren nun in der Schwimmhalle und Robin staunte nicht schlecht.

„Wartet bis Lily weiß das ihr nen Pool habt"; meinte sie lachend, „Und...ich fass es selbst nicht. Ist das ne Sauna?"

"Nach was sieht' s denn sonst aus,", meinte ich lachend während sie durch das Fenster hineinspähte.

„Wow, was du für ne Kindheit gehabt haben musst", meinte sie während sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen drehte und sich alles ansah.

„Verwöhnt bin ich nicht", protestierte ich gleich...nein, das war ich wirklich nicht. Okay schwer zu glauben, bei dem Haus aber meine Eltern haben da schon aufgepasst, dass ich nicht verzogen werde.

„Mein ich auch gar nicht, aber das muss ne Geile Zeit sein, wenn man hier lebt."

"Wo habt ihr eigentlich gewohnt?", fragte ich.

"In einen Appartement, mitten in London. Es soll sich nicht anhören als würde ich mich beklagen. Die Wohnung ist ein Wahnsinn auch ohne diesen ganzen Luxus.", meinte sie gleich.

„Dahin müssen wir nicht, das führt weiter hinunter in den Weinkeller", meinte ich und wir gingen an der Tür vorbei und die Treppe wieder hoch und ich zeigte ihr die Küche, die Badezimmer und aus einem wollte sie gar nicht mehr raus, als sie den Whirlpool sah, die Gästezimmer, die Arbeitszimmer meiner Eltern, Lily ihr neues Arbeitszimmer und schließlich unser Zimmer bei dem sie heftig zu lachen begann.

"Lily würde das nicht mal für Geld betreten wollen", meinte sie und blickte sich um. Okay...zugeben, ein wenig unordentlich war es ja. Und ja, Padfoot und ich könnten auch mal unsere Kleidung zusammenklauben und die ganzen Scherzartikel zusammenräumen, da so hier immer mal etwas explodierte, wenn man unabsichtlich draufstieg. Die Wand hätten wir vielleicht auch nicht so bekritzeln müssen und das man die Schriebtische wegen dem ganzen Zeug nicht mehr so ganz sah, war auch nicht allzu schlimm...für uns zumindest.

"Ist doch ganz gemütlich", meinte Padfoot, und warf sich auf sein Bett.

"Das glaub ich gern. Trotzdem sieht es aus, als würde das Zimmer nicht zum Haus gehören. Schauen deine Eltern hier manchmal rein"

„Das haben sie seit der 4.Klasse sein lassen, als meine Mum in Brand geriet, da sie auf ein explodierenden Juxzauberstab gestiegen war.", sagte ich und sie fing an zu lachen. Und das war es was ich sofort an Robin mochte. Dieses freie Lachen, dasselbe das Lily hatte. Nun, nicht allzu oft hat sie mit mir gelacht, doch nur zu oft hatte ich es durch die Gänge und über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schallen hören. Ich warf Padfoot seine Hose und einen Schuh von mir von einem Stuhl und Robin setzte sich hin, während ich mich auf mein Bett setzte und mich gegen die Wand lehnte.

"Also was war da zwischen dir und Lily, wenn ich fragen darf", sagte sie sogleich und grinste neugierig.

„Was, das hat sie dir nicht erzählt?", meinte ich verwundert.

„Nun ja, Lily und ich haben bis jetzt wohl schon über jedes Thema das es gibt ohne Tabus gesprochen, doch du warst da immer so ne heikle Sache", meinte sie und nickte nachdrücklich.

„Prongs und Lily waren etwas ne Woche zusammen und damit war das auch die längste Beziehung für Prongs", meinte Padfoot lachend.

„Da muss ich dir wohl oder übel zustimmen, Padfoot", meinte ich nachdenklich nickend.

"Was sollen diese Namen?", meinte Robin plötzlich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ist eine lange Geschichte. Sind einfach unsere Spitznamen", sagte ich.

„Seltsam, aber okay. Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Sie hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten mit mir", meinte ich schulterzuckend.

„Was Prongs damit sagen will ist, nun ja, also Prongs und ich waren nun mal die beliebtesten Schüler, auch wenn sie das noch so eingebildet anhören mag, es war so, und wir haben uns auch dementsprechend benommen.", erklärte Padfoot.

„Oh", machte Robin verständnisvoll, „Ja gut, so was in der Art ahnte ich schon, da bei ihr in Verbindung mit deinem Namen schon mal die Wörter eingebildet, arrogant und Arschloch gefallen sind"

Padfoot fing heftig an zu lachen und auch ich musste grinsen.

„Ja, das hätte ich mir denken können", meinte ich.

„Was meinst...äh wie heißt du noch mal?", fragte sie und zeigte auf Padfoot.

"Sirius", meinte er.

"Okay, was meinst du mit dass das seine längste Beziehung war?"

„Nun, es war auch so", meinte ich.

„Du meinst echt das du mit niemanden länger als eine Woche zusammen gewesen bist", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nun, ich hielt nicht so viel von Beziehungen", sagte ich bestimmt.

"Sag mal hat die auch vor irgendwann wiederzukommen?", fragte Padfoot verwundert und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Naja sagen wir's so. Sie braucht ungefähr 20 Minuten hierher, falls sie sich nicht verfährt und die Geschäfte schlissen in ähm...10 Minuten...gut, dann spätestens viertel Stunde nach Schluss werfen sie sich aus den Geschäften, also in etwas einer dreiviertel Stunde dürfte sie da sein"

Und dem war auch so. Robin sprang dann auf und ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle und Padfoot und ich, neugierig wie wir waren, kamen nach. Aus dem Fenster sahen wir sie vollbepackt mit Tüten zur Tür kommen und Robin öffnete sie auch, da Lily keine freie Hand dafür hatte. Sie strahlte richtig als sie reinkam.

"Hey Vorsicht, ich bin die gute Fee", meinte sie freudig und reichte Robin zwei der Tüten, „Die Sachen haben so richtig nach dir geschrieen. Ich musste es kaufen."

„Oh danke Lily", meinte Robin und drückte ihr nen Kuss auf die Wange. Und gleich darauf läutete Lily ihr Handy und sie drückte Sirius und mir die restlichen Tüten in die Hand und kramte, während wir und verwundert ansahen, in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy.

„Hey Schätzchen", sagte sie ne Sekunde später als sie abgehoben hatte, „Ja ich wollte euch heute Abend sowieso alle anrufen...bitte?...Mimi, du ich versteh dich nicht...die Verbindung ist...hallo?, Hallo?"

„Wieso habe ich keinen Empfang"; fragte sie mich so gleich mit zornfunkelndem Blick. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

"Hier wird wohl zu viel Magie sein", meinte ich schulterzuckend.

„Zu viel...so ein Mist", meinte sie aufgebracht und stürmte nochmals hinaus.

„Autsch", meinte Robin grinsend.

„Schreckliches Temperament", meinte Padfoot kopfschüttelnd.

„Nun, es gibt drei Dinge die Lily zum Leben braucht. Kaffee, Schuhe und ihr Handy.", erklärte Robin, „Und eines dieser Sachen wird gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt. Würde jetzt noch eins der drei Dinge ausfallen, landet sie auf der Intensivstation"

Plötzlich kam sie wiederhineingestürmt. Glücklicher als zuvor sah sie nicht aus. Sie riss Padfoot und mir die Tüten aus der Hand und stürmte die Treppen hoch.

„Benutz doch den Kamin", rief ich ihr hinterher. Sie hatte am Handy den Namen Mimi erwähnt und wenn es die Mimi war, die ich kenne, dann war sie mit uns auf Hogwarts gewesen und somit auch eine Hexe.

„So, für' s erste bin ich fertig"

„Nun, die nächste Zeit war ja auch nichts tolles"

"Nun, anscheinend vergisst du was"

"Was?"

„Quidditch"

"Oh ja stimmt."

„Mach mal weiter"

So, die beiden sind ja gar nicht zu bremsen mit dem erzählen aber hier muss ich mal wieder aufhören ;-). Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wisst ja...ab 6 Reviews stell ich gleich ein neues Chapter on.

Also,

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	5. Was man nicht alles tun muss

Dark.Trinithy: Ja ich habs mir mal angesehen nach deinem Review. Weil eigentlich habe ich immer wieder Trennstriche gesetzt, damit es übersichtlicher ist, aber jetzt erst habe ich gesehen das die gar nicht da sind. Jetzt hab ich's mal so versucht und ich hoffe diesmal klappts. Aber danke für die Info;-)

sunshine und ina: So ein Lob hört man doch immer wieder gern. Danke!

Cherrywhiskey: Wäre für mich selbst auch undenkbar;-)

Spinoy – kak – my: Ein Review ist ein Review. Danke

muckerzaus: Ja ja...Schuhe...wer mag die nicht?

LadyEvelyn: Hätten Sirius James das gewusst, wären die bestimmt ein wenig vorsichtiger mit ihr umgegangen ;-)

Brchen: Für' s schrieben an der Story nehm ich mir gerne Zeit;-)

So also, dann geht's mal weiter:

Also wie gesagt, die nächste Zeit in Godric' s Hollow, das Anwesen der Potter, galt dazu, sich einzuleben. Meine neue Arbeit gefiel mir tatsächlich. Den ganzen Tag saß ich in diesem verdammt großen Büro, beantwortete ein paar Briefe, machte Termine aus und kümmerte mich halt um den Papierkram. Anfangs erschreckte ich mich jedes Mal, wenn ich im Kamin plötzlich einen Kopf schweben sah, doch irgendwann habe ich mich auch an das gewöhnt.

Das Wetter änderte sich unglaublich schnell. Über Nacht war alles unter eine dicke Schneehülle gehüllt, nur die Wege wurden mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe freigemacht worden, damit Robin auch zur Schule kam. Ich überließ ihr nun fast immer das Auto, wenn ich keine Zeit hatte sie zur Schule oder überhaupt in die Stadt zu fahren.

Mit meinen Mädels, traf ich mich nun wieder regelmäßig, worüber ich auch äußerst happy war.

Mit Potter und Black hatte ich in der Zeit nicht viel zu tun. Ich sah sie praktisch nur zu Essenszeiten und wenn sie mir über den Weg liefen ignorierte ich sie so gut wie möglich. Ja ich weiß, manche würden das kindisch nennen, vielleicht sogar ziemlich viele, doch ich weiß noch wie sie auf Hogwarts rumgelaufen sind und sich vorkamen wie was besseres, und so was kann ich einfach nicht ausstehen. Doch dann geschah folgendes:

Wir saßen gerade gemeinsam da zum Frühstück, als Mrs. Potter das Thema anschnitt.

"Wissen sie Miss Evans", sagte sie lächelnd, „Mein Sohn ist im Londoner Qudidditchteam"

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, also lächelte ich nickend: Die Nachricht wunderte mich nicht allzu sehr. Ich musste einfach zugeben, das er ein verdammtes Talent für das Spiel hatte.

„Und ich wollte sie bitten ob sie ihn nicht vielleicht abholen könnten. Sirius kann ja apparieren"

"Und wieso Pot...ich meine, wieso ihr Sohn nicht? Und ich müsste doch arbeiten", fragte ich und versuchte möglichst höflich zu klingen obwohl mich der bloße Gedanke ankotzte.

„Spieler selber dürfen ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mitnehmen", sagte sie lächelnd, „Ich hatte auch des öfteren vorgeschlagen, dass Sirius einfach den von James mitnehmen soll, aber da hat dann sein Trainer irgendwas von Manipulation geredet und das so nun mal die Regeln wären. Und wegen der Arbeit wird ihnen der Morgen freigegeben."

Es kostete mich große Überwindung jetzt noch zu lächeln und das auszusprechen, was man wohl von mir erwartete.

"Natürlich", meinte ich und warf einen flüchtigen, aber scharfen Blick zu Potter der mich erstaunt ansah. Er sah gar nicht so aus, als hätte er ein Spiel vor sich. Eher ruhig und gelassen, als würde er sich nach dem Frühstück wieder ins Bett legen und den Morgen weiterpennen.

„Danke Miss Evans. James?", meinte Mrs. Potter auffordernd.

"Hmm? Ah ja, danke", sagte er.

„Wenn sie wollen können Sie sich auch das Spiel ansehen: Es wird ihnen bestimmt gefallen", fuhr Mrs. Potter fort. Nicht das auch noch.

„Danke für dieses Angebot, aber wenn ich freibekomme, was sehr großzügig von ihnen ist, habe ich trotzdem Unmengen zu erledigen.", meinte ich weiterhin höflich.

„Nun denn, James ich schlage vor nachdem du nun dein viertes Brot gegessen hast, das du deine Sachen packen könntest", meinte Mrs. Potter nun und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, „So wie ich dich kenne ist es nie früh genug um damit anzufangen."

„Ja Mum", meinte Potter und erhob sich und gefolgt von Black gingen sie hoch. Ein paar Minuten später gingen auch Robin und ich, da sie immerhin zur Schule musste.

„Also, Tasche holen und ab geht' s", meinte ich seufzend und sie ging schnell den Gang zu unseren Zimmern entlang, während ich die andere Richtung einschlug. Ich klopfte gelangweilt an die Tür von Potter und Black aus der erneut Musik, diesmal wie ich erkennen konnte die Band ‚Nirvana' schallte. Na wenigstens Geschmack hatten sie. Ich klopfte erneut, diesmal fester und schon riss Potter oben ohne die Tür auf. Ich hob stolz den Kopf und begann ohne Umschweife zu reden.

„Beeil dich. Ich muss noch Robin zur Schule fahren und nur wegen diesem Spiels soll sie nicht zu spät kommen"

"Ja ja", meinte er und zog sich ein Shirt an, während er durch Zimmer schritt. In fünf Minuten bin ich fertig."

„Beeil dich", sagte ich nochmals und geradewegs kam Robin auf mich zu und drückte mir meine Sachen in die Hand.

"Damit du nicht noch mal ins Zimmer musst", meinte sie nur.

"Du bist ein Schatz", meinte ich und warf mir meinen Mantel über.

Wir gingen die Treppe runter und gerade als ich zum Auto wollte, kamen Potter und Black herüber. Das grinsen, was sie beide drauf hatte, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

„Was?", meinte ich scharf.

"Ach nichts. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht wollen wir mein Auto nehmen.", meinte Potter und schwang den Zauberstab.

"Wozu hast du denn ein Auto?", fragte ich doch ich vergaß das gleich als ein schwarzer Mercedes um die Ecke gefahren kam. So, nun das reicht, ab da verabscheute ich Potter noch mehr. So ein Auto hatte er, der sowieso schon in Geld schwimmt, wie man sieht, nun überhaupt nicht verdient. Das sollte also dieser scheiß Grinser. Dieser Angeber

„Mein Auto genügt mir", meinte ich kühl", Nur weil deine Babywiege schon aus Gold gefertigt war, heißt das nicht, das andere nicht mit dem zufrieden sind, was sie haben"

„Bist du wahnsinnig Lily", meinte Robin begeistert und hüpfte um das Auto herum. „Bitte lass und mit dem Wagen fahren. Ich möchte nur einmal damit vor die Schule fahren und vor dieser verwöhnten Kuh Natasha Nolston aussteigen können"

Ich wollte ihr einen auffordernden Blick zuwerfen, doch sie hatte nur noch Augen für den Mercedes. War ja auch verständlich. Also was blieb mir übrig?

Wir gingen also zum Wagen und Potter steuerte auf den Fahrersitz zu, doch ich stellte mich ihm zuvor und öffnete die Tür.

"Ich fahre", meinte ich nur und knallte sie zu.

„Ist mir auch recht", meinte er schulterzuckend und stieg mit Black hinten ein, während sich Robin neben mich fallen ließ. Langsam konnte ich auch meine Begeisterung für das Auto nicht im Zaun halten, denn die Innenausstattung war ein Wahnsinn. Also fuhr ich auch gleich mal los und drehte das Radio voll auf, so wie es Robin und ich immer taten. Sonst sangen wir auch immer lauthals mit, doch das würde ich jetzt nicht tun vor Potter und Black.

Als wir dann mal in der Stadt waren, war unser erster Halt bei nem Kaffeeshop und Robin rannte schnell hinein und holte und beiden einen. Sie hatte zwar auch Potter und Black gefragt aber die wollten keinen.

"So sieht ne Muggelschule aus?", fragte Black verwundert als wir vor Robin ihre Schule fuhren.

"Jap.", meinte Robin, drückte mir nen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg aus, „Bis dann"

„Also wohin müssen wir?", meinte ich seufzend und fuhr los.

„Kennst du das abgelegene Waldstück östlich von London?", fragte Potter und ich schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. Na klar, hatte ich total vergessen. Es geht ja um Qudditch. Weiß Merlin, wo wir da jetzt hinfahren.

„Na gut", meinte er dann und quetschte sich plötzlich von hinten nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Was soll denn das?"

„So kann ich dir den Weg besser zeigen. Du bestehst ja darauf zu fahren. Also, da jetzt nach links und nimm dann gleich die nächste Abfahrt. Geht schneller"

Schnaubend starrte ich gerade aus und merkte gar nicht das einer meiner Lieblingssongs gerade lief. Da fiel mir auch was ein. Ich nahm die eine Hand von Lenkrad und kramte in meiner Tasche rum, bis ich mein Handy hatte.

„Was tust du denn da?", fragte Potter stirnrunzelnd.

„Nach was sieht' s denn aus?", meinte ich genervt und wählte nebenbei die Nummer.

„Halt, so kannst du das nicht machen. Nimm die Freisprechanlage", sagte er und riss mir tatsächlich das Handy aus der Hand. Sekunden später hörte ich wie das Handy läutete. Ne Freisprechanlage...das Leben ist so ungerecht.

"Was fällt dir- Hey Lucy", unterbrach ich mich, da Lucy abgehoben hat.

„Hey Lily, na endlich meldest du dich mal wieder. Wie schaut' s nun aus wegen Samstag?", fragte sie dann.

„Geht klar", meinte ich, „Was ich nur wissen wollt, wie wär' s jetzt dann mit Mittagessen?"

„Oh sehr gut, ich ruf dann mal Mimi und Nicki an"

"Gut, aber ich hätt erst ein wenig später Zeit"

„Jetzt kommt' s mir erst. Müsstest du nicht jetzt noch arbeiten?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber ich soll Potter zu nem Quidditchspiel fahren"

„James Potter? Du fährst freiwillig James wohin? Was ist denn mit dir los Lily?"

Ich sah Potter nicht an, aber ich merkte das er grinste, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ist auch egal jetzt"

"Wie sieht' s denn aus mit Sirius?"

„Der sitzt auch hier", grummelte ich und blickte finster auf die Straße.

„Weißt du, das ist das letzte was ich mir vorstellen kann. Dich mit James und Sirius in einem Auto, aber Wunder geschehen doch noch. Wo wir gerade bei wundern sind, der Typ von dem ich dir vorgestern erzählt habe, John Cleenwood. Weißt du noch?"

„Ja klar, du hast ihn auf den Weg ins Ministerium getroffen, oder?"

„Genau. Nun ja, ich hab dir ja gesagt wie umwerfend er ist."

"Ja, und?"

„Nur leider ist sein kleiner Freund alles andere als umwerfend"

Potter und Black prusteten beide los.

„Lily?"

„Ach Potter hat auf laut gestellt"

„Ach so. Hey Jungs"

„Hey Lucy"

„Also wo war ich? Ach ja genau, für das Ding brauch ich ne Lupe."

„Das ist ja immer bei den richtigen gutaussehenden Typen"

„Ja, ich musste dann gleich mal einkaufen gehen. Da bemüh ich mich tatsächlich, gehe mit dem Typen in so ein schreckliches französisches Restaurant, weil er unbedingt hinwollte und dann erleb ich so was. Ach egal. Wann hast du denn Zeit?"

"Ich ruf dich dann an, okay?"

"Gut okay, ich sag den anderen Bescheid"

„Gut also bis dann"

„Bye Schätzchen"

„Ihr habt ja recht tolle Themen", sagte Black lachend.

"Glaubst du nur ihr Männer wärt so?"

„Nein. Es ist klar das ihr vier so drauf seid. Das war ja in Hogwarts auch so.", meinte Potter grinsend.

„Wie darf ich denn das verstehen?", fragte ich genervt. Ich meine, leugnen tu ich es nicht.

„Ich zum Beispiel erinnere mich immer noch an eure recht offenen Gespräche wie sie durch die Gänge und den Gemeinschafstraum geschallt sind. Ihr habt euch nicht gerade die Mühe gemacht leise zu sprechen", meinte Black.

„Und beim essen, weißt du noch Padfoot?", fragte Potter und die beiden fingen heftig an zu lachen.

"Ihr habt es mal soweit getrieben, das Wormtail kotzen musste."

"Oh Merlin. Das war wegen uns?", fragte ich angeekelt da ich mich noch recht gut daran erinnern konnte, wie er uns praktisch vor die Füße gekotzt hat.

„Nun ja, er war halt nicht gewöhnt solche Dinge zu hören", meinte Black und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.

"Ach, und Lily", fragte Black, als würde ihm plötzlich was einfallen, „Was läuft denn da wegen Samstag"

„Nicht was dich zu interessieren braucht", meinte ich verärgert.

"Nun, aber Padfoot und ich würden auch mal gern die anderen wieder sehen. Du weiß ja, die hegen nicht solch einen Hass gegen uns aus, wie du es zu tun magst."

Mit quietschenden Reifen blieb ich stehen. Da wir gerade zwischen schneebedeckten Kronfeldern durchfuhren, waren hier sonst keine Autos zu sehen. Aber das hätte mich im dem Moment auch herzlich wenig gekümmert. Mit flackernden Augen wendete ich mich den beiden zu, die mich verblüfft ansahen.

„Nun hört mir zu. Die Samstagnächte gehören allein Mimi, Nicki, Lucy und mir und IHR beide habt da nichts zu suchen. In dieser Zeit zählt es nur sich voll zukippen, zu tanzen und Typen aufzureißen und in das Ganze gehört IHR nicht hinein. Soweit ich weiß seit ihr keine weiblichen Personen und trägt auch keinen der gerade genannten Namen. Wenn ihr sie sehen wollt, trefft euch mit denen, mir egal, aber ich will euch nie wieder fragen hören ob ihr Samstags mit dürft. War das klar genug für euch um mich zu verstehen?"

„Ist ja schon gut. Tick nicht gleich so aus", meinte Potter und lehnte sich gelassen zurück.

"Ja Lily, relax", meinte Black und tat es ihm gleich. Wie sollte ich da relaxen? Das ich sogar jetzt mit denen abhängen musste, nervte mich schon und das sie sich auch nun in mein Privatleben. Schnaubend drehte ich mich um, fuhr mit leicht Überhöhter Geschwindigkeit weiter und 10 Minuten später waren wir auch angekommen.

Hunderte Hexen und Zauberer gingen in ein riesiges Quidditchstadion hinein. Fassungslos neigte ich stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und spähte durch die Windschutzscheibe. Potter tat es mir gleich.

„Was tust du denn da?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Sag mal, wie gut ist denn euer Team?", fragte ich dann.

"Naja, ziemlich gut. Die Nummer eins in London und Platz vier in Großbritannien. Wenn wir heute gewinnen, kommen wir auf Platz drei."

„Komm schon Prongs", meinte Black und stieg aus dem Auto, „Du musst gleich da sein. Willst du' s dir echt nicht ansehen, Lily?"

„Nein danke", meinte ich nur und lehnte mich zurück, „Wann soll ich wieder da sein?"

„Schalt auf den magischen Sportsender. Da wird das Spiel übertragen. Da hörst du' s dann. Also bis dann", meinte er und stieg auch aus. Ich fuhr auch gleich los. Ich rief sogleich Lucy an und sagte ihr das ich bald wieder in der Stadt wäre. Und nach ner Weile schaltetet ich tatsächlich auf diesen Sportsender.

„Und wieder 10 Punkte für die Londoner Lions. Chadley gibt sich wie es aussieht heute besonders Mühe und zeigt keine Anzeichen von Schwäche. Anscheinend hat er die beiden Klatscher des letzten Spiels bestens überstanden. Vorsicht...Autsch...das muss weh getan haben. Rodd, Torhüter unser irischen Freunde, sollte schnell was finden was die Blutung stoppt. Der Klatscher war ja wohl ein Volltreffer gewesen und...aus unbegreiflichen Gründen haben die Iren einen Freistoß bekommen und...sie treffen auch...10 Punkte für Irland. So, wie es aussieht wird ihr Torhüter ausgetauscht und Paul Chest kommt ins Spiel."

Gelangweilt schaltete ich wieder auf einen Musiksender. Doch gerade als ich bei einer Kreuzung bei rot stehen blieb, sah ich die Mädels da stehen. Ich kurbelte lachend das Fenster auf.

„Darf ich euch mitnehmen, Ladys?", fragte ich grinsend und Mimi sah sich gleich verwundert um, woher die Stimme kam. Dann sah sie mich und begann zu kreischen. Eine ältere Dame neben ihr sah sie abschätzend an. Auch Lucy und Nicki hatten' s endlich geschnallt und ohne wirklich aufzupassen, quetschten sie sich zwischen den Autos durch und stiegen bei mir ein.

So, ich glaube jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, wo ich euch ein wenig über die drei erzählen sollte.

Also da wäre mal Lucy, von der ihr ja ein wenig schon mitbekommen habt, wie sie so drauf ist. Violettes Haar, dunkle, schmeichelnde Augen und eine unbegreifliche Lust. Damit meine ich das sie es wohl seit dem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts aufgegeben hat zu zählen mit wie vielen sie schon mal was hatte. So was wie ne Abfuhr kennt sie nicht und sie ist es auch gewöhnt das ihr die Männer zu Füßen liegen.

Dann wäre da Mimi, die das genaue Gegenteil von Lucy bildet. Dunkles Haar und zart blaue Augen. Auf der Suche nach dem richtigen stieß sie leider immer wieder auf Versager. Ihre Erscheinung stellt sie als zierlich und brav dar, doch wenn sie mit uns abhängt ist davon nichts mehr zu merken.

Und zu guter letzt Nicki. Durch ihr blondes Haar und die blauen Augen hat sie sich schon auf Hogwarts mit Vorurteilen der anderen rumschlagen müssen und das hat sie wahrscheinlich auch so geprägt und ihr diesen gewissen Sarkasmus verliehen. Für das was sie haben und erreichen will kämpft sie und akzeptiert auch kein Nein und in einer Beziehung hat sie nun mal das sagen.

„Lily, was in Merlins Namen ist den das für ein Auto?", fragte Lucy begeistert und besah sich alles.

„Potter seines", murmelte ich in der Hoffnung sie würden mich nicht verstehen.

„James Potter?", meinte Mimi und ein Grinsen huschte ihr über das Gesicht.

„Robin wollte unbedingt das wir sein Auto nehmen", sagte ich sogleich zu meiner Verteidigung.

"Da hat sie ja auch Recht", meinte Nicki, „Das Auto ist ein Traum."

„Fangt jetzt nicht auch noch ihr damit an", meinte ich abwesend und tippte auf dem Lenkgrad herum und wartete, das es endlich grün wurde.

„Wie sieht's bei euch aus? Erzählt mal", meinte ich und fuhr los.

„Nicki hat nen neuen" meinte Lucy und lächelte einem Typen beim vorbeifahren zu.

„Und?", fragte ich und betrachtete sie grinsend im Rückspiegel.

"Na ja, nicht der klügste, aber er kann gut ficken", meinte sie ein wenig gelangweilt.

"Er ist ein Muggel", meinte Mimi nachdenklich.

„Wird sowieso nicht lange halten", sagte Nicki und fummelte an ihrer Tasche herum.

„Sind wir bald da, ich hab verdammt großen Hunger", jammerte Lucy und ließ sich seufzend zurückfallen.

„Ach, bevor wir's vergessen. Lucy ihr neuer ist ja ein ganz „großer", meinte Nicki plötzlich grinsend und ich musste laut loslachen.

„Er kann ja nichts dafür", verteidigte ihn Mimi halblaut. Es war ja klar das so ne Meldung von ihr kommt und wir sahen sie nur mit einem milden Lächeln an.

„Schätzchen die einen haben' s und die anderen nicht und natürlich können sie nichts dafür, aber damit haben sie auch Pech", meinte Nicki und ich fing an zu grinsen.

„Und außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das es dir auch so egal wäre. Wenn der mit einem steifem gegen die Wand rennt, bricht er sich zu erst mal das Nasenbein", meinte Lucy und ich fing heftig an zu lachen.

"Gut ihr habt gewonnen", meinte Mimi und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.

„Na endlich", seufzte Lucy als ich das Auto einparkte, darin war ich zwar nie die beste aber es klappte. Wir stiegen aus und betraten den tropfenden Kessel und traten danach in die Winkelgasse. Wir gingen wie gewohnt durch die überfüllte Straße und bogen dann in eine Gasse ein und gingen gleich in unser Stammrestaurant den, wie denn auch sonst, _Hexentreff_.

Wir setzten uns an unseren gewohnten Platz und bestellten auch gleich.

„Erzähl mal so Lily, wie ist es mit Sirius und James eigentlich. So richtig, hast du dich ja nicht geäußert. Sehen die beiden noch immer so super aus?", fragte Lucy sogleich als ne Sekunde später vor uns die beladenen Teller erschienen. Ich warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu...ja verdammt sie sahen gut aus, aber zugeben würd ich das nie.

„Na ja sie haben sich nicht verändert seit Hogwarts", meinte ich.

„Also ja", meinte Nicki und trank einen Schluck.

„Also spielt James noch immer Quidditch?", fragte Mimi und ich nickte.

"Hey ich hab da jetzt keine große Lust über Potter und Black zu quatschen. Ich hab die doch lang genug am Hals. Wollt ihr nicht nachher mitkommen, die beiden abholen?"

„Lily Schatz, liebend gern aber wie stellst du dir das denn vor?", fragte Lucy lachend, „Wir müssen doch zurück zur Arbeit.

"Stimmt", meinte ich nachdenklich, „Hab ich total vergessen."

„Aber eigentlich würde ich sie schon gerne wiedersehen", meinte Nicki nachdenklich und die anderen beiden nickten während ich sie entgeistert anstarrte. Lucy fing an zu lachen.

„Nun schau doch nicht so drein.", meinte sie.

"On Entschuldigung. Ich hab nur gerade verstanden das ihr euch freiwillig mit denen treffen wollt und mein Gehirn braucht nun mal so seine Zeit m das zu verarbeiten.

"Ach so schlimm sind die beiden wie du da tust doch gar nicht. Sind doch ganz sympathisch", sagte Nicki.

„Und witzig", meinte Mimi.

"Und attraktiv", fügte Lucy hinzu.

„Habt ihr schon eingebildet erwähnt?", fragte ich sogleich.

„Lily"

„Was denn? Ich frag ja nur", meint ich schulterzuckend und die anderen lachten.

Nachdem essen gingen wir noch ein wenig spazieren, doch dann mussten die anderen wieder zur Arbeit und für mich war es auch schon an der Zeit die Ausgeburt der Höller abzuholen.

„Soll ich euch noch ein Stück mitnehmen?", fragte ich beim verabschieden.

„Wir apparieren, sonst wird's mit der Zeit knapp", meinte Nicki.

"Also bis Samstag und ihr beide werdet bis dahin eure Kerle los denn ihr wisst ja selbst wie's Samstag abläuft", meinte ich lachend und Nicki und Lucy fingen an zu grinsen, „Bis dann."

Ich stieg ins Auto, winkte noch mal und fuhr auch schon los. Das kann ja was werden. Eine ganze Stunde alleine mit Potter im Auto. Ich versuchte mir mal selbst Mut zu machen. _Go Lily Go Lily Go, Go Go Lily…_hmm. Na gut hilft nicht. Aber sonst klappt' s.

„_Go Lily Go Lily Go go Lily"_

"Hör auf zu tanzen James. Ich bin da echt nicht gerne zu dir gefahren. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen wenn ich dich dort hätte sitzen lassen dürfen."

"Was für schmeichelnde Worte. Danke, Schatz"

„Immer wieder gern"

So, also wieder mal ein Chapter zu Ende und ich sag mal DANKE für die ganzen Reviews. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und da ich diesmal so viele bekommen habe, ich möchte mich nochmals bedanken, versuchen wir's doch dieses mal so: Also ab 8 Reviews geht's wie auch sonst gleich weiter.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	6. Die Horrorstunde

Spiony–kak–ma: Nun, also für mich wär das nichts. Bei mir ist schon klar das ich spätestens mit 18 ausziehe, aber die haben es ja dort nur zu gut gehabt, oder?

LadyEvelyn: Ich habe die ganze Zeit wie ne wahnsinnige nur an die Geschichte gedacht...ganz ehrlich ;-)

Cherrywhiskey: Unmöglich aber Lily überraschtt uns doch immer wieder aufs neue,

oder?

AnnieShirley. Ich hab so sehr gehofft, dass das niemand jetzt fragt, da ich das jetzt noch nicht beantworten kann. Kommt aber später in der Story vor...erwischt;-)

Brchen: Echt danke für das süße Lob!

MyLoveIsYourLove: Nein eigentlich nicht, soviel ich weiß. Aber ich hab's auch nicht so mit typischen Namen...zumindest in meinen Geschichten nicht ;-)

trinchen, fan ina: Hab ich echt beeilt...hoffe war schnell genug ;-)

Danke für die Reviews und hier hab ihr das . Viel Spaß damit:

Also, da saß ich nun im Auto, drehte das Radio voll auf und fuhr genau dorthin, wo ich nicht hinwollte. Toll oder? Na ja, egal, nun nach ner Zeit schaltete ich dann auf diesen Sportsender und erschrocken drehte ich das Radio leiser, da ich nur lautes Geschrei hörte und nur zwischendurch drangen die Worte des Moderatoren durch. Gut, also ich nahm mal an das nun das Spiel zu ende war. Gut, kam mir gelegen, da ich fast da war. Wenn Potter den Schnatz gefangen hatte, würde sein Ego wohl gleich hochschießen...na toll, da kann ich mir dann was anhören auf dem Heimweg.

20 Minuten später parkte ich dann das Auto vor das Stadion, wo nur einzelne Hexen und Zauberer herauskamen. Waren wohl schon alle weg appariert... hmmm...war mir auch recht. Nur was wirklich störte war das es nach ner schrecklich kalt war, da ich den Motor abgedreht hatte und nach ner Viertelstunde warten, stieg ich verärgert aus. Wo bleib der denn so lange? Glaubt der echt ich bleib hier Ewig stehen oder so lange, wann er Lust dazu hat, seinen Arsch raus zu bewegen. Ich wollte da also gerade bei so ner Seitentür hineingehen und ihn ins Auto schleppen, doch das ging leider nicht. Ein Schrank von einem Mann, stand dort und sah mich nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Sie dürfen da nicht hinein Miss"

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Das ist der Privatberreich der Teams"

"Ja und?"

„Gehören sie dazu?"

„Nun, nein aber-"

„Dann dürfen Sie auch nicht"

„Hören Sie, ich soll eine der Spieler abholen und ich hab keine Lust mehr zu warten. Lassen Sie mich doch nur fünf Minuten durch."

„Tut mir Leid, das darf ich nicht"

„Dann könnten Sie ihn vielleicht holen, sein Name ist-"

„Ich darf hier nicht weg"

„Unterbrechen sie mich nicht andauernd"

„Sie dürfen da nicht rein Miss"

„Sie wiederholen sich. Sind sie so ne Muggelmaschine, die so' n paar Sätze aufsagen kann?"

„Das ist der Privatberreich des Teams und-"

„Moment, sie sind ja tatsächlich so' n Ding"

"Ich darf sie nicht reinlassen Miss"

„Langsam machen sie mir Angst"

„Wie soll ich denn was anderes sagen, wenn Sie mich die ganze Zeit dasselbe fragen?"

„Wow, Sie haben ja noch nen Satz drauf"

„Miss bitte. Ich tue doch nur meinen Job"

„Aber wenn Sie nicht so stur wären-"

"Sie meinen ich wäre stur?"

„Ich sagte schon, sie sollen mich nicht immer unterbrechen. Wenn sie nicht so stur wären und mich schnell durchlassen, dann zerre ich ihnen diesen Spieler hinaus und damit hat sich die Sache"

„Das ist ein Gewaltakt, darf ich sie ersuchen, das zu unterlassen"

„Wie bitte"

„Wollen sie einem Spieler Schaden zufügen?"

„Ich werde ihm in den Arsch treten, ja aber-"

Weiter kam ich nicht. Plötzlich nahm er mich am Arm und ich starrte ihn fassunglslos an.

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Lassen sie mich sofort los sie mieses A-"

„Lily?"

„POTTER! Beweg deinen Arsch sofort hier her", schrie ich wütend. Er war gerade aus einem Zimmer weiter hinten getreten und starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Da sehen Sie", meinte ich und riss mich von dem Mann los und starrte ihn zornfunkelnd an, „Fassen sie mich nicht mehr an"

"James, gehört sie zu dir"

„Ja Jack, aber-"

„Dann schaff sie hier weg. Das ist nicht zum aushalten"

„Nun hören Sie mal, falls sie es nicht mitbekommen haben. Ich – stehe – neben – ihnen, sie Riesentroll und-"

„Bitte James"

„Lily komm jetzt"

„Was denn, der hat mich doch am Arm gepackt, nur weil ich dich da endlich rausholen wollte. Weißt du, mir war schon immer klar, wie egoistisch du bist, aber das war ja nun die Höhe! Du lässt mich da draußen ne Ewigkeit warten, obwohl du weißt das ich das nicht freiwillig mache. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach weggefahren, doch ich bin im Moment zufriedne mit meinen Job und würde ihn auch gern behalten."

„Lily es-"

„Komm jetzt endlich", meinte ich wutentbrannt, machte am Absatz kehrte und stürmte zum Auto. Doch die Tür vom Auto ging nicht auf und statt, intelligent wie ich war, den Schlüssel einfach zu benutzen zerrte ich and er Tür herum und lehnte mich dann erschöpft gegen das Auto, doch immer noch böse starrte ich zu Potter rüber. Was redet denn der noch so lange? Na endlich.

„Die Tür geht nicht auf"

„Oh ähm ich hab vergessen dir zu sagen das es nicht nach ner Zeit von selber schließt"

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun"

„Ähm nun ja...wie wärs mit aufsperren"

„Was-", doch dann hatte ich' s endlich geschnallt. Schieße...das muss wohl ganz schön dumm gewirkt haben...egal. Es war nur Potter. Also ich kramte da in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und als ich ihn hatte, na toll ,fliegt er mir hinunter. Ich bückte mich hinunter, doch auch Potter tat das.

„Wart ich mach das scho- Autsch", meinte er als wir zusammenstießen und ich stellte mich mit schmerzender Stirn auf.

"Tschuldigung"

„Mach einfach die Tür auf Potter, wenn das jetzt ne Beule wird",, meinte ich nur verärgert. Und plötzlich betrachtete er kritisch meine Stirn und strich mit seiner Fingern drüber.

„Nein", meinte er dann, „Sieht nicht danach aus."

Schnaubend setze ich mich jetzt hinters Steuer. Er hatte noch nicht mal die Tür richtig zu, doch ich fuhr schon los und er sah mich fassungslos an, sagte jedoch nichts. Die nächste Zeit sprach ich nicht mit ihm und ignorieret ihn soweit. Eigentlich war ich mehr sauer auf diesen Jack, doch der Satz „Lily komm jetzt" leitete meine Wut total um. Doch dann entspannte ich mich auch wieder und ich vergaß für kurze Zeit tatsächlich, das Potter neben mir saß. Ich drehte das Radio ein wenig lauter und sang leise vor mich hin. Doch dann spielte es auf einem Sender eines meines Lieblingslieder und ich sang auch gleich mit. Der Refrain war ganz simpel: "Do you want to go to bed with me?" Ihr könnt euch doch denken das es da ein blödes Kommentar von dem Typen neben mir geben musste, oder?

„Nur wenn du darauf bestehst", meinte er plötzlich und ich verstummte.

"Halt den Mund"

„Was denn. Die Worte kamen aus deinem Mund. Ich hab nur geantwortet"

„Sprech ich so undeutlich? Du sollst den Mund halten"

„Ist ja schon gut. Chill ein wenig. Also Spaß verstehst du nicht gerade"

„Ach, und das willst du wissen. Soll ich dir mal was sagen. Ich lache nicht weil DU nicht witzig bist"

„Aja"

„Weißt du, es war gerade so angenehm still, musstest du jetzt reden?"

„Du hast doch gesungen."

„Ja und?"

„So still war es da gar nicht und außerdem wohin fährst du denn? Nach hasue hättest du da abbiegen müssen"

„Wir holen Robin ab"

„Hat die nicht noch Schule?"

„Ja noch ne Stunde. Eigentlich wollte ich sie dann nachher abholen, doch noch länger bleibe ich nicht alleine mit dir um Auto. Ich hol mir jetzt nen Kaffee und dann holen wir Robin ab. Ja so ist es."

„Dir ist klar wie kindisch du dich verhaltest"

„Ja"

„Na dann ist ja gut"

Mir war das im Moment völlig egal. Länger wollte ich mich nicht alleine mit ihm herumschlagen. Ja...Kaffee, der würde jetzt helfen und dann würde ich ihn Robin übergeben. Die mag ihn ja aus unerklärlichen Gründen irgendwie.

Also ich fuhr mal in die Stadt rein, holte mir schnell nen Kaffee, drückte auch Potter einen in die Hand, damit er ne Beschäftigung hatte und fuhr zur Robin ihrer Schule. Also, da saßen wir nun im Auto, musterten die paar Schülergruppen die dastanden und es war wirklich interessant wie die sich da organisierten. In einer Ecke standen die Raucher, bei einer Bank saßen ein paar Jungs und drehten lauthals Musik auf, das ich's sogar im Auto mit dem Radio noch ein wenig hörte, dann gab es da ne kleine Truppe von Mädels die höchstens im Robin ihrem Alter waren und versuchten 10Jahre älter zu wirken und da gab' s auch noch welche, die stumm nebeneinander saßen und lasen.

Na gut, ihr werdet das nicht so interessant wie ich in dem Moment finden, doch ich suchte nach einer Beschäftigung, die mich ablenkte und da war mir nun mal alles recht.

Doch so wie ich war, konnte ich nicht so lange schweigen und obwohl es Potter war...ich musste da jetzt reden...es ging nicht anders...aber über was...ach ist doch eigentlich klar, oder?

„Wie war das Spiel?"

"Oh ganz gut"

"Habt ihr gewonnen?"

„Ja. 270:160"

„Gratuliere"

„Danke"

So...nun wusste ich auch nicht weiter und ich betrachtete mit äußerstem Interesse das Armaturenbrett. Nun, nach ner Zeit war das auch schon fad...es änderte sich ja nie...also, doch bevor ich auch nur ein Gesprächsthema suchen konnte, redete Potter schon.

„Das wegen vorhin tut mir Leid. Ich wurde nur von ein paar Kindern aufgehalten die ein-", doch er verstummte wieder und mir war klar was er sagen wollte.

"Die ein Autogramm haben wollten. Na ja, ist ja jetzt auch egal", sagte ich und kurz danach hörte ich von draußen das läuten der Schulglocke und nur Sekunden später strömten Schüler heraus und ich blickte mich sehnsüchtig nach Robin um. Und da sah ich sie auch schon und auch sie bemerkte und gleich und rannte grinsend zum Auto. Sie riss meine Tür auf und sah mich strahlend an.

„Darf ich fahren", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Klar doch Schatz", meinte ich nur und stieg aus und freudig hüpfte sie auf den Fahrersitz und ich nahm nun hinten Platz...war auch ganz bequem.

„Ha", meinte Robin plötzlich schadenfroh beim anschnallen, „Seht ihr wie diese Zicke mich fassungslos anstarrt. Was denn, kauft dir dein Papi keinen Mercedes?"

„Schau so als wär das für dich Gewohnheit", meinte ich mitfiebernd und blickte nicht weniger aufgeregt zum Eingang, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wen Robin meinte. Abwesend nahm ich ihre Tasche entgegen und legte sie auf den Platz neben mir.

"Oh, gute Idee Lily", meint sie lachend, blieb noch kurz stehen und fuhr dann los.

„Kaffee?"

„Ja kann nicht schaden"

„Du hattest doch gerade einen"

„Oh James, entschudlige ich hab dich gar nicht so richtig bemerkt. Hi"

„Hi Robin. Hast du shcon nen Führerschein"

„Nein"

„Nein?"

"Hat sie doch gesagt Potter"

„Und du lässt sie fahren Lily. Was ist wenn sie erwischt wird"

„Oh, dann wär' s ja nicht das erste Mal"

„Und was war da"

„Lily hat ein wenig herumgehext"

„Du hast was?"

„Nun, sie fährt doch perfekt und da sie hier den Führerschein noch nicht machen darf lass ich sie halt fahren. Wie soll sie denn sonst von euch zur Schulekommen. Und ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber hat ja noch keinem geschadet"

Potter fing heftig an zu lachen und ich sah ihn nur verständnislos an, doch dann lehnte ich mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

"Kaffee", meinte ich schmollend.

„Wir sind ja gleich da", meinte Robin grinsend.

"Und was ist, wenn ich jetzt gleich einen haben wollte. Würdest du dann alles, wirklich alles versuchen mir einen zu besorgen?"

"Alles Lily"

„Oh du bist ein Schatz"

Fünf Minuten später nahm ich strahlend den Kaffee entgegen und überließ nun Potter entgültig Robin und sie unterhielten sich tatsächlich gut. Ich nahm eine Zeitschrift die aus Robin ihrer Tasche raussah und war die restliche Fahrt über ruhig. Auf einer Seite war ein Artikel über den Club in den Lucy, Nicki, Mimi und ich am liebsten gingen und mir fiel sogleich der Samstag ein und wie auch immer konnte ich es kaum erwarten, bis es endlich soweit war. Nur noch drei Tage, dachte ich dann auch zufrieden und musste unwillkürlich grinsen...

„_Gibt es eigentlich so was wie nen Koffeinschock?"_

„_Keine Ahnung"_

„_Hmm...wenn ja dann hättest du ihn bestimmt schon gehabt."_

„_Ja gut möglich"_

„_Du hast dich also sehr auf den Abend gefreut?"_

„_Oh ja ,wie immer eigentlich aber wie er geendet hat, war ganz und gar nicht nach meinen Geschmack. Das war so untypisch für Robin."_

„_Sie wurde halt langsam erwachsen"_

_"Ja und wenn ich denke das wir noch schlimmer waren...meine Eltern können sich echt glücklich schätzen das sie von all dem was auf Hogwarts passiert war, nichts mitbekommen haben"_

„_Das ist einer der Vorteile auf Hogwarts"_

So Leute, danke, danke, danke für die Reviews und ich hoffe doch sehr das euch das Chapter gefällt. Ich hab's jetzt so mal versucht, das die Erzähler Lily und James jetzt mal Kursiv geschrieben sind, denn irgendwie will das nicht so ganz mit den Trennlinien klappen.

Also ihr wisst: ab 8 Reviews geht's weiter!

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	7. Jeder wird älter

SORRY das es solange gedauert hat, doch mein PC hat so oft herumgesponnen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und noch mal ein großes Tut Leid!

ina: Ich hab sonst immer solche Trennstriche gehabt, doch die waren da irgendwie nie zu sehen, also hab ich's mal so versucht.

AnnieShirley: Weil ich diesmal solang gebruahct habe, habe ich in städniger Nagst gelebt, das du da plötzlich herauskommst

LadyEvelyn: Wird wohl noch lange dauern;-)

klainewitch: ist ja süß! Ja ich hab sie auch furchtbar gern ;-)

Cherrywhiskey: ich leibe GG. Merkt man' s ein wenig?

„LILY"

„Ja?"

„LILY?"

„Ja?"

„LILY"

„Tut mir Leid ist, nicht da", meinte ich und kam die Treppe runter zur Eingangstür, wo mich eine völlig geschockte Robin erwartete.

„Was ist denn Schätzchen?", fragte ich nachdem sie so aussah als könnte sie irgendwie nicht sprechen.

„Oh ähm lass mich mal raten. Ähm die Schule ist abgebrannt...oh echt tut mir wirklich Leid oder-"

„Lily. Sie wollen das ich Ballkönigin werde!"

„Was?"

„Das hab ich auch gesagt."

„Wann ist denn euer Ball"

„In nem Monat"

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ballkönigin! Das tue ich mir doch nicht an!"

„Moment, wa smeinst du eigentlich damit das sie es wollen?"

„Nun es ist so dieses Jahr. Es soll sich aus jedem Jahrgang jemand bewerben und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wurde ich gewählt. Wieso denn? Ich rede mit diesen ganzen Leuten nicht? Wir haben Mädchen in unserer Klasse die wären um einiges besser geeignet. Die sehen alle aus wie Porzellanpuppen das man echt Angst hat, die anzufassen. Wieso dann ich?"

„Vielleicht genau deswegen", meinte ich doch bevor sie was drauf sagen konnte, kamen plötzlich Potter und Black. Natürlich im passendestem Moment. Wie immer.

„Was gibt' s?", fragte Potter.

„Hat dich nicht zu interessieren", meinte ich kühl.

„Ich soll Ballkönigin werden", meinte Robin jedoch.

„Oh da hast du ja die beste Lehrerin", meinte Black grinsend.

„Na Lily", meinte Potter.

„Für dich immer noch Evans" fauchte ich.

„Miau", machte Black das Geräusch einer angriffslustigen Katze nach.

"Lily, du warst Ballkönigin? Deswegen reagierst du nicht so geschockt wie ich"

„Nein nur-"

"Dir gefällt die ganze Story ja"

"Ist doch nicht so schlimm Robin", meinte ich seufzend.

„Nicht so schlimm? Katie Hall will nachher vorbeikommen und irgendwas klären über den Ball damit wir auch ja gewinnen", meinte Robin aufgebracht.

"Katie Hall?"

„Sie war letztes Jahr Ballkönigin", schnaubte Robin und verschränkte die Arme."

„Na hör mal. Bei dir klingt das als wär's so was wie ne Krankheit."

„Katie sieht aus wie ne Barbiepuppe. Ich möchte nicht so aussehen"

„Das lass ich schon nicht zu". meinte ich grinsend, „Ich glaube Blond wäre nicht ganz so dein Ding"

"Lily", meinte sie gequält, doch ich legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„das wird schon", meinte ich aufmunternd. Also ich fand die Vorstellung Ballkönigin zu sein immer ganz nett...aber da halt ich mal lieber den Mund.

„Ach ja", meinte Robin plötzlich als wär ihr was eingefallen, „Ist das in Ordnung wenn sie kommt?"

„Nun, bring sie lieber gleich zu euch hoch, sonst könnte sie irgendwas magisches bemerken"

„Geht klar. Tut mir echt Leid. Sie hat mich so überrumpelt und sie selbst eingeladen"

„Ich seh ja das es für dich nicht gerade eine Freude ist", meinte Potter.

Ne Stunde später stand diese Katie tatsächlich oben in unserer „Wohnung" und blickte sich kritisch um. Robin hatte nicht übertrieben. Sie sah aus, als hätte ne junge Hexe an ihrem Spielzeug rumgehext und als ob es plötzlich leben würde.

„Hmm, passt nicht wirklich zum restlichen teil des Hauses. Ist aber ", meinte sie und lächelte mich halbherzig an, doch dann wendete sie sich grinsend Robin zu, „Wer war denn dieser attraktive Junge da unten?"

"Der Freund von Lily", meinte Robin schnell und ich blickte sie geschockt dann, da die Rede ja von Potter war. Sie sah mich für nen kurzen Moment entschuldigend an.

"Lily Deine Mutter? Wieso sprichst du sie denn mit dem Vornamen an?"

„Ähhm, weil ich das so lieber habe"

"Oh, sie sehen im ganzen relativ jung aus"

„Das ist weil-", begann ich doch Robin fuchtelte hinter Kati hektisch mit den Armen umher, "Weil ich sehr jung schwanger geworden bin"

„Wie alt waren sie denn da?", fragte Katie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ähh", meinte ich und versuchte zu Robin zu spähen die mit den Fingern ein Alter deutete, „16"

"Das heißt sie sind ähm 32? Trotzdem sehen sie locker 10 Jahre jünger aus. Sie müssen mir sagen welche Hautcreme sie verwenden. Meine Mutter würde ja gerade blass werden vor Neid"

Ich sah sie nur verständnislos an, doch dann riss ich mich schnell zusammen.

"Dan...das können wir dann nachher besprechen. Robin, zeig ihr bitte dein Zimmer. Dann habt ihr dort eure Ruhe euch bereden oder was ihr halt tun wollt"

„Ist gut", meinte Robin erschöpft und Katie folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich meinen Kaffee vom Tisch und setzet mich vor den Fernseher. Ne Stunde später, als die da noch immer drinnen waren, schnappte ich mir ein paar Schokoriegel und klopfte an.

"Herein", rief Robin sogleich.

„Hey, wollt ihr mal ne Pause einlegen?", meinte ich und warf Robin sogleich ihren Riegel hin, doch bei Katie stoppte ich mitten in der Bewegung da diese mich geschockt ansah.

„Robin bist du wahnsinnig?", meinte sie aufgebracht, schnappte sich den Riegel und warf ihn geradewegs in den Mistkübel, „Über was haben wir denn gerade gesprochen?"

„Was ist denn das Problem?"

"Das Problem Miss Evans ist, das sie einen Umfang von 96cm hat. Wie können sie ihr das zum Essen geben? Das ist ja als würden Sie sie mästen"

„Oh ja ich gebe ihr jeden Abend vorm Schlafen gehen einen Riegel Butter", meinte ich, da es einfach nur lächerlich war. Katie sah mich nur mit einem ziemlich dummen Blick an, doch dann wendete sie sich Robin zu.

"Bis zum Ball lässt du die Finger von dem Zeug. Du musst rund 4 Kilo abnehmen"

"Aber ich hab noch nie abnehmen müssen", nuschelte Robin und als sie mich ansah fomrte ich das Wort „Später" und deutete auf den Mistkübel und unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen und Katie drehte sich schnell zu mir um, doch ich sah so unschuldig wie nur mir nur möglich war drein.

„Das werden wir wohl ändern müssen. Dieser Ball ist wichtig. Dieser Jahrgang hat in den letzten 6 Jahren gewonnen und das sollen wir beibehalten."

„Ja ja", meinte Robin verärgert.

"Geben Sie ihr öfters solches Zeug?, fragte Katie mich plötzlich und deutete auf den Riegel in meiner Hand.

„Ich sag dazu nichts mehr", meinte ich nickend und trat aus dem Zimmer. Beim hinausgehen höret ich Katie noch sagen „...deinen Busen müssen wir ein wenig pushen. Robin tat mir so richtig Leid, aber das gehört tatsächlich alles zu einer Ballkönigin dazu.

Ne ganze Weile später kamen die beiden dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich bring Katie noch zur Tür", meinte Robin erschöpft.

"Auf Wiedersehen Miss Evans", meinte Katie höflich.

"Bye Katie", meinte ich lächelnd und ließ mich wieder auf die Couch zurücksinken.

„Ich bin total fertig", meinte Robin als sie wieder hochkam und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Mitfühlend zog ich sie zu mir und sie kuschelte sich ein.

„Schoko?", meinte ich und gab ihr den Rest meines Schokotafel.

„Ja bitte", meinte sie dankbar und machte einen großen Bissen.

„Hör nicht auf diese Katie. Modelmaße sind nicht nötig, du bist auch so umwerfend."

„Sie will das ich mir die Haare schneide", meinte Robin mit vollem Mund.

„Niemals"

„Hab ich auch gesagt"

„Gut so"

„Ach ja. Samstags steigt bei Katie so ne Party und sie meint es wäre wichtig hinzugehen"

„Hmm...wird schon so sein"

„Lily!"

„Was denn? Ich kann mir schon vorstellen das es deine „Beliebtheit" ankurbelt. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wie diene Mitschüler so drauf sind, aber jedenfalls hast du nicht so viel mit denen zu tun und so ne Party knüpft Freundschaften"

„Meinst du?"

„Klar"

Also soll ich da morgen hingehen?"

„Natürlich."

„Aber ich hab dafür nichts zum anziehen"

„Ähm Hallo? Man wird wohl annehmen das du mich nach 7Jahren kennst, hmm?"

„Oh stimmt ja. Also gut, ich gehe hin"

„Brav"

So war dem dann auch. Am nächsten Tag machte sich Robin selbst nervös und hatte meinen halben Kleiderschrank durchwühlt, bis sie sich dann für ein dunkelrotes Cocktailkleid entschied. Gnädig, wie ich war, gab ich ihr ein Paar meiner geliebten Prada, da diese Schuhe perfekt zum Kleid passten und schminkte sie ein wenig. Sie sah richtig gut aus und dass das Jungs das anziehend finden könnten, habe ich nicht beachtet. Für mich war da nur wichtig das sie tatsächlich ein paar Leute kennen lernte und die Idee als Ballkönigin nicht mehr so abstoßend fand. Sie fuhr schon um sieben los und es wurde nun für mich höchste Zeit mich fertig zu machen. Das ging aber auch relativ schnell, da ich da nun ein wenig Magie verwendete. Während ich mich schminkte wurden meine Haare gemacht und selbst das anziehen dauerte kürzer als sonst. Ich nahm die neuen Manolo Blahnik, die ich vor paar Tagen gekauft hatte und warf einen zufriedenen Blick in en Spiegel. Dann schrieb ich auf einen Zettel wo ich heute sein werde und wann ich zirka komme, damit Robin sich auskannte, und klebte diesen an die Wohnungstür. Tja, dann ging ich ein paar Schritte und apparierte dann auch sogleich.

„Wie immer pünktlich", meinte Lucy lachend als ich mich neben ihr wieder fand. Wir waren in einem der angesagtestem Clubs in London und waren hier so was wie Stammkunden.

„Wo sind die anderen beiden?"

„Die hatten die grandiose Idee ein Taxi zu nehmen. Stecken im Stau", meinte Lucy und schlürfte ein wenig an ihrem Cocktail.

„Wieso ist denn um elf Uhr noch soviel los auf der Straße?", fragte ich während ich die Hand hob und dem Kellner zunickte.

„Bin ich ein Muggel? Keine Ahnung wieso", meinte Lucy schulterzuckend, doch dann sah sie mich breit grinsend an, „Erzähl. Hat James das Spiel gewonnen?"

„Was- oh ähm ja, hat er", meinte ich.

"Was doch klar, wieso frag ich da überhaupt noch", meinte sie lachend.

"Oh hab ich dir schon erzähl dass Robin heut auf so ner Party ist? Wegen der Ballkönigin Sache", sagte ich schnell um vom Thema Potter abzulenken und es klappte auch.

„Und? Wie sieht' s aus. Ist sie mit ein wenig mehr Begeisterung dabei?"

„Ungefähr mit so viel wie auch Prof. Charlsten früher in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"

Den Typen den wir im zweiten Jahr hatten? Aber der hat doch größtenteils geschlafen", meinte Lucy stirnrunzelnd, doch dann verstand sie endlich und ich fing an zu lachen.

"Bin heut ein wenig langsam. Auch egal", meinte sie grinsend und warf ihr Haar zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Mimi und Nicki auch endlich angekommen und sahen total erschöpft aus.

„Eine runde Tequilla kriegt euch schon wieder wach", meinte Lucy und erhob sich und ging zur Bar.

„Schrecklich. Ich weiß gar nicht wie Muggel mit so was klar kommen", meinte Nicki.

„Nächstes Mal apparier ich wieder", meinte Mimi wild nickend.

„Sieht so als müssten wir uns selber unsere Getränke bestellen", meinte ich plötzlich grinsend. Nicki und Mimi drehten sich gleich der Bar zu und sahen ebenfalls wie Lucy schon in ein Gespräch vertieft war mit einem äußerst gut aussehendem Mann.

„Ich mach das schon", meinte Mimi und stand auf.

„Sieht heute gut aus, hmm?", meinte Nicki und blickte sich um.

"Oh ja, sie mal dort drüber auf der Tanzfläche. Der mit dem schwarzen Shirt da. Neben der Tussi mit den Zöpfen"

„Ah da...hmm auch nicht schlecht. Aber der an der Bar dort...da Lily...am Ende dort, ja eben der sieht doch toll aus"

„Geh hin"

„Ich wart noch auf meinen Tequilla", meinte Nicki lachend. Mimi setzte sich wieder zu uns und gleich darauf kam auch der Kellner mit den Getränken.

"Wieso hast du denn einen für Lucy bestellt?", fragte Nicki verblüfft.

"Vielleicht will sie ihn ja nachher trinken"

"Sieht nicht so aus", meinte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Bar. Lucy war gerade dabei sich irgendetwas auszumachen mit dem Mann. Dann kam sie u uns und setzte sich strahlend.

„Lasst uns anstoßen, oder?", meinte sie und schnappte sich ihr Glas und Mimi lächelte zufrieden. Ich nahm auch mein glas, stieß an und kippte das Zeug runter und aß darauf das Orangenstück.

„Was ist denn mit dem Typen von vorhin?", fragte ich dann interessiert.

"Nun, der hat gefragt ob ich vielleicht ein wenig, mit in seine Wohnung kommen mag. Ich ließ mir seine Adresse geben. Vielleicht komm ich ja später, nur jetzt Mädel gehen wir erst mal ne runde tanzen, würde ich sagen. Hmm?"

„Oh gute Idee", meinte Nicki und gleich darauf waren wir auch auf der Tanzfläche. So...da verbrachten wir dann auch ne ganze Weile und ein verdammt süßer Junge, hatte mich angetanzt und nachdem ich einfach nicht mehr konnte, setzten wir beide uns hin. Tom hieß er und bestellte mir gleich nen Drink. Wenn das nicht das passiert wäre, was passiert ist, wäre an dem Abend bestimmt mehr gelaufen. Jedenfalls saßen wir da und Tom beugte sich zu mir vor und ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner sowieso schon erhitzten Haut, doch gerade als ich anfing es zu genießen, ich weiß gar nicht wieso ich gerade da hinübersah, doch da erblickte ich im Türeingang...Potter!

_Ehrlich gesagt hab ich es nicht geglaubt, als ich dich gesehen hab. Ich dachte echt ich bilde mir was ein._

_Und wütend warst du._

_Oh ja, wütend ist ja noch milde ausgedrückt._

_Aber ich musste ja kommen_

_Jetzt weiß ich das auch_

Ohne Tom zu beachten, erhob ich mich und er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, doch ich murmelte nur etwas von wegen, ich muss auf die Toilette und ging mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen zum Eingang, wo er sich noch immer suchend umblickte. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt laut losgeschrieen und Potter zur Schnecke gemacht, doch meine Vernunft kämpfte dagegen an und schwer atmend ging ich zu ihm. Erst wenige Meter vor ihm, erblickte er mich und seltsamer weise kam er schnell zu mir hinunter.

„Lily du-"

„Bist du wahnsinnig"

"Aber du musst-"

„Verzieh dich"

„Lily!"

„Na los"

„Aber-"

"Was in Merlins Namen willst du hier?"

„Das will ich dir ja die ganze Zeit schon sagen-"

"Was?"

„Robin"

"Wa- Robin? Was meinst du mit Robin. Was soll mit ihr sein?", unwillkürlich überkam mich ein Gefühl. Ihr kennt doch bestimmt wie es ist, wenn man schon was schlimmes ahnt, obwohl es nichts ein kann. So in der Art.

„Sie ist nicht da?"

"Wo nicht da?"

"Lily jetzt denk doch ein wenig. Zu Hause."

"Aber es ist...es ist halb drei"

„Das ist es ja eben"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder überhaupt nachzufragen woher er das wusste und wieso er wusste das ich hier war, marschierte ich zu meinem Platz schnappte mir meine Sachen und verließ gemeinsam mit ihm den Club. Auch Lucy, Mimi und Nicki hatte ich im Moment vergessen, geschweige denn auf Tom.

„Ich fahre", meinte ich als wir ins Auto einstiegen.

„Lass das lieber. Ich nehme an du hast was getrunken"

"Ich sagte, ich fahre" wiederholte ich und unsicher ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und gleich darauf fuhr ich auch los.

„Wow, nun mal langsam. Und wohin fährst du überhaupt?

Ich antwortete nicht, stattdessen stieg ich fester aufs Pedal und 10Minuten später waren wir dann angekommen. Ich war zu Katie ihrem Haus gefahren. Robin meinte hier würde die Party steigen und es sah so aus, als würde sie noch im vollen Gange sein. Ich ignorierte den Jungen beim aussteigen, der sich neben dem Auto so richtig auskotzte und ging geradewegs zum Haus hoch.

"Hey warte mal. Ich muss fast laufen um mithalten zu können"

„Du kannst auch im Auto warten", meinte ich und trat in das Haus ein, da die Tür weit offen stand und Musik herausdröhnte. Ich blickte mich in der großen Empfangshalle um, doch ich konnte Robin nirgends entdecken. Ich heilt einen wankenden Jungen im vorbeigehen an, der mich nur irritiert ansah.

„Hast du vielleicht Robin Evans gesehen?"

"Kenn ich dich?"

„Robin Evans?"

"Magst du vielleicht hinauf gehen?", fragte er jedoch ungestört weiter mit einem seltsamen Grinsen. Schnaubend ließ ich ihn los und er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und sofort ging ich die Treppe hoch mit Potter im Schlepptau. Man das Haus war ja riesig. Ich öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen und blickte mich kurz um, doch das Bild war immer das selbe.

"Oh tschuldige...Verzeihung...wollt nicht stören sorry...oh tschuldige, ich hoffe ihr verhütet...entschuldigung", doch nach dem 5.Zimmer blieb ich plötzlich wie versteinert stehen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zu dem Zimmer und öffnete er erneut die Tür. Nein, ich hatte mich nicht geirrt.

_War bestimmt nicht angenehm, hmm?_

_  
Ich war geschockt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben._

_So hast du auch ausgesehen._

Da lag Robin, auf dem Boden und auf ihr ein Junge. Ihr Bein war angewinkelt und seine Hand begnügte sich unbeirrt an ihren Brüsten, während sie miteinander wild rumknutschten.

„Hey, du da", meinte ich jedoch ruhiger als ich es erwatet hätte von mir und stupste den Jungen mit meinem fuß etwas fester an. Der brauchte ne Zeit zum reagieren bis er sich endlich mir zuwendete.

„Runter von ihr"

„Lily", meinte Robin geschockt und sah mich mit starrem Blick an.

„Hats du mich irgendwie nicht verstanden? Runter hab ich gesagt"

„Kennst du die?", fragte der Junge Robin. Die jedoch schob ihn von sich runter und erhob sich. Auch er stand auf und Robin schob ihren träger hoch, der heruntergerutscht ar.

„Miss, was wollen sie"

„Das fragst du mich?"

"Lily, bitte-"

"Sei still und geh mit Potter hinunter zum Auto"

„Lily"

„GEH jetzt", sagte ich scharf, sah sie jedoch nicht an. Das konnte ich im Moment einfahc nicht.

„Aber lass Jack in Ruhe. Er hat nichts getan"

„Ah Jack, heißt er? Gut, Jack, wie heißt sie?"

„Ähm-"

"Jack"; meinte Robin geschockt und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Christine", sagte Jack und kratzte sich am Arm. Ein Mädchen was weiter hinten im Zimmer ließ was verlauten, was wohl „Ja?" heißen sollte.

„Ups, falsche Adresse", meinte Jack jedoch nur, „Ich verzieh mich. Man sieht sich"

So schnell es ihm möglich war, drückte er sich neben mir vorbei. Wütend drehte ich mich um, doch Potter stellte sich mit in den Weg.

Lass es Lily. Der ist im Moment nicht wichtig", meinte er ruhig und ich musste ihm recht geben.

"Hast du mich vorhin irgendwie falsch verstanden Robin? Ich sagte du sollst zum Auto gehen"

Sie jedoch regte sich nicht. Sie sah vollkommen verstört aus, doch darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Beweg dich!", sagte ich kühl.

„Komm", meinte Potter sanft und nahm sie am Arm und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich ihnen hinterher.

"Hey du, dich kenn ich doch vom Elternsprechtag. Hast du nicht bei diesem Chor mitgesungen? Du bist doch gerade mal 14. Gib die Flasche aus der Hand", fauchte ich ein Mädchen im vorbeigehen an und riss ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und schüttete sie ohne weiteres auf den wahrscheinlich sündhaft teuren Teppich aus.

„Lily", meinte Potter und zog mich weg von dort.

Beim Auto angekommen, stiegen wir schnell ein und ich fuhr auch gleich los. Während er ganzen Fahrt sprach keiner ein Wort, obwohl mir auffiel das ein alkoholischer Geruch von Robin ausging. Als wir ankamen gingen wir schnell ins Haus und während ich mir den Mantel abstreifte und nicht wirklich mitbekam, dass Potter in mir abnahm, wollte Robin schon die stiegen hoch schleichen.

"Komm her", meinte ich jedoch nur und sie blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte sich um.

"Wie spät ist es?"

„Sie doch nach"

„Hör auf so frech zu sein. In der Lage ist das nicht allzu passend für dich. Also es ist nun nach drei Uhr. Du hast gesagt um 12 wärst du zu Hause und ich hoffe doch sehr, das du nicht vergessen hast wie man ne Uhr liest."

"Hör auf"

„Ich soll aufhören? Was sollte das mit diesem Jack"

„Katie hat ihn mir vorgestellt und sie hat gemeint er wäre gut sich mit ihm anzufreunden, da er äußerst beliebt ist und das stimmt auch."

„Ist das die neue Art von anfreunden. Sich bereit und willig herzugeben?"

"Ich bin 16"

"Ja aber keine Schlampe oder?"

"Ich sagte du sollst aufhören damit"

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht und getrunken hast du auch. Du hast das ganze Auto eingestunken."

„HÖR AUF!"

„Mit was denn Robin? Mit der Wahrheit?"

„DU BIST NICHT MEINE MUTTER"

„MERLIN SEI DANK"

Gekränkt starrte sie mich an, doch ich war nicht minder verletzt.

"Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer", sagte ich dann entschieden kühl.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und rannte die Stiegen hoch. Erschöpft und müde ging ich ins Empfangszimmer und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und legte den kopf in die Hände. So hatte ich mir den Abend bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

„Hier trink das", meinte Potter plötzlich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er noch immer dastand. Ich blickte auf und betrachtete das Glas.

"Was ist das?", fragte ich und nahm es.

„Es wird dich ein wenig beruhigen", sagte er und ich kippte es gleich weg. Zuerst verspürte ich ein angenehmes brennen, doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde mir wohlig warm.

„Könnt ich noch was haben?", fragte ich und er lächelte sanft.

"Das lass mal lieber. Zuviel von dem Zeug wirkt stärker als man es sich denkt.", meinte er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Bitte", meinte ich und ich hätte nie von mir gedacht das zu ihm zu sagen. Er sah mich noch einen kurzen Moment an, doch dann erhob er sich seufzend und schenkte nach. Auch das war schnell weg und eine angenehme Ruhe breitete sich in mir aus und ich ließ mich zurücksinken.

"Ich hab das einfach nicht erwartet und ich hab sie auch noch ermuntert dort hinzugehen", meinte ich dann.

„Sie wird erwachsen Lily"

„Ich will nicht dass sie sich so benimmt. Sie soll mir erzählen, wenn sie vorhat länger wegzubleiben und nicht einfach mit dem nächstbesten rumknutschen."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause und ich nahm die Flasche die am Tisch stand und bevor er was sagen konnte, schenkte ich nach und trank es in einem Zug aus. Doch den Geschmack den ich nun hatte, war total abstoßend und ich dachte mir das es mit ein paar Schlücken wieder besser wird und dem war auch sogleich so.

„Woher hast du gewusst wo ich bin?", fragte ich dann und sah Potter ein wenig unklar an.

"Ich wollte Robin fragen, ob sie vielleicht noch Hunger hat, da sie ja nicht beim Abendessen war. Dann sah ich die Notiz und klopfte an die Tür. Nach ein paar Minuten trat ich dann ein und hab sie nirgends gesehen. Dann bin ich zu dir hingefahren"

„Du warst in unserer Wohnung?"

"Das musste sein"

„Schon okay", meinte ich dann und was ich hinzufügte hätte ich noch weniger als jedes andere Wort erwartet das ich ihm gegenüber sagen würde, „Danke."

"Ich glaube du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen", meinte er dann und erhob sich.

"Ja, wäre ganz nett", meinte ich und erhob mich, doch sogleich flog ich zurück auf das Sofa und begann zu lachen.

„Komm ich helf dir", meinte er und zog mich auf die Beine. Wir gingen ein paar Schritte doch als ich nochmals umkippte, nahm er meinen Arm und legte ihn um seine Schultern und brachte mich so hoch zu unserem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Als würde er sich direkt auskennen, brachte er mich in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. Etwas unbeholfen, wollte ich die Schuhe ausziehen, was nicht so ganz ging, also machte er das.

"Vorsicht. Das sind Manolo", meinte ich kurz und ließ mich zurückfallen, während er auflachte.

"So das hätten wir"

"Danke", sagte ich schon wieder. Was für ein Wunder wie einfach das ging. Kommst du nun zurecht?"

„Ja es geht schon"

„Na dann ähm...gute Nacht Lily"

„Gute Nacht James", sagte ich völlig unbewusst, doch Sekunden später war ich eingeschlafen.

So Leute, also nochmals, bitte nicht bös sein. Als kleine Entschädigung hab ich's ein wenig länger gemacht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und reviewt mir doch brav! Also wie immer: Ab 8 Reviews geht's weiter und diesmal kommt's bestimmt schneller!

Liebe Grüße,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	8. Rutschgefahr

„Lily?"

"Hmm?"

„Schläfst du noch?"

„Hmm"

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?"

„Hmm"

"Okay", meinte Robin und legte sich vorsichtig neben mich. Ich war noch zu müde um die Augen aufzuschlagen, doch so langsam erinnerte ich mich an gestern Abend und quälend langsam öffnete ich sie. Ich blickte auf die Uhr und drehte mich stöhnend weg.

"Es ist sieben Uhr Schatz und es ist Sonntag", meinte ich mit erstickter Stimme, da ich mich unter der Decke vergrub.

"Ich weiß aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen"

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein...lass das Lily", meinte sie lachend als ich meine Hand auf ihre Stirn legen wollte.

"Wieso bist du dann nicht in deinem Bett und schlummerst noch vor dich hin?"

"Ich musste die ganze Zeit an gestern Abend denken. Ich fühl mich so schlecht deswegen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Lily", meinte sie und kuschelte sich zu mir und ich legte meinen Arm um sie.

"Ist schon in Ordnung aber wenn du das nächste Mal so was vor hast, dann sag mir bescheit", meinte ich und sie nickte lachend, „Aber wieso fühlst du dich denn schlecht? Wegen diesem Jack?"

„Ich denke schon"

„Vergiss das ganze. Das gehört zum Erwachsen werden dazu, okay? Glaub mir, das wird nicht das letzte Mal sein", meinte ich und sie sah mich geschockt an, doch ich grinste nur vielsagend.

Wie wärs wenn wir heute den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben?", fragte ich dann lächelnd.

"Klingt ganz gut"

Am nächsten morgen:

„Hunger"

"Wir sind ja gleich da"

„Hunger"

„Wir müssen doch nur die Treppe runter"

„Hunger"

„Lily stell dich nicht so an", meinte Robin, doch ich schmollte weiter.

"Guten Morgen", sagte plötzlich wer und als ich aufblickte sah ich in das grinsende Gesicht von Black.

„Guten Morgen", meinte Robin sogleich, doch ich nuschelte nur was vor mich hin.

„Ihr habt euch ja gestern überhaupt nicht blicken lassen", meinte Potter verblüfft, „Außer halt zum Essen."

„Wir haben den Sonntag damit verbracht faul im Bett zu liegen und nur wenn es nötig war aufzustehen", meinte Robin lachend.

„Oh auch ne Möglichkeit den Tag zu genießen", meinte Black und wir gingen ins Esszimmer wo uns die Potters schon erwarteten.

"Guten Morgen", meinte ich gleich lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen, setzte euch bitte. Wir haben euch was mitzuteilen", meinte Mrs. Potter lächelnd. Euch? Ich hoffte sehr dass sie nur Potter und Black meinte, denn eine Sache die uns gemeinsam betrifft, kann ja gar nicht gut sein.

„Was gibt's Mum?", fragte Potter und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Nun, wie ihr bestimmt nicht vergessen habt ist in drei Wochen Weihnachten", meinte sie und schenkte mir Kaffee ein und ich lächelte dankend, „Jedenfalls haben dein Vater und ich entschlossen für zwei Wochen nach Frankreich zu meiner Schwester zu fahren."

Fast wäre mir der Mund aufgeklappt doch ich hielt mich zurück.

„Nun sofern sie Miss Evans und du Robin nicht wegfahrt, werdet ihr hier zu viert klar kommen müssen, da Marta und auch Christine, unser Hausmädchen und unsere Köchinüber die Feiertage frei haben."

Mir fiel niemand ein, bei dem wir die Ferien verbringen könnten und ich schluckte schwer beim nicken.

Aber dann beruhigte ich mich da ich mir dachte es wird bestimmt keinen so großen Unterschied machen und ich lehnte mich noch immer ein wenig unsicher zurück und trank aus meiner Tasse.

„Gut", meinte Potter schulterzuckend und begann zu essen. Ich sah Robin an, doch auch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich war anscheinend die einzige, die das kümmerte.

Nachdem Essen fuhr Robin gleich zur Schule und ich machte mich an die Arbeit. Doch die ganze Zeit musste ich an das gesagt denken. Zwei Wochen allein mit Potter und Black klar kommen! Aber ich schüttelte immer wieder dem Gedanken ab. Das kann doch gar keinen Unterschied machen, oder? Ich muss sie ja nie sehen. Außer beim essen...das müssen wir irgendwie zusammen auftreiben, aber ansonsten? Na ja, ich wollt das so schnell, wie möglich vergessen und an wichtigere Dinge denken...ja genau...zum Beispiel...an die Arbeit. Wozu sitze ich denn sonst hier...also gut...vergessen...weiter geht's.

„_Padfoot und ich haben uns schon so richtig darauf gefreut. Du anscheinend weniger"_

_  
"Ja, der Gedanke war tatsächlich nicht der schönste."_

„_Nun ja für uns bedeutete das sturmfrei und damit das ne Weichnachtsfete anstehen würde"_

„_Wenn ich ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich zugeben müssen, das eure Partys immer die besten waren. Aber du weißt das ich das niemals gesagt hätte zu euch."_

„_Wenn du's getan hättest, hätte ich mir sorgen gemacht, das etwas nicht stimmt."_

_  
_Nachdem ich endlich mit der Arbeit fertig war und mittlerweile auch Robin heimgekommen war, schnappte ich mir gleich das Auto. Nun wie schon erwähnt war bald Weihnachten und wie immer war ich mit den Geschenken recht spät dran, doch es wird sich schon ausgehen. Robin meinte sie wäre viel zu müde um mitzugehen. Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel warf ihn mir um und ging zu Auto. Fast wäre ich ausgerutscht, so eisig war es und auch beim fahren hatte ich mich nicht so ganz sicher gefühlt.

„_Schatz, erzähl du weiter. Ich bin müde"_

„_Müde? Du und müde vom reden?"_

„_Mach einfach"_

Padfoot und ich saßen gerade im Zimmer, als Robin hineinkam. Ich sah sie nur verwundert an.

„Ist Lily noch nicht da?", fragte Padfoot und spähte zu ihr hinüber.

„Nein wieso?"

„Nicht? Die ist doch jetzt locker...", er sah auf die Uhr und blickte stutzend auf, „Vier Stunden weg"

"Und? Sie macht Weihnachtseinkäufe, das dauert nun mal. Habt ihr ihre Liste gesehen? Die ist Ellenlang", meinte Robin lachend.

"Wieso bist du denn nicht mitgegangen?"

„Ich hab doch schon alles?"

"Was?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Ja ich mag den Stress nicht der damit verbunden ist und außerdem war ich müde. Aber ich hätt da ne Frage. Lily hat mir das nie so richtig beantworten können."

"Was denn?"

„Glauben Zauberer an einen Gott?"

Padfoot und ich sahen uns verblüfft stirnrunzelnd an. Darüber hatte ich tatsächlich noch nie nachgedacht.

"Ich denke nicht", meinte Padfoot dann.

"Aber wieso feiert ihr dann Weihnachten? Ich meine nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber das sollte doch eigentlich nen religiösen Hintergrund haben, oder?"

„Hmm...ich glaube das haben wir tatsächlich von den Muggeln übernommen.", meinte ich dann.

"Genauso wie Ostern nehme ich an"

"Stimmt", meinte Padfoot nickend.

„Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?", fragte ich dann, denn ich persönlich würde nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken.

„Nun weil Lily immer statt Gott sei dank, Merlin sein dank sagt oder so was in der Art, und da bin ich irgendwie darauf gekommen"; meinte sie grinsend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sirius und ich fingen an zu lachen. Plötzlich blickte Robin auf, da man durch Fenster hörte wie sich das Haupttor öffnete.

„Das dürft Lily sein", meinte sie und war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Mal sehen was sie diesmal alles so anschleppt", meinte Padfoot und auch wir gingen hinunter zur Tür. Robin hatte die Tür weit offen gelassen und wir traten zu ihr hinaus in die und eine kühle Brise Empfing uns, doch das Schauspiel was sich uns bot, war die Kälte wert. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen und auch Padfoot konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Lily versuchte verzweifelt mit dem Auto weiterzukommen, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. Die eisige Einfahrt ließ sie nur umherrutschen, bis sie dann den Motor ausmachte und wie es aussah, ziemlich verärgert ausstieg. Sie holte vom Rücksitz drei vollbepackte Tüten heraus und machte sich zu uns auf den Weg und es kam wie es kommen musste. Wenige Meter vor dem Haus rutschte sie aus und flog rücklings hin. Ich konnte nicht mehr und gemeinsam mit Padfoot brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Robin zu ihr hinrannte um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch das war wohl ein Fehler. Als sie abbremste, rutschte auch sie aus und flog quer über Lily drüber, von der man nur ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. Padfoot stütze sich derweil schon auf seinen Knien ab, während ich immer weniger Luft bekam und wieder versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen.

"Tut mir Leid Lily", meinte Robin, rappelte sich auf und zog dann Lily auf die Beine.

"Macht...nix Schatz", keuchte Lily

„_Das war einfach nur köstlich"_

„_Das war ja nicht zu überhören wie ihr gelacht habt. Mir aber war kalt und mein Hintern tat weh. So was wie helfen ist euch nicht eingefallen, hmm?"_

„_Haben wir doch dann. Wir haben dir die Tüten hochgetragen. Aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Du hättest auch gelacht."_

_  
"Hmm...wahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls war ich ziemlich böse auf euch."_

„_Tut mir Leid Schatz"_

„_Ach is ja jetzt auch egal."_

_  
"Was mir gerade einfällt...ich meine diesen unglaublichen Sturz würde ich ja nie wagen zu vergessen, aber war das nicht ein paar Tage bevor die Lucy und Co. Eingeladen hast.#_

_  
"Ja stimmt, wieso denn?"_

„_Ähm nun ja"_

„_Was?"_

_  
"Ach nichts"_

„_James Potter, du erzählst mir jetzt sofort wieso du kläglich versucht ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken._

„_Schatz, das willst du aber nicht wissen."_

„_Nun das sehe ich anders. Du kannst dann mal gleich weitererzählen, denn ich mag das jetzt wissen."_

Sooo, ich weiß das hat jetzt wirklich, wikrlich, wirklich lange gedauert aber ich hatte recht wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Tut mir echt Leid! Bin gerade aus dem urlaub ghekommen und hab ich aber auch gleich an die Tasten gesetzt! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und irh wisst ja- ab 8 Reviews geht's weiter.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	9. Unverbesserlich

„_Also erzähl mal"_

_  
"Lily-"_

_  
"James!"_

Also wie ihr seht bleibt mir keine Wahl und ich muss es wohl erzählen. Wie gesagt kamen zwei Tage später Lucy, Mimi und Nicki zu Besuch. Lily hatte das zum Frühstück angekündigt. Damit ihr das nicht falsch versteht. Nicht das es für sie wichtig war, das Padfoot und ich das er fuhren, sondern sie teilte es meinen Eltern mit, welche natürlich einverstanden waren.

„Natürlich Miss Evans", sagte Mum lächelnd, „Ich hab mich ja schon gewundert ob sie ihren Freundinnen gar nicht zeigen wollen, wo sie nun wohnen"

"Das hätte ich gerne getan aber es hat sich bis jetzt einfach noch nicht ergeben", meinte Lily höflich. Schon seltsam wie nett sie mit meinen Eltern umgehen kann. Man glaubt gar nicht das sie es ist. Naja ist ja jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls freuten sich Padfoot und ich schon auf die Mädels obwohl uns Lily bestimmt nicht viel Zeit mit denen geben wird. Nachdem Frühstück verzogen wir uns in unser Zimmer. Ich holte aus einer Schatulle einen Schnatz hervor und spielte mich mit dem: Den hatte ich noch aus Hogwarts. Sirius währenddessen schnappte sich ne Zeitschrift und sah sie gelangweilt durch.

„Hör dir diese Idioten an", meinte er verächtlich, „/Jack Nolson, 16 aus Brighton meint: Ich habe gerade eine Feder erfunden, die alles was der Professor sagt aufschriebt. So kann ich viel besser lernen. Wer diese haben will soll einfach an bla bla bla. So ein Dummkopf. Wenn ich mich schon hinsetze und was erfinde dann doch nicht so was! Die ist gar nicht mal so schlecht: Clarissa Chrick, 15: Ich habe schon länger vermutet das meine Stiefmutter meinen Vater betrügt. Sie hat sich immer in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt und ich hatte schon öfter noch eine andere Stimme gehört, doch bla bla die labert so viel. Also...hmm..so hier, ich hab nen Zauber erfunden, leider funktioniert der nur einmal, mit dem man durch Wände und andere Dinge durchsehen kann. Somit habe ich sie ja doch überführt..."

Padfoot stockte plötzlich und auch ich blickte auf und während er langsam anfing zu grinsen, brauchte ich noch Zeit um das zu verdauen. Ich wusste das wir beide an das selbe dachten.

„Das können wir doch nicht machen", meinte ich, doch sofort kam auch ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen.

„Das ist doch die Gelegnheit", meinte Padfoot und stand auf und ging auf und ab, „Die Mädels kommen vorbei...hmm ich mein okay, ich komm mir ein wenig wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenie vor, aber dich reizt es doch auch! Du magst genauso wissen ob es klappt, hmm?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau, aber wenn die das rauskriegen...die bringen uns um...ich mein Lucy vielleicht nicht...aber die anderen. Besonders Lily", ich blickte auch, „Sie würde uns den Kopf abreißen"

„Jetzt sei doch kein Feigling", meinte Padfoot lachend, „So kenn dich ich doch gar nicht. Wann wurden wir denn bitte schon erwischt?"

Ich stand nun selbst auf und lehnte mich gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder grinste ich.

"Ich komm mir vor wie in der 4. Klasse. Weißt du noch? Als Thomas Cloud nem Mädchen so'n Ding untergejubelt hat und von dem aus wir dann von einem normalen Pergamentstück die Mädchen beim duschen sahen?"

"Oh ja", meinte Padfoot lachend, „Wie könnt ich das vergessen? Jenny Prince sah doch toll aus ohne ihrer schlabrigen Schuluniform, hmm? Das war auch der Grund wieso ich mal mit ihr ausging. Schrecklich langweilig war sie, aber auch total geil"

„_Halt mal bösguck ...ihr habt was gemacht?"_

„_Meinst du das auf Hogwarts oder-"_

„_Auf Hogwarts, was denn sonst?"_

_  
"Du blickst noch immer nicht durch?"_

„_Nein, von was redest du James?"_

„_Ach egal, du wirkst auch so schon sauer. Lily das war ja nicht meine Idee gewesen"_

„_Aber du warst ja voller Begeisterung dabei wie's scheint, hmm?"_

„_Das war in der 4.Klasse.. Jedenfalls hast du toll ausgesehen"_

„_ geschocktsei Ich war da grad duschen?"_

„_Ich dachte das du dich deswegen aufregst nochgeschockterseiüberdaseigeneMissgeschik"_

Jedenfalls als wir es dann nach dem Mittagessen läuten hörten an der Tür, sprangen wir auf und kamen die Stiegen runter. Doch das Hausmädchen hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und sie waren schon am Treppenabsatz als sie kamen und wow. Sie hatten sich kein Stückchen verändert. Außer das ihr Mädchenhaftes aussehen, das früher wirklich reizend war, sich nun in einen Frauenhaften Körper verwandelt hatte. Ich wusste das Padfoot das genauso sah, denn er grinste mich kurz an, bevor er sich ihnen zu wandte.

„Hey Mädels", meinte ich dann und umarmte eine nach den anderen. Den Zauber hatten wir vorerst noch nicht angewandt. Als Padfoot es mir gleichgemacht hatte, sahen ich gleich, das auch sie uns kritisch, aber äußerst zufriedne musterten.

„Wo ist denn Lily?", fragte Mimi dann.

„Die Treppe rauf rechts und einfach den Flur entlang", meinte ich und dir drei verschwanden hoch.

Plötzlich hörten wir was im Esszimmer scheppern und ich sah Padfoot verwundert an.

„Ich geh mal nachsehen", sagte er und ich nickte noch immer verblüfft. Ich lauschte gespannt und nen Moment lang hörte ich auch nichts, doch sogleich ertönte Lily's genervte Stimme und sie kam auch gleich darauf zur Treppe. Mit Padfoot im Schlepptau.

"Sei doch nicht so zickig. Wir haben was gehört und ich hab doch nur nachgesehen", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte sie und ging die Treppe hoch.

„Ist das zu fasse", regte sich Padfoot dann auf, „Sie hat anscheinend beim wegräumen geholfen ihr fiel ne Schüssel runter. Ich wollte ihr helfen und die faucht mich gleich so an. Ich sagte ihr dann das die Mädchen da sein und sie suchen würden und da ging auch gleich."

„Die suchen sich jetzt irgendwie gegenseitig", meinte ich und im nächsten Moment hörten wir sie oben alle miteinander kreischen, „Und sie haben sich gefunden"

Padfoot begann zu lachen, doch dann wurde er ruhig und es schien als würde er versuchen ernst zu sein, was aber nicht klappte.

„Du hast sie doch gesehen", meinte er, „Auch neugierig was sie so alles unter den Kleidersachen verändert hat?"

„Da fragst du auch noch?", meinte ich lachend und er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte irgendeinen Spruch, den er vorhin aus der Zeitschrift auswendig gelernt hatte und zeigte auf mich. Ich spürte was heißes meinen Rücken runterlaufen, doch es war auch gleich vorbei. Er sprach den Zauber nochmals und zeigte auf sich und schüttelte sich dann.

„Das hätten wir ja", meinte er zufrieden lächelnd und steckte den Zauberstab weg," Der Zauber haltet nen Tag lang an. Wir können uns also Zeit lassen."

„Man starr mal die Wand dort drüben an"; meinte ich dann völlig geschockt, da es einfach nur verrückt war. Ich könnte die Möbel des anderen Zimmer sehen. Selbst Padfoot erschrak dann und ich drehte mich in verschiedene Richtungen und es war unglaublich.

Wir hörten hinter uns die Tür aufgehen und Robin trat ein. Wir drehten uns um und unbewusst starrte ich sie wie von selbst an und mein Mund öffnete sich leicht.

"Hey Jungs", meinte sie lächeln. Anscheinend bekam sie unsere dummen Geishctsausdrücke nicht so ganz mit, „Ist Lily oben?"

Ich brachte nur ein nicken zu Stande und sie ging die Treppe hoch und Padfoot und ich sahen ihr noch lange nach, bis wir uns endlich wieder fingen.

„Wenn das Lily erfährt sind wir tot", sagte er.

„Hmm"

„Aber sieht ganz...nett aus"

"Hmm"

„Ahh", meinte er dann und schüttelte sich erneut, aber diesmal aus nem anderen Grund, „Ich darf daran nicht denken...Lily hat mir mehr als nur oft den Eindruck gemacht als könnte sie Gedanken lesen."

Ich lachte auf, doch im stillen stimmte ich zu. Plötzlich hörten wir oben die Tür aufgehen und es waren wieder Stimmen am gang zu hören.

"Lily, einen Martini bitte.", hörte ich Lucy jammern.

„Ja wir gehen doch schon in den Salon", meinte Lily lachend.

Padfoot und ich sahen uns an, nickten dann und setzten uns in den Salon. Kennt ihr das Gefühl? Wenn ihr wisst, jetzt passiert gleich mit euch, ihr wisst aber nicht genau wann: Wenn es sich nur noch um Sekunden handelt. Und dann ist es soweit...

„Mädels kommt es nur mir so vor, oder grinsen die seit knapp 10 Minuten so?", hörte ich Lucy sagen, während sie an ihrem Glas nippte. Doch ich reagierte nicht. Ich sah sie nur selig an.

"Sirius sieht drein wie mein Ex nach dem ficken", meinte Nicki und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„_Du bist unmöglich"_

„_Du wolltest das ich es erzähle"_

„_Ja, weil es auch mein gutes Recht ist das zu erfahren"_

„_Schatz sei mir nicht bös, das liegt doch nun solange zurück" _

_mieserVersuchLilyeinenKussaufdieWangezudrückenundkassiertdafüreinenschlimmbösenBlick_

„_James Potter, du bist unverbesserlich"_

„_Ja kann sein, aber ich weiß ganz genau das die Mädels und du auch nicht ganz anständig wart. Wie wär's wenn du jetzt mal ein wneig bereichtest"_

„_lachtauf Hättest du wohl gerne"_

_  
"Lily Evans, DU bist unverbesserlich"_

„_Tja, wenn du dich so schnell von mir einschüchtern lässt: Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Außer wenn es in unsere Lebensgeschichte die ich den Lesern hier erzähle und nicht dir, reinpasst, dann vielleicht. Und wann wirst du aufhören mich Evans zu nennen? Schon als wir in Hogwarts diese kurze Zeit zusammen waren, hast du mich immer Evans genannt anstatt Lily"_

„_Ja weil du mir davor nicht gestattest hast dich Lily zu nennen , sonst kam immer siealbernnachäff: "Für dich immer noch Evans, Potter". Dann habe ich mich daran gewöhnt"_

Tja, die beiden sind unverbesserlich

Ich hoffe doch sehr das es euch gefallen hat. Danke für die Reviews und ich ihr wisst ja was jetzt kommt, hmm? Na gut ich sag's halt: b 8 Reviews geht's weiter

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	10. Walzer

So also erst mal WOW ihr wart ja diesmal echt schnell mit dem Reviewn freudiglach, aber das heißt auch dass ich mich sputen muss! Aber konnte leider nicht schneller weiterschreiben da ich die letzten Tage richtig Kopfweh hatte und mich nicht in die Nähe des Computers gewagt habe...war eigentlich nur im Bett...Aber nun beginnt das Wochenende und da muss ich sowieso fit sein also hab ich mich auch gleich mal an die Tasten gesetzt.

„_Lily Schatz, nun sei doch nicht mehr böse"_

„_Hrmpf"_

„_Du wolltest das ich es erzähle"_

_  
"Hrmpf"_

„_Ich glaube es ist besser das du wieder mal weiter erzählst"_

Gut, da ich dann James nicht mehr zuhören muss, wie er sich versucht da rauszureden, erzähl ich gleich mal weiter.

Also die nächsten beiden Wochen war es echt stressig. Es ging ans Geschenke verpacken und manche schon verschicken, da die Eulen nen recht weiten Weg vor sich hatten. Dann wurden wir zu genügend Weihnachtsessen eingeladen und ich kam mir langsam kugelrund vor. Und was noch mehr stresset war, das Robin' s Schulball vor der Tür stand und sie beinahe austickte. Diese Katie rief ständig an und machte es dadurch nicht besser. Sie schleppte Robin zum einkaufen mit, schickte sie zur Kosmetikerin, benutzte sie als Versuchskaninchen und schleppte sie zum Frisör. Als Robin dann mit nem abscheulichen Haarschnitt und den Tränen Nahe nach Hause kam, konnte ich nicht anders und hexte das wieder zu Recht. Was Katie dazu sagte, war mir egal, denn damit hatte sie es zu weit getrieben. Das sagte ich ihr auch am Telefon und bat sie höflich die Vorbereitungen, doch mir zu überlassen und etwas gekränkt stimmte sie jedoch zu.

Als ich dann wenige Tage vor dem Ball mal von einem Treffen mit den Mädels nach Hause kam, wunderte es mich zu nächst, dass das Auto schon da stand. Das heißt Robin musste schon da sein, doch in der Wohnung war sie nicht. Als ich dann wider die Treppe runterkam, hörte ich aus dem Salon leise Musikdurchdringen und als ich eintrat blieb ich für nen Moment verdutzt stehen. Da stand sie, besser gesagt tanzte sie mit Potter über den blanken Parkett und in ihrem Blick sah ich das sie sich schwerstens konzentrierte keine Fehler zu machen. Black saß gelangweilt in einem Chintzsessel zurückgelehnt und beobachtete die beiden desinteressiert.  
Sie bemerkten mich erst als ich die Tür zu machte. Robin blieb erschrocken und so plötzlich stehen, das ich nur noch mitbekam wie sich Potter im nächsten Moment am Boden krümmte.

"Autsch", meinte Black von der Seite her und verzog das Gesicht.

"Oh James tu...tut mir echt Leid", meinte Robin sogleich und wollte hm aufhelfen, doch Potter war wohl nicht im Stande dazu und hielt seine Hände vor sein bestes Stück.

„Wie schafft man es beim tanzen jemanden in die Eier zu treten", meinte er ächzend und erhob sich langsam.

„Tut mir echt Leid", meinte Robin noch mal und ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, „Ich war nur so überrascht, dass Lily plötzlich da stand.

„Das war ein Volltreffer", meinte Black und obwohl er Potter noch immer ein wenig mitleidig ansah, grinste er schon fast, „Und das war ja nicht das erste Mal beim tanzen Prongs, hmm?"

Und schon prustete er los, doch James verzog noch mehr das Gesicht, doch anscheinend ging's im ein wenig besser.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", meinte er dann kopfschüttelnd, „Das hat echt weh getan damals, Lily."

"Was?", meinte Robin verdutzt und auch ich wusste nicht ganz was er meinte.

„Oh ja am Schulball", meinte ich dann nachdenklich, als ich mich erinnerte, doch dann grinste ich diabolisch, „Doch da war ein Unterschied zwischen dem gerade eben und meinen „kleinen" Tritt: Bei mir war's mit Absicht."

„Du bist echt mit ihm zum Schulball gegangen?", fragte Robin und grinste nun selbst.

"Hrmpf", meinte Potter, „Freiwillig wäre sie doch nie mit mir hingegangen. Sie war Ballkönigin und ich wurde nun mal zum König gewählt. Die Tradition verlangt nun mal das wir zusammen tanzen."

„Leider...du bist mir damals so auf die Nerven gegangen mit deinem grinsen...ich konnte nicht anders. Also hab ich zugetreten"

„Mein einziger Trost war, dass dein Kleid dabei riss. Das munterte mich ein wenig auf", giftete Potter zurück und ich funkelte ihn verärgert an. Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, bis ich das mit dem Kleid wieder hingekriegt hatte.

„Nun gut aber das bringt mich jetzt auch nicht weiter", meinte Robin seufzend und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Blacks Stuhl, „Ich hab noch nie wen so richtig Walzer tanzen sehen. Wie soll ich den das hinkriegen?"

Sie sah echt geknickt aus und tat mir furchtbar Lied. Sie wollte nicht einmal zu diesem Ball gehen. Das war es auch was mich dazu leitete folgendes zu sagen:

"Na dann sie her, Schatz", meinte ich und ging zu Potter und nahm einen seiner Arme und platziere ihn auf meiner Hüfte und legte eine meiner Hände in seine andere Hand. Er sah mich nur überrascht und verdutzt an, „Potter jetzt stell dich nicht so an, oder soll ich führen?"

„Ähh ich mach schon", meinte er und etwas unsicher begannen wir tatsächlich zu tanzen. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich nach diesem peinlichen Auftritt in Hogwarts, dass noch mal machen müsste. Aber ob ich wollte oder nicht, er konnte es gut. Es tanzte wirklich gut. Doch plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand weiter nach unten rutschen.

„Trau dich, wenn du dein Unterkiefer nicht mehr brauchst", meinte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er fing unwillkürlich an zu grinsen und seine Hand stoppte auf meinem Steißbein.

„Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?", meinte er jedoch herausfordernd.

„Such' s dir aus und das Ergebnis siehst du ja dann", gab ich zurück und sein Grisnen wurde breiter.

„Geh mit mir aus Evans", meinte er dann plötzlich und ich stockte kurz. Hatte ich mich verhört?

„Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an", meinte ich gelangweilt.

„Dann gib doch endlich nach", meinte er.

„Hab ich doch mal, oder? Und wir haben ja beide gesehen wie's geendet hat", meinte ich dann.

„Nun nein, hast du nicht. Damals sind wir nicht ausgegangen. Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?", sagte er dann und ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dm Sieg gegen Slytherin. Wo Mimi den Morgen danach nur noch gekotzt hat", meinte er lachend und endlich erinnerte ich mich.

„Am selben Abend haben wir wohl beide nicht mehr ganz durchgeblickt und so begann' s doch: Wir waren kein einziges Mal aus.", sagte er dann, „Wird's nicht mal Zeit"

„Das würde nicht gut gehen Potter"

„Das kann ich riskieren"

„Ein zwangloses Date"

"Vielleicht", meinte ich dann und er sah mich verdutzt an und ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn, „Was denn?"

„Das hast du noch nie gesagt. ‚Vielleicht' meine ich", sagte er, „Du machst Fortschritte."

„Geh mir jetzt bloß nicht auf die Nerven", fauchte ich und auch shcon war das Lie dzu Ende und ich ließ auch gleich von ihm am.

"Ich danke", meinte er und verneigte sich frech und ich drehte mich schnaubend zu Robin um, die noch verzweifelter aussah.

"Das krieg ich ja nie hin", meinte sie und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Das wird schon Schatz", meine ich aufmunternd, „Aber wie wär's jetzt mit nem Kaffee, hm? Ich hab uns welchen mitgenommen. Der ist bestimmt schon kalt aber Kaffee ist Kaffee"

„Ja bitte", jammerte sie und erhob sich umständlich und lächeln legte ich meinen Arm um sie und wir holten den Kaffee den ich in der Wohnung hatte stehen lassen.

Sie schnappte sich gleich einen Becher und gab mir einen und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen, doch ich sah einen Brief den ich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt hatte, auf dem Tisch liegen. Und als ich den Absender sah, verschluckte ich mich und hustete los.

Grandma.

„Robin, deine allerliebste „Urgroßmutter" hat uns geschrieben", meinte ich erschrocken und sie setzte sich mit einem mal auf.

Gut euch erklär ich mal was daran so schlimm ist:

Meine tolle Grandma ist das was sie ein Zauberer unter schrecklicher Muggel vorstellt. Als sie erfuhr das ich eine Hexe bin, schlug sie vor mich zur Adoption freizugeben...gut...naja sie hat halt ihren Stolz „normal" zu sein...deswegen hängt Petunia so gerne bei ihr ab...nun jedenfalls funktioniert ihr Gedächtnis nicht mehr so ganz und da sie nicht genau weiß wie alt ich bin, haben wir ihr aufgedreht das Robin meine Tochter ist, weil sie sonst dafür gesorgt hätte, das man mir sie wegnimmt, weil ich eine Hexe bin und so was kann sie und hätte sie auch getan...Jedenfalls denkt sie ich wäre verheiratet und bis jetzt konnten wir immer eine Ausrede finden, wieso mein „Mann" nicht zu den Familienessen kam, doch in dem Brief forderte sie nun dass auch er erscheinen sollte...na toll

„Was sollen wir tun?", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd und ging auf und ab, „Diese alte Hexe...naja fast Hexe...wir sind schon letztes Jahr nicht zum Weihnachtsessen bei ihr entscheiden das lässt sie kein zweites mal zu!"

„Such dir doch nen Scheinvater für mich", meinte Robin nachdenklich, „Was denn sonst?"

„Ja ha ha weil sich so viel bereit erklären den Papi zu spielen und noch dazu wissen müssen das ich eine Hexe bin, ansonsten verplappert sich die alte Schachtel bestimmt"

„_Nun es ist doch wohl klar was jetzt kommt oder?"_

„_Wieso hast du denn nicht gleich an mich gedacht?"_

_  
"Sollte ich?"_

„_Ich hab dich gerade nach einem date gefragt?"_

„_Wenn ich jedes Mal wenn du mich nach nem Date gefragt hättest einen Sickel bekommen hätte, würde ich mehr Gold haben als Gringotts"_

_  
"Um das geht's doch nicht. Du hättest doch wenigstens noch ein wenig daran denken müssen. Dir war das doch egal! Ich meine du weißt ich war ein Zauberer und ich kannte Robin gut genug"_

_  
"Ich hab dich doch dann sowieso gefragt"_

„_grummel Wahrscheinlich auch nur weil dich Robin gezwungen hat"_

„_hust Würde doch auch keinen Unterschied machen, oder?"_

„_Also musste sie dich echt überreden?"_

_  
"Schatz nicht böse sein ganzliebumarm"_

„_trotzdemnochgrummel"_

So also, sorry das es noch länger als ich es selber erwartet hätte gedauert hat, aber am Wochenende hatte die Band von ein paar Freunden einen Gig und das heißt übers Wochenende war ich praktisch unfähig weiterzuschreiben Aber ich dank euch noch mal das die Reviews so schnell gekommen sind, das hat mich ganz doll gefreut nochimmerfreudiglach

Ihr wisst ja was jetzt kommt oder? Also brauch ich mir nicht die Mühe zu machen und es zu schreiben!

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	11. Lily und James Potter

Ihr werdet immer schneller! WOW danke danke danke blödherumtanzundfreidighüpf

Aber erst mal Sorry das es solange gedauert hat. Ich war für ne Woche mit der Schule Snowboarden und hab mir dort ne leichte Gehirnerschütterung geholt. Kommt davon, wenn man's übertreibt )

Aber nun, hier ist es:

„Darf ich nach ihnen den Tagespropheten?", fragte ich dann am Tag des Besuches beim Frühstück Mrs.Potter. Da ich Potter nicht fragen wollt, ob er Leihpapa sein möchte, musste das Robin übernehmen und er hatte auch zugestimmt, doch trotzdem habe ich nicht mit ihm darüber geredet doch heute wird's dann Wohl oder Übel zeit.

"Natürlich Liebes, ich bin gleich fertig", meinte diese und blätterte um, doch gleich auch blickte sie vorsichtig zu mir rüber, und sah gleich weg. Ich glaube sie dachte ich hätte ihren Blick nicht gesehen, doch jedenfalls verstand ich ihn nicht. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und trank schulterzuckend aus meiner Tasse weiter. Doch als sie nach Zehn Minuten immer noch die selbe Seite sich ansah und so tat als hätte sie nicht jedes Wort schon doppelt gelesen, wurde ich ein wenig misstrauisch. Sagte jedoch nichts.

„Mum beeilst du dich. Ich hab gehört es soll was übers letzte Spiel dastehen", meinte Potter dann und sah seine Mutter gelangweilt an.

„Ja doch Schatz, aber lässt du mich bitte zu Ende lesen?"

„Du pickst doch seit zehn Minuten auf einer Seite fest"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht James"

„Dann beeil dich einfach mal"

„Ja ja und außerdem bekommt ihn sowieso Miss Evans vor dir", meinte Mrs. Potter und grinste ihn triumphierend an, „Du kannst ihn ja später mal haben."

Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir das es Zeit wurde und ich noch für den Vormittag arbeiten musste. Den Nachmittag hatte ich freibekommen, als ich vom Familienessen erzählte.

„Ihr Sohn kann ihn ruhig haben", meinte ich dann und erhob mich, „Ich lese ihn dann nachher"

„Ha!", meinte James und nahm ihn Mrs. Potter aus der Hand die ihn nur verärgert ansah und schon war ich draußen. Und zum ersten mal verging mir dieser Morgen viel zu schnell. Bevor ich mich versah war es schon Mittag und ich musste mich nun mal fertig machen gehen. Robin hatte ich erlaubt heute mal nicht zur Schule zu gehen und als ich in die Wohnung kam, saß sie vorm Fernseher mir ner Tüte Chips vor sich.

"Leg die sofort weg", sagte ich lachend, „Grandma killt dich wenn du nicht alle vier Gänge isst. Dann wird sie bestimmt meinen du wärst unterernährt."

Vielleicht sieht dann ja jemand wie wenig ich zu essen bekomme und wie schlecht du mich behandelst", meinte sie gespielt und schluchzte übertrieben.

„Oh ja vielleicht nimmt dich ja Petunia auf. Wir können sie ja mal fragen", meinte ich grinsend.

„War doch nicht so gemeint...Muuuum", sagte sie und zog das Wort so schön in die Länge da sich lachen musste.

„Gewöhn dich mal lieber daran. Aber besser würde ‚Mutter' klingen. Das hört die alte Schachtel lieber."

„Gut ‚Mutter', ich geh dann mal duschen"

"Geht klar. Aber erst nachdem deine ‚Mutter' war", meinte ich lachend und als sie verstand, rannten wir beide rüber zum Bad, doch ich war schneller und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

"Vielleicht ziehe ich doch lieber zu meiner liebenswürdigen Tante" , meinte sie grummelnd und ich fing erneut an zu lachen.

Nach ner halben Stunde verließ ich dann das Bad und als ich ins Zimmer ging, sah mich Robin schmollend an und zeigte mir die Zunge und ich grinste sie nur an.

Eine Stunde später waren wir dann beide fertig und gemeinsam verließen wir die Wohnung und in der Eingangshalle trafen wir dann auf Potter Junior und Mrs.Potter.

„Hey James, es wäre cool wenn wir deinen Wagen nehmen würden", meinte Robin als wir bei ihnen waren, und seltsamer Weise sah uns Mrs.Potter überrascht an.

„James hat keinen Wagen. Er hat keinen Führerschein", meinte sie und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, „James?"

Jetzt verstand ich. Deswegen hatte sie mich auch beim Quidditchspile gefragt ob ich fahren kann. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen und weil ich mal nicht so sein wollte, sah ich nun auch Robin gespielt verblüfft an, die anscheinend noch immer nicht ganz begriff, was nun abging.

"Welcher Wagen, Schatz?", fragte ich und versuchte sie vielsagend anzusehen, doch sie starrte nur verwirrt zurück," Wir nehmen unser Auto. Wie immer"

"Aber-"

„Komm Schatz, wir sind sonst zu spät dran", meinte ich und legte meinen Arm um sie und hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht als sie mich durcheinander anblickte, „Bis nachher Mrs. Potter"

„Habt viel Spaß und passt auf beim fahren. Der Weg ist sehr eisig", meinte diese lächelnd, sah ihren Sohn jedoch noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Bye Mum", meinte James jedoch und verschwand schnell aus der Tür und wir hinterher.

"Mann war das knapp", meint er sogleich.

„Ein wenig", meinte ich, lachte nun endlich laut auf und Robin verstand noch immer Bahnhof.

"Ich erkläre es dir unterwegs", meinte ich und vorsichtig, um nicht wieder mal der Länge nach hinzufliegen, ging ich zum Wagen und zusammen stiegen wir ein. Als wir dann losfuhren, fing Potter an zu erklären.

"Hätte ich wohl mal erwähnen müssen", meinte er grinsend, „Ich hab damals meine Prüfung verpennt und da ich sie nicht nachholen wollte, hat mir Mum den Wagen, den ich zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, weil für sie eigentlich klar war, das ich bestehen würde, weggenommen und gemeint solange ich unter ihrem Dach wohne, habe ich mich an gewissen regeln zu halten. Und das Autofahren ohne Führerschein ist für sie kein Thema"

„Ach das sollte das ganze", meinte Robin und sah tatsächlich so drein als hätte sie eine Schwierige Aufgabe gelöst und lachte nun selbst, „Ich hatte keinen Schimmer von dem was ihr redet."

„Und wieso holst du die Prüfung nicht nach?", fragte ich jedoch.

„Werd ich machen nach Weihnachten", meinte James schulterzuckend, „Ich hatte nie besonders Lust nochmals alles durchzukauen. Und übrigens, danke Lily"

„Hmm", machte ich nur als Antwort.

Die restliche Fahrt sprach ich nicht viel mit ihm, sondern wurde zunehmend nervöser. Heute Abend durfte einfach nichts schief gehen. Als wir ankamen und vor dem Haus ausstiegen, seufzte ich schwer und atmete tief durch.

„Das schaffen wir schon", meinte Robin und schob mich vor zu Potter, „Los, hack dich bei ihm ein."

„Wie bitte?", kam es von uns beiden.

„Ach nun stellt euch nicht so an", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd und widerwillig legte ich meinen Arm um Potter seinen und ließ sanft meine Hand auf seinem Unterarm ruhen, „Gut. Dann können wir ja gehen"

Wir schritten vor zu der alten Eichenen Tür und ich läutete. Petunia war es die mit einem breiten lächeln öffnete, das ihr bei meinem Anblick jedoch gefror.

„Lily", meinte sie steif und sah Potter mit einem leicht, ungläubigem Blick an. Sie hatte oft genug mitgehört wie ich ihn am Bahnhof vor der Abreise und nach der Ankunft von Hogwarts angefaucht habe, wenn er mich blöd angemacht hatte und dieses Bild, was sich nun vor ihr ergab war für sie mehr als unverständlich. Zu erwähnen ist noch, das sie mir mal anvertraut hatte, sie wurde ihn fruchtbar attraktiv finden, aber da sie jetzt älter war und auch verlobt, glaubte ich ist dem nicht mehr so. Ich hatte ihren Mann jedoch noch nie gesehen. Zur Verlobung war ich nicht eingeladen.

"Auch schön dich zu sehen, Petunia", meinte ich jedoch schwer seufzend und gemeinsam traten wir ein.

„Hallo Tante Petunia", meinte Robin und umarmte sie höflich.

„Freut mich dich zu sehen Robin", meinte meine ach so liebenswürdige Schwester, „Du weißt ja wo die Jacken und Mäntel hinkommen Lily"

„Klar", meinte ich und marschierte in den Nebenraum und gemeinsam legten wir unser Zeug ab.

„Na das kann ja lustig werden", murmelte ich Robin zu.

„Deine Schwester oder?", fragte Potter, „Ich kenn sie ja vom Sehen am Bahnhof."

„Ja", meinte ich nur nickend.

„Nur das sie dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich sieht, wundert mich. Ihr habt ja Nüsse gemeinsam, vom aussehen."

„Auch vom Charakter und den Eigenschaften", meinte Robin leise, als wir in den überfüllten Salon eintraten, „Petunia hasst Kaffee."

Potter lachte kurz auf, doch ich stieß ihn unauffällig, aber unsanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und er verstummte, während er sich an der schmerzenden Stelle mit der Hand rieb.

„Mum", sagte ich dann strahlend als ich meine Eltern auf mich zu kommen sah, „Dad". Wie schön euch mal wieder zu sehen."

Nach ich Robin und ich sie umarmt hatten, reichte Potter ihnen höflich die Hand und meine Mum betrachtete ihn grinsend.

„Schade das ihr nicht verheiratet seid", meinte sie seufzend, „Ihr wärt ein so nettes Paar."

„Mum", meinte ich und schnalzte gelangweilt mit der Zunge, „Lass es gut sein"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit und was ich nun mal denke und ich glaube das darf ich, Lily. Aber ist jetzt auch egal. Wichtig ist das es heute so rüberkommt. Geh ihr vor dem Essen auf dem Weg, du musst ja derweil nicht mit ihr reden. Sie wird bestimm mit anderen beschäftigt sein. Nur beim essen muss du äußerst nett sein und erzähl ihr Sachen die sie hören will"

„Ja doch Mum"

„Und Robin wärst du so nett und würdest dich bitte ein wenig um diese nervtötenden Kinder dort hinten kümmern?", fragt mein Dad dann und blickte seufzend zu ein paar Kindern die auf ner sündhaft teuer aussehenden Couch herumtollten.

„Klar", meinte Robin grinsen und war auch schon weg.

„Ihr könnt euch drüben was zum trinken holen. Das Essen dürfte in einer halben Stunde fertig sein. Vergiss nicht deine Tante und ihren mittlerweile dritten Mann zu begrüßen.", meinte meine Mum und sah ihre Schwester seufzend an.

"Ich hol derweil was und du kannst ja ein wenig mit deinen Verwandetn quatschen", meionte Potter und bevor ich mich ihm zuwenden konnte war er auch schon weg. Na toll. Der darf sich drücken und ich muss dieses scheiß freundliches Lächeln draufhaben und mit Leuten reden, denen ich manchmal am liebsten einen netten Furunkelfluch aufhalsen würde.

„Hallo Tante Jessy", sagte ich strahlend und schon zog sie mich in eine feste Umarmung und ich verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Mein Schatz Lily. Wie geht's dir denn?", fragte sie mit ihrer typisch quietschenden, aber freundlichen Stimme, „Natürlich gut, wenn ich sehe was für ein Goldstück du da mitgebracht hast"

"Hä? Ähh...ich meine wie bitte?", fragte ich und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Na der junge Herr der dir vorhin nicht von der Seite gewichen ist", meinte sie augenzwinkernd, „Da wird sich deine Grandma freuen."

„Ah du meinst Po- ich meine James", besserte ich mich schnell aus und zwang mich zu einem lächeln, „Ja. Er ist ganz...reizend. Ich werde auch mal gleich nachsehen, wo er schon wieder steckt"

Puhh die hatte ich also hinter mir und war auch ganz froh das ich mich nicht verplappert hatte. Potter kam mir gerade entgegen und mit dunklem Blick nahm ich ihm ein Glas aus der Hand.

„Ich würde jetzt schon am liebsten mich irgendwo verkriechen", sagte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck und sah Potter dann verwundert an, „Sag mal was ist das für ein Zeug?"

„So ein älterer Herr an der Bar hat mir di gemixt", meinte Potter schulterzuckend.

Kritisch roch ich daran bis ich den Geruch einteilen konnte und unwillkürlich fing ich an zu grinsen.

"Irischer Whiskey", meinte ich und nahm noch einen Schluck, „Den trinkt mein Großvater schon seit ich denken kann."

„Lily!", lief plötzlich jemand und ich sah mich verblüfft um und erkannte meine kleine Cousine Rose. Sie sah mir noch am ähnlichsten von der restlichen Familie. Das selbe Flammenrote Haar, jedoch hatte sie grünbraune Augen.

"Hallo Liebes", meinte ich und umarmte sie, „Wie geht's dir?"

„Sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage", meinte sie höflich und ich sah sie misstrauisch an. Sie war ziemlich gerissen und tückisch.

„Ich bin James", meinte Potter gleich und reichte ihr die Hand und sie machte sogar einen höflichen Knicks.

„Raus mit der Sprache", meinte ich gleich, „Du hast doch was vor"

„Was unterstellst du mir Lily", meinte sie und kniff böse die Augen zusammen, „Ich bin erst 7."

"Das hat dich bis jetzt auch nicht aufgehalten, Dummheiten anzustellen. Und da warst du noch viel jünger, Rose", sagte ich.

„Was für ein netter Name", warf Potter ein. Wahrscheinlich wollte er uns auf andere Gedanken bringen. Klappte aber nicht. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie meine Schuhe und meine Kleider ruiniert. Ich war mir damals fast sicher, das auch sie eine Hexe wird.

„Ja, nett und zutreffend", meinte ich auf Potters Kommentar", Von außen sieht sie doch zuckersüß und lieblich aus, aber wenn man nicht aufpasst, dann sticht sie."

„Du musst mich nicht unbedingt schlecht machen bei fremden Leuten Lily", meinte sie gekränkt, „Wenn du mich entschuldigst."

„Was denn? Hast du vor wieder mal ein Kleid anzuzünden oder eine Tasche zu zerschnipseln?", grummelte ich vor mich hin als sie wegging.

„Lily", meinte Potter lachend, „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind"

„Na und?", meinte ich und starrte ihr noch immer nach," Sie ist böse"

Er lachte erneut auf und ich erwachte aus einer Art Trance und sah in verwundert an.

„Was denn?"

„Ach nichts", meinte er grinsend, „Hast du schon alle begrüßt und willst du mich nicht auch mal vorstellen?"

„Nicht früher als nötig", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd, „Beim essen wird's ja dann sein müssen. Ich hoffe bloß das sie sich nicht wundert, wieso sie nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen war"

„Wissen es deine anderen Verwandten?"

„Manche ja, manche nein. Mum redet noch mit denen", meinte ich und ließ mich auf das Sofa plumpsen, dass gerade frei geworden war.

„Du kannst gleich aufstehen Lily", meinte plötzlich jemand hinter und ich hörte das es Robin war," Dein Dad meint es gebe jetzt essen."

Grummelnd erhob ich mich und spürte plötzlich wie der Alkohol einfuhr. Eine Schocksekunde blieb ich stehen, bevor ich mich dann Robin zuwandte.

"Auf in den Kampf", meinte ich und wir folgten den anderen hinaus, rüber in den Speisesaal. Da stand wie immer ein großer Tisch, der wundervoll gedeckt war und am Kopf des Tisches saß wie immer meine Großmutter und am anderen Ende mein Großvater.

"Hallo Grandpa", meinte ich lächelnd und umarmte ihn im vorbeigehen, wobei ich mir einen missbilligenden Blick von der alten Schachtel holte, doch meinen Großvater hatte ich schon immer gern gehabt.

„Schön dich zu sehen Großmutter", meinte ich als ich vor ihr stand und sie erhob sich und umarmte mich höflich.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Lilian"; sagte sie und am liebsten hätte ich sie dafür zur Schnecke gemacht. Ich hasste es wenn man mich so nannte, „Ich hätte gerne, das du und dein Mann euch hier hinsetzt. Robin, für dich ist ein Platz bei den Kindern am Tisch frei"

Ich sah Robin kurz an und für einen Moment schien sie geschockt, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und lächelte gezwungen, wie man sah. Doch sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, das sie nicht in den Fängen von meiner Grandma war.

Ich setzte sich zur rechten von ihr hin und Potter mir gegenüber, nachdem er ihr die Hand gegeben hatte und sie ihn kritisch betrachtete. Doch tatsächlich sagte sie nichts. Das bleib auch bei den ersten beiden Gängen so. Sie sprach uns mit keinem Wort an, sondern unterhielt sich nur mit den anderen anwesenden am Tisch. Doch es war klar das es nicht so bleiben konnte.

„Und als was arbeitest du jetzt Lilian", fragte sie dann und ich sah sie erschrocken an, da ich plötzlich gefragt war.

„Oh ich bin die Sekretärin von James Eltern", sagte ich.

„Schön dich auch mal kennen zulernen...James", meinte sie dann und wandte sich ihm zu, „Lilian hat dich uns ja lange genug vorenthalten."

„Vorenthalten würde ich nicht sagen aber-"

„Darf ich wissen welchen Beruf du ausübst?", unterbrach sie mich und hatte mich dabei nicht mal beachtet. Doch das war mir egal. Beruf? Potter? Darüber hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Bloß was nicht magisches. Quidditchspieler? Nein, besser nicht? Auror? Um Merlins Willen nein Obwohl...

„Er ist Polizist", sagte ich dann und hätte beinahe erleichtert geseufzt.

„Wie schön. Ein angesehener Beruf", meinte sie dann und ich sah Potter verzweifelt an. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich, sehe ihn verzweifelt an.

„Und wie ich sehe habt ihr nur ein Kind...Robin", meinte sie und betrachtete mich plötzlich misstrauisch, „Moment...das Kind hat blaue Augen"

Oh oh, jetzt hat sie uns. Jetzt ist es aus. Vorbei. Schluss. Verdammt. Wieso hatte ich nicht an das gedacht?

„Gefärbte Kontaktlinsen", sagte Potter plötzlich und ich sah ihn blöder Weise verblüfft an, nickte jedoch gleich heftig, „Sie sehen ja das ich eine Brille trage und leide habe ich das schlechte Sehvermögen an meine Tochter weitervererbt. Und sie wollte nun mal Kontaktlinsen haben und wünschte sich blaue.

„Habt ihr euch überlegt ein zweites zu bekommen?"

"Ich glaube das wäre eine Sache die nur James und mich was angeht";, meinte ich, denn das war nun wirklich etwas, was sie nicht zu interessieren hatte. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich bewusst Potter und mich in einem Satz verbinden würde.

„Ich glaube eher nicht. Du hast nicht das perfekte Becken dafür", meinte sie und mir wäre fast die Gabel aus der Hand gerutscht. Das hatte sie doch nicht echt gesagt oder? Ich blickte mich am Tisch um und mir fiel erst jetzt auf wie ruhig eigentlich alle waren. Als mein Blick meine Mutter streifte sah sie mich auf eine Art beruhigend an und ich atmete tief durch.

„Petunia, deine Schwester zum Beispiel ist ja nun Schwanger und wird bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Obwohl ich ihr oft sage, das sie zu mager für eine Frau ist."

"Sie ist...schwanger?", fragte ich und spürte wie mir das herz bis zu den Kniekehlen rutschte. Schwanger? Echt schwanger? Die Verlobung war ja eine Sache, doch das sie mir davon nichts erzählt hatte, tat echt weh.

„Sie ist im ersten Monat...und hatte noch nicht Zeit es allen zu erzählen, Mum", meinte meine Mutter und sah ihre Mutter mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln an, das sie sich einmischte.

"Zumindest fand sie Zeit es mir zu sagen. Und das war ja nach der Hochzeit"

„Hochzeit?", fragte ich geschockt und ließ nun echt das Besteckt fallen und blickte Petunia fassungslos an, dieser rümpfte nur ihre Nase.

„Wer weiß mit wem du dort aufgetaucht wärst. Magie hat auf meiner Hochzeit nichts zu suchen, also hielt ich die abnormalen Menschen fern."

„Petunia", meinte meine Mutter geschockt.

„Magie. James sind sie auch so einer wie Lilian?", fragte meine Großmutter. Das ganze wurde ja das reinste Chaos.

„Nein Mum ist er nicht", meinte meine Mutter und warf Petunia einen strafenden Blick zu, und diese senkte nur gekränkt den Blick.

"Und Robin?"

„Nein Großmutter, nur ich bin hier nicht normal, wie Petunia es zu pflegen sagt", meinte ich wütend und erhob mich, „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Ihr entschuldigt doch"

„Lilian", rief mir die alte Schachtel noch nach, doch ich ignorierte sie. Das war der reinste Wahnsinn. Man hat von niemanden, ob Hexe oder Muggel, zu erwarten das er so was aushaltet. Ich verschwand die Treppe hoch und ging in das offene Bad ohne das Licht anzumachen und ließ mich an den Rand der Badewanne plumpsen und ließ den Kopf gesenkt. Das war so demütigend gewesen! Vor der Familie als abnormal bezeichnet zu werden! Und über mein Becken zu sprechen! Ich hatte genug von dem ganzen. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt losgeheult.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner und verwundert blickte ich auf und er saß tatsächlich so nah beim mir das meine Nase seine streifte. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich nicht zurückweiche, wenn Potter so vor mir ist.

Soooooo, ich weiß ihr habt so lange warten müssen und tut mir ja auch Leid nur ich arbeite gerade noch an einer anderen Lily/James Story und an noch einer Story von ihnen, die ich aber nur aus dem englischen übersetze. Ich weiß auch dass das keine Entschuldigung ist beschämtzubodenschau, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap trotzdem!

Liebe Grüße,

Elisabeth Courtney

P.s.: Ich verrat euch mal was vom nächsten Chap: Der Abend ist damit für Lily und James noch laaaaaaange nicht vorbei.


	12. Ein Ereignis jagt das andere

**Also, hier ist es endlich. Chapter 12 und ich fands recht witzig es zu schreiben) Und weil ihr in letzter Zeit Fragen stellt und Feststellungen macht, und mich dadurch so durchschaut grummel, werd ich mal wieder Reviews beantworten:**

**Milano: Jaein ) lass dich überraschen.**

**klaine-witch: Im Chapter10 waren Siri und James nicht mehr dabei. Da waren Lily und Robin ja oben in der Wohnung."**

**Und ich möchte allen danken für eure lieben und tollen und so schön aufmunternden und teils auch Rest lustigen Reviews. Die sind ja der größtenteils der Grund wieso ich weiterschreibe). Dankeeee!**

**Aber ich will euch nicht weiter nerven mit meinem Gelaber. Hier das Chapter:**

„Hat dich dieses Monster da auch vergrault?", meinte ich und er lächelte.

"Ich meinte das ich kurz auf die Toilette müsste und deine Mum bearbeitet derweil deine Großmutter. Wenn du willst schnappen wir uns Robin und hauen ab."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor Potter?", meinte ich seufzend und erhob mich um das Licht anzumachen und die Tür zu schließen damit uns keiner hörte, "Da kann ich Robin gleich Leb' wohl sagen."

„Dann musst du wohl oder übel durchhalten", sagte er.

„Es ist praktisch unmöglich. Du hast es doch gehört", jammerte ich und lehnte mich gegen die Tür.

„Evans du enttäuschst mich. Das ich dich so was sagen höre", meinte er dann kopfschüttelnd. Es schien Ewigkeiten her, das er mich mit de Nachnamen ansprach.

„Aber bei so was verzweifelt man nun mal", sagte ich verärgert da er einfach nicht einsehen wollte, das es mir reichte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Nun für' s erste fühl ich mich hier ganz wohl", meinte ich schulterzuckend und ein freches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Und was fällt dir als Zeitvertreib ein?"

„Vergiss es Potter. Das ist das Haus meiner Großeltern und wenn Sie das erfährt, dann-"

„-rastet sie vollkommen aus", vollendete er meinen Satz und unwillkürlich grinste ich selber kurz, was ich aber mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb. An was dachte ich bloß. In Merlins Namen, das hier war Potter.

„Es ist ja nicht so als würde nur ich mit dem Gedanken spielen, oder?", redete er weiter und stand auf und ich blickte ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Du kannst dich gleich wieder hinsetzen, daraus wird nichts", meinte ich und viel zu plötzlich stand er vor mir.

„Sag mal, sprech ich ne andere Sprache?", fragte ich jedoch weiter. So leicht lässt sich Lily Evans nicht überrumpeln.

„Was?", fragte er doch tatsächlich mit einem recht frechen Unterton und stützte seinen Arm neben meinem Kopf ab und sein Gesicht war mir nun doch etwas zu nah. Und das schlimmste war, das so ein äußerst betörender Duft von ihm ausging. Am liebsten hätte ich mich nach vorne gelehnt und genussvoll an seinem Hals und seiner Brust geschnuppert, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Ich geb' s ja zu...im Moment wirkte er schlimm anziehend.

„Noch immer so dagegen?", hauchte er und seine Nasenspitze streifte ganz leicht meine.

„Potter hau ab oder ich muss dir weh tun und das wäre ja nicht das erste mal, das mein Fuß ausschlägt, hm?", meinte ich zuckersüß, obwohl ich langsam nachließ. Er drückte sich gegen mich und ich versuchte auszuweichen, doch die Tür gab leider nicht nach.

„Ich hab mal gehört das küssen glücklich macht. Und da du a nun nicht so toll drauf bist...", meinte er dann und grinste verstohlen. Ich sah ihn nur ungläubig an, denn so was doch nun echt billig, doch bevor ich auch nur überhaupt den Mund aufmachte, spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen und ich starrte ihn jedoch immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Hand wanderte zu meiner Taille und platzierte sich mit einem leichten Druck dort. Doch auch wehrte ich mich nicht und schon nach wenigen Sekunden schlossen sich langsam meine Augen und ich öffnete leicht meinen Mund.

„Weißt du was noch glücklicher macht?", fragte er dann und ich spürte ihn auf meinen Lippen lächeln.

„Nein, aber du kannst es mir ja zeigen", sagte ich. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen. Ich, Lily Evans, habe das zu James Potter gesagt. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich hab's ja schon erwähnt: Das hier war nun mal James Potter.

„_Ein betörender Duft, sagst du?"_

„_Grins nicht so. Das war das, was einen weich machte. Dieser unglaubliche Geruch. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie du das hinkriegst."_

„_Bleib auch weiterhin meine Sache. Bei den Mädels hat's immer geholfen, selbst bei dir Schatz. Da hab ich mit Padfoot ausgemacht, dass wir unser kleines Geheimnis aufbewahren._

„_Du hättest mich damals nicht so überrumpeln dürfen. Wir haben das halbe Badezimmer zerstört"_

_  
"Überrumpelt? Du wolltest es doch genauso. Ich hab dir das nur mit ein wenig Nachdruck klar gemacht. Und außerdem war es nicht ich, der den gesamten Inhalt von dem Wandkasten herunterschmiss."_

„_Aber du warst daran beteiligt. Aber du warst es, der so laut war. Du konntest einfach nicht den Mund halten"_

„_Das konntest du da nicht von mir erwarten Lily"_

Ein Klopfen ließ mich damals irritiert aufblicken und ich sah Potter geschockt an. Ich versuchte ruhig zu sein, doch das ging in dieser Situation nun überhaupt nicht und ich stieß heftig den Atem aus.

"Lily Schatz?", ertönte die Stimme von meiner Mum und sie klopfte erneut.

"Ähh Jaah?", fragte und presste die Lippen aneinander und Potter hörte noch immer nicht auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung da drin?", erklang erneut ihre Stimme.

„Hör auf...Potter...geh endlich weg da", flüsterte ich, bevor ich erneut versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, „Na-natürlich Mum, ich beeile mich"

„Gut, deine Großmutter hat Robin in Beschlag genommen."

„Was?", fragte ich entgeistert und tatsächlich war es mir im Moment egal, das ich hier im Badezimmer meiner Großeltern, halb nackt auf dem Boden lag mit Potter auf und in mir. Doch Robin konnte ich nicht dieser Mottenkugel mit giftigen Fangarmen überlassen.

Ich hörte meine Mutter weggehen und sah Potter entschuldigend an.

„_Du weißt ja gar nicht wie fies das damals war"_

„_Natürlich James. Oder denkst du dass ich gerne mittendrin bei der Sache unterbreche?"_

10Minuten später warf ich noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und richtete mir die Haare, während Potter sich sein Hemd zu knöpfte.

"Und jetzt?", fragte er dann und ich sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was und jetzt? Nichts, ich gehe hinunter und du kommst kurze Zeit später nach.

„Ich meinte eigentlich nicht das", meinte er, doch ich reagierte nicht und beugte mich weiter vor zum Spiegel und tat, als müsste ich mein verwischtes Make up in Ordnung bringen. Was erwartete er denn jetzt? Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte, also ließ ich es und verließ gleich darauf das Bad. Ich glättete mir noch mal die Sachen und kam dann ins Esszimmer. Meine ach so liebenswürdige Großmutter unterbrach sich im Satz und sah mich prüfend an.

"Wo warst du denn so lange? Und wo ist dein Mann?", fragte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig, doch ich konnte leider mein seliges Lächeln nicht abstellen.

„Ach, ich habe ihm das Haus gezeigt und er ist nochmals schnell auf die Toilette gegangen", meinte ich und ließ mich auf meinen Sessel plumpsen."

Gleich darauf kam auch Potter herein und richtete sich die Krawatte und leider hatte er das selbe Lächeln, wenn auch ein wenig gepeinigt auf den Lippen und Merlin behüte uns, dass die alte Schachtel nicht nachfragte, wieso.

„Das Badezimmer sieht schrecklich verwüstet aus", meinte er plötzlich kopfschüttelnd und ich riss die Augen weit auf. Ich glaube er hat unterwegs seinen verstand irgendwo liegen lassen. War er einfach nur blöd oder wahnsinnig? Nein, dumm war er nicht. Verrückt...ja das wird es sein. Ich erzähl er wäre verrückt und hätte in einem Anfall das Bad zerstört...genau...das mache ich.

„Ich wette das war bestimmt Rose's hässlicher Köter", meinte meine Großmutter plötzlich total verärgert, warf ihre Serviette hin und erhob sich, „Jetzt reicht' s. Der bleibt mir nicht länger im Haus"

Und schon war sie weg und ich starrte Potter fassungslos an...okay ich vergesse einfach mal meinen Plan und somit meine Entschuldig. Seine war besser. Ich konnte nicht anders und begann zu grinsen als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ich formte ein ‚Danke' mit den Lippen und begann vergnügt meinen Nachtisch zu essen, er uns gerade gebracht wurde und ich glaube ich hab noch nie so eine leckere Cremetorte gegessen.

„_Das war einfach nur genial"_

„_Ich weiß"_

„_Hast du gewusst das die kleine Göre einen Hund hatte"_

„ _Du sprichst hier von deiner Cousine, aber nein wusste ich nicht. Aber wenn ich mich über das Bad beschwere, wird man mir nicht die Schuld geben"_

„_Jedenfalls war das Essen doch köstlich ohne meine Großmutter ständig im Nacken zu haben"_

„_Mhhm, war in der Tat ganz lecker"_

„Oh dieser Hund scheint ja Rose ziemlich zu ähneln", meinte ich verärgert als ich meine Tasche angeknabbert und leicht aufgerissen vorfand. Wir hatten es hinter uns. Wir durften nun tatsächlich nach Stunden voller Qualen das Haus verlassen. Ich zog genussvoll die Luft ein als wir draußen waren und stieg schnell ins Auto ein und wir fuhren los.

"Lily ich muss auf die Toilette " meinte Robin plötzlich obwohl wir erst vor ner Minute losgefahren waren, doch ich schüttelte nur mit einem ruhigen Lächeln den Kopf. Ich war im Moment durchaus glücklich.

„tut mir Lied Schatz. Das musst du wohl bis zu Hause durchhalten"

„Was? Lily wir sind doch gerade eben erst weg. Das wäre ja kein Umweg."

"Zu dem Horrorhaus kehre ich erst nächstes Jahr, und dann auch nur wenn's sein muss zurück.", sagte ich und Potter fing neben mir an zu lachen"

„Gut aber beschwer dich nicht wenn ich dir das Auto schmutzig mache", meinte Robin verärgert und verschränkte die Arme und auch ich musste nun grinsen.

"Wir sind doch bald da, das wirst du schon noch schaffen . oder soll ich da mal irgendwo anhalten?"

„Wir fahren doch grad durch ne Stadt. Nein wenn dann bei diesem Wald und dort geht' s auch nicht weil ich dort Angst habe"

„Dann geh ich halt mit dir pinkeln", meinte ich.

„Gut, einverstanden", meinte Robin und Potter lachte erneut und ich sah ihn verwundert an und bemerkte plötzlich etwas was mich leicht aus dem Konzept brachte und ich kam kurz mit dem Auto von der Spur doch ich hatte es schnell wieder im Griff. Potter sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, doch Robin bekam davon nichts mit, da sie sich hinten hingelegt und die Beine zusammengezogen hatte. Ich drehte das Radio auf und sah dann Potter nochmals an. Ich hatte mich als nicht geirrt. Da war ein fetter Knutschfleck an seinem Hals. Er folgte meinem Blick und strich mit seiner Hand über seinen Hals und begann zu grinsen.

"Da hast da ganze Arbeit geleistet, hm? Hab's nachher im Spiegel im Bad gesehen", flüsterte er.

„War ich das?", fragte ich geschockt, da ich mich daran gar nicht erinnern konnte.

„Nun du bist nachher am Lichtschalter angekommen. Kann ja sein das da noch ne dritte Person war und an meinem Hals gehangen hatte."

Daran war nur dieser bescheuerte Duft, der von ihm im Bad ausging Schuld, bestimmt.

„Mach ihn weg", zischte ich.

"Wie denn?"

„Gib mir meine Tasche", meinte ich und er reichte sie mir und ich nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und blickte abwechselnd auf sie Straße und hinab zu meiner Tasche, die ich öffnete und begann etwas zu suchen und hatte es auch sogleich. Ich zog etwas heraus, das nach einer schlichten Puderdose aussah, obwohl es das beste Abdeckmittel überhaupt war. Wenn das nichts half, wusste ich auch nicht weiter.

„Mary's magisches Allzweck Puder", las Potter vor und sah mich belustigt an, „Hast du das etwa oben? Wen das so gut ist und den Fleck verdeckt, möchte ich gar nicht wissen wie du normalerweise aussiehst"

„Haha", meinte ich gelangweilt, „Nun mach schon"

Er öffnete die Dose und mache sich einen großen Patzen auf die Stelle und ich biss mir auf die Lippe und vergaß vollkommen auf die Straße zu sehen. Und tatsächlich, na ein paar Sekunden begann der Fleck zu verblassen und man sah nur noch eine leichte Spur, als hätte er sich an der Stelle gekratzt.

„Gut", meinte ich zufrieden und konzentrierte mich wieder gelassen aufs fahren. 10 Minuten später waren wir dann auch bei diesem Wald und ich blickte im Rückspiegel zu Robin.

"Schatz du könntest jetzt auf' s Klo gehen", meinte ich und als sie nicht antwortete blickte sich auch Potter um.

„Sie schläft" ,meinte er dann und blickte wieder nach vorne.

„Ich hoffe bloß das sich ihre Blase nicht verselbstständigt", meinte ich, doch wir waren auch schon gleich zu Hause und ich half Robin beim aussteigen die recht benommen war.

„Wieso bist du denn so schrecklich müde?", fragte ich verwundert, als sie beim öffnen der Tür auf den Türrahmen gelehnt einnickte.

„Weiß nicht", nuschelte sie, „Hab gestern anscheinend zu lange vorm Fernseher gesessen."

„Na komm, wir sind gleich da", meinte ich und legte meinen Arm um sie als wir die Stiegen hochgingen.

"Gute Nach", rief uns Potter hinterher, da er anscheinend nicht vorhatte in sein zimmer zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht", meinte ich und schleppte Robin in die Wohnung und stellte sie praktisch beim Bett ab und Sekunden später hörte ich sie leise schnarchen. Lächelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte mir nun endlich den Tagespropheten von der Ablage und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und begann zu lesen. Doch besonders interessant war ja nicht was es da gab, doch beim überfliegen der Seite stockte ich. Stand da James Potter? Ich blickte zurück zu der kleinen Stelle auf dem Blatt und ich glaube vor Schrecken hatte ich sogar den Mund offen als ich das Bild sah. Da waren Potter und ich bei meinem Auto und das Bild zeigte wie wir uns beide runterbeugte, zusammenstießen und er mit seiner Hand über meine Stirn fuhr. Ich erinnerte mich auch gleich. Das war beim Quidditchfeld. Doch der Artikel war ja der eigentliche Horror:

**James Potter mit Freundin gesichtet:**

Nach einem eindeutigen Sieg letzten gegen Irrland haben die Londoner Lions so einiges zu feiern gehabt, doch schon bei der Party danach war vielen Reportern James Potter, Sucher und Star des Teams, abgegangen. Doch dieser feierte mit einer ganz bestimmten Person. Der Name der hübschen, jungen Frau ist leider noch unbekannt aber Gerüchten zu Folge, soll sie seine langjährige Freundin sein, die ihn schon zu seiner Schulzeit zum Quidditchspielen motivierte. Ich glaube ich spreche für alle wenn ich mich hier mal bei ihr bedanke. Denn ohne Sie, würde James Potter vielleicht nicht spielen und uns somit in die Rangliste der besten Quidditchteame bringen!

Ich war zu geschockt um mich zu bewegen, ja sogar um mich aufzuregen. Doch plötzlich überkam mich eine unbegreifliche Wut und ich erhob mich und knüllte den Tagespropheten zusammen. Das war allein Potters Schuld. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!

„_Du warst echt sauer"_

„_Du untertreibst. Ich hätte dir am liebsten den Hals umgedreht."_

„_Nun, ist dann aber blöd gelaufen, hm?"_

„_Jep. Ziemlich... Hör auf zu grinsen"_

Wütend und nicht zu zügeln rannte ich die Stigen runter und ich sah ihn auch schon gleich um die Ecke aus dem Esszimmer kommen und bevor ich selber es begriff, stand ich vor ihm und klatschte ihm eine. Dann drehte ich mich am Absatz um und wollte gerade wegs fortgehen, als mir das Herz in die Hose rutschte und ich spürte wie mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Potter stand da, im Eingang von Salon mit einem Drink in der Hand und blickte mich fassungslos an. James Potter.

**Soooo, ich weiß hat so lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich bemüh mich ja aber dieser Monat wird recht stressig, aber da heißt nicht das nicht noch 1 bis 2 Chapter kommen! Ich werd mich echt beeilen!**

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**


	13. Wer ist eigentlich Lord Voldemort

**Sooo, tut mir echt Leid das es solange gedauert hat, aber ich hab nun genau noch 3 Tage Zeit mit meinen Storys weiterzukommen, bevor's wieder ans lernen geht. Und ich versuch auch möglichst schnell zu sein! **

**LadyEvelyn: Merlin, hab ich das irgendwie angedeutet?**

**klaine-witch: Lies dir das Ende vom 12. Chapter noch mal genau durch, bevor du jetzt weiterliest**

**So an alle mal ein fettes Dankeschön für eure Reviews und auch für eure Geduld und hier ist das Chapter. Es wird nun ein wenig ernster in diesem Chapter, denn Voldi muss ich ja auch irgendwie beachten!**

„_Ich hab dich noch nie so regungslos und entsetzt dastehen gesehen gehabt"_

„_Es war schrecklich. Ich wusste tatsächlich nicht was ich tun sollte und nicht bewegen schien für den Moment die beste Lösung"_

„_Peinlich, hm?"_

„_Schlimmstens"_

Und wirklich, ich stand da wie ein großer Steinklotz und starrte Potter an, als könnte ich durch ihn hindurch sehen. Ich verstand im Moment eigentlich nur Bahnhof, und ich wollte es auch nicht anders haben. Doch langsam aber sich bildeten sich ein paar Ideen i meinem Kopf, wie es nur möglich war, dass er dort obwohl er doch genau hinter mir sein müsste und eine war schlimmer als die andere, doch was mein Gehirn von alleine letztendlich feststellte übertraf jeglichen Horror. Und glauben wollte ich es trotzdem nicht, doch aus Angst, dann die Bestätigung zu haben, drehte ich mich auch nicht um, sondern stand weiterhin wie benebelt da. Aber dann, machte sich mein Körper selbstständig, denn die Neugierde betraf doch die Angst und ganz langsam drehte ich mich um und blickte in das Gesicht das mich mehr überrascht ansah, als ich erwartet hatte, doch ich drehte mich schnell wieder zurück und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht als würde ich damit zeigen, nichts gesehen zu haben. Es klingt total kindisch, aber so fühlte ich mich um einiges besser. Ich spürte wie mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss und umso glücklicher war ich, dass ich meine Hände davor hatte. Mein herz begann so weil zu klopfen, das ich mir fast sicher war, dass es auch die anderen anwesenden hörten.

„Lily was-", begann Potter vom anderen Ende der Halle, doch ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf und unterbrach ihn damit.

"Das ist nicht geschehen", flüsterte ich mir selber zu und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

„Miss Evans?", fragte dann die Person hinter mir atemlos und ich konnte mich wohl nicht länger „verstecken". Ich drehte mich ganz langsam um und nahm vorsichtig die Hände runter, doch als ich das Gesicht erblickte schossen sie sofort wieder hoch, doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen und zwang meine Arme unten zu bleiben und mit einem recht eingeschüchtertem Blick, sah ich hoch zu meinem Boss. William Potter(A/N: ach nee, da wer wohl jetzt keiner von euch draufgekommen )

„Was-"

„Es tut mir so Leid Mr.Potter", unterbrach ich ihn plötzlich ganz hektisch, „Ich wollte das nicht, also ich meine ich wollte schon, aber ich habe sie verwechselt...wissen sie, mit ihrem Sohn und, nicht das sie denken das ich was gegen ihn hätte...nur er hätte sie verdient, doch ich meine...bitte vergessen Sie was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich versuch' s noch mal...es tut mir Leid"

Die Stille die dann plötzlich herrschte war schrecklich. Ich traute mich nicht mehr hochzublicken, denn wenn ich Mr.Potter's knallrote Wange sah, wurde mir gleich Übel. Wie konnte ich nur? Wieso habe ich nicht hingesehen? Wieso hab ich den bloß nicht aufgepasst? Das alles nur wegen diesem blöden Zeitungsartikel!

Und dann...und das war dass, was ich am letzten erwartet hätte, fängt er an zu lachen. Mein Boss fängt an zu lachen nachdem ich ihm eine geklatscht hatte. Ich war bestimmt verrückt und bildete mir das auch nur ein und ich hörte auf Potter, also James Potter, lachen und warf ihm über die Schulter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, obwohl der bestimmt nicht viel Wirkung hatte, da ich immer noch hochrot m Gesicht war.

„James was hast du denn angestellt und wieso muss ich dafür herhalten?", meinte Mr.Potter und griff sich auf seine brennende Wange und doch lachte weiterhin.

„_Ich dachte, dass ich jetzt gleich meinen Job los wäre."_

„_Naja, ich dachte mir das mein Vater nicht so streng sein würde, aber ich hab mir schon ne Ausrede für dich überlegen wollen aber nicht wirklich eine gefunden"_

Nach diesem Vorfall mied ich Potter und sah weg wenn er zu mir sah. Mir war das einfach noch zu peinlich und irgendwie verging damit die Zeit furchtbar schnell und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Am Tag vor dem Fest fuhren Mr. und Mrs. Potter ab und da es noch ziemlich früh war, gingen Robin und ich noch in unseren Schlafsachen hinunter in die Küche um irgendwie wach zu werden. Natürlich, wie denn auch sonst, waren Potter und Black im Schlepptau, aber die waren so großzügig sich ein Shirt geholt zu haben, da sie nur in Shorts schlafen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Robin mit der Kaffeemaschine Frieden geschlossen.

„James, Sirius, wollt ihr Milch rein"

„Bitte", meinte James gähnend, während Robin mir meine Tasse rüberschob.

"Du trinkst ihn schwarz Lily?"

„Das kommt vom Jahrelangem trinken. Was anderes spürt sie ja gar nicht mehr", meinte Robin lachend.

„Hört euch das an", meinte Sirius plötzlich und lachte verächtlich auf, „Tom Riddle, so ein Freak von dem sie schon seit Tagen in der Aurorenabteilung sprechen, hat ne heimliche Truppe gegründet und ist gestern bei Gringotts eingebrochen. Hat aber nichts gestohlen. Nur ne Nachricht hinterlassen: _Wann werdet ihr begreifen, dass mich nichts und niemand aufhalten kann?_"

„Oh dieser Typ der wie will der noch mal genannt werden?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd, denn davon hatte ich schon was im Tagespropheten gehört.

„Lord Voldemort"

„Genau das war's", meinte ich und ich schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, „Der ist doch scharf drauf erwischt zu werden. Wieso schreibt er denn so nen Blödsinn und das genau in Gringotts"

„Du sagst es doch schon Lily...Aufmerksamkeit", meinte Potter, „Der sucht Leute die sich ihm anschließen. Und als unsere Ehrenswerte Ministerin in einem Interview zu kichern begann, als sie jemand auf den dunklen Lord ansprach, ist er wohl nicht so erfreut gewesen. Das soll eine Antwort auf ihren Leichtsinn sein, steht hier zu mindest"

„Hat der nicht auch im Ministerium eingebrochen?"

„Ja", meinte Potter plötzlich ernst, „Er hat Akten gestohlen"

„Akten? Was für Akten?"

„Von Muggelgeborenen", meinte Black seufzend, „Von A bis Z hat er alle die mit Muggeln verwandt sind, herausgefischt und mitgenommen"

„Wieso denn das?", meldete sich Robin plötzlich zu Wirt, die bis jetzt aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. Und auch mir gab das zum Nachdenken und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es ihr sagen sollte. Wenn sie Angst bekäme, wäre es recht unpraktisch, so kurz vor Weihnachten.

„Der versteht sich mit Muggelgeborenen nicht so wirklich", meinte ich und versuchte zu lächeln, was mir nicht so ganz gelang.

„Was auch überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt, da sein Vater ebenfalls Muggel war"; meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, „Aber witzig finde ich, das er seine Leute da Todesser nennt"

Und tatsächlich lachte Robin kurz auf, doch ich sah Sirius nur verblüfft schmunzelnd an.

„Naja, auf so was muss man auch mal kommen", meinte ich dann und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus, „Ich geh mal duschen."

Der Tag heute war dann wieder mal was total angenehmes. Robin und ich verbrachten ihn damit, uns aufs Sofa zu setzen, den Fernseher anzumachen und uns mit allem möglichen Zeug aus dem Honigtopf voll zu stopfen. Doch die Sache mit Tom Riddle gab mir zum Nachdenken und beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Wenn er die Akten aus dem Ministerium braucht um zu tun, was ich denke, dürfte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis was geschieht und ich hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass es bald sein würde.

Spät in der Nacht wachte ich wegen irgendetwas auf, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung was es war. Als ich gerade weiterschlafen wollte, hörte ich ein weiteres Rumsen und setzte mich beunruhigt auf. Wie von selbst schnappte ich mir meinen Zauberstab und ging hinüber zu Robin. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es mir eingebildet hatte, doch ich spürte den Boden unter mir leicht erzittern, also beeilte ich mich.

"Schatz? Robin, wach auf...komm schon Schätzchen. Du kannst ja gleich wieder weiterschlafen", flüsterte ich und schüttelte sie sanft und nach wenigen Sekunden schlug sie verwirrt die Augen auf.

"Was is' denn?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ich möchte das du jetzt leise aufstehst und ganz vorsichtig hinüber zu den Jungs gehst. Dort bleibst du bis ich dich hole. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Lily was-"

„Geh jetzt", meinte ich zu zog sie auf de Beine, "Komm"

Etwas unsicher ließ sie sich mitziehen und bei der Treppe ließ ich sie weiterlaufen.

„Lily, du machst mir Angst. Was hast du vor?", flüsterte sie und ihre Gesicht wurde ganz bleich.

„Schhh", meinte ich jedoch nur und presste einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Hab keine Angst Schatz. Potter Und Black werden dich schon nicht aus den Augen lassen"

Es wäre wohl klug gewesen, ebenfalls zu denen ins Zimmer zu gehen, doch falls jemand hier war und auf der Suche nach mir war, wollte ich nicht das Robin bei mir gesehen wurde. Sie war mir im Moment wichtiger als alles andere.

Als Robin ins Zimmer trat wandte ich mich der Treppe zu und bemerkte erst jetzt wie stockdunkel es war. Nur ein ganz sanfter Schein des Mondes erleuchtete die Stiegen, doch schon bei der Hälfte konnte ich nichts mehr erkennen. Ich überlegte mir kurz, die Fackeln anzumachen, doch ließ es sein. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meinen Mund ich schlug wild mit den Armen umher, doch irgendwie brachte das nicht viel, doch nur Sekunden später, flüsterte mir jemand leise ‚Scchhht' ins Ohr und ich wurde ruhiger, bleib aber noch misstrauisch und umklammerte fest meinen Zauberstab.

„Sei ruhig Lily", flüsterte er weiter und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das es Potter war, „Sonst hören sie uns"

Ich wurde zunehmend nervöser und nickte wild mit dem Kopf und er nahm seine Hand von meinem Mund.

„Geh jetzt ins Zimmer", meinte er dann, „Dann kann Padfoot hinauskommen"

„Vergiss es", meinte ich jedoch entschlossen, „Der soll auf Robin aufpassen"

Ein klirren unten ließ mich erneut erzittern, und unbewusst griff ich nach Potters Arm, doch zog meine Hand auch gleich wieder zurück. Er nickte der Treppe zu und gemeinsam gingen wir mit erhobenem Zauberstab, vorsichtig die Stiegen hinab. Als eine knarrte, verharrten wir einige Sekunden bevor wir weitergingen. Unten angekommen hielt ich den Atem an und bekam Angst, das man uns an der Lautstärke meines Herzschlags hören würde. Als Potter weiter ging, hing ich dicht an seinen Fersen und verwundert, aber noch immer nervös und voller Angst, folgte ich ihm in den Salon. Am liebsten hätte ich gefragt was er vorhat, doch die Angst hielt mich zurück. Doch als der den Zauberstab hob und das Licht anmachte, starrte ich ihn fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenem Mund an.

„Bist du so scharf auf meinen Tod?", fragte ich entsetzte, doch er lachte leise auf.

„Sieh mal", meinte er und deutete in den Salon und mitzusammengekniffenen Augen blickte ich hin und die Verwunderung ließ mich tatsächlich verblüfft starren. Da saß eine Katze auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt. Als ich mich gerade fragte, wo die herkam, spürte ich einen Windzug und sah dass das Fenster weit aufgerissen war.

„Haben wir wohl vergessen zu schließen", meinte Potter und wandte sich mir zu und betrachtete mich kritisch, aber grinsend, „Besonders viel trägst du ja nicht, und da wir schon mal wach sind-"

„Vergiss es Potter", meinte ich genervt, aber irgendetwas ließ mich nicht entspannen. Ich spürte das hier irgendetwas noch war was nicht hierher passte und vor allem nicht erwünscht war, doch da ich mir nicht wieder Angst machen wollte, schüttelte ich den Gedanken schnell ab.

„Ich geh schlafen", meinte ich dann und wendete mich der Treppe zu und Potter mir hinterher.

„Du bist doch bestimmt nicht müde", meinte er, „Und findest du nicht das wir irgendwann über das Geschehene reden sollten?"

„Hör zu Potter", meinte ich verärgert und blieb bei der Hälfte der Treppe stehen und wand mich zu ihm um, „Es ist mitten in der Nacht und da ich gerade fast den Schock meines Lebens erlitten habe, wirst es doch irgendwie in deinen Dickschädel reingehen, das ich nur noch in mein Bett will"

„Allein?", fragte er jedoch frech und das reichte nun. Ich war am explodieren und doch war etwas anders. Ich verstand es nicht ganz, aber es war, als wäre ich tatsächlich explodiert. Ich hatte einen heftig schmerzenden Druck in den Ohren und mir wurde schrecklich heiß und als ich dann hart auf irgendetwas kaltem aufkam, glaubte ich tatsächlich, in tausend Stücke zersprengt zu sein.

„_Ich dachte auch zuerst, dass du angefangen hast mich anzuschreien, doch dann merkte ich wie mir alles weh tat"_

„_Es war schrecklich. Ich verstand nicht, was los war und die Augen bekam ich auch nicht auf. Als ich mich überhaupt nicht bewegen konnte, war mein erstes Gedanke, dass ich Tod bin"_

**Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, dass es so ein mieser Cliff schon wieder geworden ist, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich demnächst vorankommen würde und ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Ich werde mich aber bemühen mich zu beeilen!**

**Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse!**

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**P.s.: ich weiß nicht wieso er nur verschiedenen Tei8le des Chapters hochgeladen hat, aber ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse deswegen!**


	14. Man spielt sich nicht mit der Zeit

**Ihr seid mit doch nicht böse oder? Hab echt versucht mich zu beeilen! Und es ist ja auch nicht so kurz geworden sichentschuldigendrausredenwollen **

**Also hier ist es nun endlich:**

Mein Kopf fühlte sich irgendwie total leer an und doch schmerzte er mehr den je. Ich hatte Angst mich zu bewegen da jede Aktion, die meinen Körper beanspruchte, sich schrecklich anfühlte. Als würde mein Bein einfach so abrechen, wenn ich es bloß bewegte. Also ließ ich es sein und konzentrierte mich auf meine Augen, die ich zu Beginn nicht aufbekam und dann später nur sehr schwer und als dann etwas wie Staub die empfindliche Netzhaut meiner Augen berührte und sie sofort zu brennen begannen, protestierten sie automatisch und schlossen sich wieder. Nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen konnte ich. Meine Stimme versagte gleich nach dem ersten jämmerlichen Laut und es war wirklich nur noch zum heulen, doch auch das wollte mein Körper nicht mehr tun.

Auch mein Gehör funktionierte wohl gerade nur noch wie ein schlecht eingestelltes Radio. Ich hörte leise Schritte und dann wieder einen Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und dann war wieder nur ein leises Rauschen und dann war Stille. Wo war ich und was ins Merlins Namen war geschehen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und das Unwissen und die Ungewissheit macht mir mehr Angst, als der Gedanke tot zu sein. Denn tot war ich wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn ich ne jede Menge Schmerz noch spürte.

"Das reicht jetzt", krächzte ich um mich selber zu ermutigen und nur sehr schwer und unter höllischen Qualen, die ich wirklich niemanden wünschte, zog ich meinen Arm unter etwas sehr schwerem hervor und tat es gleich mit dem anderen Arm und versuchte das Ganze Zeug was auf mir lag runter zu geben, was allerdings sehr schwer war, da sich meine Finger ziemlich taub anfühlten. Dann wischte ich mir übers Gesicht und tatsächlich war da ne Menge Staub und Schmutz. Ich rieb mir die Augen und startete einen erneuten Versuch sie zu öffnen und nur langsam und sehr vorsichtig gewährten sie mir diese Bitte und ich erkannte zwar nicht viel aber immerhin etwas, da aus dem Nebenzimmer wie es schien, noch etwas Licht durchdrang.

Ich brachte es zustande mich aufzusetzen und blickte mich dann um. Ich war schier entsetzt. Alles um mich herum war zerstört und ich lag inmitten dieser Trümmer. In der Wand wo die Treppe stand, war ein riesiges schwarzes Loch, als hätte jemand mit einer Abrisskugel genau da reingeschlagen und von der Treppe selbst standen nur noch Bruchstücke aufrecht. Der schöne Parkett war total versaut. Soweit man ihn noch unter dem ganzen Schutt sah, entdeckte ich tiefe Kratzer und Unmengen von Brandlöchern.

Und da, da bewegte sich doch was. Voller Panik griff ich um mich herum, verzweifelnd nach meinem Zauberstab suchend, bis ich mir klar wurde, das der nie und nimmer noch bei mir war. Doch dann erkannte ich den Ar. Die kleine Narbe am Handgelenk, ich weiß selbst nicht wieso ich mich daran erinnerte, aber die hatte sich Potter beim Wiederholungsspiel gegen Slytherin in der 6.Klasse geholt. Potter...Merline, genau, der war ja auch noch da! Geschockt das ich es erst so spät begriff, zog ich hektisch meine Beine unter einem großen Holzstück hervor und wollte gerade auftreten, als ich ein leises Knacksen hörte und einen schlimm stechenden Schmerzen spürte. Gut, auftreten auf meinem rechten Bein war wohl nicht so ne gute Idee. Also kroch ich schnell rüber zu Potter und schlürfte mir dabei die Knie blutig auf, doch das war im Moment ja wohl egal. Hektisch herumfuchtelnd befreite ich ihn aus dem Schutt, von dem er umgeben und vor allem eingeschlossen war und hustend und keuchend setzte er sich auf.

„Merlin ich danke dir Lily", meinte er erschöpft, „Die Luft wurde ziemlich knapp hier unten, aber zuerst wollte ich warten, bis diese Typen weg waren und dann bekam ich das Zeug nicht weg. Geht' s dir gut?"

„Ja bei mir ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Von welchen Typen redest du?"; fragte ich besorgt.

„Hast du sie nicht gehört. Sie haben noch nach uns gesucht, ob wir auch ja tot sind, diese Hornochsen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon Panik du würdest uns irgendwie auffliegen lassen, weil du irgendwie wütend anfängt sie anzuschreien oder sonst was."

„Sag mal geht's noch? Ich kann mich doch zusammenreißen!", meinte ich empört, aber dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, „Wichtig ist, nun nach den anderen zu sehen. Würde ich halt mal so vorschlagen oder möchtest du sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen und hier liegen bleiben."

„Spiel dich nicht so auf, _Schatz_", meinte er sarkastisch und seufzte dann, „Dafür ist nachher noch Zeit"

Er erhob sich ganz und klopfte seine Sachen ab und hustete erneut. Ich vergas das mit meinen Fuß vollkommen und versuchte erneut aufzustehen doch sofort knickte ich wieder ein und landete mit meiner Hand mitten auf einer Glasscherbe, und sogleich spürte ich das warme Blut meine Hand hinuntertropfen...na toll...was denn noch alles.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Potter und er klang plötzlich besorgt.

"Ja so zerbrechlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", meinte ich, „Aber wäre nett wenn du mir irgendwie beim gehen hilfst"

„Natürlich", meinte er sogleich, packte mich unter den Armen und zog mich auf die Beine. Er hatte mich fast vom Boden gehoben, beim aufhelfen. Der war ja stark genug um mich zu tragen, aber so ne Erniedrigung mache ich nicht mit. Es war schließlich noch Potter. Egal was gelaufen war, es war Potter! Er legte meinen rechten Arm um seine Schultern und gemeinsam humpelten wir zu den Resten der Treppe. Die ersten Stiegen klappten ja noch ganz gut, nur bei einem riesigen Loch stockten wir kurz.

„Ich wer dich", meinte er lachend.

"Bist du wahnsinnig", meinte ich jedoch geschockt schon allein von dem Gedanken, „So stabil bin ich wiederum nicht."

„Und was schlägt Miss Ich weiß alles und bin doch so toll und will bloß keinen Vorschlag von Potter anhören Evans vor?", meinte er seufzend.

„Wir springen gemeinsam", meinte ich dann, „Nimm mich auf den Rücken?"

„Was?", meinte er stirnrunzelnd. Okay gut, ich wird mich wohl doch so was wie tragen lassen von ihm.

„Ja, dann lande ich wenigstens weich", meinte ich grinsend, „Jetzt Zier dich nicht so. Mach schon"

„Ach von mir aus", meinte er grummelnd und hob mich auf den Rücken. Er wartete kur neigte sich etwas zurück und dann sprang er tatsächlich. War ein seltsames Gefühl, doch drüben angekommen landete ich, wie gesagt, ziemlich angenehm.

„Autsch Lily, geh mit deinem Knie von meiner Hand runter", ächzte Potter.

„Ups sorry", meinte ich kullerte von ihm runter. Ich zog mich nun am Geländer hoch und humpelte den Rest hoch mit Potter im Schlepptau, der, wie es schien, bloß hinter mir ging, um mich auffangen zu können, falls ich umkippe. Irgendwie war das ja nett, aber es war trotzdem noch Potter! Gemeinsam gingen wir dann zu Potters und Blacks Zimmer, doch als Potter die Tür öffnete rief jemand laut _‚Expelliarmus' _und ich blickte mich irritiert um, bis ich Black mit erhobenem Zauberstab dastehen sah und Robin sich hinter ihm auf einem Sessel zusammenkauerte.

„Padfoot, du stichst mir mit dem Ding da gleich ins Auge", meinte Potter und Black gab verwirrt den Zauberstab herunter. Robin jedoch seufzte laut und erleichtert, schob ihn beiseite und umarmte mich heftig und ich, mit meinem kaputten, entkam knapp dem Dasein auf dem Boden und hielt mich an einem Schrank fest.

„Oh Gott Lily ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", schluchzte sie, „Du hats mir ja nichts gesagt. Und dann war da dieses furchtbar laute Krachen und ich wollte ja zu dir kommen, aber dieser Idiot", dabei zeigte sie mit dem Arm zu Black ohne ihr Gesicht von meiner Schulter abzuwenden, „Hat mich nicht gelassen und dann hörten wir stimmen und...ich hatte solch Angst."

„Schon gut mein Schatz", meinte ich und strich ihr mit der freien Hand über den Rücken und formte mit den Lippen ‚Danke' zu Black gewandt.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Potter dann, „Wie in Merlins Namen erkläre ich dieses Loch dort unten?"

„Das werden deine Eltern ja wohl verstehen"

„Nein werden sie eben nicht", meinte er seufzend und ließ sich auf eines der beiden Betten fallen und ich nahm mal an, das es seins war, „Das Haus steht unter Dutzenden Zaubern, Gegenflüchen und hat mehr Abwehrzauber als Gringotts zu bieten. Doch die klappen alle nur, solange Tür und Fenster geschlossen sind. Wir haben das Fenster also tatsächlich offen gelassen, denn ich wüsste nicht wie die sonst hätten hier her kommen können. Ich wette jetzt kann ich mir wieder mal anhören, wie verantwortungslos ich bin"

„Na ja wenn das stimmt, was du da gerade erzählt hast, dann bist du es ja auch Potter", meinte ich empört, „Nicht das mir das neu wäre, aber wieso in Merlins Namen öffnest du ein Fenster?"

"Padfoot und ich haben uns blöd mit dem Schnatz gespielt und der flog dann genau auf das Fenster zu und ich wollte nicht das es zu Bruch ging, also öffnete ich es schnell mit dem Zauberstab, doch ich hab's wohl vergessen zu schließen."

„Wieso ist euer Haus eigentlich so geschützt?", fragte Robin schniefend und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Na hör mal. Sie sind Auroren. Es gibt auch so genug böse Zauberer ohne dem Mister ich bin ja so mächtig und böse und möchte unbedingt Lord genannt werden, da ich so besonders bin und meinen Namen mag ich auch nicht behalten, da ich viel lieber Voldemort heißen würde, Riddle.", meinte Black angeekelt den Kopf schüttelnd, „Wenn ich den mal in die Finger bekomme"

„Um auf das Problem zurückzukommen", meinte Potter dann nach einer kurzen Pause, „Hat einer von euch eine Idee."

„Macht es doch ungeschehen, oder haben Zauberer so was nicht drauf", meinte Robin schulterzuckend und wir alle drei sahen sie verblüfft an.

„Manche bestimmt, aber ich glaube kaum das wir drei dazu in der Lage sind", meinte ich dann.

„Obwohl", meinte Potter plötzlich und sein Gesicht hellte auf, „Na klar geht das. Padfoot damit haben wir doch 5mal verhindert, von der Schule zu fliegen."

„Wie jetzt, ihr kennt da echt nen Spruch und...5mal? wir habt ihr denn das hingekriegt?", meinte ich dann stirnrunzelnd, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ist ja egal jetzt. Dann sprecht den Spruch und wir habens hinter uns. Vielleicht kann ich ja dann wieder normal gehen"

„So einfach ist es wiederum auch nicht", meinte Potter, „Aber auch nicht schwer"

„Er erhob sich und kramte in einer von den Schubladen des Schreibtischs, bevor er diese zuschlug und die nächste öffnete. So ging das drei Schubladen weiter, bis er wohl hatte was er suchte, doch mir sagte das Ding nicht viel. Es schien wie ein kleines hölzernes Brett mit vielem Schnickschnack dran. Man konnte es verformen, an bestimmten Stellen die beschriftet waren, antippen mit dem Zauberstab , und es hatte ein paar Zahnräder eingebaut. Potter besah es sicher in paar Sekunde, als würde er versuchen sich zu erinnern, und begann dann mit einer ziemlich langen und seltsamen Prozedur, das Brett zu benutzen.

"Hoffentlich macht er nichts falsches", nuschelte ich Robin zu und die nickte besorgt.

Dann, Potter war wohl fertig, spürte ich ein schreckliches ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, wie bei einem Portschlüssel, nur das sich alles noch viel schlimmer drehte und plötzlich hörte alles wieder auf, doch mir war noch immer schrecklich schwindelig und ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich mich wieder umblicken konnte und ich war mehr als nur erstaunt. Wir standen da, alle vier, mitten in der Sonnendurchfluteten Eingangshalle in frischen Klamotten und mein Bein schmerzte nicht.

„Scheint ja gut geklappt zu haben", meinte Potter zufrieden mit sich selbst, „Wollt ihr was trinken?"

"Wäre wohl genau das richtige jetzt", meinte ich und folgte ihm in den Salon.

„Woher war eigentlich diese Katze? Ich mein ne Nachbarskatze wird es kaum gewesen sein?"

„Hmm...vielleicht hat sie ja Voldi, oder wer auch immer da war, mitgebracht", meinte Black schulterzuckend.

Potter mixte mir was zusammen und ich vertraute ihm mal und nahm das Glas entgegen und nahm einen Schluck und spürte wie meine Kehle leicht brannte, aber es aus sogleich vorbei war und einen süßlichen Geschmack nachzog.

„Irgendwie ist das doch seltsam", meinte Robin.

Was meinst du denn Schatz?", fragte ich und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nun ja, es sollte doch heute Weihnachten sein. Habt ihr das vergessen?", fragte sie ungläubig und zuerst wusste ich nicht was sie meinte, bis sich bei mir was rührte. Sie hatte vollkommen recht. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um und tatsächlich: Die ganze Dekoration war weg.

Ich blickte zu Potter und er schien wohl ne schlimme Vorahnung zu haben, was mich beunruhigte. Was in Merlins Namen hatte er nun wieder angestellt?

„Was?", fragte ich ihn und starrte ihn an, doch er blickte mich nur erstaunt an, oder er versuchte es zumindest.

„Was was?", fragte er zurück.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Robin hat recht, hier stimmt doch was nicht und du weißt was es ist also raus damit"

„Lily-"

"Sag schon"

„Na gut. Der Zauber wie du siehst ist ja ganz schön gut. Ich mein das Haus ist in Ordnung, es ist keiner verletzt und diese Typen sind weg."

„Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen und weiter?"

„Nun, aber du wirst doch bestimmt bemerkt haben, das nichts perfekt ist und alles seine guten und schlechten Seiten hat", meinte er und lächelte matt und ich ahnte schon schlimmes.

„Also was ich damit sagen will", fuhr er fort, „Er macht Geschehnes zwar ungeschehen, aber der Zauber speziviert sich nicht auf einen bestimmten Zeitraum"

„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Robin stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun ja erzieht sich manchmal nur um ein paar Minuten, kann aber auch über Stunden, Tage und Wochen gehen", meinte er und zog wohl eher unbewusst den Kopf etwas ein.

„Was?", fragte Robin geschockt. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und nicht auszurasten, „Aber wie soll denn das gehen. So was ist doch nicht möglich."

„Ist es doch", meldete sich Black nun zu Wort, „Oder kannst du Lily dich an Halloween in der vierten Klasse erinnern?"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fragte ich verärgert.

„Naja du wirst gleich bemerken so einiges. Wir haben an dem Abend nämlich uns nen kleinen Streich für die Slytherins ausgedacht. Ist aber mächtig schief gelaufen. Die Details behalte ich für mich. Nun wir haben uns in die verbotene Abteilung von der Bibliothek geschlichen, weil ja alle noch beim Festessen waren und haben den Zauber gefunden. Und dann...tja...wars plötzlich Mitte November."

„Was in Merlins Namen redest du denn da?"

„Na los, erinnere dich", forderte mich Black auf, „Sag was du da gemacht hast."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, doch tatsächlich dachte ich schon jetzt darüber nach was damals wirklich geschehen war, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Aber das war doch vollkommen unmöglich.

„Das ist doch schon so lange her. Was weiß ich wie das Fest damals war", sagte ich.

"Ach komm schon. So lange ist es nun auch nicht her und außerdem ist es ein wohl wichtiges Ereignis in Hogwarts was du nicht so einfach vergisst, oder?"

„Ich fluchte innerlich, da ich ihm recht geben musste. Da ich mich sogar ans erste Halloween in Hogwarts erinnern konnte.

„Du willst mir also sagen, das zwei Wochen damals einfach nicht geschehen sind und das es kein Muggel oder kein Zauberer oder überhaupt kein Lebewesen mitbekommen hat. Ach kommt schon Jungs, das könnt ihr wem anderen erzählen!"

Schon richtig wütend weil die mich für so Dumm verkaufen wollten zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche, was mich zuerst selbst wunderte das ich es bei mir hatte aber ich mir nichts weiter dacht, und wählte eine x-beliebige Nummer"

„Lily was-"

„Schhhh...ja hallo. Entschuldigen sie die Störung aber wie war denn ihr Weihnachtsfest dieses Jahr?", fragte ich als tatsächlich eine verschlafene Frau abhob. Doch bevor sie mir antworten konnte riss mir Potter das Handy aus der Hand und legte auf.

"Bist du denn wahnsinnig Lily? Möchtest du das die ganze Welt denkt sie sei verrückt?", fragte er sichtlich schockiert und ich verstand es nicht.

„Wieso denn das jetzt schon wieder?"

„Du willst es nicht kapieren oder?", meinte er und seine Stimme wurde unbewusst lauter und ich hörte Ärger heraus, „Weihnachten ist wie du siehst nicht da, es ist nicht geschehen und wenn du jetzt Leute anrufst und sie daran erinnerst das es nicht passiert ist dann denken diese daran. So überlegt sich keiner wieso es nicht war, weil sich nun mal niemand erinnert und das anspricht. Was glaubst du wie wir uns gefühlt haben, als wir von der verbotenen Abteilung, plötzlich mitten im Zauberkunstunterricht landeten. Es hat lange Zeit gedauert bis wirs auf die reihe kriegten was passiert war, aber hätten wir wen erinnert, wär das ja wohl ne Katastrophe gewesen. Es wäre wie ein Lauffeuer durchgegangen und wir hätten Mächtig Ärger bekommen. Mit der Zeit darf man sich nicht spielen. Das ist unverzeihlich."

Schwer atmend setzte er sich wieder und ich starrte nur leer in die Luft und dachte über seine Worte nach und tatsächlich ergaben sie einen Sinn. Mir fiel es jedoch trotzdem schwer das zu glauben, doch ich sah bei meinem Handy das Datum nach und sie hatten recht.

„Wir haben den 27. Dezember", meinte ich tonlos und Robin starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Wir haben tatsächlich Weihnachten übersprungen. Ich glaub's nicht", meinte sie und lachte auf und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sehen wir's von der positiven Seite. Ich bin keine 4 Tage älter geworden, jedoch hab ich die auch praktisch nicht gelebt", meinte ich, „Also wüsste ich doch nichts positives daran."

„Die nächsten paar Minuten saßen wir alle still da und überlegten, wie man nun reagieren soll, bis plötzlich Black aufstand und seinen Drink hinstellte.

„Wir haben kostbare Zeit verloren Padfoot. In vier Tagen haben wir Silvester und die Party möchte ich wegen diesen...nun kleinen Zwischenfall nicht sausen lassen"

„Du hast recht"; meinte Potter grinsend und stand ebenfalls auf, „Da gibt's noch ne Menge zu tun."

„Ihr könntet uns da ja helfen. Geht dann schneller.", meinte Black.

Da ich sowieso im Moment nicht wusste was ich jetzt machen sollte zuckte ich mit den Schultern und folgte ihnen hinaus.

„_Ich war richtig erstaunt das du mich gar nicht angeschrieen hast"_

„_Nun das hast du diesmal übernommen James. Ich war richtig geschockt von dem was du gesagt hast. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich drauf reagieren sollte._

„_Nun für uns wars ja damals auch ungewohnt gewesen. Aber die Party die war-"_

„_Hör auf Schatz. Schließlich sollst du noch nichts verraten"_

**Sooo tut mir Leid das es solange gedauert hat, aber nur jetzt hab ich mal für ein paar tage Zeit bis es weiter geht mit dem lernen. Schließlich hab ich nur zwei Arbeiten ganz gut gemacht, aber die anderen beiden dafür versaut. Ist aber keine Katastrophe) Ich komm durch und im Moment zähl echt nur das. Aber ich glaub das interessiert euch gar nicht so sehr**

**Hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und ich will mich wirklich bemühen mich zu beeilen.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**


	15. Kochen leicht gemacht

**Ninaissaja****: Naja aber man denkt doch nicht an etwas was nicht geschehen ist. Das ist genau das selbe wie mit der Frage: Wenn ein Baum umfliegt und keiner hat es gesehen oder gehört, ist er dann umgeflogen?(Ich meine das er umgeflogen ist, aber es redet keiner darüber weil es ja keiner gesehen oder gehört hat, also ist die Frage demnach sinnlos.)**

**Danke an alle für die Reviews und jetzt geht's wieder mal weiter:**

„Hol mal schnell die Liste Padfoot", meinte Potter und Black ging die Treppen hoch.

„Welche Liste?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nun ja, zur ner Party gehören nun mal auch Leute und wir haben vor 2 Jahre mal ne Liste gemacht und laden immer die selben Leute ein und es sind auch schon einige dazugekommen."

Black kam dann mit einem ziemlich mitgenommen Pergament die Treppe runter und ich betrachtete sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sah sie mir genauer an und stutze.

„Aber das sind ja Dutzende"

„Wir waren noch nie Fans von kleinen Feiern", meinte Black und Robin lachte.

„Moment da steh ich ja oben", meinte ich völlig verblüfft, als ich mitten drin _Evans, Lily _stehen sah.

„Wenn du's dir durchliest wirst du sehen das Lucy und die andere auch oben stehen. Aber ich hab James erklärt das es sinnlos wäre dich zu fragen weil du uns entweder nen Heuler schicken würdest der uns dann ganz lieb sagt dich in Ruhe zu lassen oder du die Einladung einfach ignorieren würdest."

„Und was ist mit den Mädels?"

„Tja die haben wir gefragt aber wir hatten dummerweise nicht daran gedacht, das sie ja logischerweise mit die Silvester feiern", meinte Black in einem Ton als würde er gerade einem Kleinkind das Ein mal Eins erklären.

„Sie haben mir nie was gesagt", meinte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja auch irgendwie klar, oder? Du hättest dich nur bei dem Gedanken an uns aufgeregt", meinte Black und ging ins Esszimmer und wir folgten ihm. Es passte mir ganz und gar nicht, das er wusste was ich gefühlt hätte. Wir setzten uns alle und kurz besahen sich Potter und Black die Liste genau.

„Ich nehme das du kommst doch dieses Jahr?", meinte Black dann und sah grinsend auf. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm entgegengepfeffert dass das wohl nur ein Scherz von ihm war, doch insgeheim freute ich mich schon auf die Party.

„Na ja wenn ich da mitorganisiere, werd ich auch dabei sein", meinte ich und wollte möglichst gelangweilt klingen, doch ich weiß nicht ob mir das so gut gelang.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht das es da noch so viel zu tun gibt._

_Lily wir hatten ja keine Zeit gehabt schon was zu organisieren. Wie denn auch, sie war nicht vorhanden gewesen._

_Ich hatte mich noch nie mit euch so gut verstanden und auch amüsiert wie in den Tagen._

_Lily, du hast nun mal langsam gelernt mit uns klar zu kommen. Du hast dir auch immerhin 14 Jahre Zeit gelassen, Schatz._

Wie schon erwähnt wurde es nun ziemlich stressig. Potter schrieb eine Einladung und kopierte sie magisch so oft, bis sie für alle eine hatten. Und dann ging's los mit dem verschicken. Leider standen uns nur vier Eulen zur Verfügung. Drei der Potters und Black's. Aber wir gaben ihnen mehrere Briefe zugleich mit.

„Ich hoffe für dich, mir begegnet hier nichts was krabbelt", meinte ich als wir hinunter in den Weinkeller stiegen. Potter lachte und machte die Fackeln an und ich blickte mich stirnrunzelnd um, doch ich konnte nirgendwo auch nur das kleinste Tierchen sehen. Das beruhigte. Und erst dann besah ich mir den Keller genau und ich war beeindruckt. Dutzende der verschiedensten Weine reihten sich da aneinander, doch Potter beachtete sie nicht und ging weiter nach hinten. Dann bückte er sich schob einen Teppich zur Seite und klappte eine Falltür auf.

„Was in Merlins Namen-"

„Das siehst du gleich Lily", meinte er und stieg die Treppe runter, unsicher folgte ich ihm und als er eine Fackel anmachte war ich nun nicht mehr erstaunt, sondern geschockt.

„Das ist ja das reinste...Lager", meinte ich und blickte mich in allen Richtungen um. Da gab es Dutzende Regale wie es schien und jedes von ihnen war vollgefüllt mit anderen Flaschen.

„Aber wieso ist denn das hier unten?", fragte ich dann und strich über eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Was glaubst du wie erfreut meine Eltern wären wenn sie das hier sehen?"

„Potter du bist 24"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, aber die können soweit vorausdenken das nicht nur Padfoot und ich vorhätten, den ganzen Alkohol hier zu trinken. Und von den Partys dürfen die nun mal nichts mitbekommen. Es ist ihr Haus und sie haben es mir verboten"

„Und was machen wir nun?"

„Wir verfrachten das ganze hoch ins Kühllager der Küche", schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Schwebezauber und Flaschen verschiedenster Form und Größe begannen zu schweben, „Du kannst dich ruhig nützlich machen Lily"

Mit genügend Flaschen im Schlepptau, gingen wir wieder hoch und als ich an Robin vorbeiging, sah sie mich verdutzt an.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt wie glücklich ich bin, das du Silvester im Haus deiner Freundin verbringst?", meinte ich grinsend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. In der Tat feiert Robin bei ihr Freundin Mary. Und toll ist das ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, da mich ihre Mutter angerufen hat um zu fragen, ob Robin kommen kann und gemeint hat, das sie und ihr Mann da wären.

„Woher willst du denn wissen das ich dort keinen Alkohol kriege? Es sind ja noch andere Freunde von mir da?", meinte Robin und lächelte mich Zuckersüß an.

„Das bezweifle ich gar nicht Schatz. Aber das hier...", meinte ich und deutete mit dem Kopf zu den noch immer hinter mir schwebenden Flaschen, „Das toppt keiner"

Wir brachten das Zeug also ins Kühllager und setzten uns dann in die Küche. Black blickte auf dir Uhr und grinste dann.

„Wird langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen. Also, wer will es machen?", fragte er und ich lachte kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Mich könnt ihr vergessen", sagte ich, „Ich kann vieles, aber nicht kochen"

„Ach komm schon Lily", meinte Robin, „Lass es uns mal versuchen"

„Robin, ich hab's nie getan und ich hab's auch nicht vor"

„Stell dich nicht so an", meinte Potter, "Ihr kocht heute und wir übernehmen das morgen"

„Aber ich kann nicht kochen!"

„Denkst du wir etwa?", fragte Black überrascht und ich seufzte.

„Also von mir aus"

„Sehr schön", meinte Potter zufrieden und stand auf, „Und wir machen derweil noch ein paar Erledigungen."

„Also", meinte Robin strahlend als die beiden aus der Küche waren, „Auf was hast du Lust?

„Die Frage ist wohl eher was wir zu Stande bringen. Am besten wäre etwas, was nicht die Küche abfackeln könnte."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Ein Salat?"

"Lily", Robin begann zu lachen.

„Was spricht denn gegen einen frischen, leckeren Salat?"

„Wir essen nie Salat"

„Natürlich"

„Wann denn?"

„Wenn wir unten beim Griechen waren. In dem Restaurant hast du als du elf warst ständig nach mehr verlangt"

„An das erinnerst du dich?", meinte sie überrascht grinsend, „Jedenfalls ist das nun lang genug her."

„Dann wird's Zeit wieder damit anzufangen"

„Na gut von mir aus", meinte Robin kopfschüttelnd und wir gingen zu dem gigantischen Kühlschrank und machten ihn auf.

"Siehst du", meinte ich zufrieden und fischte wahllos alles heraus was auch nur ansatzweise in einen Salat reinkönnte, „Hier sind die Tomaten, sieh mal da Gurken...und sogar Schafskäse...und Mozarella...gut für einen von beiden sollten wir uns wohl dann entscheiden...und Oliven...oder hier sieh mal Thunfisch...wir wärs mit so nem Salat?"

„Sag mal Lily und wär schneidet das alles zu recht?"

„Na du", meinte ich ohne mich beim herausnehmen stören zu lassen, doch als sie auflachte, blickte ich auf.

„Heißt das...du machst es nicht?", fragte ich ganz lieb und rollte die Kartoffeln in meinen Händen.

„Nein bestimmt nicht", meinte sie und grinste böse, „Du wolltest einen Salat machen, also wirst du ihn auch machen. Ich kann dir ja helfen aber die Tomaten und Gurken und den Käse wirst du doch zu recht machen können. „

„Gut lassen wir das", meinte ich und warf alles wieder in den Kühlschrank und sie starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Ich dachte immer du kochst einfach nicht gerne aber du kannst es tatsächlich nicht", meinte sie und fing heftig an zu lachen.

„Das hab ich doch gesagt"

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch können", meinte sie dann und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, „Wie wärs mit ein bisschen Magie?"

„Magie? Schätzchen nicht alles kann man mit Magie lösen, obwohl..", sagte ich und stand auf, „Hier wird doch irgendwo ein Kochbuch rumliegen. Wenn wir Glück haben ist es keins von den Muggel"

Ich begann die Schränke zu durchstöbern und nach unendlich vielen, wie's mir vorkam, fand ich den richtigen.

„Na wer sagts denn", meinte ich dann und nahm ein paar Kochbücher hervor, „Und alle samt magisch"

Ich legte sie auf den Tisch und wir besahen sie und und entschieden uns dann für etwas was doch recht einfach ist.

„Reis und Hühnchen mit ner leckeren Soße", meinte Robin zufriedne und setzte sich auf, „Das schaffen wir doch"

„Na klar; meinte ich grinsend und besah mir die Zutaten, „Aber trotzdem sollten wir vorsichtig sein."

Und so begannen wir tatsächlich und es lief gar nicht mal so schlecht, der Reis war logisch nicht schwer zuzubereiten und selbst das Fleisch sah schmackhaft aus. Doch mir war klar, das es nicht weiter so gut laufen konnte. Und bei der Soße gings dann schief. Es stand dort ganz einfach. Man brauchte nur verschiedene Pulver und ich musste nichts anderes tun als sie aus dem Vorratsschrank zu holen. Doch faul wie ich war, überließ ich das Robin.

„Das sieht ja Übel aus", meinte ich dann als ich ihr über die Schulter blickte. Der Kessel brodelte zwar und es duftete gar nicht mal so schlecht, doch es hatte einen äußert seltsamen grün-braunen Ton angenommen.

„Ist ja auch noch nicht fertig", rief sie über die Schulter als ich mich wieder gesetzt hatte, „Da fehlt noch was. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Da steht auf zwei Flaschen die selbe Aufschrift und welche ist nun die richtige?"

„Welche Farbe hat denn der Inhalt?"

„Schwarz und Gelb"

"Dann nimm Gelb, Schwarz klingt recht gefährlich"; meinte ich schulterzuckend.

„Hmm ja wieso nicht", meinte sie und ich hörte nur noch das Plopp von dem öffnen der Flasche und im nächsten Moment hatte ich nen schrecklichen Druck in den Ohren und wie von selbst machte ich die Augen zu, doch sogleich hörte es auch auf und ich musste heftig husten.

„Lily?"

„Robin?"

„Ich glaub das war die falsche Flasche"

„Hmm...scheint so"

„Machst du bitte die Augen auf und siehst zuerst nach"

„Vergiss es. Es ist keine 24 Stunden her, da hat ich schon mal ne Explosion."

„Na gut", meinte Robin und tapfer wie sie war, wischte sie sich übers Gesicht und machte dann die Augen auf. Es war kurz still, doch dann hörte ich schon wie sie schwerstens versuchte, ein Lachen zu verkneifen also machte auch ich sie auf. Und ich verstand sie. Die Wände, der Tische, die Stühle, Die Schränke, die Arbeitsflächen, ...alles war voller Soße und wo der Kessel noch kurz zuvor gestandne hatte, war jetzt ein großer Schwarzer Fleck und es roch schrecklich verkohlt, doch bei Robins Anblick konnte ich nicht anders als zu lachen. Ihr Gesicht war rabenschwarz, nur die Augen leuchteten. Nach ihrem grinsen zu Urteilen, sah ich nicht viel besser aus.

„Lily? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich Potter von draußen herrufen und erschocken blickte ich Robin an.

„Das sollten die wohl besser nicht sehen. Das wird mir sonst auf Immer und Ewig vorbehalten", meinte ich und sprang auf und lief aus der Tür und geradewegs Black in die Arme.

"Wow jetzt mal langsam. Was ist denn los und wie siehst du denn aus?", meinte er und Potter fing an zu grinsen.

„Was?", fragte ich und wollte äußerst kühl wirken, doch im Moment sah ich einfach nur lächerlich aus, also ließ ich's gleich wieder sein.

„Gab's ein paar...Probleme?", fragte er, "Vielleicht ein...Kochunfall?"

„Wie- wie kommst du auf das?", fragte ich nervös lächelnd.

"Nun ja...Make up wird das wohl kaum sein", meinte er und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über meine Wange und zeigte ihn mir dann. Na toll...mir pickte tatsächlich was vom Essen und der Soße im Gesicht.

„Ach das", meinte ich und versuchte es wegzumachen, doch anscheinend machte ich es nur schlimmer, denn sie waren kurz davor zu lachen, „Robin und ich haben ein wenig...rumgealbert."

„Na dann, dürften wir mal euer Werk bewundern", meinte Black und wollte die Tür offnen doch ich drückte mich schnell dagegen und schlug sie wieder zu. Die beiden sahen sie überrascht an.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig und vorher sollt ihr es noch nicht sehen", meinte ich und versuchte zu lächeln, „Es ist eine Überraschung."

„Eine Überraschung? Für uns? Von dir?", meinte Black und lachte auf, „Wunder geschehen ja doch noch"

"Also...wir holen euch dann schon", sagte ich und ignorierte sein Kommentar, „Bis später"

Und schon war ich drinnen, bevor wie auch nur einen Blick erhaschen konnten. Robin war schon dabei aufzuwischen und die Küchenplatten waren schon wieder sauber.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte sie dann und hob den vollkommen verunstalteten Kessel auf.

„Ganz einfach, das was wir hätten von Beginn an tun sollen"

„Den Salat? Lily ich weiß nicht so recht-"

„Ich rede noch vom Salat", unterbrach ich sie grinsend, "Ich meine nur wenn nicht kochen kann der lässt sich halt bekochen. Du bringst die Küche soweit in Ordnung und ich appariere in die Winkelgasse und lass mir vom Hexentreff etwas einpacken."

„Gut aber beeil dich", meinte sie nun selbst grinsend, „Und wich dir vorher wenigstens das Gesicht sauber."

Das tat ich auch und 15 Minuten später hatten wir ein ganzer Menü aufgetischt. Ich nahm möglichst einfache Dinge, die noch irgendwie für uns beide realistisch rüberkamen und bis auf das Loch beim Herd, war die Küche wieder sauber. Und auch auf dieses kleine Makel stellten wir einfach nen riesigen Topf darauf.

_Ihr habt geschummelt!"_

„_Haben wir gar nicht!"_

„_Habt ihr doch"_

„_Nein, es hat keiner gesagt das wir nichts bestellen dürfen"_

„Ich glaubs noch immer nicht, dass ihr das hingekriegt habt", meinte Black und legte nachdem wir alle gegessen hatten, seine Gabel nieder.

„Tja du unterschätzt uns eben!", meinte Robin grinsend und auch mir gefiel der Gedanke, dass Potter und Black in dem Glauben waren, wir hätten das wahrhaft köstliche Werk kreiert.

„Lily?", fragte jemand und ich drehte mich kurz um.

„Hm?", fragte ich dann Potter. Ich war gerade beim Geschirrspülen auf Muggelart. Eigentlich wollte ich das Black das macht, deswegen hab ich ihn auch zum Zaubererschach herausgefordert. Wer konnte ahnen das ich Haushoch verliere?

„Bist du jetzt endlich bereit mit mir darüber zu reden?"

„Über was denn?", stellte ich mich dumm, obwohl klar war, was er meinte.

„Über das letzte Quidditchspiel...ach Lily jetzt stell dich nicht so an"

Was sollte denn das mit stell dich nicht so an? Was mache ich denn? Nur weil ich versuche zu ignorieren und zu vergessen und er mir das Wissen von dem Geschehen aufdrängen will, heißt' s gleich, ich stell mich irgendwie an?

„Na gut, vielleicht sollte ich dir doch ein wenig helfen", meinte er gutmütig lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank neben mir, „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an euer Familienessen, vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit. Ein recht spannendes Essen, findest du nicht. So richtig aufregend.", meinte er und ich zuckte zusammen und ließ einen Teller fallen. Ich spürte förmlich, wie er grinste und eine weitere Reaktion abwartete, die ich ihm aber nicht gönnen wollte.

„Und weiter?", fragte ich kühl und hob den Teller aus der Spüle und wusch weiter.

„Na gut, noch ne kleine Hilfestellung geb ich dir", meinte er dann und ich schrubbte nur eine Stelle des Tellers, ohne es mitzukriegen, „Was hast du mir damals ins Ohr geflüstert in diesem wunderschönem dunklem Badezimmer? War das nicht etwas wie-"

„Das reicht", meinte ich dann steif und wandte mich seufzend ihm zu.

„Du erinnerst dich also?", meinte verblüfft.

„Hör auf so kindisch zu sein und sag was du so unbedingt sagen willst", meinte ich entnervt.

„Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist? Ist dir das alles völlig egal was war?"

„So ziemlich ja", log ich. Natürlich war es mir nicht egal, aber erwartete Potter tatsächlich das ich ihm das sagte? Jedenfalls nahm ich nicht an das ich ihn mit dem Satz so sehr kränkte wie es aber in seinem Blick schien.

„Nur das wollte ich wissen", meinte er knapp und ging dann einfach ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich mein Halloooo. Was erwartete Potter denn da von mir? Das ich meine Prinzipien einfach so über Bord warf und ihm in die Arme fiel und meinte der unvollendete Sex im Bad wäre die Erfüllung meiner Träume gewesen.

_Das war echt hart, was du da gesagt hast._

_Ich nahm da noch nicht an, das du dir das so zu Herzen nimmst._

_Hab ich aber. Du hast meine Männlichkeit verletzt._

_Oh James hör auf zu schmollen._

_Tu ich ja gar nicht._

_Ich seh's doch. Das ist nun lang genug her und schließlich hast du mich dann doch rumgekriegt._

_Und es war jede Abfuhr die du mir davor gegeben hast wert._

**So, Ich verstehe wenn ihr jetzt böse auf mich seit. Ich hatte nicht vor so lange auf das Kapitel warten zu lassen. Ich hatte es schon vor Wochen fertig, nur es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht und ich bastelte noch ein wenig daran herum. Zwar mag ich's persönlich noch immer nicht so sehr, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Leider gibt's die nächsten 3 Wochen wieder kein Chapter, da ich in England bin, aber danach setz ich mich gleich wieder hinter die Tasten und schreib dafür ein gaaaanz langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe das ihr mir ein klitzekleines Reviewchen hinterlasst und mir sagt wie ihr das Chapter fandet.**

**Liebe Grüße und schöne Ferien,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**


	16. Like Hogwarts

"Lily", hörte ich sie nun schon verärgert rufen, "Steh…auf!". Robin warf ein Kissen gegen mich. Ich gab nur ein leises Grummeln von mir und drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

"Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du solang fortbleibst. Du wusstest genau wann du aufstehen musst und bist trotzdem bis vier Uhr in der Früh unterwegs gewesen."

"Robin…wie spät ist es?", fragte ich erschöpft. Ich hatte nicht vor solange wegzubleiben, doch ich ließ mich von Lucy immer wieder überreden auf noch nen Drink zu bleiben. Wie ich nach Hause gekommen war, weiß ich gar nicht mehr. Ich nehme an, Lucy wird mich in ein Taxi geschoben haben und dann selbst nach Haus gefahren oder getorkelt sein.

"Kurz vor halb neun", meinte Robin und ich stöhnte.

"Wie in Merlins Namen kommst du auf die Idee mich zu dieser frühen Stund zu wecken?"

"Früh? Lily es gibt noch jede Menge zu tun und nur sehr wenig Zeit, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Und du hast den Jungs gesagt du würdest ihnen helfen, also raus aus dem Bett, sonst wird dein Kaffee kalt."

Hätte sie nicht den Kaffee erwähnt, hätte ich mich wohl noch weiter herumgewälzt und darauf gehofft, dass sie endlich eine Ruhe gab. Mit verquollenen Augen und total verwuschelten Haaren, wankte ich in die Küche(Ich hatte noch immer einen Schuh an) und setzte mich vor meine Tasse und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Robin kam her und zog mir den Schuh aus.

"Vorsicht junge Dame", mahnte ich, als ich sah wie unsanft sie ihn behandelte.Sie grinste mich nur kopfschütteln an.

"Du solltest duschen gehen. Du stinkst"´, meinte sie dann und ich sah sie überrascht an. Das erklärte den seltsamen Geruch also. Ich war das. Ich trank den Kaffe aus und ließ mir ein Bad ein. Ich lag keine 10 Minuten in dem angenehmen, von Schaum überquellenden Badewanne, als ich's an der Tür klopfen hörte. Robin war ja da , also ehnte ich mich entspannt zurück, doch das Klopfe hörte nicht auf.

"Robin, mach doch bitte die Tür auf", rief ich so laut es mir meine Stimme heute erlaubte, den ich hatte sie anscheinend gestern Abend ziemlich verausgabt. Robin gab mir zwar keine Antwort aber ich hörte die Tür aufgehen und das Reichte mir um das Bad weiter zu genießen und ich schloss die Augen.

"Morgen, Lily", hörte ich plötzlich wen sagen und das Herz blieb mir stehen. Erschrocken riss ich den Kopf herum und tatsächlich stand er da. Sirius(ich bin auch bei ihm schon beim Vornamen angelangt),lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Beine leicht überkreuzt und den Kopf etwas schräg, sah er mich zufrieden Grinsend an und ich wusste nichts anderes zu tun als einfach loszuschreien.

"Schhhhhhhht du bringt das ganze Haus ja zum einstürzen….Schhhht jetzt Lily….irgendwan geht dir jasowieso die Luft aus….Lily…ich kann doch sowieso nichts sehen!"

Erst beim letzten Satz hörte ich auf und vergewisserte mich ob das stimmte und er hatte recht. Ich war in einer dicken Schicht von rosaroten Seifenblasen eingehüllt.

"Verschwinde", fauchte ich und sah ihn böse an.

"Nö, muss mit dir reden!", meinte er, zog den Wäschekorb vor die Badewanne und setzte sich drauf. Ich sah ihn vollkommen perplex an. Mut hatte er, dass muss ich schon zugeben.

"Wenn du nicht zur Party vollkommen entstellt auftauchen möchtest, dann verschwindest du lieber. Mir fallen bei deinem Anblick nämlich immer die besten Zaubersprüche ein. Is wohl ne kleine Angewohnheit."

"Fang nicht schon wieder an rumzuzicken. Wohl noch so ne kleine Angewohnheit von dir"; meinte er und ich verschränkte schmollen die Arme.

"Um was geht's denn?", fragte ich dann seufzend.

"Prongs"

"Was soll mit ihm sein?"

"Das möchte ich dich eben fragen!"

"Was? Wieso?"

"Seit er mit dir geredet hat da unten in der Küche ist er vollkommen ruhig geworden und redet viel zu wenig für seine Verhältnisse.", meinte er stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien und legte den Kopf in die Handflächen, "Was habt ihr denn da in der Küche geredet. Er meint nur die Sache hätte sich schon erledigt und es bringe nichts, darüber zu sprechen."

Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch, doch seit dem, hatte ich nicht mehr daran gedacht.

"Da hat er auch recht", meinte ich seufzend.

"Willst du mir nicht mehr sagen?", meinte er enttäuscht.

"Der wird schon wieder". Ich war mir nicht sicher, was Sirius genau alles wusste, also sagte ich besser nichts.

"Ja und was wen er noch immer so bei der Party ist?", meinte er schmollend wie ein pubertierender Jugendlicher, für den ne Fete alles ist.

"Bestimmt nicht, du kennst ihn doch", meinte ich schon langsam genervt.

"Du hast recht", meinte er dann strahlend und stand auf, stellte den Korb zurück und ging zur Tür. Jedoch drehte er sich nochmals, "Du kannst auch ganz in Ordnung sein, weißt du das?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten verließ er dann das Bad und kurz danach hörte ich die Zimmertür zu gehen. Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört? Sollte es nicht so sein, dass ich das eines Tages zu ihm und James sage, stattdessen kommt er mir mit so neu Spruch daher. Aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders und musste lächeln. Langsam musste ich mir selbst eingestehen das ich Sirius gern hatte.

_Habe ich mich da gerade verhört?_

_Was denn? Du wirst ja wohl mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich mit ihm gut verstehe._

_Das erklärt das ganze. Ich hatte mich damals gewundert wie normal du mit ihm gesprochen hast, ohne einen kühlen Unterton in der Stimme zu haben. Du mochtest Sirius ja viel früher als mich._

_Das schon, aber falls es dich tröstet, trotzdem habe ich dich geheiratet._

_Ein kleiner Trost._

_James!_

_War nur'n Scherz…_

"Lily komm, wir müssen beim umräumen helfen?"

"Beim was?", rief ich zurück. Ich stand noch immer im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und richtete mich ohne jeglichen Grund her. Es war eine Angewohnheit, wenn ich mich am Vorabend so richtig angesoffen hatte, mich am morgen so gut es ging herzurichten. Ich weiß nicht ob das jemand kennt, aber gab mir ein gutes Gefühl und ließ mich den Alkohol schneller verarbeiten.

"Na glaubst du etwas, die ganzen teuren Sachen da unten können stehen bleiben?"

Ich kam aus dem Bad und Robin warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

"So wie du aussiehst hast du gestern mehr getrunken wie schon lange nicht mehr", meinte sie lachend und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich das als Kompliment nehmen sollte oder ob ich noch immer so fertig aussah.

"Gehen wir, meinte ich seufzend und wir gingen gerade die Stiegen runter als es laut schepperte.

"Sag mal du spinnst doch Padfoot", hörte ich James vollkommen geschockt sagen.

"Was denn? Ich hab angenommen das du fängst."

"Wie soll ich denn das Drum da fangen?"

"Naja is ja nichts passiert", meinte Sirius und wir traten in den Salon und sahen ihn eine riesige metallene Scheibe halten, auf der irgendwelche Zeichen abgebildet waren.

"Pack sie einfach in die Kiste. Da wär ja lustig wenn jetzt schon alles kaputt wird", meinte James grinsend und Sirius leckte sie in eine Kiste. Und erst als er aufblickte bemerkten die beiden uns und Sirius sah mich überrascht grinsend an.

"Was hast du denn heute noch vor Lily?"

Ich brauchte etwas Zeit bis ich verstand was er meinte.

"Nein sie-"

"Ähh ja wahrscheinlich. Lucy hat mich vorhin angerufen, aber es ist noch nicht sicher.", unterbrach ich Robin. Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, dass ich gestern saufen war, obwohl die Party und somit Silvester morgen schon ist.

"Tja, dann mach heut mal nicht so lang, sonst haltest du morgen nicht durch", meinte Sirius.

"Wird ich schon nicht", meinte ich lächelnd. James schien mich irgendwie zu ignorieren und das war mir auch ganz recht.

"Also Jungs, gebt uns was zu tun", meinte Robin.

Sirius erklärte uns was alles weggehört und die Arbeit begann. Nach ner Stunde hatten wir alle Bruchfähigen und auch sonst äußerst heikel Sache hoch ins Arbeitszimmer von Mr.Potter gebracht und es so sicher wie möglich mit neu Zauber eingeschlossen.

"So das hätten wir", meinte Sirius und streckte sich gähnend.

"Hat eigentlich irgendwer abgesagt?", fragte Robin dann.

"Ha! Abgesagt? Die Leute reißen sich darum hier mal mitfeiern zu dürfen, aber wir sind so oder so schon genügend.", meinte James.

"Wie viele kommen jetzt eigentlich?", fragte ich.

"Ich glaube essend 127", meinte Sirius stirnrunzelnd und nickte dann. Ich zog nur eine Braue hoch und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ihr spinnt doch, woher kennt ihr denn so viele Leute?"

"Hogwarts. 90 der eingeladenen waren mit uns auf Hogwarts"

"Das wird was"

"Glaub mir Lily. Ein mal dabei gewesen und du wirst dich das ganze Jahr nur mehr auf Silvester freuen", meinte Sirius und er bekam einen leicht starren, aber zufriedenen Blick.

"Robin was soll ich dich morgen zu Mary bringen?"

"So gegen sieben."

"Ist in Ordnung. Kommen da auch Jungs?", fragte ich misstrauisch und gleich stiegen mir die Erinnerung von de letzten Party ein, wo Robin gewesen war.

"Mhmm…ein paar", meinte sie und sah mich vorsichtig.

"Kennst du die wenigstens?"

"Natürlich. Sind voll nett. Gehen alle mit mir in die Klasse.", sagte sie schnell.

"Ach Merlin", meinte ich seufzend und legte meinen Arm um sie, "Du wirst mir viel zu schnell erwachsen."

Robin fing an zu lächeln und Sirius fing an zu grinsen.

"Lily, soll ich dich daran erinnern, was du alles schon gemacht hast mit 16?"

"Nein, nicht unbedingt jetzt", meinte ich mild lächelnd. Seht ihr? Ich lächle bereits auf eine Aussage, die von Sirius Black kam.

´"Lily, fährst du jetzt dann in die Stadt? Ich würd gern mit Christine einkaufen gehen?"

"Hmm…dann kann ich mich gleich mit den Mädels treffen. Können wir machen"

"Gut ich hol meine Sachen"

"Nimm meine Tasche bitte mit", rief ich ihr noch nach. So, nun saß ich da alleine mit James und Sirius. James sah aus als wäre er in Gedanken vertieft und Sirius sah eher gelangweilt aus.

"Dürfen wir mit?", fragte er dann plötzlich und ich sah überrascht auf.

"Was?"

"Ich weiß, du hast zwar gemeint wir sollen dich nie wieder fragen, aber dürfen wir vielleicht mit? Wir sind auch ganz lieb", meinte er und ich musste tatsächlich schmunzeln.

"Padfoot du weißt sie will nicht dass wir mitgehen also lass es sein", meinte James seufzend.

"Doch, natürlich könnt ihr mit", sagte ich schnell, eher aus Protest. Wieso überließ er nicht mir, was ich möchte und was nicht?

"Echt?", meinte Sirius und beide sahen mich verdutzt an, doch dann strahlte er, "Klasse. Komm schon Prongs, dass wird bestimmt lustig.

"Aber ich werdet euch einreißen und keinen Blödsinn machen", meinte ich sofort.

"Kein Problem Lily. Du kannst uns vertrauen", meinte er strahlend und sprang auf, "Ich geh mich schnell umziehen."

Die Antwort verunsicherte mich ein wenig, aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. James sah auf und blickte mir kurz in die Augen, stand dann jedoch auf und verließ das Zimmer ebenfalls. Ich wollt gerade aufstehen und zu Robin hochgehen, als sie bereits runter kam und mich total verwundert an.

"Du steckst voller Überraschungen…James hat es mir gerade erzählt. Jetzt solltest du noch die anderen informieren."

"Ach stimmt ja", meinte ich lachend, da ich ganz darauf vergessen hatte. Sie drückte mir meine Tasche, meinen Mantel, meinen Schal und meine Haube in die Hand und zusammen gingen wir hinaus und stiegen bereits ins Auto und ich wählte die Nummer von Lucy.

"Hey Lily was gibt's", meldete sie sich durch den Lautsprecher.

"Wie wärs mit Essen?"

"Geht klar wann?"

"In ungefähr ner halben Stunde, da wär noch was. James und Sirius kommen mit."

Es folgte eine Pause und plötzlich fing sie laut an zu lachen.

"Du verarscht mich, oder? Und seit wann nennst du sie beim Vornamen?", meinte sie, doch ich sah gerade die beiden gerade aus dem Haus kommen.

"Ich muss Schluss machen. Treffen wir uns beim Hyde Park."

"Ist in Ordnung. Aber das ganze erklärst du mir noch. Bye Süße"

"Bye", meinte ich und im selben Moment stiegen Sirius und James ein und ich startete den Motor und fuhr los. Wir alberten viel rum während der Fahrt und drehten das Radio wie immer laut auf und sangen komplett falsch mit. Auch Sirius machte mit und selbst James war wieder lockerer und trällerte mit. Als wir in London und ein paar Minuten beim Hyde Park ankamen, standen Lucy, Mimi und Nicki und schon da und konnten es gar nicht fassen als ich einparkte und wir alle vier strahlend ausstiegen. Ich begrüße sie alle drei wie üblich mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss und verabschiedete mich dann von Robin.

"Um halb Acht bist du wieder da", meinte ich. Sie nickte lächelnd und verschwand dann in der Menge.

"Und wir gehen jetzt Mal essen. Ich hab riesigen Hunger", meine Mimi dann.

"Bin auch dafür", meinte Lucy und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse.

"Huuuch", meinte Nicki plötzlich neben mir, griff nach meinem Arm und riss mich somit mit unter auf den Boden. Es war noch immer schrecklich eisig.

"Tschuldige Lily",meinte sie ächzend und Sirius und James halfen uns auf die Beine.

"Schon in Ordnung", meinte ich und Mimi und Lucy fingen heftig an zu lachen.

"Wieso müsst ihr auch solche Schuhe tragen. Wir gehen doch nur zum Essen", meinte Sirius grinsend und zeigte auf unsere Prada Schuhe. Wir sahen sie nur überrascht an und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich ihn verstanden hatte, also drehte ich mich gemeinsam mit Nicki um und wir gingen, oder rutschten eher die Straße entlang weiter.

"Vergiss es", hörte ich James sagen, "Alles was du gegen ihre Schuhe sagst, wird von denen gar nicht wahrgenommen."

Und irgendwie musste ich ihm recht geben. 20 Minuten später, auch Lucy war nun ausgerutscht, doch ich fing sich rechtzeitig auf, hatten wir endlich die Winkelgasse erreicht. Wir quetschten uns durch die Menschenmenge durch, die noch letzte Einkäufe für Silvester machten, und gingen nun endlich in den Hexentreff hinein. Stickige Wärme empfing uns und wie immer färbten sich meine Wangen knallrot. Wir suchten einen freien Tisch und legten unsere Sachen ab und setzten uns müde und erschöpft hin.

"Wir habens gestern echt übertrieben", meinte Lucy dann und seufzte.

"Wieso denn das?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

"Ach, wir waren gestern recht lang fort. Einen oder zwei Cocktails trinken", meinte ich sogleich und Lucy fing heftig an zu lachen.

"Einen oder zwei? Du hast da wohl was nicht mitbekommen. Das waren mindestens…äähhm ich meine ein dritter war schon noch dabei", meinte sie wild nickend, als sie meinen eindringlichen Blick sah und ich strahlte sie an.

"Achso", meinte Sirius und nickte zustimmend, mit einem Blick, der uns sagte, dass er wusste, dass es ein "paar" mehr waren, doch ich war froh, dass er nicht weiter darauf eingehen konnte, da die Kellnerin Rose uns breit lächelnd ansah.

"Abend Ladies, heute mal in männlicher Begleitung wie ich sehe", und bei näherer Betrachtung, sie war immerhin schon 52, erkannte sie die beiden, "Na wenn das nicht James Potter und Sirius Black sind. Ihr habt ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorbeigeschaut. Früher, zur eurer Schulzeit wart ihr immer auf ne heiße Schokolade vorbeigekommen. Also was darf's sein?"

Wir bestellten alle und 2 Minuten später erschien alles am Tisch.

"Also, wann kommts ihr denn Morgen?"

"Naja weil Lily ja Robin in die Stadt bringt, holt sie uns gleich ab, also ich weiß, wann bist du denn da?", fragte Mimi.

"Um 7", meinte ich mit vollen Mund und schluckte runter, "Wir können ja dann noch oben in der Wohnung bleiben und zur Party kommen wenn so langsam alle da sind.

"Gut, ich nahem mein ganzes Zeug zu dir mit und zieh mich dort dann um", meinte Lucy und Mimi und Nicki nickten zustimmend.

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch lange und tranken ein Butterbier nach dem anderen und ich muss zugeben, schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht zu haben.

"Wisst ihr noch in der 5.Klasse nach dem Qudiidtchspiel gegen Slytherin?", meinte dann Lucy grinsend und Mimi stöhnte auf und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Die anderen, inklusive mir dachten nach und dann erinnerte ich mich und fing heftig an zu lachen.

"War das...", Sirius dachte angestrengt nach und war dann ebenfalls draufgekommen und fing an zu grinsen, "Erinnert ihr euch nicht? Da ist sie vollkommen betrunken aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen und wir sind sie suchen gegangen und als wir sie gefunden hatten, war sie MacGonnagal genau in die Arme gelaufen und während sie ihr eine Predigt hielt-"

"-kotzte sie plötzlich los und traf zielgenau MacGonnagal", beendete James grinsend als auch edr sich erinnert. Während alle laut loslachten, schüttelte Mimi nur den Kopf.

"Das war so peinlich. Und außerdem durfte ich dafür nen Monat lang die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel schrubben. Ich konnte MacGonnagal lange nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."

Ne halbe Stunde später zahlen wir und verließen den Hexentreff und gingen Richtung Hyde Park. Als wir angekommen waren, blickte ich auf die Uhr und es war erst sieben.

"Wir können ja noch ein wenig spazieren gehen", meinte Lucy und das hatten wir auch vor doch weit kamen wir nicht.

"Lucy?"

"Ja"

PATSCH

Sie stand nur geschockt da, während es mir immer schwerer viel ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und schon prustete ich los. Sirius hatte sie mit einem Schneeball mitten im Gesicht getroffen. Doch mir verging schnell das Lachen, als ich selbst einen abbekam, diesmal von James.

"Nach all den Jahren, haben wirs immer noch drauf Prongs", meinte Sirius grinsend, doch das verging im schnell.

"Mimi anscheinend auch", meinte ich lachend und so beganns. Die Leute starrten uns im vorbeigehen an. Manche belustigt und andere eher geschockt. Als ich Sirius von hinten überraschen wollte, drehte er sich grinsend um und geschockt ließ ich den Schneeball fallen und Sekunden später lag ich am Boden. Mit dem Gesicht im Schnee.

"Du!", meinte ich und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch ich kam nicht weit. Schon wieder lag ich mit dem Gesicht im Schnee. Nur diesmal lag Sirius auf mir drauf und noch wer. Nach dem Kreischen zu beurteilen, war Nicki.

"Wärt ihr so gütig von mir runter zu gehen?", keuchte ich, doch meine Bitte wurde nicht so ganz erhört, denn das Gewicht wurde ruckartig schwerer.

"Hallooo! Freut mich wenn ihr gut liegt aber...bitte", meinte ich flehend.

"Wir würden ja gerne...ehrlich", meinte Lucy ächzend, "Aber so leicht ist das nicht."

Fünf Minuten später, qualvolle Minuten, waren wir soweit entwirrt und lagen nun alle irgendwie quer übereinander im Schnee und "ruhten" uns aus.

"Das hat mal wieder sein müssen", meinte Lucy und ohne zu antworten, reden war viel zu anstrengend im Moment, gaben ihr alle recht.

"Was-", hörte ich plötzlich wen Bekanntes sagen, doch der Satz wurde von neu Lachen unterbrochen. Ich drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Robin, die sich gar nicht mehr einkriegte.

"Ihr müsstet mal sehen, wie ihr ausseht", meinte sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.

"Ich schlage vor wir gehen. Mir ist bereits kalt", meinte Mimi und langsam und sehr schwer erhoben wir uns alle und gingen in Richtung Auto.

"Bis morgen", meinte ich erschöpft und wir verabschiedeten uns von den Mädels, Robin packte die Einkaufstaschen in den Kofferraum und wir setzte uns ins Auto und fuhren los. Robin war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen und mir kam es vor auch von hinten ein leises Schnarchen zu hören. Ich selber war zum umfallen müde, doch irgendwer musste ja fahren. Als wir endlich angekommen waren hatte ich recht. Sirius und James waren ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Ich weckte sie alle drei und gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus und die Stiegen rauf.

"Gute Nacht", meinte ich noch, während Robin schnurstracks in die Wohnung gegangen war.

"Lily?"

"Ja?", meinte ich und drehte mich nochmals um.

"Danke", meinte Sirius und James nickte verschlafen.

"Wofür denn?"

"Für den Tag heute. Es war fast so wie in Hogwarts wieder"

"Ich fands auch schon", meinte ich lächelnd und ging dann ins Zimmer. Ich duschte schnell, zog mir mein Schlafgewand an und wollte noch etwas Fernsehen auf der Couch nur Minuten danach bin ich schon eingeschlafen gewesen.

_Hier begann es wo ich euch echt lieb gewann._

_Ich werd den Abend wohl nie vergessen. Es war toll. Es zeigte mir aber auch wie sehr mir Hogwarts fehlte._

"_Stimmt. Aber solange wir uns hatten, war ja ein Stück Hogwarts immer da."_

**Langsam glaubt ihr mir bestimmt nicht mehr, aber tut mir echt Leid dass das Kapitel so spät kommt. Es wäre wirklich nach 3 Wochen gekommen, nur min Computer hatte was und is nun hinüber, ich konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr einschalten und das Kapitel was ich geschrieben hatte, war nun weg und das ganze neu zu schreiben dauert auch und ich hab erst seit 4 Tagen nen Laptop und ich hab mich bemüht, damit ihr endlich wieder mal was zum lesen habt und endlich ist es fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und beim nächsten geht's dann ab zur Party und dieses Chapter kommt auf jeden Fall um einiges früher.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**


	17. Party up in here

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich erst auf, als ich ein angenehmes Klopfen hörte, was aber immer laute wurde um immer mehr nervte, bis ich mich auf er Couch umdrehte gerade links auf dem Boden landete. Äußerst verärgert stand ich schwer auf und wankte zur Tür.

"WAS?", meinte ich und riss die Tür auf, doch gleich runzelte ich die Stirn. Da stand keiner. Ich blickte auf den Gang doch da war keiner. Schulterzuckend schloss ich die Tür und wollt mich gerade hinlegen als es wieder begann.

"Herein?", reif ich von der Couch aus und das Klopf hörte auf, doch es kam niemand.

"Lily wieso schreist du denn so?", meinte Robin und kam gähnend aus ihrem Zimmer.

"Das musst du dir geben", meinte ich stirnrunzelnd und winkte sie zu mir her. Sie ließ sich neben mich hinplumpsen und dann begann es wieder.

"Ja?", rief und drehte sich um. Es hörte wieder auf, doch es kam keiner herein, "Dann halt nicht!"

Doch wieder begann es.

"Wir ignorieren es einfach", meinte sie dann schulterzuckend und es ging auch ein paar Minuten, doch es wurde immer lauter und immer nerviger, bis selbst Robin es nicht mehr aushielt, aufsprang und die Tür aufriss.

"Entweder spukts hier oder wir beide spinnen", meinte sie dann verärgert, "Was oder wer auch immer es ist, du schnappst dir jetzt deinen Zauberstab und wir gehen zu den Jungs. Vielleicht warens auch die!"

"Es ist erst kurz nach Mittag und heute ist die Party. Die schlafen bestimmt noch", aber ich stand auf nahm meinen Zauberstab von der Kommode und vorsichtig traten wir hinaus und sahen uns um.

"Nichts", meinte ich und wir gingen ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich knallte die Tür hinter uns zu und ich schrie auf.

"Robin!"

"Tut mir Leid", meinte sie und ging genau hinter mir.

"Riechst du das?", fragte sie dann bei der Treppe.

"Richt irgendwie angebrannt", meinte ich nachdenklich und verstand dann erst was ich gesagt hatte, "Oh Merlin. Es brennt!"

Und wie die aufgescheuchten Hühner rannten wir die Stiegen runter, dem Geruch nach und rein in die Küche und weil ich so plötzlich abbremste, rannte mir Robin genau hinein und ich stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorn.

"Tschuldige", meinte sie und blickte an mir vorbei und sah wohl genauso blöd wie ich dran.

"James Potter und Sirius Black...was in Merlins Namen tut ihr da?"

"Wir machen Frühstück", meinte Sirius und fing heftig an zu lachen, "Ihr müsstest euch mal sehen."

"Lily du kannst ruhig den Zauberstab runter geben", meinte James, da ich noch immer wie erstarrt da stand und langsam senkte ich die Hand.

"Wir haben so ein seltsames-"

"Klopfen gehört?", unterbrach mich Sirius breit grinsend, "Der Zauber is gut, hmm? Damit haben wir früher den Schulsprecher in den Wahnsinn getrieben"

"Das...wart ihr?", meinte Robin strinrunzelnd und trat dann vor mich und baute sie verärgert vor den Jungs auf, "Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf, weckt ihr uns?"

"Wie gesagt: Wir machen Frühstück. Für euch", meinte Sirius.

"Aber wieso denn?"

"Wir wollten mal versuchen"; meinte James schulterzuckend.

"Naja hat ja nicht so gut geklappt", meinte ich glucksend und blickte ihm über die Schulter und betrachtete das angebrannte was auch immer in der Pfanne.

"Ihr wart ja noch nicht im Esszimmer. Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet Ladies", meinte Sirius und gespannt tapsten wir ihm hinterher und ich konnte es nicht glauben. Der Tisch war tatsächlich mit den leckersten Sachen gedeckt. Alles, was das Herz begehrte, stand da schön aufgetischt und mittendrin eine riesige, dampfende Kanne Kaffee.

"Ihr seit ja Schätze", meinte Robin und setzte sich gleich vor nen Teller und belud diesen mit allem möglichen was sie in die Finger bekam.

"Echt danke", meinte ich und setzte mich ebenfalls, schenkte mir aber zuerst den Kaffee ein.

"Haut rein", meinte James der gerade gekommen war und setzten sich mit Sirius zu uns und tatsächlich. So viel wie an diesem morgen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen.

"Das ist fast wie in Hogwarts", meinte ich grinsend.

"Und wie habt ihr dass alles denn hingekriegt?", fragte Robin mit vollen Mund und schluckte den riesigen Bissen schnell runter.

"Naja nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen hatts dann doch irgendwie geklappt, keine Ahnung wie", meinte Sirius.

Wir saßen dann tatsächlich über einer Stunde am Tisch und aßen fast alles auf, doch irgendwann weigerte sich mein Körper und ich legte erschöpft Messer und Gabel weg.

"Ich glaub ich brauch ne Woche um das alles zu verdauen", meinte Robin und aß immer noch weiter.

"Es ist immer wieder wunderlich, wie viel Frauen essen können, obwohl sie doch sonst immer schweren Herzens einen kleinen Biss nach dem anderen nehmen", meinte James lachend, "Außer du natürlich Lily. Bei euch vieren konnte wohl keiner in Hogwarts mithalten."

"Das erinnert mich an das Wettessen", meinte ich grinsend.

"Oja genau. Wo sogar der dicke siebtklässer aus ravenclaw da...wie hieß er noch mal...ach genau Frank Brandon sogar kotzen gegangen ist und Lucy noch fröhlich weiteraß", meinte Sirius und lachte laut auf.

"Aber Robin hätte da bestimmt auch noch lange durchgehalten"; meinte James grinsend und Robin die mehr auf das konzentriert war, was sie als nächstes aß, anstatt zuzuhören, blickte bei ihrem Namen verwirrt von ihrem Teller auf.

Als auch sie dann fertig war, räumten wir gemeinsam ab und gingen hoch in den ersten Stock.

"Da ich ja noch im Schlafgewand bin, leg ich mich für ne Stunde noch mal hin", sagte ich, während ich mich streckte.

"Ich auch. Mein Körper erlaubt mir im Moment keine körperliche Betätigung. Wenn ich mich nicht in den nächsten Minuten hinlege, rolle ich bestimmt noch davon", sagte Robin und ich musste lachen.

Wir bedankten uns nochmals bei den Jungs für das tolle Essen und gingen tatsächlich gleich mal schlafen, nur diesmal legte ich mich ins Bett und Robin kam gleich mal dazu und nach wenigen Sekunden waren wir eingeschlafen.

Als ich aufwachte, lag Robin nicht mehr neben mir. Ich hörte den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer und stand langsam auf.

"Oh auch schon wach", meinte sie lächelnd, als ich mich neben sie setzt.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Sechs"

"Was? Ich muss dich in ner halben Stunde in die Stadt bringen."

"Ich weiß"

"Musst du noch ins Bad?"

"Schon fertig. Muss mich nur mehr umziehen und irgendetwas mit den Haaren anstellen."

"Gut dann geh ich erstmal duschen", meinte ich und ging ins Bad.

Ne halbe Stunde, gingen wir runter zum Wagen. Ich hatte mich noch gar nicht erst umgezogen, sondern nur den Mantel umgeworfen, da ich nachher noch genügend Zeit haben würde. Und neben Robin sah ich nun total schäbig aus. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Cocktailkleid, was perfekt zu ihren Augen passte und hatte die Haare zu zwei lockeren Zöpfen geflochten.

"Du siehst toll aus", meinte ich strahlend.

"Danke"

"Merlin bitte lass sie heute nicht schwanger werden!", sprach ich im flehenden Ton und sie fing an zu lachen.

"Lily keine Angst", meinte sie grinsend.

Als ich sie dann bei Mary absetzte, wünschte ich ihr viel Spaß und versprach ihr das wir uns um Mitternacht hören würden, und dass sie anrufen müsste, da ich mir nicht so sicher war ob ich dann in der Lage dazu sein werde. Nun gings weiter und fünf Minuten später war ich bereits wieder am Rückweg. Diesmal mit vollem Wagen. Lucy, Nicki und Mimi hatten nicht gerade wenig Dinge mitgenommen und sie sahen im Moment nicht besser aus als ich. Sie waren ebenfalls im Schlafgewand. Wie immer drehten wir das Radio auf und sangen lauthals mit, doch eine laute Sirene unterbrach uns.

"Was in Merlins Namen-"

"Lily jetzt halt schon an"; meinte Mimi besorgt.

"Vielleicht meinen die ja gar nicht uns", meinte Lucy schulterzuckend, aber es war sonst kein anderes Auto auf der Straße zu sehen.

"Wir haben doch gar nichts gaten", meinte ich verärgert und fuhr nun endlich rechts ran. Gespannt warteten wir und dann klopfte es an mein Fenster und ich kurbelte es runter.

"Guten Abend Ladies"

"Guten Abend", meinte wir und versuchten so lieb wie möglich zu lächeln und Lucy versuchte es Sexy, doch in dem Aufzug klappte es nicht so ganz.

"Gibts ein Problem?", fragte ich dann.

"Und ob es eines gibt", meinte eine zweite Stimme diesmal eine Frau und Lucy's verführerisches Lächeln verschwand. Bei weiblichen Polizisten bringt das ja doch nichts.

"Geschwindigkeitsübertretung", fuhr sie fort, "Dürft ich sie bitten auszusteigen und sich einem Alkoholtest zu unterziehen."

"Wie bitte?", fragte ich verdutzt.

"Nur einem kleinen, es wird nicht lange dauern", meinte der Polizist in einem Ton, als wollte er seine Kollegin entschuldigen.

Ich drehte mich nochmals zu den Mädels und stieg dann mit den Schlapfen hinaus. Ein eisiger Wind empfing mich. Die Polizistin holte ein Blasrohr heraus und tippte auf dem Display blöd herum. Dann nahm sie ein kleines, in plastikverpacktes Mundstück heraus und reichte es mir. Ich öffnete es schnaubend und setzte es an das Blasrohr dran. Das Ding machte einen Pieps und sie nickte mit dem Kopf und ich blies rein.

"Negativ", meinte sie nach ein paar Sekunden enttäuscht und ich sah sie fassungslos an. Sie dachte dann nach, "Ich werde eine Linie zeichnen und sie gehen diese bitte entlang.

"Aber der Test war negativ!", rief Lucy aus dem Fenster.

"Man kann nie sicher genug gehen, Miss", meinte die Polizistin streng und der Polizist stellte sich etwas abseits und kratzte sich am Kopf, als wäre ihm dass etwas peinlich.

"Aber sie haben recht Kate", meinte er leise, "Der Test war negativ"

"Willst du mir vielleicht noch in den Rücken fallen Frank?", meinte sie kühl und er schwieg.

Ich ging ihr die Linie entlang, so gut es mit den Schlapfen möglich war.

"Nochmals. Sie waren leicht wackelig."

"Ach wissen sie was", meinte Lucy böse und steig es dem Wagen. Den Zauberstab vor sich herausgestreckt, "Jetzt reichts. _Obliviate._"

Die Polizistin wollte gerade zu ihrer Waffe greifen, doch zu spät. Ein heller Strahl traf sie und den Herrn und sie stolperten beide ein paar Schritte zurück und schienen wie geblendet, und drückten die Hände auf die Augen.

"Steig schon ein", meinte Lucy und in wenigen Sekunden, war ich im Auto und stieg aufs Gaspedal.

"Der Zauber war diesmal aber heftig", meinte Nicki und nickte beeindruckt.

"Das hätte nicht sein müssen"; meinte Mimi.

"Ach komm schon"; meinte Lucy, "Die hätte Lily noch ne Stunde irgendwelchen Tests unterzogen. Sie hat genau gewusst dass sie nichts getrunken hat. Das Frau war bestimmt verärgert das sie an Silvester im Dienst sein musste und wollte es uns nun genauso vermiesen."

Ich nickte zustimmend und kurz herrschte Stille, doch dann prusteten alle los. Eine viertel Stunde später waren wir dann endlich angekommen. Und huschten schnell ins Haus.

"Hallo Ladies", meinte Sirius grinsend, "Darf ich euch erinnern, dass das heute keine Pyjama Party wird?

"Haha", kam es von allen und Sirius blickte uns verwundert an, während wir an ihm vorbeigingen und gleich zu mir in die Wohnung.

"Ich geh duschen", meinte Nicki und legte ihr Zeug ab.

"Oh nein, bestimmt nicht", meinte Lucy, legte ihre Hände auf Nicki's Schultern und lächelte sie lieb an, während diese sie nur verwirrt anstarrte.

"Weil ich jetzt duschen muss", meinte Lucy schnell und in wenigen Sekunden war sie im Bad und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

"Oh Merlin Lucy". meinte Nicki verärgert und hämmerte gegen die Tür, währen Mimi und ich laut loslachten, "Du duscht immer viel länger als ich!"

"Ich beeil mich", kam es aus dem Bad und schon hörte man das Wasser rauschen.

Ich ging zur Musikanlage und drehte eine Cd von AC/DC laut auf.

"Oh Merlin", meinte Mimi strahlend, "Genau wie in Hogwarts"

Und während die beiden so tanzten, wie es den meisten Kindern bei ihren Eltern peinlich ist, ging ich zu meinen Schrank und öffnete den. Und auch den zweiten gleich daneben. Tja, ich hatte nun mal viel Zeug und doch konnte ich mich für nichts entscheiden. Ich konnte mir noch nie beantworten wieso das so ist. Die meisten Jungs nehmen sich irgendetwas aus dem Kasten und ziehen dass dann an, während wir Mädels manchmal stundenlang etwas anprobieren und dann erst recht was anderes anziehen. Also,ich nahm da mal alles mögliche aus dem Schrank und legte es quer durcheinander auf das Bett.

Und wie schon erwähnt, probierte ich tatsächlich 7 verschiedene Kleider, 3 Hosen und 17 Tops an und nichts hatte mir gefallen. Vollkommen deprimiert setzte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zu Nicki vor den Fernseher und griff gleich mal zur Schokolade.

"Ich glaub ich gehe nackt", meinte ich mit vollen Mund.

"Mhmmm, meinte Nicki nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf als in einer Talkshow eine Frau total ausrastete, "Stört bestimmt keinen."

"Wie findet ihr das?", fragte Mimi unsicher. Wir drehten uns um und ich sah sie beeindruckt an.

"Wow", meinte Nicki, "Das muss sauteuer gewesen sein."

"Dieser Typ da, mit dem ich letztes Jahr vor Weihnachten zusammen war, war angestellter bei Versace. Er hat nen mächtigen Rabatt gekriegt und es mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Deshalb war ich noch bis Januar mit ihm zusammen. Ich wollte ihm nicht gleich danach das Herz brechen Und außerdem war Weihnachten."

"Du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt", meinte ich grinsend und betrachtete ihr trägerloses, sanft Lila Kleid, welches knielang und voll mit glitzernden Steinen besetzt war. Sie zog es wieder aus, warf sich ihr Top über und gesellte sich zu uns.

"Du hast doch gemeint das voll viele aus Hogwarts da sein werden", meinte sie nachdenklich, "Ich hoffe Tom McCartney kommt."

"Oh der Typ aus ähmmm...", meinte ich nachdenklich da ich ihn nicht gleich einodernen konnte.

"Ravenclaw", ergänzte Nicki.

"Genau", meinte ich nickend, "Der unglaublichste Torhüter, den ich im Quidditch je erlebt habe. Ich weiß nicht, James und Sirius waren nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

"Naja im letzten Jahr als Gryffindor den Pokal in der Tasche hatte, sind die doch ab und zu miteinander abgehangen. Was willst du eigentlich von dem?"

"Er war schon immer so beeindruckend, doch er hatte ja die ganze Zeit diese hässliche Kuh zur Freundin, doch ich hab sie umlängst im Ministerium getroffen und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich gleich nach Hogwarts getrennt haben, aber immer noch Freunde wären und sie meinte er wäre Single.", erzählte sie strahlend.

"Und auch wenn nicht"; meinte Nicki schulterzuckend, " Könntest trotzdem heute deinen Spaß haben."

"Doch nicht wenn er ne Freundin hat"; meinte Mimi kopfschüttelnd.

"Ne Freundin ist ein Grund, und kein Hinderniss", meinte Nicki und Mimi sagte tatsächlich nichts mehr, sondern schien nachzudenken.

"Er könnte es ja auf den Alkohol schieben", meinte sie und ich fing an zu lachen. Jetzt ging die Badezimmertür auf und Lucy kam dampfend heraus.

"Hast du nicht gemeint kurz?", meinte Nicki grinsend und verschwand im Bad.

"Hey Lily wann wollen wir denn dort aufkreuzen? Weil wenn wir uns weiterhin so schleppend fertig machen, verpassen wir Silvester", meinte sie und ließ sich auf Nicki's Platz fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und machte mich damit ganz nass.

"Also so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was ich anziehen soll, aber das wird schon noch"

"Ansonsten geh nackt", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

"Hab ich mir auch schon überlegt", meinte ich grinsend.

"Na komm wir machen das schon", meinte Mimi und stand auf, "Wir suchen mit dir etwas aus."

"Klar. Wir haben das ja alles zu Hause schon machen müssen", meinte Lucy und zusammen gingen wir ins Schlafzimmer und schon begann die "Modenschau". Bei meinem Mädel konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie ehrlich waren. Wenn's ihnen nicht gefiel, schüttelten sie den Kopf oder sahen mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Das ist es", meinte Lucy dann zufrieden und Mimi nickte strahlend.

"Meint ihr? Ein wenig kurz!"

"Du hast mein Kleid noch nicht gesehen", meinte Lucy grinsend und ich betrachtete das olivgrüne, über und über mit in sich verschlengelten beigen Blumen verzierte, viel zu enge, so dass man auch wirklich alles genau sah, und recht kurze, trägerlose Kleid kritisch, doch dann nickte ich zufrieden.

"Das betont deinen Hintern ganz schön", meinte Nicki und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen.

"Also Mädels, es ist halb Zehn", meinte Lucy, "Wir sollten uns langsam zurecht machen."

"Klar, aber hilft mir wer mal aus dem Kleid raus. Es ist nicht so einfach darin zu atmen", meinte ich und es stimmte wirklich. Es war als wurde es immer enger, "Ich man's nicht länger als nötig anziehen."

Mimi und Lucy öffneten es vorsichtig und ich spürte geradezu, wie sich mein Brustkorb weitete.

"Machen wir's doch ein wenig größer", meinte Nicki dann und ging kurz ins Wohnzimmer und kam grinsend mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder.

"Versaus bloß nicht", mahnte ich als sie das Kleid auf dem Bett ausbreitete und es konzentriert ansah. Dann sprach sie den Zauber den wir in Hogwarts nur all zu oft verwendet hatten. Es gab nen grünen Lichtstrahl und dann wars auchwieder vorbei.

"Sieht ja nicht besonders anders aus"

"Probiers an"

Ich schlüpfte in das Kleid und obwohl noch immer ein wenig eng war, konnte ich um einiges leichter atmen. Ich zogs wieder aus und strahlte sie dann.

"Du hast den Zauber immer am besten drauf gehabt. Mein Shirt wurde mal so groß wie ne Badewanne. Lucy hat's dann korrigiert."

"Also, sputet euch", meinte Mimi dann und schon gings los. Das ewige und nie zu enden scheinende herrichten. Innerhalb von Minuten war im Wohnzimmer und im Bad das totale Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall lag Schminkzeug, Bürsten, Haargummis und -spangen, Socken, Unterwäsche, Shirts, Hosen und unsere Zauberstäbe lagen am Boden so verteilte, dass Mimi Lucy's nicht sah, draufstieß und sich dann heftig an goldenen Funken verbrannte und mir ein riesiges Brandloch in den Boden machte. Ne halbe Stunde später hatten wir mit ein paar Zaubern den Boden wieder hingekriegt und Mimi's Fuß war durch ne Salbe auch wieder heil. Und schon ging's weiter. Um viertel elf waren wir dann so weit.

"Du hattest recht", meinte ich lachend und betrachtete Lucy in ihrem ordentlich kurzem schwarzen Kleid, dass einen so tiefen Ausschnitt hatte, dass man befürchtete jeden Moment ihre Oberweite sehen zu können, doch mit einem einfachen Zauber musste sie sich da keine Sorgen machen, und wenn doch was verrutschte, glaube ich wäre dass einer Person wie Lucy egal. Nicki hingegen trug von unser das längste Kleid, da es über die Knie ging, jedoch zeigte sie fast am meisten Haut, da dass tiefblaue Kleid auf der Seite die Taille entlang aufgeschnitten war und auch sie hatte ein ordentliches Dekolteè.

"Ich glaube wir können gehen, oder?", meinte Lucy und steckte sich ihr Haar mit der letzten Nadel hoch.

"Mmhmm", meinte ich, währen dich mir noch schnell meine roten Lippenstift rauf gab, "Wird auch Zeit."

Wie eine Mutter ihr Baby liebend betrachtete, zog ich mir schnell noch meine schwarzen Higheels von Escada an.

"Gehen wir", meinte Nicki und zusammen verließen wir das Zimmer und schon am Gang empfing und dröhnende Musik und lärmendes Gelächter.

"Glaubt ihr wir sind zu aufgestylt?", fragte Mimiunsicher, doch die Frage erübrigte sich als wir die Stiegen runtergingen. Es sah mehr aus wie ein Wettbewerb unter den hier anwesenden Hexen. Welches Kleid kürzer war, welches mehr funkelte und vor allem, welches auf die Männer die reizest Wirkung hatte. Auch der Schmuck schien hier wichtig zu sein. Die verschiedensten Ketten, Ohrringe und Armbänder glänzten um die Wette und ich war froh mich doch für die Silberkette mit dem Saphirherzen entschiedne zu haben, die ich zu meinem Abschluss von meinen Eltern bekommen hatte. Zuerst dachte ich sie wäre zu protzig, doch im Gegensatz zu manchen anderem Schmuck schien es fast wie eine Plastikkette aus dem Kaugummiautomaten.

"Sind wir hier auf neu Opernball? Den so ganz sicher dass es sich hier um eine Silvesterparty handelt, bin ich mir nicht mehr", meinte Nicki stirnrunzelnd, als eine blonde Frau mit einem silbernen Kleid an uns vorbeistolzierte, dass eindeutig von Versace war, da ich es letztens in der Auslage sah und mich gar nicht mal traute, den Preis anzusehen. Doch es gab auch viele, die angemessener gekleidet waren, worüber wir alle vier äußerst froh waren.

Am Treppenansatz standen Sirius und James und unterhielten sich laut lachend mit einem Mann, der sich zwar äußerst verändert hatte, aber den ich trotzdem sofort erkannte. Sirius sah uns und strahlte uns an.

"Ladies", meinte er und sogleich sahen James und der andere Junge zu uns auf und schienen nicht schlecht zustaunen, "Ihr seht umwerfend aus"

"Naja im Gegensatz zu den anderen Hexen hier, sehen wir ja eher unauffällig aus, aber danke, dass Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", meinte Lucy grinsend.

"Also wenn das nicht Remus Lupin ist", meinte ich strahlend und umarmte ihn. Ihn hatte ich irgendwie immer schon gern. Er strahlte einfach Sympathie aus und obwohl er eher unscheinbar war in Hogwarts und meisten im Schatten von James und Sirius stand, strahlte er jetzt eine ordentliche Portion Sexappeal aus.

"Das du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt", meinte Mimi und die anderen Mädels begrüßten ihn ebenfalls und Lucy hatte schon den Blick drauf, der zumindest uns sagte, dass Remus heute in den Genuss ihrer Gesellschaft kommen könnte.

"Wir wärs mit neu Martini?", fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Tolle Idee", meinte Nicki strahlend und gemeinsam gingen wir zur Bar, die wir am Vorabend im Wohnzimmer hergezaubert hatten. Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, den sexy Barkeeper gleich dazu. Und der forderte einen ordentlichen Lohn.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus", flüsterte mir James plötzlich ins Ohr und ich spürte seine Hände an meiner Hüfte.

"Danke", meinte ich nur lächelnd, nahm mein Glas entgegen und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Ich schlage vor wir sehen uns mal um wer aller da ist", meinte ich dann und die anderen Mädels nickten zustimmend und die nächste dreiviertel Stunde verbrachten wir damit uns umzublicken und mindestens jeden zweiten erkannten wir aus Hogwarts. Bei manchen waren wir äußerst erfreut sie wieder zu sehen und bei manchen, auch wenn's nur wenige waren, eher nicht.

"Oh da ist er", meinte Mimi plötzlich und deutete rüber in eine Ecke wo Tom McCartney sich mit einer Frau, die mir bekannt vorkam, unterhielt.

"Dann schnapp ihn dir, bevor's die tut", meinte ich grinsend. Sie atmete tief durch und leerte ihr Glas und stellte es auf dem Tisch neben uns ab.

"Ein Grund und kein Hindernis", meinte sie mehr zu sich selber als zu mir und marschierte rüber.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen", **ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und wir blickten verwirrt auf, **"In wenigen Minuten beginnen wir mit dem ersten Wettbewerb. Wer teilnehmen will, sollte in den Salon kommen"**

Ich erkannte die Stimme. Es war eindeutig James.

"Wettbewerb? Wir sind hier schließlich nicht auf einem Kindergeburtstag", meinte Lucy stirnrunzelnd, aber grinste dann, "Was soll's. Gehen wir?"

"Wer weiß was da kommt. Aber wir können's uns ja mal anschauen", meinte ich und schnappte mir im vorbeigehen Mimi.

"Bis später dann", rief sie Tom hinterher. Die blonde Frau war nicht mehr bei ihm.

"Wenn Lucy will dass wir bei so etwas irrsinnigem mitmachen, müssen wir halt alle leiden. Und du bist mit eingeschlossen", erklärte ich Mimi.

"Ach wie nett.", meinte sie nur grinsend, "Einer für alle und alle für einen."

"So ist es mein Schatz", meinte ich lachend und wir quetschten uns durch die Menge nach vorn zu James und Sirius.

"Na Mädels, hab mir schon gedacht das ihr mitmacht", meinte Sirius grinsend.

"Nicht so voreilig. Um was geht's?", fragte Nicki.

"Folgendes. Frauen treten gegen gleichviel Männer an. Wer mehr Tequilla in fünf Minuten schafft hat gewonnen."

"Und was müssen die Verlierer machen?", fragte ich misstrauisch und James strahlte plötzlich, was nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.

"Jeder des anderen Teams hat bei jedem Verliere einen Wunsch frei"

"Vergesst es", meinte ich sofort

"Wir machen mit", sagte Lucy strahlend.

"Tun wir nicht", meinte Mimi

"Na klar machen wir mit."

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Na gut-"

"Mimi!", meinte ich geschockt, "Was gibst du denn so schnell nach?"

"So Lily. Du bist überstimmt. Also", meinte sie strahlend und wendete sich dann zu denn anderen Gästen, "Hey Mädels irgendwer da, der die Jungs nackt sehen will?"

Von allen Seiten gab's beachtlich viele Jubelschreie.

"Ja dann macht einfach mit"

"Vergiss es", meinte jemand weiter hinten.

"Wieso denn?", rief Lucy verärgert zurück.

"Weil die Jungs noch nie verloren haben", rief eine Frau von einer anderen Seite.

"Das werden wir ja sehen", rief Nicki nun und Lucy wandte sich unbeeindruckt Sirius und James zu.

"Gut, dann braucht ihr auch nur mehr zwei."

"Remus! Komm her", rief Sirius gleich und Remus kam mit dem Blick, die mir sagte, dass er die selbe Einstellung zu diesem Spiel hatte weich, aber sich anscheinend auch überreden ließ. Naja, bei mir wars ja kein überreden, sondern ich wurde demokratisch überstimmt.

"Wie wärs mit Peter?", meine Mimi lachend und ich wusste wen sie meinte. Würde Peter Pettrigrew mitspielen, hätten die sofort nen Spieler aus dem rennen und wir damit höhere Chancen.

"Vergiss es", meinte Sirius und wusste genau was sie dachte, "Und außerdem ist der heute nicht da. Ist in Wales bei seiner Familie."

"Oh ich hab wen für euch", meinte Mimi dann und verschwand plötzlich in der Masse.

"Was in Merlins Namen tut sie?", meinte Lucy verwirrt, doch ich dachte mir da schon etwas und tatsächlich, ne Minute später stand sie da mit Tom vor uns.

"Hey Tom", meinte Sirius strahlend, "Find ich klasse von dir dass du mitmachst. Bei dir weißlich wenigstens, dass du ordentlich was verträgst.

"Verdammt", flüsterte mir Mimi zu und ich musste lachen.

"Also Ladies", meinte James und klatschte in die Hände, "Dann wollen wir anfangen."

Und erst als die beiden zur Seite traten, sah ich was die da angestellt hatten. Zwei Stehtische standen etwa zwei Meter voneinander entfernt. James schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf jemandem erschienen 4 Stamperl, gefüllt mit goldenem Tequilla. Und unter Jedem Tisch dann zwei Eimer und ich muss wohl nicht erklären, wofür die da sind.

"Falls du glaubst, dass einer reicht um uns umzuhauen, dann kennst du uns sehr schlecht", meinte Lucy lachen.

"Nein bei Merlin weiß ich dass ihr mehr vertragt", meinte James, "Aber um das ganze fair kontrollieren zu können", er schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab und in der Luft erschien eine Anzeigetafel, "Haben wir uns was einfallen lassen. Jedes Mal wenn das leere Glas auf dem Tisch abgestellt wir, füllt es sich erneut auf und dann gibts immer einen Punkt."

"Okay Mädels", meinte James und hob sein Glas und wir anderen taten es ihm nach.

"Scheiße, auf was habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen", jammerte ich noch, doch plötzlich ertönte ein Pfiff, der wohl das Startzeichen war und schon ging's los. Die ersten fünf waren ja noch kein Problem, doch langsam aber sicher grauste es mir schrecklich vor dem Zeug. Nach neun reichte es Nicki wohl, denn sie schwang den Zauberstab während dem saufen und plötzlich erschienen dutzende Orangenscheiben. Sie wusste ja gar nicht wie dankbar wir ihr waren. Gierig griff sich jeder eine Scheibe und schon ging's weiter. Mir wurde manchmal richtig schlecht, doch ich unterdrückte das Gefühl und aß dann schnelle eine Scheibe. Und ich spürte nach dem vierzehnten, wie er so richtig einfuhr, das ich ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte, aber ich konnte nicht einfach so aufgeben. Mimi war ihn Hochfahrt. Sie hatte schon weit über zwanzig und ich konnte mir nicht erklären wie sie das machte. Ich wollte wissen wie der Punktestand war, traute mich jedoch nicht nach oben zu sehen, aus Angst umzukippen, doch das erübrigte sich schnell. Grade wo ich am überlegen war, aufzugeben, hinderte mich dass daran.

"Ich hab doch gewusst warum ich da nicht teilnehme", meinte eine Frau die am Rand stand, "Die Mädels schaffens doch eh nie. Die eine ist ja zur Hälfte weggetreten und die Männer liegen 4 Gläser vorn."

Ich sah zum ersten Mal rüber zum anderen Tisch und Sirius zwinkerte mir grinsend zu. Das reichte. Ich stopfte mir noch schnell zwei Orangenscheiben in den Mund, und dann ging's eigentlich erst richtig los. Entweder war ich schon so besoffen oder mir kams vor, dass ich es von unserer Seite nur mehr auf den Tisch klopfen hörte. Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die die Aussage von dieser einen Frau sich zu Herzen genommen hat.

Und dann beganns. Tom war als erstes draußen. Er war einfach nach hinten gekippt. Auch Remus wankte schon schwer, doch riss er sich zusammen. Die Jungs haben es Nicki nachgemacht, doch statt Orangenscheiben, haben sie Salz hergezaubert. Plötzlich kippte Nicki ebenfalls um, doch zwei Sekunden später stand sie wieder. Ich sah das James eine kurze Pause einlegte und tief durchatmete. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern.

"Verprecht ihr mir, dass wir danach kotzen gehen?", meinte Mimi plötzlich schwer atmend und jeder gab nen zustimmenden laut von sich.

Und dann war der Moment da. Etwas, an dem ich nicht mehr so ganz geglaubt hatte. Und wär ich nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte ich bestimmt laut gejubelt. Sirius und James hatten beide nacheinander aufgegeben und lagen nun am Boden rum. Remus trank noch schnell zwei Stamperl und war dann ebenfalls weg.

"Es steht 102 zu 110", meinte Lucy plötzlich, "Jeder noch zwei und ich trink noch nen dritten."

Eins...zwei. Und das war's dann endlich. Während ein paar einzelne Jubelschreie zu uns durchdrangen, waren wir nicht so begeistert.

"Gehen wir?"

"Jup", meinte Lucy nickend und wir wankten hinüber zur Balkontür und innen hinaus. Die Stiegen hätten wir jetzt nicht geschafft. Wir beugten uns übers Gelände und wie als hätte jemand los gesagt, übergaben wir uns.

__

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr gewinnt."

__

"Wir hätten wahrscheinlich auch verloren hättet ihr ein wenig länger durchgehalten...haben wir aber nicht und das war im nachhinein der beste Sieg meines Lebens.

"Jetzt gibst du auch noch so an. Ich liege sowieso schon am Boden und du trittst noch auf mich ein."

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht James"

"Noch nie hatte wir dabei verloren"

"Ihr habt ja auch vorher noch nie gegen uns getrunken"

Zehn Minuten später waren wir alle so weit in Ordnung und wieder fast nüchtern. Wir apparierten in die Wohnung, putzten uns ungefähr 5 Minuten lang die Zähne und gingen dann wieder zufrieden grinsend hinunter. Auch die Jungs hatten sich soweit gesammelt, doch die Niederlage stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Gratuliere", meinte Sirius grinsend und so ganz ehrlich war es nicht, "Ich hätte nie gedacht dass-"

"Dass ihr verliert?", unterbrach ihn Lucy lachend, "Habt ihr aber und glaubt mir. Im Laufe des Abend werde ich schon auf meinen Gewinn zurückkommen.

"Wo habt ihr denn überhaupt Remus gelassen?"

"Der ist immer noch am kotzen", meinte James lachend.

"Gehen wir tanzen?", fragte ich dann und während Sirius und James meinten sie hätten was wichtiges zu tun, gingen wir ins Empfangszimmer, das irgendwie zur Tanzfläche umgewandelt war. Und wir hatten unseren Spaß. Chad Green tanzte mich an und ich musste sofort an Hogwarts denken. In der zweiten Klasse war ich unsterblich in ihn verliebt und er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, bis auf dass er nun um einiges größer war und einen drei Tages Bart hatte. Trotzdem sah er noch richtig scharf aus. Nachdem wir nun alle schon relativ verschwitzt waren gingen plötzlich die Musik aus.

"Hey Leute. In zwei Minuten ist Mitternacht", rief plötzlich jemand und einzelne fingen an zu jubeln und zu klatschen, während andere wild durch einander liefen. Wir hingegen holten uns ein Glas Sekt und störmten mit den anderen hinaus auf die Terrasse.

"Seht mal, da hat ja schon wer gekotzt", meinte eine Frau mit einer äußerst hohen Stimme angeekelt, während wir nur mit äußerster Mühe ein Lachen unterdrückten.

"Wo bleiben denn James und Sirius?", fragte Mimi und blickte sich um, doch denn begann der Countdown.

"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.", alle fingen an wild durcheinander zu schreien und wir stießen mit den Gläsern an und plötzlich ging am klaren Nachthimmel ein unglaubliches Feuerwerk los. Die schönsten Farben bildeten entzückende Muster, verschlangen sich ineinander, jagten sich gegenseitig und zerfielen dann zu glitzerndem Staub, bevor sie durch andere Feuerwerkskörper ersetzt wurden. Während sich alle gegenseitig gratulierte, wurde ich immer wieder von dem wundervollen Schauspiel hingerissen und starrte es einfach nur mehr glücklich an.

"Na Ladies gefällts euch?", meinte James plötzlich ganz dich an meinem Ohr und ich drehte mich strahlend wie ein kleines Kind um.

"Da seit ihr also. Es ist toll", meinte ich und umarmte beide heftig.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was mehr strahlt. Ihr oder das Feuerwerk", meinte Sirius grinsend.

So standen wir noch locker 10 Minuten da, bis nur mehr einzelne Goldene Funken umherstoben wie Goldschnuppen und es dann ganz zu Ende war und der Himmel wunderschön glitzerte. Und...ich stand in James Armen. Ja, ich Lily Evans sagte nichts als er seine Arme um mich legte und ließ sogar meinen Kopf auf seine Brust ruhen. Jetzt im nachhinein weiß ich selber nichtgenau, wieso es mir nichts ausmachte. Aber in dem Moment sah ich es nur freundschaftlich und ich glaubte das es auch James tat.

__

"Freundschaftlich? Ich dacht dich für diesen Abned rumgekriegt zu haben"

"James!"

"Naja jetzt kann ich ja ehrlich sein"

"Ich wiederhole nur: James!"

"Was soll ich denn tun? In diesem Kleid...du hast mich einfach wahnsinnig gemacht und dein Hintern! Ich danke Gott heute noch für dieses Kleid."

"Dank Lieber Karl Lagerfeld aber gut...ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment"

****

So, hier mach ich mal Schluss mit dem Kapitel. Der Abend ist noch jung und alles niederzuschreiben was noch geschehen wird- und ich kann euch versichern, es wird sehr ereignisreich )- wird noch lange dauern und ich möchte euch nicht so lange warten lassen, also teil ich das Chapter in zwei. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	18. So wird Glück zum Verhängnis

"Oh", erinnerte ich mich plötzlich, "Robin."

Ich wühlte in meiner Tasche herum ,d ei zwar von außen rechtklein, aber innen magisch vergrößert war und fand endlich mein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer. Als sie abhob hörte ich im Hintergund laute Musik und ein ordentliches Stimmengewirr und viel Gelächter.

"JA?", brüllte sie in den Hörer und ich hielt ihn ein wenig weg von meinem Ohr, "LILY? ICH KANN DICH NICHT HÖREN, WART KURZ BITTE."

Wenige Sekunden später drang die Musik nur noch gedämpft durch.

"Puhh", meinte Robin, "Ganz schön laut hier, was? Es sind mehr Leute gekommen als ich dachte...ist ja nicht so wichtig im Moment..Alles Gute fürs neue Jahr Lily"

"Danke mein Schatz, ebenfalls", meinte ich lächelnd, "Sag mal kennst du die Leute die dort sind?"

"Klar, fast alle gehen auf meine Schule. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Hast du schon was getrunken?"

"Nö nur angestoßen und du?"

"Ein paar Gläser", meinte ich und musste über die kleine Lüge grinsend, doch vor morgen, wo sie dann wieder hier war, musste sie nicht wissen wie viel ich trank, bevor sie sich ein Beispiel an mir nahm, "Dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Spaß und pass auf dich auf"

"Danke, kann ich aber nur zurückgeben", meinte sie lachend, "Also bis morgen dann."

Ich legte auf und steckte mein Handy beruhigt wieder ein.

"So Mädels weiter geht's oder?", meinte Lucy grinsend, "Ich meine nachdem wir fast alles ausgekotzt haben, bin ich für Silvester viel zu nüchtern."

"Ach Lucy du musst lernen es geht nicht immer nur ums trinken", sagte Nicki lachend.

"An Silvester größtenteils schon", meinte sie und ein recht gut aussehender Mann ging an ihr vorbei und zufrieden fügte sie hinzu, "Und um das andere Geschlecht"

Ich musste lachen und verschluckte mich heftig an meinen Getränk und Mimi klopfte mir auf den Rücken.

"Fangen wir doch einfach mal mit dem Tablett da an", meinte ich und wir gingen rüber zu einem kleinen Ablagetischchen und betrachteten kritisch das Tablett wo gut eindutzend Gläser oben waren und daneben mindestens doppelt so viele Strohhalme.

"Was soll denn das sein?", meinte ich und sah mir das giftgrüne Getränk argwöhnisch an.

"Keine Ahnung, aber es wird schon seine Gründe haben, dass es keiner anrührt", warnte Mimi.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas noch geschieht", meinte Nicki, "Dass es noch ein alkoholisches Getränk gibt, dass wir nicht kenne."

"Nun das können wir schnell ändern", sagte Lucy und bevor wir irgendetwas sagen konnten, hatte sie das Glas genommen und in einem geleert. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

"Lucy?", fragte ich unsicher und als wäre sie aus einer Art Trance erwacht sah sie mich freudig an.

"Ladies", meinte sie dann und reichte jedem ein Glas und eher ungern nahm ich es entgegen, "Das ist sozusagen ein flüssiger Orgasmus."

Ich fing heftig an zu Lachen und sah sie ungläubig an.

"Es schmeckt... undefinierbar... einfach nach Glück? Freude? Man explodiert innerlich, aber andererseits ist es auch schnell wieder vorbei...ihr habt es ja gesehen und ich muss euch wohl nicht nen Orgasmus beschreiben?"

"Schon gut", meinte Nicki grinsend und schüttete das Zeug genauso schnell weg. Mimi und ich sahen eher etwas unsicher an, stießen dann jedoch an und tranken es zügig aus. Und sie hatte Recht. So dachte ich mir, würde sich flüssiges Gold beim trinken anfühlen und es verbreitete sich schnell und ich war unfähig mich auch nur zu bewegen. Flink wie Gift schoss es mir durch die Adern und ließ mich innerlich erbeben. Es war al würde ich mein eigenes Blut pulsieren fühlen und eine Spannung die mich fast wahnsinnig machte stieg an und obwohl es wunderbar war, wünschte ich mir von dieser quälenden Freude befreit zu werden und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

"Ich glaub ich bin gerade feucht geworden", meinte Nicki und ich lachte auf und konnte plötzlich gar nicht mehr vor Lachen aufhören. Da war sie wohl... die Wirkung des Alkohols... aber ich war einerseits geschockt, dass ein Glas von diesem sonderlichem Getränk so schnell einfuhr und andererseits war ich so glücklich, dass ich schnell nicht mehr daran dachte. Ohne zu überlegen was wir taten, nahm sich jeder noch ein Glas und trank es aus. Wieder wie es mir schien, herrschte für Sekunden Ruhe, diesmal kürzer.

"Oh Merlin was tut ihr denn da?", hörte ich die Stimme von jemanden weit weg und plötzlich ganz nahe als wäre sie direkt an mein Ohr und ich presste eine Hand an das schmerzende Ohr und mit der anderen versuchte ich etwas nicht vorhanden zu verscheuchen.

"Padfoot du Idiot", hörte ich eine zweite Stimme, diesmal ganz klar und in normaler Lautstärke und ich beruhigte mich und sah James und Sirius fragen und sofort grinsend an, und ich wusste noch nicht einmal was ich so lustig fand. "Die Gläser einfach da stehen zu lassen. Sag mal spinnst du? Es ist doch vorhersehbar, das die Mädels das trinken."

"Ich hatte es nur für wenige Minuten hingestellt weil mich Katie Martinson gerufen hatte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen...oh Merlin wieso denn nur so viel Mädels? Konntet ihr es nicht wenigstens bei einem Glas belassen?"

"Lily...geht' s dir gut. Ach Padfoot, die wird dieses Grinsen nie mehr loswerden", schimpfte James weiter, doch ich wusste nicht was sie hatten. Ich war voll dabei.

"Was macht ihr denn so ein Drama aus dem Ganzen?", meinte ich dann und Lucy neben mir prustete los und musste sich an dem Tisch anhalten, während ihr Kopf langsam aber doch knallrot wurde.

"Das ist Koboldlackwasser...eines der stärksten Getränke und das will schon was heißen...natürlich voll gepackt mit Glück-", meinte Sirius und sah mich schuldbewusst an und das verstand ich nicht.

"Und wieso standen dann die Gläser hier rum?", meinte Mimi und sah aus als würde sie einen richtig großen Bissen runterwürgen. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass sie einen ordentlichen Lachkrampf unterdrückte.

"Das war der Preis für das nächste Spiel. Natürlich musste sich ein Paar immer ein Glas teilen. Deswegen auch die Strohhalme", meinte James und fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar, "Das was ihr getrunken habt, dass ist einfach zu viel für einen Menschen...so viel Glück und Freude verträgt man ja gar nicht.

"Wie,- du...siehst schon", keuchte Lucy noch immer lachend hervor.

"Trinkt auch ein Glas", meinte Nicki mit einem Blick als würde sie gerade weit weg sein und mit einem seligen Lächeln.

"Nein danke", sagte James schnell.

"Das ist doch nur fair", sagte ich und hielt ihm ein Glas entgegen, "Ihr wart ja so achtlos und habt das hier stehen gelassen. Jetzt macht ihr schön brav mit"

"Ich hab auch ohne dem Zeug schon zu viel Intus", sagte Sirius und ich fing lauthals an zu lachen und ließ das Glas fallen und sogleich hatte ich mich auch wieder beruhigt und nahm ein neues Glas und drückte es James in die Hand, der mich verwundert ansah.

"Trink", meinte Lucy im befehlenden Ton.

"Nein", meinte James entschieden.

"Wir können euch auch zwingen", meinte Mimi und hob siegesgewiss eine Augenbraue.

Sirius und James tauschten Blicke aus und schienen heftig nachzudenken.

"Ach okay", meinten beide dann gleichzeitig und James trank es in kleinen Schlücken aus, während Sirius sich eines nahm und die Flüssigkeit schnell wegkippte.

"Dann holen wir uns doch mal was von dem süßen Barkeeper", meinte Nicki grinsend, während die Jungs wie versteinert dastanden. Wir gingen zur Bar, wo schon so manch andere Frau den Barkeeper umtänzelte, doch richtig grob schob Lucy zwei Frauen auseinander und sah ihn mit diesem Lächeln an, dass schon vielen Jungs in Hogwarts den Kopf verdreht hatte.

"Das maximale Volumen subterrarer Aggrarproduktivität steht im reziproken Verhältnis zu der spirituellen Kapazität ihrer Erzeuger. Kurz: Willst du ficken?", sprudelte sie los und mich wunderte das sie solche Worte jetzt noch zu Stande brachte, doch schon fing ich wieder an zu lachen. Diesmal war ihre Direktheit der Auslöser und das Koboldzeug der Grund wieso ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Der Barkeeper selbst sah sie verwundert an, dann stellte er zwei fertige Cocktails ab und grinste sie an.

„Ladies, ihr müsste ne Weile ohne mich auskommen"; meinte er dann und ohne das ich es wirklich mitbekam, waren Lucy und er plötzlich weg.

„Auch gut", sagte Mimi, trat hinter die Theke und schüttete Wahllos alles was sie in die Hände bekam in ein Glas und ließ es solang überlaufen, bis sie es endlich bemerkte, da es auf einen ihrer Schuhe getropft war. Ich glaube wäre mir das passiert, hätte nicht einmal eine Flasche Koboldlackwasser ausgereicht um mich zum Lachen zum bringen. Es ging hier immerhin um Schuhe.

„Hey Mimi, du bist Begabt"; meinte Nicki und unbeirrt und trank ein paar kräftige Schlücke das „Cocktails". Dann drückte sie mir das Glas in die Hand und ich trank es aus.

„Ihr hab doch keine Ahnung wie so etwas geht", sagte ich lachen, gesellte mich zu Mimi und nahm eine grüne, blaue, gelbe und schwarze Flasche hervor und schütte es so ein, dass tatsächlich nichts daneben kam.

„Es muss farblich passen", sagte ich grinsend und trank einpaar Schlücke. Dann nahm es mir Mimi aus der Hand, trank etwas und gab es Nicki, die selber ein paar Schlücke nahm und wahrscheinlich aus Gewohnheit, das Glas an Lucy weiterreichen wollte und das nächste was ich hörte, war ein Klirren.

„Egal„, meinte sie schulterzuckend und lachte dann laut auf,hörte jedoch sogleich auf und sah uns strahlend an, „Ich liebe diesen Song"

Und schon war sie weg und wir ihr gleich hinterher. Lachend und mit etwas Geschickt quetschten wir uns durch die Menge und weiter in die Mitte hinein, bis wir einen Plat fanden, der uns gut genug erschien. Ich zog irgendwen an der Krawatte zu mir her und zog ihn zu mir runter, während er mich nur verblüfft grinsend ansah. Unsere Nasen streiften sich, doch bevor etwas sein konnte, stieß ich ihn wieder weg, da ich so heftig lachen musste. Dann waren wir äußerst froh, dass wir es schafften eine ganz halbe Stunde nicht zu lachen, da mein Bauch schon ordentlich schmerzte.

Mimi verschwand irgendwann mittendrin, ich glaube Tom hatte vorbeigeschaut. Auf jeden Fall war sie weg. Plötzlich kam wer aus der Menge gestolpert und James lag plötzlich vor uns und krümmte sich lachend, während Sirius hinterherkam, jedoch Halt an mir fand. Nicki half James auf die Beine, welcher sie zu sich zog und mit ihr äußerst auf Körperkontakt bezogen zu tanzen anfing. Doch ich sah das irgendwie gar nicht, ich war wie gebannt von Sirius. Sein Lächeln, dass schon dutzenden Mädles die Sinne geraubt hatte, fesselte mich und ich ließ seine Arme an denen ich ihn festhielt nicht los.

„Lily geht's dir gut?", meinte er und sah mich prüfend an, wobei er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff, da er schon ziemlich verschwommen sah.

„Klar", meinte ich, neigte meinen Kopf und sah immer noch nicht weg, „Ich sollte mich vielleicht mal hinsetzen."

„Wär ne gute Idee"

„Hmm"

„Und wieso tust du's nicht?"

„Lass mir ein wenig Zeit", meinte ich mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln.

„Komm ich bring dich", meinte er dann lachend und zog mich hinter sich her. Es war gar nicht so leicht ihm zu folgen, da er ziemlich schlimm wankte und ich glaubte er würde jeden Moment auf mich drauf fallen.

„Stühle", murmelte er, „Nächstes Mal sollten wir an mehr Stühle denken."

Und tatsächlich. Bei den wenigen Sitzgelegenheiten, die es gab, waren alle besetzt. Er blieb unschlüssig stehen und ich tat es ihm gleich. Doch dann wankte ich zwei Schritte hin und her und war plötzlich mit einem lauten Knacken am Boden, wo ich erneut heftig zu lachen begann, obwohl mein Knöchel schrecklich weh tat.

„Lily alles in Ordnung? Das hat sich gar nicht gut angehört", meinte er und sah mich prüfend an, „Kannst du stehen?"

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, da ich immer noch lachte, aber am liebsten laut los geschrieen hätte, also schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer und ich verzweifelt krallte ich mich am Boden fest.

„Komm ich helf dir", meinte er und hob sie auf Beide Arme, „Im Büro von James Vater gibt es nen Heilkasten. Zum Zaubern wäre ich jetzt nicht in der Lage."

So trug er mich zu den Stiegen und unterwegs, riss ich einer Frau eine volle Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus der Hand und trank kräftig daraus, in der Hoffnung, das würde den Schmerz betäuben und tatsächlich half es ein wenig. Oben im Büro ließ er mich auf einen Stuhl seitlich des Schreibtisches ab und machte dann das Licht an. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte er es dann einen an der Wand hängenden, kleinen weißen Kasten zu öffnen und kam mit einer gelblichen Salbe zu mir zurück.

„Vorsicht", meinte er und zog mir den Schuh am schmerzenden Fuß aus und ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Dann nahm er einen großen Patzen der Salbe und massierte es ganz sanft um einen Knöchel ein und ich spürte wieder Schmerz langsam wich.

„Beweg deinen Fuß", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf heftig, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen, was wahrscheinlich auch so war. Ich tat was er sagte und mit einem zwar unangenehmen Knacken verschwand der Schmerz vollkommen. Er zog mir den Schuh wieder an und setzte sich erschöpft mir gegenüber auf den Schreibtisch.

„Danke", meinte ich lächelnd und trank noch aus der Flasche und hielt sie ihm dann hin, „Auch nen Schluck?"

Er zögerte, atmete jedoch tief durch und nahm die Flasche dann entgegen und trank in großen Zügen ein paar Schlücke. Ich merkte plötzlich wie ruhig es wurde. Ich war mir trotz des Alkohols sicher, dass die Wirkung des Glücks vergangen war, denn ich sah zwar immer noch verschwommen und war toll drauf, doch meinte Gesichtsmuskeln erschlafften. Sie wollten oder besser gesagt konnten nicht mehr.

So saßen wir einige Minuten still schweigend da, während die Flasche hin und her ging und als sie leer war, ließ ich sie achtlos zu Boden fallen und sah zu Sirius hoch. Und wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke und ein kribbeln stieg in mir hoch. Ich verstand nicht was mit mir los war. Es war seltsam und somit unheimlich. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ich spürte förmlich wie mein Brustkorb sich in diesem Kleid deutlich hob und senkte.

Ohne zu überlegen stand ich auf und stellte mich zwischen seine Beine, doch meine Augen verfolgten seine immer noch. Er betrachtete mich langsam und sah mir dann endlich ins Gesicht. Wie von selbst bewegten sich meine Arme zu seinem Hemd und Knopf für Knopf öffnete ich es und zog es ihm aus. Quälend langsam beugte er sich vor und kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, hielt ich inne. Doch dann schlug mir plötzlich dieser unglaubliche Geruch entgegen, wie damals bei James und ich bekam eine solche Gänsehaut, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ganz sanft schlossen unsere Lippen aufeinander und gingen wieder auseinander. Diesmal strich ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen und er neckte sie sanft mit seiner. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Küsser, aber was anderes hatte ich mir bei ihm nicht erwartet.

Mit meinen Händen glitt ich derweil seine Brust entlang und drückte ihn sanft nach hinten, während er mir mit seinen Armen auf den Tisch half und ich nun auf ihm saß. Schwer atmend steifte ich mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals und atmete genussvoll den betörenden Duft ein, bis ich wieder bei seinen Lippen angelangt war und küsste ihn, doch er hielt plötzlich inne und ich sah ihm erneut in die Augen.

„Lily wir dürfen nicht", hauchte er kaum hörbar, doch ich wusste, das sich es nicht schaffen würde, jetzt aufzuhören und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

„Schon vergessen?", hauchte ich mit einem unbewussten, leichten Raunen in der Stimme, doch von Wort zu Wort wurde sie immer mehr zu einem Flüstern, „Du hast verloren und ich hab noch einen Wunsch offen bei dir"

Zuerst sah er mich ohne Reaktion an, doch dann fuhr ich ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare und er fing an zu grinsen.

„Dann hab ich Wohl oder Übel keine andere Wahl", meinte er und ich lachte kurz und leise, bevor ich ihn erneut küsste. Eine seiner Hände strich meinen Rücken entlang und suchte wohl den Reisverschluss, während die andere zu meinem Busen wanderte. Schnell hatte er den Verschluss gefunden und öffnete das Kleid.

Plötzlich waren beide Arme von ihm um meinen Rücken und wahrscheinlich geschah es zu schnell, als das ich es unter diesem Einfluss von Alkohol verstanden habe, jedenfalls hörte ich nur viele Dinge zu Boden fallen und plötzlich lag ich auf dem Schreibtisch und er auf mir. Ich sah ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und er fing erneut an zu grinsen.

„Ich bin lieber oben", meinte er und küsste mich lachend. Langsam zog er mir das Kleid aus und ich lehnte mich vor und während er meinen Hals liebkoste, öffnete er geschickt mit zwei Fingern meinen den BH. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund von meinem Hals bis hinunter zu meinem Bauch und hinterließ überall eine brennend heiße Spur, die jedoch schnell zu einer Gänsehaut wurde und unbewusst bäumte ich mich. Sein Mund schloss wieder auf meinen und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste ich dass er grinste.

__

„Mehr Details brauchen wir nun wirklich nicht Lily"

„Oh Schatz tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich ganz darauf konzentriert mich an alles zu erinnern, das ich gar nicht auf dich geachtet habe. Tut mir Leid, aber es ist so schwer noch was von dieser Nacht zu wissen, dass wenn ich einmal drin bin, ich den Faden nicht verlieren möchte."

„Du schwärmst ja regelrecht von ihm"

„James, ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Ich habe dich geheiratet"

„Ja aber-"

„Kein aber. Du brauchst gar nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Nicht einmal der Tod konnte uns scheiden."

„Du hast ja Recht mein Schatz... und außerdem hatte ich später am Abend auch noch das Vergnügen"

„Pssssschhht James...hör auf immer alles zu verraten und grins nicht so. Oh Merlin...jetzt wo ich so genau nachdenke über den Abend...ich war ja ne richtige..."

„Lassen wir das...die werden mittlerweile alle schon mehr als genug wissen"

****

So, ich teile die Party noch einmal. Bitte erschlagt mich nicht für dieses Chapter. Denkt immer daran... ihr wisst wie das ganze ausgeht. Ihr wisst das Lily James heiratet ) Also nicht böse sein, ja? Nur es war so verlockend...ich hoffe das Chapter hat euch trotzdem gefallen...

Liebe Grüße,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	19. The Party goes on

Erschöpft sank sein Kopf auf meine Brust und so lagen wir eine Weil da, bis auf einmal Sirius zur Seite abrutschte und mich mitzog und wir beide zu Boden flogen. Zuerst drehte sich alles richtig böse, doch dann begann ich heftig zu lachen und er stimmte ein.

„Haben wir eigentlich noch was zu trinken?", fragte ich als wir uns aufrappelten.

„Nun ja", meinte Sirius und hob die leere Flasche auf, doch dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er ließ sie fallen. Ich musste erneut lachen obwohl ich eigentlich erschrocken war. Ich beobachtete irritiert wie er sich durchs Zimmer tastete auf der Suche nach was auch immer.

„Sirius-"

„Aja, ich hab's", sagte er zufrieden und ich hörte das leise Quietschen einer Schranktür und er drehte sich grinsend wieder um mit ungefähr halbvollen Flaschen in den Händen. Ich fing heftig an zu lachen und ging zu ihm und nahm ihm eine ab. Ich versuchte zu lesen was oben stand, was beim besten Willen nicht klappte, also öffnete ich sie und trank trotzdem große Schlücke daraus. Sirius schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können und trank aus zwei Flaschen gleichzeitig.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen", meinte er dann, „Bevor da wer reinkommt"

Leichter gesagt als getan. Die ersten Schritte waren leicht doch das Kleid anzuziehen war alles andere als leicht.

„Hilf mir mal", meinte ich hicksend und er hörte auf sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen und half mir in das Kleid und bekam es nach etlichen Minuten auch zu. Gerade als wir uns komplett angezogen hinsetzten und wieder zu trinken begannen, sprang die Tür auf und Nicki stolperte gemeinsam mit James herein.

„Da seid ihr ja", schrie sie regelrecht, bevor sie sich am Boden plumpsen ließ, „Euch hier einfach zulaufen lassen, während unten ne Party steigt. Das könnt ihr doch dort genauso"

„Oh Sirius nicht doch"; meinte James grinsend und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck, „Die Vorräte von meinem Vater sollen nicht angerührt werden."

Sirius sagte nichts. Ihm hatte es wohl genauso wie mir die Sprache verschlagen, auch wenn es nur ganz kurz war. Aber in den wenigen Sekunden drang mein Gewissen durch das Gewirr von Alkohol durch und mir fiel ein was ich eigentlich getan hatte, doch gleich darauf wurde mir so schwindelig, das ich glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Und du Lily solltest es nicht übertreiben"; meinte James lachend und hielt mir die Flasche hin und ich machte den Mund auf und Sekunden darauf floss mir das Zeug aus den Mundwinkeln und meinen Hals hinunter. Ich lehnte die Flasche ab und machte einen großen Schluck und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Als Silvester kann man's gar nicht übertreiben", sagte ich dann grinsend. Alkohol ist doch immer noch das beste Mittel um Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen. Zar nicht lang anhaltend wirksam, aber für den Moment praktisch.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen wieder runter, oder?", meinte Nicki und mit Hilfe von Sirius rappelte sie sich auf und stützte sich an meiner Sessellehne ab.

„Wieso nicht", meinte James und reichte mir seine Hand, die ich lächelnd annahm.

Die Stiegen waren alles andere als einfach und ich gab mir richtig Mühe zu gehen, doch es klappte nicht. Ich knickte bei fast jeder Stufe ein und hätte mich James nicht gestützt, hätte ich es niemals heil runtergeschafft.

„Oh Merlin, ich liebe diesen Song", sagte Nicki aufgeregt und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche. Das Problem war nur, dass sie mich unterwegs am Arm packte und mitriss und ich der Länge nach hinflog.

„Oh Scheiße", ächzte ich, doch Nicki konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten und als sie mich mühevoll auf die Beine gezogen hatte, stimmte ich auch ein.

„Also jetzt ein wenig vorsichtiger", meinte ich dann und wir quetschten uns durch zur Tanzfläche, die immer noch vollkommen überfüllt war. Wie ihr vielleicht alle wissen werdet, kann man beim Tanzen seinen Rausch am besten ausleben und genießen und das taten wir auch. Eine viertel Stunde später wurde wundervoller Twist und somit viele bekannte Lieder aus unserer Schulzeit gespielt, was alle jubeln ließ, nur ich fing heftig an zu lachen.

„Wie lange haben wir nicht mehr getwistet? Ich kann's bestimmt nicht einmal mehr", sagte ich, doch es klappte ganz gut und nach zwei Liedern waren auch alle wieder drinnen. Wären wir nüchtern gewesen, wären wir uns bestimmt unheimlich alt und albern vorgekommen, aber so fügten wir uns alle wieder als Schüler ein. Ich verlor wieder mein ganzes Zeitgefühl, doch als wir aufhörten zu tanzen und raus auf den Balkon gingen, war es schon deutlichheller geworden, obwohl die Sonne noch keine Anstalten machte, aufzugehen.

„Bitte sehr die Damen", meinte Sirius und brachte Nicki und mir ein Glas Sekt.

„Vergiss es, ich trink nichts mehr", sagte ich grinsend.

„Ein Scherz, oder? Lily Evans hört tatsächlich auf zu trinken bevor die Party überhaupt vorbei ist?", fragte James und lehnte sich an dem Gelände an und Lily stellte sich vor ihn.

„Enttäusch ich dich etwa?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Nun ja, es zerstört ein wenig mein Bild von dir", sagte er zwinkern.

„Na gut", sagte sie und stieß mit ihm an, „Damit du nicht all deine Eindrücke von mir über den Haufen schmeißen musst"

Er fing an zu lachen und gemeinsam tranken sie das Glas relativ zügig aus und nahmen sofort ein zweites, von dem Tablett am Tisch neben ihnen.

„Du bist eindeutiger Weise ein schlechter Umgang für mich", sagte sie dann, als das zweite Glas auch fast leer war.

„Du tust ja gerade so als hätte ich dich überredet!", sagte er grinsend, „Ich hab dir nur einen Grund gegeben zu trinken, obwohl es doch auch so genug gibt."

„Miss Evans steht noch auf den Beinen und dazu komplett angezogen?", hörte ich plötzlich wen rufen und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich eine strahlende Lucy auf mich zukommen, „James, ich hätte mir mehr von dir erwatet."

„Nun ich bin gerade dabei, sie wich zu kriegen", sagte er lachend, „Und außerdem Lucy hast du uns unseren Barkeeper entführt und das für ne verdammt lange Zeit"

„Nun was soll ich sagen", meinte Lucy grinsend, „Er hat großes Potenzial."

Ich fing so heftig an zu lachen, dass ich mich verschluckte und Lucy mir auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

„Hast du eigentlich Lissi gesehen?", fragte sie dann, „Nicki hängt mit Sirius und noch irgendwelchen Leuten im Salon ab, ab von ihr ist Weit und Breit nichts zu sehen."

„Nun ich weiß nicht wo sie ist", sagte James plötzlich grinsend, „Aber andererseits habe ich Remus auch lange nicht gesehen"

„Tja dann sollte ich meine Suche wohl aufgeben und mich wieder voll und ganz dem Sinn von Silvester widmen"; sagte Lucy dann lachend, „Und wenn ich euch das nächste Mal sehe, dann entweder vollkommen verschwitzt oder noch bei der Sache"

Ich begann wieder heftig zu lachen und griff nach einem dritten Glas. Fragt mich nicht wie ich noch immer weiter trinken konnte, aber an manchem Tagen wo mir egal war, ob ich mich ankotze oder was ich überhaupt tue, konnte ich saufen wie ein Loch.

„Tja Lily", sagte James dann und stand auf und ich sah zu ihm auf und ein freches Grinsen sah mir entgegen, „Ohne auch nur irgendwie aufdringlich wirken zu wollen, sollten wir vielleicht doch tun, was Lucy sagt, denn du weißt ja wie böse sie werden kann, wenn man sich ihr widersetzt."

„Oh..ja stimmt", sagte ich und musste selbst grinsen, nahm ihn dann bei der Hand und führte ihn durchs Haus, „Du hast vollkommen Recht. Und außerdem wollen wir sie ja gar nicht verärgern und ihr die Laune verderben. Es ist doch immerhin Silvester."

„Das wäre furchtbar, was wären wir denn für Menschen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd als ich ihn ins Badezimmer führte. Als ich die Türe schloss und es dunkel wurde, wurden auch wir beide ruhig. Nur musste ich mich an seinem Arm festhalten um nicht umzukippen, da mir recht schwindelig war.

„Nun da wären wir erneut in einem Badezimmer", flüsterte er dann und ich spürte seinen Atem meine Wange streichen.

„Stimmt", sagte ich dann mit einer seltsamen Stimme, „Nur diesmal können wir's hoffe ich doch auch beenden"

Ich lehnte mich vor und küsste ihn fordernd und-

„_Tut mir Leid Leute, aber von hier an habe ich den kompletten Filmriss. Ich mein, an den Rest konnte ich mich am nächsten Tag auch nur Bruchweise erinnern, doch mit ein bisschen Hilfe hatte ich den den Abend wieder eingeordnet."_

„_Ich kann euch auch nicht weitererzählen, da es mir nicht anders geht. Aber wir wissen auch so alle was geschehen ist, oder? Lily, wir könnten doch irgendein tolles Sexerlebnis erfinden und dann-"_

„_James"_

„_Ich mein ja nur"_

„_Schatz ich wette es war auch so toll gewesen und außerdem braucht eigentlich keiner zu wissen, wie es ist wenn wir miteinander schlafen"_

„_Außer dass es wundevoll ist"_

„_Naja"_

_  
„Lily!"_

„_War nur'n Scherz"_

„_Solche Scherze sind alle anderes als lustig und seeehr schlecht für mein Ego"_

„_Ach komm James, du wirst bestimmt schon oft genug Bestätigung erhalten haben für... dein Gewissen können... Frauen zu verwöhnen. Aber können wir jetzt aufhören? Ich glaube das interessiert echt keinen."_

„_Naja, ich kann mir schon vorstellen dass ein oder zwei die uns da gerade zuhören großes Interesse haben. Aber gerne mein Schatz können wir jetzt aufhören und ich erzähl dir was ichin er Zwischenzeit wo du dich... nun... „verzogen" hast."_

**Soooo Liebe Leute...tut mir furchtbar Leid dass es sooo lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin ziemlich selten dazu gekommen, an der Story weiter zu schreiben, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, dass ich es jetzt auch bei „Sex and tue City" wie bei „Coyote Ugly" machen werde und nun monatlich am selben Tag updaten werde. Folglich, dass nächste mal am 24.05.06. Ich glaube dass ist für euch wie auch für mich einfacher )**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Elisabeth Courtney**


	20. Alle Fragen sind gestellt

Mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen und einem bösen Brechreiz wachte ich auf und sah mich verwirrt um. Stirnrunzelnd setzte ich mich langsam auf und suchte eine Erklärung dafür, wieso ich auf dem Badezimmerboden lag. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet es mir.

"Merlin", stöhnte ich und griff mir an meine Schläfe. James jedoch schien seelenruhig zu schlafen also wollte ich ihn nicht wecken. Ich stand auf und warf ein großes Handtuch um ihn, da es doch kalt werden könnte, wenn man nackt dalag. Ich hatte sein Hemd an, also zog ich noch schnell meinen Slip und meine Schuhe an und trat aus dem Badezimmer und stöhnte erneut auf, als mich aufdringliches, gleißendes Licht empfing. Ich blinzelte und versuchte angestrengt etwas zu sehen, was mir noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Ich ließ die Schultern hängen, denn wenn ich mich aufgerichtet hätte, hätte ich mich bestimmt gleich übergeben. Das Haus sah vollkommen zerstört aus. Überall lagen noch ein paar schlafende Leute verteilt, einige Bilder, wie auch Vasen waren zu Bruch gegangen, das Sofa im Salon war von Flecken jeglicher Art übersehen und beinahe der ganze Boden war übersäht mit Glasscherben, so dass ich mich glücklich schätzte doch meine Schuhe angezogen zu haben. Als ich in die Eingangshalle kam, sah ich Sirius gegen eine Wand gelehnt schlafen und ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog mich und Bilder erschienen mir vor meinem inneren Auge. Unmögliche Bilder, Dinge, die einfach nicht haben geschehen können. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich meinen Kopf ab und stieg die Treppen hoch. Jedoch lag Lucy am Treppenaufgang und... ich fasste es nicht... Machte mit einem Typen rum.

"Habt ihr mitgekriegt wie spät es ist?", unterbrach ich sie und versuchte zu grinsen, was mir ziemlich schwer fiel, als hätte ich einen schrecklichen Muskelkater im Gesicht.

"Lily", sagte Lucy strahlend und der Typ blickte verwirrt auf und ich erkannte Philipp Eddison, der einen Jahrgang über uns gewesen war und ich hob kurz die Hand zur Begrüßung, "Wie ich sehe bist du meiner Bitte ja fleißig nachgegangen ...und wie ich auch gehört habe."

"Gehört-"

"Es ist ja nicht so dass ich lauschen wollte"

"Lucy!"

"Ich wollte doch nur ins Bad und dachte mir dass ihr nicht allzu lang mehr brauchen werdet, aber nach ner halben Stunde warten hab ich's aufgegeben."

"Oh tut mir ja fruchtbar Leid", sagte ich und hätte am liebsten gelacht, was mir beim besten Willen nicht möglich war, "Klopf einfach das nächste Mal und wir unterbrechen kurz und lassen dich rein."

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort", sagte Lucy zwinkernd und ich ließ die beiden wieder alleine und ging weiter. Ich machte eine Tür nach der anderen auf und bei der dritten stockte ich und ein Grinsen konnte ich einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken und nahm die Schmerzen auf mich. Im Schlafzimmer von James Eltern lagen Remus und Mimi schlafend und nackt auf dem Bett. Ich schloss leise wieder die Tür. Als ich alle Zimmer durch war ging ich in meine Wohnung, setzte Kaffe auf und ließ heißes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und schüttete etwas von _Mary's beatuy Blubberblasen" _hinein und sofort schäumte das Wasser wie wild auf und erfüllte das Bad mit zartrosa, babyblauen und pastellgrünen Blasen. Ich holte mir noch schnell zwei Tassen Kaffee, nahm einen riesigen Schluck, zog mich aus und legte mich in die Badewanne. Sofort durchzog wohlwollen meinen Körper und entspannte seufzte ich. Ich trank die erste Tasse Kaffee äußerst schnell aus und auch die zweite hielt sich nicht lange. Ich lag nun wohl schon knapp ne Stunde in der Wanne und ich wollte noch 10 Minuten bleiben und mich dann fertig machen, aber daraus wurde nichts. Mir wurde ganz heiß und jähe Übelkeit stieg in mir auf. Ich sprang aus der Badewanne und erreichte gerade noch die Toilette wo ich mich herzhaft übergab.

"Scheiß Alkohol", keuchte ich und wieder stieg mir alles hoch. Doch so schnell wie die Übelkeit gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder weg. Nach ner Stunde war ich dann endlich fertig im Bad, zog mir bequeme Jeans und ein türkises Top an und flocht meine Haare zu zwei Zöpfen. Ich nahm mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee und verließ dann die Wohnung. Als ich die Stiegen hinab ging, blieb ich stutzend stehen und sah mich ungläubig um. Das Haus war sauber und aufgeräumt wie eh und je. Die Couch war wieder rein, Tische und Stühle glänzten und alle Vasen und Bilder waren wieder ganz und standen an ihrem Platz als wäre nichts geschehen. Die Möbel waren wieder an ihrem richtigen Platz gerückt worden und die Bar samt Barkeeper war weg. Auch alle die noch betrunken herumgelungert oder geschlafen hatten, waren weg. Ich ging in den Salon und dort saßen dann Sirius, James und Lucy auf der Couch und schienen ziemlich fertig. Lucy streckte sich gerade gähnend und dachte nicht daran, die Hand vor den Mund zu halten und ließ sich müde zurückfallen. Erneut überkam mich ein seltsames Gefühl als ich Sirius sah und ich spürte wie mir heiß unter der Haut wurde und ich gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Sag mal Lily, irgendwas von Nici gehört?", fragte Lucy, wohl zu faul um ganze Sätze zu bilden und gähnte erneut laut.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte ich und ließ mich auf die Couch ihnen gegenüber fallen, "Ich hab anscheinend den totalen Filmriss."

"Ahsoo", sagte Lucy und fing an zu grinsen, "James hat dir wohl vollkommen dein Gedächtnis weggevö-"

"Wann holst du denn Robin ab?", unterbrach sie James und stupste sie lächelnd in die Seite. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch Sirius Blick wurde mit einem Mal starr. Ich achtete nicht weiter drauf, da ich mir dachte der Alkohol wäre schuld.

"Frühestens nach drei weitere Tassen", sagte ich und hob meinen Becher Kaffee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Ich geh mich mal bei dir duschen", sagte Lucy und ich nickte zustimmend. Nach einer Stunde war sie zusammen mit Mimi nach Hause gefahren. Remus blieb noch kurz um etwas zu essen und er wurde ein schmunzeln nicht los. Als er dann apparierte, holte ich meine Schlüssel um Robin abzuholen.

"Ich komme mit dir", sagte Sirius und ich blickte ihn verwundert an und hast fügte er hinzu, "Ich möchte sehen wie Muggel nach einer Silvester Nacht aussehen."

"Nicht anders wie wir", seufzte ich.

"Und ich werde meinen Eltern einen Brief schreiben und ihnen fürs neue Jahr viel Glück wünschen. Letztes Jahr habe ich es vergessen gehabt und meine Mum wurde misstrauisch und fragte was mich denn so sehr abgelenkt hat, dass ich nicht ein Mal ein paar nette Worte aufschreiben konnte", sagte James und ich nickte und aus irgendeinem Grund stellte ich mich auf Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen. Beide, James wie auch Sirius, sahen mich verdattert an und ich fühlte mich selbst recht unwohl in meiner Haut und erschwang schnell aus der Haustür hinaus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich dazu getrieben hatte, aber irgendwie hatte ich es für angemessen empfunden. Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich ins Auto ein und Sirius ließ sich neben mich fallen. Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt sprachen wir kein Wort miteinander doch dann kriegte Sirius seinen Mund auf.

"Lily meinst du nicht wir sollten reden", sagte er zögernd.

"Worüber denn?", sprach ich überrascht, doch so gleich runzelte ich die Stirn.

"Bitte sag nicht dass du dich daran nicht erinnern kannst", sagte er mit einem leichten Flehen in der Stimme.

"Sirius komm auf den Punkt", sagte ich schon langsam genervt, "An was erinnern?"

"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen"

Mir glitt das Lenkgrad aus den Händen und mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Auto quer über der Straße zum Stehen. Wieder konnte ich mich nur glücklich schätzen, dass dies eine selten befahrene Gegend war. Schwer atmend krallte ich mich nun am Lenkgrad fest und als ich zu Sirius sah, wusste ich dass er nicht scherzte. Ich sah es erneut an meinem Auge vorbeiziehen. Ich hatte mir den Knöchel verstaucht...er trug mich die Stiegen rauf ...ich trank immer mehr und er heilte meinen Knöchel und dann ist es tatsächlich geschehen...

"Oh Merlin", sagte ich und hämmerte meinen Kopf gegen das Lenkgrad.

"Danke für diese charmante Reaktion", meinte Sirius beleidigt.

"Nein du verstehst mich falsch", seufzte ich und blickte auf, "Wir du vielleicht mitgekriegt haben wirst, habe ich ebenfalls mit James geschlafen."

Er nickte knapp und ließ sich in seinen Sitz zurückfallen.

"Du hast es ihm doch nicht gesagt", meinte ich geschockte und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Sag mal spinnst du? James würde mich in Stücke reißen", sagte er und lachte auf, als wäre dies das lächerlichste was er je gehört hatte.

"Gut", sagte ich und atmete tief durch, "Durchdrehen bringt jetzt nichts. Er wird es einfach nie erfahren."

"Merlin sei Dank dass du auch der Meinung bist", sagte er erleichtert und ich machte den Motor wieder an und fuhr weiter.

"Aber", fügte er hinzu und begann zu grinsen, "Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern dass es dir sehr gut gefallen hatte."

"Ich weiß", sagte und ich und konnte selbst kein grinsen unterdrücken und beide begannen wir zu lachen. 10 Minuten später waren wir angekommen und stand im Türrahmen und unterheilt sich mit einem Jungen der total vorbildlich und brav aussah und dass ließ mich grummeln. Diese waren denn immer die ganz üblen.

Ich hupte kurz und Robin drehte sich so schnell um, dass ihr anscheinend schwindelig wurde und sich griff sich verwirrt mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Dann winkte sie mir, redete noch schnell auf den Jungen ein und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie bei uns einstieg.

"Hey-"

"Wer?"

"Was?"

"Wer ist das?", vervollständigte ich meine Frage und beobachtete sie im Rückspiegel, während ich wieder losfuhr.

"Oh du meinst Jack", sagte sie grinsend und ich runzelte die Stirn "Er ist Schulsprecher"

"Wahnsinnig beruhigend", meinte ich seufzend.

"Und Sohn des Direktors", sagte sie und ich stöhnte gequält auf und Sirius fing an zu lachen.

"Ich sag's euch Leute", meinte Robin dann seufzend und ignorierte meine Geräusche, "Ich rühr nie wieder auch nur den kleinsten Tropfen Alkohol an."

Sirius und ich fingen heftig an zu lachen und sie sah uns verwirrt an.

"Merlin wäre ich glücklich könnte ich dir das glauben", sagte ich grinsend.

"Das sagt jeder nach seinem ersten Silvester auf ner fetten Party", erklärte Sirius zwinkernd.

Der restliche Tag wurde nur mehr mit schlafen und richtig ausnüchtern verbracht. Als ich jedoch am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste ich mich erneut übergeben, doch wie auch am Vortag verschwand die Übelkeit so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Als es jedoch die nächsten Tage folgte, dachte ich mir vorerst nur, dass ich mir an Silvester ne Verkühlung zugezogen habe, was nicht wunderlich gewesen wäre in dem Kleid was ich anhatte. Doch Nicki war anderer Ansicht als ich sie anrufen hatte und ihr davon erzählte.

"Wieso klingst du so unberuhigt?"

"Naja", begann sie zögernd und seufzte in den Hörer, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es ne Verkühlung ist."

"Was sonst?"

"Ach Lily weißt du was, wie wäre es wenn wir Mädels uns heute Abend zu dir schmeißen und dann reden wir weiter?"

"Aber-"

"Wir sind gegen sieben da, ja? Also bis dann Süße"

Und bevor ich noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt und kopfschüttelnd legte ich das Hand weg. Um kurz nach sieben saßen wir dann alle vier in der Wohnung um den Esstisch herum und eine drückende Stille legte sich über uns. Robin hatte sich zu James und Sirius verzogen, nachdem einen Streit um praktisch nichts hatten.

"Was ist los mit euch", fuhr ich sie alle vier an, "Läuft irgendwas von dem ich nichts weiß?"

"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken", sagte Lucy und kassierte einen Klaps auf den Arm von Nicki.

"Was sie damit sagen will-"

"Ja also was denn?"

"Nun Lily wir glauben-"

"Was?"

"Du bist schwanger", sagte Mimi und mir erstarb die Stimme und ich sah sie nur an als wäre sie durchgeknallt. Dann begann ich heftig zu lachen, doch als keiner mitlachte und alle meinen Blick mieden, erstarb auch mein Lachen und ich fing an darüber nachzudenken.

"Hast du verhütet?", unterbrach Lucy die Stille und Hoffnung erschien in ihrem Gesicht.

"Natürlich", schoss ich sofort los, doch dann erschlafften meine Gesichtszüge, "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Oh Merlin", sagte Lucy jammernd, "Lily, dass ist eine unserer eisernen Regeln."

"Wir sollten nicht voreilig sein", sagte Nicki dann vernünftig und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und zog eine Schachtel heraus, "Ich hab dass in einer Muggelapotheke gekauft...ein Schwangerschaftstest."

"Ach übertreib mal nicht", sagte ich stur und verärgert.

"Lily denk doch mal nach", sagte Nicki jedoch und drückte mir die Schachtel in die Hand, "Schon seit ner Woche Morgenübelkeit... und launischer als sonst bist du auch."

"Was soll dass denn heißen", fauchte ich, stockte jedoch dann. Ich hätte am liebsten wie ein kleines Mädchen angefangen zu heulen und mich irgendwo versteckt. Stattdessen nahm ich den Test und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad. Was dann kam wisst ihr ja, oder? Ich pinkelte auf das blöde Ding und wartete dann zappelnd eine viertel Stunde. Es kam mir viel stiller vor als sonst und ich hätte am liebsten laut los geschrieen nur um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Ich sah au die Uhr und die letzte Minute verging mir jedoch plötzlich viel zu schnell. Wollte ich das Ergebnis überhaupt wissen? Doch mein Körper handelte selbstständig und ich blickte auf den Test... Rot... ich konnte es nicht fassen... Schwanger.

Ich ließ mich auf den Klodeckel fallen und legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Das musste alles ein schlechter Witz sein. Wieso konnte ich mich aber bloß nicht selbst davon überzeugen, dass mich alle nur verarschen wollten?

"Lily?", hörte ich Mimi sanft sagen und sie klopfte ein Mal kurz.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern starrte bloß gerade aus.

"Komm raus Süße", fuhr sie so liebevoll fort, dass ich tatsächlich aufstand und die Tür öffnete. Sie half mir zum Tisch und starrte immer noch unbewusst gerade aus.

Wie würde ich es Sirius sagen und was würde James...Moment...

"Oh Merlin", entwich es meinen Lippen und ich lachte kurz auf, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen, sondern eher ein verzweifeltes, "Ich weiß nicht wer der Vater ist."

Die Reaktion die dieser Satz auslöste, hätte ich bestimmt ein anderes Mal lustig gefunden, doch dafür fehlte mir entschieden die Kraft.

"Lily, was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht-"

"Aber du und James, ihr habt doch-"

"Sirius", sagte Nicki jedoch dann entschieden Lucy und Mimi mitsamt mir starrten sie alle an.

"Sei nicht lächerlich", meinte Mimi jedoch dann und sah mich auffordernd an, als würde sie sich eine Zustimmung erwarten. Ich wollte Nicki fragen woher sie es wusste, bis mir plötzlich ein Licht aufging und ich wenigstens etwas von dem Abend wieder im Gedächtnis hatte.

"Ich bin mit James ins Zimmer gekommen", sagte sie und ich nickte, "Mich wundert das James es nicht bemerkte, aber so wie ihr das Zimmer verunstaltet habt, war es klar."

Wieder folgte eine drückende Stille, die diesmal von Lucy unterbrochen wurde.

"Wie wollen wir ihnen das sagen?"

"Wir?", fragte ich verblüfft.

"Na hör mal", meinte Mimi zwinkernd, "Wir stecken doch immer alle im selben Boot. Wenn du schwanger bist, dann sind es wir auch."

Und tatsächlich entlockte sie mir damit ein Lachen.

"Ich glaube ich rede zuerst mit Sirius", sagte ich dann entschieden.

"Lily", begann Nicki vorsichtig, "Willst du das Kind bekommen."

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich ehrlich zu, "Ich denke schon."

"Wir halten zu dir", sagte Lucy lächelnd, "Egal wofür du dich entscheidest."

"Na eigentlich möchte ich schon gerne Tante Mimi sein", sagte Mimi zwinkernd und brachte mich erneut zum Lachen.

Plötzlich kam Robin herein und die anderen drei blickten zu mir, doch ich konnte nicht anders und fing an zu grinsend.

"Hey Robin"

"Hmm?"

"Mummy ist schwanger"

**Soooooooo, da ist das Chapter. Sorry dass ich es erst heute update, aber ich war gestern so im Stress, dass ich nicht mehr zum Pc gekommen bin. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Revier )**

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	21. Filiation

Sooooo nach wirklich, wirklich langer Zeit wieder ein Chapter. Aber wie ich schon bei Coyot Ugly erklärt habe, wenn man mal eine Zeit lang nicht schreibt, denkt man nicht mehr daran, wenn es so unendlich viele andere Dinge zu tun gibt. Aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen dafür und kann euch garantieren dass bald das nächste kommt! (Hab in zwei Wochen einen Monat lang Semesterferien J ) Ich hoffe dass ihr die Länge des Kapitels als einen Teil der Entschuldigung seht! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_"Wow du hast das ja richtig gut aufgefasst"_

_"Abwarten Schatz"_

Und ich möchte euch auch gleich mal erzählen wie die nächste Zeit für mich verlief. An dem Abend blieb ich noch bis spät in der Nacht mit den

Mädels auf und schlussendlich übernachteten sie hier. Auch wenn es doch ein bisschen eng war im Bett, fand ich es toll dass sie da waren. Sie

lenkten mich und wir redeten eigentlich kaum über das Thema. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte ich mich zuerst gar nicht daran erinnern,

bis mich wieder diese schreckliche Übelkeit überkam.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", seufzte ich als ich die Klospülung drückte. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab und lehnte mich

gegen die Badewanne. Wie sollte ich denn damit klar kommen? Ich bin 24 Jahre alt und bei Merlin nicht bereit für so etwas. Mein Leben besteht aus

Partys, Schuhen, Kaffee und Robin. Und das war auch in Ordnung so. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Und jetzt schwanger? Allein bei dem Gedanken spürte

ich wie sich mir der Magen wieder umdrehte. Es würde sich alles ändern. Was ist wenn ich das gar nicht so möchte?

"Lily?", hörte ich Robin leise sagen und nach ein paar Sekunden machte sie die Tür auf und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

"Hey Süße", sagte ich und versuchte die Mundwinkel etwas hochzuziehen, doch ich denke nicht dass ich es schaffte. Sie setzte sich neben mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Wir saßen wohl eine halbe Stunde so da ohne dass jemand etwas sagte.

"Hast du Angst?", fragte sie dann so leise, dass es nicht mehr als ein flüstern war.

"Ja", meinte ich ehrlich, denn was anderes empfand ich gar nicht.

"Ich auch", antwortete sie und ich sah sie an. Sie warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Sieh mich an Robin", meinte ich und nahm sie sanft beim Kinn und wandte ihren Kopf mir zu, "Für dich wird sich nichts ändern. Also irgendwie schon, weil alleine ich das schon gar nicht hinkriege. Aber meine Gefühle für dich werden dieselben sein. Du bist wie mein Fleisch und Blut und bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere."

"Lily wir bleiben für immer zusammen, oder?", fragte sie mich und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, die sie hastig wegwischte.

"Für immer und noch länger", sagte ich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, "Du wirst doch eine Schwangere nicht stehen lassen. So nach dem Prinzip: Ich

geh mal schnell Zigaretten holen...oder?"

Sie fing an zu lachen und ich spürte wie mir wärmer ums Herz wurde. Da konnte ich ja noch nicht wissen, wie alles anders kommen würde. Aber so weit sind wir ja noch nicht...

"Ich geh mal Kaffee machen", meinte Robin dann und stand auf, "Kommst du?"

"Gib mir noch nen Moment", sagte ich und sie half mir auf die Beine, "Ich muss mir zuerst mal die Zähne putzen"

Als sie aus dem Bad rausging, begann ich mich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Nein, Mütter sahen anders aus. Ich stellte mich seitlich hin und versuchte

meinen Bauch aufzublähen und betrachtete mich genau. Das passte überhaupt nicht. Man kann doch nicht schwanger sein, wenn einem das nicht

steht. Das macht doch alles nur noch schlimmer. Und was wenn ich fett werde? Was zu erwarten ist, denn zu all dem was ich jetzt esse soll ich

noch eine Person ernähren? Person...Mädchen oder Junge? Und erneut packte mich die Panik und schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper.

"Jetzt krieg dich ein Lily", begann ich hysterisch immer wieder zusagen und versuchte tief ein und auszuatmen, während ich auf und ab ging, aber es half nichts, "Nein ich kann das nicht...das kann nicht sein!"

Und ich blieb abrupt stehen. Was wenn die ganze Aufregung umsonst war? Ich meine, dass war ein einziger blöder Test. Und bevor ich überhaupt zu Ende gedacht hatte, war ich schon dabei mir die Zähne zu putzen und mich gleichzeitig zu frisieren.

"Lily was hast du denn?", fragte Robin überrascht als ich aus dem Bad stürmte und mir meinen Mantel von der Garderobe holte.

"Ich bin nicht schwanger", murmelte ich nur als Antwort als ich ihn anzog und schnappte mir meinen Autoschlüssel und Zauberstab, "Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz vor Mittag", antwortete sie verwirrt.

"Dann kann ich apparieren vergessen", meinte ich und steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche, "Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da."

"Wohin gehst du denn?", hörte ich sie noch rufen, doch ich hatte bereits die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt.

"Hey Lily-"

"Nicht jetzt Potter", fauchte ich im vorbeigehen als ich ihn bei der Stiege traf und raste an ihm vorbei. Er war der letzte Mensch den ich jetzt brauchte

und wenn Sirius jetzt auch noch auftauchen würde, flippte ich wahrscheinlich total aus. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Ein eisiger Luftzug empfing

mich als ich die Tür aufmachte und er jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich nur meine Hausschuhe anhatte, doch das war mir im Moment so ziemlich

komplett egal. Ich setzte mich ins Auto und so hektisch gerade drauf war, begannen die Reifen heftig zu quietschen als ich wegfuhr, doch ich

dachte gar nicht daran vom Gas runterzugehen. Wie eine wahnsinnige raste ich durch den Wald mit einem Tempo was bereits bei normalen Straßenbedingungen alles andere als gesund war. Doch ich schaffte es heil in die Stadt. Vor einer Apotheke hielt ich an und begann im Handschuhfach Geld zusammenzukramen. Als ich ausstieg sahen mich die Leute skeptisch an, aber das war unwichtig.

"Ich brauchte Tests", keuchte ich schwer atmend als ich in die Apotheke trat und die Dame mit dem weißen Kittel sah mich verwundert an.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie und eilte hinter ihr Pult, als hätte sie Angst dass ich sie gleich packen und aus dem Geschäft zerren würde.

"Schwangerschaftstest", meinte ich und knallte das Geld was ich hatte auf den Tisch und sie schreckte zusammen, "So viele wie ich damit bezahlen kann."

"E-einen Moment bitte", sagte sie, blickte kurz auf den Tresen und wandte sich dann um, um ein Regal zu öffnen. Sie kramte ungefähr ein Dutzend

Schachteln hervor und wollte sie mir schon einpacken, doch ich fing heftig an den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Nein, was tun Sie denn da? Ich möchte verschiedene haben. Was ist wenn die Serie einen Fehler hat?", rief ich genervt über ihre Dummheit und wischte mir den Schweiß aus der Stirn.

"Miss, ich glaube nicht-"

"Ich bin hier aber nicht rein um zu hören was Sie glauben", fauchte ich und sie sah mich leicht gekränkt an, "Kann ich dass haben worum ich Sie gebeten habe?"

"Moment", seufzte sie und verschwand kurz im Hinterzimmer und tauchte eine Minute später mit verschieden färbigen Verpackungen haben.

"Mehr haben wir nicht", sagte sie und packte mir von jedem zwei bis drei Stück ein, "Reicht Ihnen das?"

"Ja das geht in Ordnung", meinte ich und schnappte mir die Tüte die sie mir reichte, "Danke sehr"

"Ach und Miss!", rief sie, als ich bereits dabei war aus der Tür zu treten und ich wandte mich noch mal um und sie schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes

Lächeln, "Es wird alles gut werden."

Und obwohl ich diese Frau gar nicht kannte und im ersten Moment am liebsten losgeschrieen hätte, beruhigte sich mit ein kleines bisschen. Ich trat

aus der Tür und ging schnurstracks zum Auto. Doch sobald der Motor aufheulte, stieg auch meine Anspannung mit dem Geräusch. Als es sich nur

wenige Straßen weiter staute, glaubte ich vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren, doch sobald ich aus der Stadt raus war, begann ich wieder zu

rasen. Und im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie ich die Kontrolle verlor und das Auto anfing zu schlittern und schon wich ich von der Straße mitten in ein

gefrorenes Feld hinein. Panisch kuppelte ich aus und drückte die Bremse durch. Irgendwann kam ich endlich zum stehen.

"Scheisse, scheisse, SCHEISSE!", schrie ich wutentbrannt und begann gegen das Lenkrad zu hämmern. Und sogleich fing ich heftig an zu weinen

und es schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper. Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange das dauerte, doch irgendwann lehnte ich mich erschöpft zurück und drückte

die Hände in mein Gesicht. Und es tat gut. Die kühlen Hände beruhigten meine Augen ein wenig und kurz darauf versiegten meine Tränen und ich

sah aus dem Fenster. So weit entfernt von der Straße war ich gar nicht. Ich konnte froh sein dass mir das nicht beim Wald passiert war, denn dort

wäre ich mit Sicherheit gegen einen Baum geknallt. Ich blickte auf die Tüte am Beifahrersitz und erneut überkam mich eine Panik, hundert Mal größer als bei den Abschlussprüfungen auf Hogwarts, doch ich ermahnte mich selbst wegzusehen.

"Reiss dich zusammen Lily Evans, das ist doch lächerlich", sagte ich mir selbst und versuchte den Motor zu starten. Nach ein paar Versuchen

klappte es auch und um einiges vorsichtiger fand ich den Weg zur Straße und fuhr nun mit einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit. Ich lehnte meinen

Ellenbogen aufs Fenster und stützte meinen Kopf auf diesen und versuchte mich durch Summen einiger Lieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich merkte wie meine Finger immer nervöse gegen das Lenkrad klopften und begann lauter zu singen und es half ein wenig. Beim Anwesen der Potters angekommen, stellte ich das Auto ab und versuchte beim aussteigen irgendwie die Tüte unter meinem Mantel zu verstecken, aber es klappte nicht.

Jetzt konnte ich nur hoffen dass ich die Jungs nicht antraf. Doch als ich das Haus betrat war niemand zu sehen, also huschte ich schnell die Stiegen

hinauf und bereits bei den letzten fing an zu laufen und hörte erst auf als ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir zuschlug. Erleichtert machte ich die Augen auf und sah das Lucy, Mimi, Nicki und Robin mich vollkommen ahnungslos anstarrten.

"Was in Merlins Namen-", begann Lucy doch ich war bereits ins Badezimmer gelaufen und leerte die Verpackungen ins Waschbecken. Ich zog schnell meinen Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden.

"Lily was machst du denn da?", meinte Mimi als sie und Lucy das Bad betraten.

"Wonach sieht's denn?", entgegnete ich, als ich eine Packung aufriss und den Test herausholte, "Wollt ihr mir jetzt beim pinkeln zusehen oder was?"

"Wäre ja nicht das erste mal", meinte Lucy und setzte sich an den Badewannenrand, "Hol mal nen Krug Wasser Mimi"

"Wohl eher zwei", sagte Mimi als sie stirnrunzelnd und lautlos die Packungen zählte.

"Sieh mal nach wie lange der dauert", fragte ich Lucy, während ich die Kapsel vorne abmachte und meine Hose öffnete.

"Vielleicht solltest und in einen Becher machen und einfach alle reinhalten", antwortete sie als sie die Packungsbeilage durchlas, "Drei bis fünf Minuten"

"Glaubst du geht das?", fragte ich als ich fertig war und den Test vorsichtig neben dem Waschbecken ablegte.

"Das war'n Witz", sagte sie schulterzuckend, "Keine Ahnung. Kannst es ja mal mit drei Stück versuchen. Hast ja noch genug andere."

"Was bringt denn "versuchen", wenn ich mir dann im Ergebnis nicht sicher sein kann", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und begann wieder auf und gab zu gehen.

"Darf ich auch mal?", fragte Lucy dann und ich sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, doch dann fand ich die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht.

"Das ist gut! Lucy du hast es echt drauf!", begann ich und kramte unter den Schachteln denselben Test hervor, den ich gerade gemacht hatte, "So können wir sehen ob das Ergebnis auch stimmt."

"Cool", sagte sie und sprang auf und ich wünschte mir sie wäre etwas weniger enthusiastisch an die Sache rangegangen, doch so was Lucy nun mal.

"Leg ihn auf die andere Seite", meinte ich als sie fertig war und sich umständlich mit einer Hand den Slip hochzog, "Sonst verwechseln wir den noch"

"Hier ist Wasser und einmal Kaff- Lucy warum in Merlins Namen-", doch erneut brach Mimi verwirrt ab, als sie Lucy den Test ablegen sah.

"Kaffee, sehr gut. Merlin, was kann ich froh sein so kluge Freunde zu haben", meinte ich und nahm Mimi das Tablett ab und schenkte mir gleich eine Tasse voll ein.

"Wirkt sich das nicht irgendwie auf den Urin aus?", fragte Lucy und ich spuckte den großen Schluck den ich gerade gemacht hatte in die Badewanne.

"Ach quatsch", sagte Mimi sofort kopfschüttelnd, als sie meinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah und begann mit etwas Wasser die Kaffeespritzer

wegzumachen, "Wir sind doch hier nicht beim Drogentest, bei dem Lily mit ihren 100 Prozent Koffeingehalt bestimmt als illegal eingestuft werden würde"

Ich fing tatsächlich an zu lachen und sie zwinkerte mir zu als sie mir nachschenkte.

"Ich glaub die Zeit ist um", sagte Lucy und ich begutachtete meinen Test. Erneut spürte ich wie sich mir der Magen umdrehte und als ich kurz darauf auf Lucy's Ergebnis blickte, machte es das nicht besser.

Mimi legte behutsam ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, doch das bemerkte ich gar nicht. Ich blies mir einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schnappte mir einen neuen Test.

"Mach du auch mal", sagte ich und warf eine Packung derselben Marke zu Mimi hinüber, die ihn überrascht nach mehreren hektischen Bewegungen auffing. Doch auch der brachte kein anderes Resultat. Ich fing an auf meiner Lippe zu kauen, doch aufgeben wollte und konnte ich nicht. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasse und schüttete den Kaffee in mich hinein.

"Nicki komm sofort her", rief ich durch die Tür und gleich darauf erschien sie. Sie sah mich mit einem Ausdruck an, den ich nicht genau definieren konnte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie selbst nicht so recht wie sie reagieren sollte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückte ich ihr einen Test in die Hand und Mimi erklärte ihr was ich von ihr wollte.

"Ich seh mal nach Robin. Die Kleine dürfte bestimmt schon Hunger haben", meinte Mimi nervös. So war sie. In kritischen Situationen suchte sie sich immer eine Beschäftigung um sich abzulenken und um nachzudenken. Meistens hatte sie dann auch immer eine Lösung für jedes Problem, doch ich zweifelte daran dass sie hierfür eine finden würde.

"Da bleibt ja nur mehr Robin, oder?", sagte Lucy als sie mir über die Schulter auf das Ergebnis blickte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, "ROBIN ...komm mal her Süße"

"Ja?", fragte sie unsicher. Ich nehme an, Mimi hat ihr erzählt was sie erwartet, doch ich zögerte als ich ihr eine Packung gab.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was im Moment schlimmer wäre", sagte sie dann, "Wenn dein Ergebnis positiv wäre oder meins"

"Oder beide", ergänzte Lucy und ich sah sie geschockt dann, doch erneut entlockten mir die Mädels heute ein Lachen. Als ich fertig war und nun spürte ich schon langsam, dass ich wohl mehr trinken musste, sah ich erwartungsvoll zu Robin, die etwas unsicher dastand.

"Robin wenn du jetzt faxen machen möchtest weil wir dir zusehen-", begann ich seufzend.

"Um das geht's nicht-"

"Um was denn dann?", fragte Lucy verwundert, "Kann ja nichts passieren Schätzchen. Wenn's positiv ist, wissen wir dass dieser Test ein Blödsinn ist"

"Ja und außerdem-", mir stockte der Atem als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck war. Ich hasste diesen Blick. Was er mir sagte, war wohl das Letzte was ich brauchen könnte.

"Sag nicht du hast-"

"Nur ein Mal!", verteidigte sie sich sofort und ich gab ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von mir, "Und es war wirklich-"

"Pinkel sofort auf diesen Streifen!", befahl ich und versteckte mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, als könnte ich dadurch die Situation ändern. Ich bewegte mich erst wieder als sie fertig war und mich beschämt ansah.

"Warum erzählst du mir dass denn erst jetzt?", sagte ich seufzend und sah sie Hilfe suchend an, als würde ich erwarten, dass sie jeden Moment rufen würde, dass sie mich nur verarscht hätte.

"Naja du warst so fertig nach Silvester und dann dachte ich, dass ich abwarten würde, ob ich mit Jack zusammenkomme-", begann sie und biss nervös auf ihrer Lippe rum, "Und er ist echt süß, weißt du. Und es war gar nicht so Übel, also im Vergleich zu den ganzen Horrorgeschichten die ich gehört habe... Lily? Möchtest du noch eine Tasse Kaffe", sagte sie und schüttete mir schnell etwas nach, als sie sah dass ich immer entsetzter drein sah.

"Wie ist er denn so drauf?", fragte Lucy interessiert und durchbrach die Stille.

"Oh es ist so ein Gentleman. Letztens erst-"

"Lucy!", unterbrach ich Robin verärgert.

"Was denn? Es ist passiert, da kannst du auch nichts mehr dran ändern. Merlin sie wird bald 17. Was hast du dir denn erwartet?", sagte Lucy schulter zuckend, " Ist halt bisschen blöd dass ihr nicht verhütet habt aber-"

"Ein "bisschen" Blöd?", sagte ich geschockt, "Wir war das mit der eisernen Regel?"

"Oh wir haben schon verhütet", warf Robin ein und mir fiel ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen, "Nur ist das Kondom geplatzt"

Und sofort erschlafften meine Gesichtszüge und ich ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Nicht schwanger!", rief Nicki, die derweil aufgestanden war und auf Robins Test sah, "Also beruhigt euch mal alle"

Und tatsächlich vergas ich für einen kurzen Moment, in dem ich erleichtert auflachte warum wir eigentlich alle hier waren. Doch als Nicki mir meinen Test reichte, war es als würde alle Luft aus mir weichen.

"Lily es gibt noch drei Tests", meinte Robin aufmunternd, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Lucy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an als sie "Steck sie alle in ein Glas" rief.

"Das war's", sagte ich dann und begann die leeren Schachteln wegzuwerfen, "Wir wissen alle dass sich nichts am Ergebnis ändern wird"

Gemeinsam mit den Mädels verließ ich das Bad und Nicki schenkte mir noch eine Tasse Kaffe ein.

"Kopf hoch Lily", sagte Mimi und servierte uns allen einen leckeres Frühstück, doch ich schob den Teller nur von mir weg.

"Ich werde auch so schon fett genug werden", sagte ich als Erklärung.

"Blödsinn! Wir können ja gemeinsam so ne Art Schwangerschaftsgymnastik machen", sagte Lucy und ließ mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ihr Spiegelei würzen, "Das kommt bestimmt aufs selbe hinaus wie wenn wir Yoga machen."

"Ja nur dass ich dann eine Quaffelgroße Kugel vor mich hinschieben werde", sagte ich.

"Ach Lily du musst das Ganze mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen", sagte Mimi, "Ein Kind zu haben ist bestimmt etwas wundervolles"

"Ich hab doch schon eins!", sagte ich trotzig und nickte in Richtung Robin.

"Ich finde wir sollten überlegen wann wir es den Jungs beichten", sagte Nicki und biss in ihren Toast", Oder rücken wir erst mit der Sprache raus wenn es nicht mehr zu übersehen ist?"

"Wirst du's den Eltern von James sagen? Die kommen doch morgen zurück", sagte Robin und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"Ja klar! Am Besten fange ich das Ganze so an: Wie war denn ihr Urlaub ? Und wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind. Wie schaut es denn aus mit Mutterschaftsurlaub? Wissen Sie ihr Sohn hat mich nämlich geschwängert. Obwohl dass stimmt nicht so richtig. Es könnte nämlich auch sein bester Freund gewesen sein. Die Party an Silvester, von der sie eigentlich gar nichts wissen dürfen, war etwas zu wild für mich", sagte ich so sarkastisch dass Lucy und Nicki heftig anfingen zu lachen.

"Vergiss aber nicht zu erwähnen dass du es in seinem Arbeitszimmer getrieben hast", sagte Nicki und nun musste auch ich schmunzeln.

Wir saßen noch ewig lang und unterhielten uns über die bevorstehende Zeit. Und ich fühlte mich tatsächlich etwas besser danach. Sei es weil ich begann zu akzeptieren was sich nicht ändern ließ, oder weil ich meine Ängste offen aussprach und die Mädels mich beruhigten. Als es bereits dunkel wurde apparierten sie nach Hause und ich warf mich erschöpft auf die Couch. Meine Augen brannten fürchterlich vom vielen weinen und erst jetzt merkte ich wie sehr mir alles wehtat. Schließlich war ich den ganzen Tag über nur angespannt gewesen. Robin setzte sich zu mir und nun fiel mir wieder ein was sie mir heute gebeichtet hatte.

"Robin-"

"Bitte sei mir nicht böse", begann sie, und wusste sofort worüber ich mich unterhalten wollte.

"Bin ich nicht", sagte ich ehrlich, "Ich wünschte nur du hättest mit mir darüber gesprochen. Ich meine auch schon davor. Hast du dir denn das gut überlegt gehabt?"

"Naja es geschah irgendwie überraschend und doch war mir schon vorher unbewusst klar dass ich es tun werde", sagte sie und begann wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen und ich merkte wie sehr sie darunter gelitten hatte, mir nichts zu sagen. Sie erzählte mir davon wie sehr er ihr in der Schule aufgefallen war, wie oft sie zusammen gelernt hatten und dass es ihr zwar lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie vorher zumindest schon mal ausgegangen wären, aber dass Jack ihre Begleitung für den bevorstehenden Ball war. Sie redete sich alles von der Seele und ließ nicht das kleinste Detail aus und mir wurde schwer ums Herz, als mir klar wurde, dass mein kleines Mädchen erwachsen wurde. Doch ich konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lächeln als ich sah wie begeistert sie mir alles über ihn berichtete.

Als es schon spät wurde, ging Robin schlafen, da sie schließlich morgen Schule hatte und auch ich machte mich im Bad bettfertig. Als ich mich hinlegte, fühlte ich mich unheimlich einsam, denn mir war immer noch nicht klar, wie ich das machen sollte. Würden James oder Sirius zu ihr stehen? Einerseits hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, doch dann dachte sie daran was James sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie auch mit Sirius geschlafen hatte. Solche und andere Fragen quälten sie, bis sie endlich leise weinend eingeschlafen war.

Als Robin am nächsten Morgen zur Schule fuhr und ich mich für die Arbeit fertig machte, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich das den Jungs erzählen sollte. Doch es war zwecklos. Ich wusste dass egal was ich sagen würde, das Ergebnis auf keinen Fall zufrieden stellend für mich wäre. Ich trank meinen Kaffe aus, machte meine Haare auf und schlüpfte in meine unglaublich süßen lila farbenen Pumps, die einfach nur umwerfend zu meinem Taillenrock und der Bluse passten. Oh Merlin... In ein paar Wochen konnte ich diesen Rock wohl für Ewigkeiten in meinen Schrank wegsperren, denn dass ich da reinpassen sollte, wenn ich etliche Pfund zunahm, war kaum vorstellbar. Ich seufzte schwer als ich daran dachte dass ich mit meinen fetten, geschwollenen Füßen nur mehr schwer in meinen heiß geliebten Schuhe steigen könnte. Als ich auf den Gang heraustrat, sah ich James aus seinem Zimmer hüpfen, da er nur mit einem Bein in seiner Hose steckte und nun umständlich begann sich fertig anzuziehen.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte Lily überrascht als sie zu ihm trat.

"Ich hab in zehn Minuten Quidditchtraining", begann er und zog sich ein Shirt an, "Und Padfoot, dieser Troll hat heut morgen einfach den Wecker abgestellt"

"Mann, hör auf dich aufzuregen. Das passiert jedem ein Mal Prongs", hörte ich Sirius verschlafen rufen.

"Aber doch nicht dutzende Male", sagte James verärgert und schnappte sich seinen Umhang und hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf, "Bis später Lily... gut siehst du aus"

Und schon war er appariert. Ich fing an zu lächeln, was mir sofort verging als mir einfiel dass ich jetzt wohl am Besten mir Sirius sprechen könnte, doch ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz.

"Geht heute nicht eure Ausbildung weiter?", fragte ich stattdessen.

"Und musst du nicht arbeiten?", antwortete er noch immer schlaftrunken und ich fing an zu lachen. Ich trat in ihr Zimmer und mich traf fast der Schlag. Gut, ich war alles andere als ordentlich, aber seit Robin bei mir wohnte, hatte sich das um einiges gebessert. Auf Hogwarts lebte ich sozusagen im organisierten Chaos. Aber das was ich hier sah, übertraf die Bedeutung von Unordentlich bei breitem. Überall lagen Kleidung, massig Scherzartikel und jede Menge Süßigkeiten herum. Sirius, der halb zugedeckt und mit dem Kopf unter seinem Kissen lag, teilte sich das Bett mit ein paar Zeitschriften und ich dachte mir dass er bei jeder Bewegung eine von Bett schmeißen musste.

"Süß, hat dir James die geschenkt?", sagte ich grinsend und begutachtete seine blaue Boxershorts, auf der lauter kleine goldene Schnatz (was ist denn die Mehrzahl von diesem Wort?!) abgebildet waren.

"Ohh warum ist es denn hier so schwer zu schlafen?", jammerte er, drehte sich um und zog deckte sich ordentlich zu. Er sah mich mit zugekniffenen Augen an, "Was gibt's denn?"

Sollte ich es ihm einfach sagen? Das war auch blöd. Aber jede Situation würde mir als unpassend erscheinen. Nein, es ging einfach nicht.

"Schlaf weiter", sagte ich nur und verließ das Zimmer und ging in mein Büro. Ich verkroch mich den ganzen Tag in einem Haufen Arbeit. Jetzt wo wieder da war, gab es jede Menge zu tun. Und auch die nächsten Tage hatte ich kaum Zeit für eine Pause. Meistens wurde ich erst spät abends fertig. Aber es störte mich nicht. Ich lenkte mich somit ab und die Jungs bekam ich auch kaum zu Gesicht. Robin war es recht dass ich nicht da war, denn sie hatte Unmengen zu lernen, da bald Prüfungen bevorstanden und der von ihr befürchtete Abschlussball rückte immer näher.

Meine Morgenübelkeit schwand langsam und nach zwei Wochen hörte es ganz auf. Doch ich fühlte mich immer noch miserabel und überfordert mit der Situation. Die Mädels terrorisierten mich mit Anrufen, doch ich spielte die Tapfere. Nur nachts, wenn ich alleine war und nichts zu tun hatte, überkam mich erneut Angst und Panik. Ich weinte sehr viel und ein paar Mal bekam ich gar keinen Schlaf.

Als ich wieder mal spät von der Arbeit in meine Wohnung trat, war Robin gerade dabei auf und abzugehen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. So lernte sie immer am Besten Sachen auswendig.

"Hey Lily", sagte sie dann nach wenigen Minuten als sie fertig war und setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch, "Lisa und Nicki haben angerufen und Lucy ganze sieben Mal!"

"Ach sie stellen mir ja doch immer nur die selbe Frage!", sagte ich seufzend.

"Tja Lily, irgendwann wirst du es Ihnen sagen müssen", sagte Robin und ich sah sie mit einem "Müssen tu ich gar nichts!" Blick an, "Schau nicht so trotzig! Du weißt dass ich Recht habe"

"Na und?", jammerte ich und griff zu der Schachteln Kekse die am Tisch stand und fing an ein paar in mich hineinzustopfen und Robin lachte auf.

"Das ist natürlich eine sehr erwachsene Lösung seine Probleme zu regeln", sagte sie und schnappte sich selbst ein paar Kekse.

"Weißt du was? Du hast wirklich Recht Robin", sagte ich und stand auf. Ich hatte selbst keine Ahnung was mich da überkommen hatte, "Ich sag's ihnen"

"Jetzt?", fragte sie geschockt und vergas ganz zu kauen, "Und beiden gleichzeitig?"

"Ja sonst mach ich es erst wenn ich kugelrund bin und jetzt kann ich wenigstens die Karte der schönen und süßen Lily, auf die man in gar keinen Fall böse sein darf, ausspielen"

"Na das ist natürlich sehr erwachsen", sagte sie skeptisch.

"Die andere Möglichkeit wäre dass wir nach Mexiko ziehen und ich ihnen einen Brief schicke wo und wann sie sich das Kind abholen können", sagte ich und begann mir meine Kleidung auszuziehen.

"Bin ich dann nicht viel zu nahe an Tijuana?", sagte Robin lachend und ich dachte daran wie ich ihr verboten hatte, schon alleine an diesen Namen zu denken, nachdem ich dort einen Kurzurlaub mit den Mädels nach unserem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts gemacht hatte und ich erinnerte mich an den unglaublich vielen Alkohol und den schamlosen Sex.

"Dann wohl eher doch Kuba", sagte ich und versuchte die Bilder die ich vor Augen hatte zu verdrängen, "Ist sowieso ein viel schöneres Land. Dort baue ich mir dann ein Koksimperium auf und wir leben in Saus und Braus!"

"Manchmal frag ich mich echt was in deinem Kopf so vorgeht", sagte Robin nachdenklich, doch ich war schon im Bad verschwunden. Ich duschte ewig lang und erst als Robin gegen die Tür hämmerte und mir erklärte, dass das keine Lösung war, trat ich aus dem Bad heraus und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich schlüpfte in meine Jeans, zog mir ein weißes Top an und begann mich zu schminken und zu frisieren.

"Also so weit ich sehen konnte sitzen sie im Salon und trinken was", sagte Robin und ich bemerkte erst jetzt dass sie weg gewesen war, "Soll ich mitkommen?"

"Nein", sagte ich nach kurzer Überlegung, denn ich wusste nicht wie das ganze ablaufen würde, "Du kannst aber schon mal den Schrank mit den Süßigkeiten ausräumen und bereitlegen. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass ich ein paar Glückshormone brauchen werde."

"Du schaffst das schon", sagte sie und drückte mich fest als ich in meine weißen Peeptoes schlüpfte, "Du bist Lily Evans! Du hast schon ganz andere Sachen geregelt. Sieh nur was du aus mir gemacht hast"

"Du warst auch ein relativ einfaches Kind", sagte ich lächelnd, "Während die zwei..."

Doch ich beendete den Satz nicht und atmete stattdessen tief durch als ich aus dem Zimmer trat. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin hörte ich James und Sirius laut lachen. Kurz vor dem Salon drehte ich um, doch sie hatten bereits meine Stöckel auf dem Marmorboden widerhallen gehört.

"Lily?", hörte ich James sagen und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kind kam ich um die Ecke und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ja?"

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Ich? Nirgends", sagte ich und lachte nervös und sie sahen mich überrascht an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte James und reichte mir ein Glas Whiskey.

"Aber klar doch", sagte ich und wollte schon dankbar trinken, bis mir einfiel dass ich ja nicht durfte und ich stellte das Glas auf den Couchtisch und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber hin.

"Lily Evans lehnt Alkohol ab?", fragte Sirius grinsend und ich versuchte es zu erwidern, aber ich glaube nicht dass mir das gelungen war.

"Naja es bleibt bestimmt nicht bei einem Glas und ich muss morgen früh aufstehen", sagte ich schnell und versuchte mich zu entspannen, doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen, "Kann ich mal mit euch reden?"

Sirius und James sahen sich an und blickten dann stirnrunzelnd zu ihr.

"Ich hab nichts angestellt", sagten sie dann zugleich und ich fing tatsächlich an zu lachen.

"Um das geht's nicht", sagte ich obwohl mir fast ein "Eigentlich schon" rausgerutscht wäre.

"Dann kann's nicht so schlimm sein. Rück raus mit der Sprache", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Wollt ihr noch was trinken?", fragte ich und mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabes schenkte ich ihnen nach.

"Lily erzähl schon", sagte James lächelnd und nahm einen Schluck."Ich bin Schwanger", sagte ich und er verschluckte sich und fing heftig an zu husten, während Sirius kreidebleich wurde. Ich zog automatisch den Kopf etwas ein als hätte ich eine mächtige Explosion erwartet, doch nachdem James wieder atmen konnte, wurde es komplett ruhig. Ich sah auf den Boden und wünschte mir mehr als je zuvor diesen blöden Whiskey in mich reinschütten zu können.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte James dann und versuchte wohl ruhig zu klingen, doch seine Stimme war höher als sonst."Ziemlich sicher", sagte ich und begann erneut auf meine Lippe zu beißen.

"Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte er weiter.

"Nicht so lang", nuschelte ich, "Vielleicht zwei Wochen oder so?"

"Zwei Wochen?!", keuchte er und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und es wurde wieder ruhig. Am liebsten hätte ich gerufen "War nur'n Witz!" um diese erdrückende Stille zu beseitigen, doch stattdessen atmete ich erneut tief durch.

"Lily ich muss dich das fragen", fuhr er fort und ich blickte auf, "Besteht die Möglichkeit dass außer mir...naja...ähm dass außer mir noch wer in Frage kommt?"

"Ehrlich gesagt-", begann ich und tat dann genau das was ich vermeiden wollte, doch wie immer wenn man genau weiß man darf etwas nicht tun, passiert es einfach. Ich starrte James an und nur für eine hundertstel Sekunde, mehr konnte es nicht gewesen sein, schweifte mein Blick zu Sirius. Doch dieser sonst wahrscheinlich unbeachtliche Moment hatte gereicht. James öffnete leicht den Mund, sah selbst zu Sirius und sprang dann auf, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und stellte sich zur Tür des Salons und sah uns beide entsetzt an.

"James ich-"

"Prongs ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte", unterbrach mich Sirius mit verzweifelter Stimme und ich merkte dass wir unbewusst aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten.

"Ja es hatte nichts zu bedeuten", fuhr ich fort.

"Wir waren betrunken und-"

"Dieser seltsame Kolboldlack machte uns ganz benommen"

"Ich- es tut mir Leid", beendete Sirius leise und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Doch James schien uns gar nicht zu hören. Er starrte uns nur immer noch mit offenem Mund an. Seine Lippen zuckten als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er blieb still.

"Prongs?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig und als hätte James ihn erst jetzt bemerkt, sah ich wie ihn eine unsägliche Wut packte und bevor ich was sagen konnte, schlug er Sirius mit der Faust ins Gesicht und ich schrie auf als dieser ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte.

"James!"

"Du solltest schlafen gehen... Evans", sagte er schwer atmend und mit keinem Wort hätte er mich im Moment mehr verletzen können. Er drehte um und ich hörte ihn die Treppen hinaufstürmen.

"Sirius", sagte ich verzweifelt und griff nach meinem Zauberstab um die Blutung aus seiner Nase zu stoppen, doch ich zitterte dermaßen dass ich ein wenig Zeit brauchte.

"Danke", sagte er und runzelte immer noch die Stirn über den Schmerz, als wir uns auf das Sofa setzten, "Ich schätze das habe ich verdient. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet dass er mich mit allen möglichen Flüchen bombardiert"

"Das wollte ich nicht", und merkte wie anfing zu weinen. Das war alles einfach zu viel.

"Nicht doch Lily", sagte Sirius und wischte mir ein paar Tränen weg, "Der beruhigt sich schon wieder."

"Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen", wimmerte ich und ein Schauer durchzog mich als ich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin dachte, "Ich möchte nicht dass ihr wegen mir streitet. Ich geh hin und red mit ihm"

"Das mach ich schon", sagte er und hielt mich sanft am Arm fest als ich aufgestanden war, "Ich lass ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit und mir ein paar Minuten um mir etwas Mut anzutrinken und du Lily geh und ruh dich aus. Diesen Stress brauchst du nun wirklich nicht. Ähm... es wäre nett wenn du mich vielleicht unter Umständen heute Nacht auf deiner Couch heut übernachten lässt...:"

Ich nickte nur, doch beim Eingang blieb ich noch mal stehen und wandte mich um.

"Dir ist klar dass du der Vater sein könntest?", fragte ich und er sah mich einen Moment lang ruhig an und nickte dann. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging ich dann die Treppen hoch und trat in die Wohnung. Robin sprang sofort von der Couch auf und sah mich neugierig an, doch als sie mich ansah, war sie sofort besorgt. Ich sagte nichts, sondern umarmte sie nur und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

"_Ich wollte dir damals nicht wehtun Lily aber ich war selbst so verletzt-"_

"_Ist schon gut, Schatz. Ich versteh dich ja. Möchtest du hier ein bisschen erzählen? Von meiner Seite kann ich nur sagen dass ich Robin stundenlang vollgeheult habe und mich tonnenweise mit Schokolade voll stopfte. Ich glaube unsere Zuhörer(Leser) interessiert wohl mehr wie das Gespräch zwischen dir und Sirius verlaufen ist"_

"_Dann fang ich mal an-"_

Als ich im Zimmer angekommen war, knallte ich die Tür zu und begann auf die Wand einzuschlagen.

"Verfluchter Mist!", schrie ich und hörte erst auf als mein Handgelenk schon taub war. Wie in Merlins Namen konnte das passieren? Padfoot...nicht im Traum wäre mir eingefallen dass er mir so etwas antun könnte! Er war mein bester Freund, mehr noch, ich liebte ihn wie einen Bruder! Wie konnte er nur mit MEINEM Mädchen schlafen? Und das im Haus MEINER Eltern! Wer hatte ihn den aufgenommen, als er es bei seiner fürchterlichen Familie nicht mehr aushielt?

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Nicht nur dass er mit Lily geschlafen hatte, wahrscheinlich hat er sie auch noch geschwängert... Schwanger... Warum musste das passieren? Was ist wenn ich der Vater war? Bei Merlin, ich bin doch nicht bereit für so etwas! Mein Leben besteh aus Quidditch, Partys und... Ich dachte kurz an Lily, doch sogleich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wäre sie nicht gezwungen hier zu wohnen, würde sie mich nicht mal ansehen. Wie sollte dass den funktionieren wenn wir ein Kind haben? Und noch schlimmer, wenn Sirius und Lily eins haben? Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und die vom Mondlicht erhellte Landschaft beruhigte mich ein wenig und ich spürte langsam wie sehr mir meine Hand wehtat. Er war mein Freund... Er würde nie etwas tun, womit er mir wissentlich weh tut. Aber es half nichts. Ich konnte meine Enttäuschung nicht mit diesem Gedanken besänftigen. Er hatte es getan. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, es ist passiert.

Ich hörte wie hinter mir die Tür leise aufging, doch ich wandte mich nicht um. Ich hatte Angst davor, sofort wieder auszurasten wenn ich ihn sah. Ich hörte wie er auf dem Tisch neben mir eine Flasche abstellte, und ohne hinzusehen griff ich nach ihr, machte sie auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Ich spürte wie der Schnaps in der Kehle brannte und im Magen eine wohltuende Wärme sich kribbelnd ausbreitete. Nachdem ich noch einen Schluck nahm, stellte ich sie wieder ab und begann mit einer Hand mir die Stirn zu massieren.

"Ich versteh wenn du willst dass ich für ne Weile woanders hinziehe", begann Padfoot dann ruhig, doch ich sagte nichts. Natürlich wollte ich das nicht. Er war ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen ohne ihn ganz ich selbst zu sein.

"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte ich ihn dann und merkte wie verzweifelt ich klang als ich zu ihm blickte, doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien er fast noch mehr zu leiden als ich, doch darauf konnte ich jetzt wohl kaum Rücksicht nehmen. Mit zaghafter Stimme begann er von dem Teil des Silvesterabends zu erzählen, wo er Lily ins Arbeitszimmer brachte um ihren Knöchel zu heilen und während er sprach geriet er immer wieder ins stottern und als er endete, konnte er mich gar nicht mehr ansehen.

"Willst du was von ihr?", fragte ich dann und hatte mehr Angst vor der Antwort, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können.

"Nein", sagte Padfoot entschlossen und ich sah in seinen Augen dass er es ehrlich meinte. Ich kannte ihn schließlich in -und auswendig, "Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Wir sind Freunde und vielleicht würde Lily nicht ein Mal den Ausdruck zugestehen"

Ich trat vom Fenster weg und seufzte schwer, während ich ein paar Mal auf und ab ging.

"James wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte-"

"Aber das geht nun mal nicht!", sagte ich aufgebracht und sah ihn an, "Padfoot, sie ist schwanger! Verstehst du das überhaupt?"

Er sah mich einen Moment lang kurz an, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, doch dann blickte er aus dem Fenster. Nicht ein Mal ich hatte realisiert was das bedeutete. Es würde sich alles ändern. Seit etwa einer Stunde war nichts mehr, wie es ein Mal war.

"Prongs du bist mein bester Freund und alles was ich an Familie kenne. Ich würde für dich sterben", sagte Padfoot und musste sich räuspern, da seine Stimme krächzte, " Ich werde mir selbst nie verzeihen was ich getan habe und ich kann es kaum von dir verlangen"

"Ich weiß", sagte ich und seufzte erneut. Ja ich wusste es und das machte es nur noch schwieriger. Wie konnte ich wütend auf ihn sein, wenn ich diese Reue in seiner Stimme hörte und in seinem Blick sah. Und trotzdem fühlte ich noch wie verzweifelt ich war und erneut griff ich zu der Flasche und trank in kräftigen Zügen. Ich verzerrte kurz das Gesicht als ich schluckte und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab.

"Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas deine Ruhe-"

"Ich liebe sie Padfoot!", unterbrach ich ihn aufgebracht, "Ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie mehr als mein eigenes Leben! Ich liebe es wie lacht und sich dabei immer eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht. Ich liebe es dass sie rote Wangen kriegt wenn sie sich ärgert und dass sie auf ihrer Lippe rumkaut wenn sie sich konzentriert oder nervös ist. Ich liebe es dass sie so fanatisch gut auf ihre Schuhe aufpasst als wären sie Lebewesen. Ich liebe es wie sie meinen Namen sagt und wenn sie mich mit diesem bösen Blick straft, den sie so unglaublich gut draufhat, wenn ich ihr wie so oft auf die Nerven gehe. Ich liebe es dass sie mehr Kaffee trinkt als ich es für einen Menschen für möglich gehalten hätte und dass sie so verdammt viel isst, dass man meinen könnte, sie hätte einen Magen so groß wie ein Quaffel... Ich liebe sie seit dem ersten Tag wo ich sie am Bahngleis gesehen habe und sie mich nur verächtlich ansah, als ich gerade Tom Griffins Kröte in die Luft zauberte und diese dann auf den Boden klatschte, weil Lily mich komplett aus der Fassung brachte! Ich liebe sie für jedes Mal wo sie nein sagte, wenn ich mit ihr ausgehen wollte, während sich andere Frauen dafür ein Bein ausgerissen hätten! Ich liebe sie Padfoot! Ich liebe Lily Evans so sehr dass es schmerzt wenn ich an sie denke!"

Schwer atmend setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, faltete die Hände vor dem Gesicht und starrte auf die Wand mir gegenüber.

"James-", begann Sirius und verwundert darüber dass er mich bei meinen Namen ansprach blickte ich zu ihm und das war erst das zweite Mal in meinem Leben dass ich Padfoot weinen sah. Das erste mal war es aus Wut, in der ersten Klasse, als seine Mutter ihm einen Heuler geschickt und ihn vor der gesamten Schule blamiert hatte, als sie ihn anschrie was er in Gryffindor zu suchen hatte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, also starrte ich ihn nur und beobachtete wie ihm still und leise die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Und irgendwie, ich weiß selbst nicht wieso, fing ich an zu lächeln und stand auf, während er mich nur entsetzt anstarrte, als wäre ich verrückt geworden.

"Du bist ein unsäglicher Idiot Sirius Black und eigentlich sollte ich dich stundenlang verprügeln", sagte ich und mein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, "Aber du bist mein bester Freund und dass kann ich aufgeben, auch wenn du wieder mal deinen Schwanz nicht unter Kontrolle hattest. Das müsste ich doch eigentlich eh schon wissen"

Und bevor ich richtig zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war er mir um den Hals gefallen und drückte mich fest.

"Das soll jetzt aber kein Freibrief sein!", sagte ich streng und konnte aber nicht aufhören zu grinsen, "Wenn du noch Mal auf so eine Idee kommst, hex ich dich solange durch bis es dir unmöglich wird, je wieder Sex zu haben"

"Falls ich je wieder auf so eine Idee kommen sollte, helf ich dir sogar dabei", sagte er und ich fing heftig an zu lachen. Und wir merkten wohl gleichzeitig, dass wir uns immer noch umarmten und ließen hastig von einander ab.

"Noch länger und es wäre peinlich geworden", sagte Sirius grinsend kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

"_Ooooh ihr seid ja so süüüüüß"_

"_Lily nennst du uns bitte nicht "süüüüüß"_

"_Aber- ooooh ich kann nicht anders"_

"_Sag mal fängst du grad an zu weinen?"_

"_Nun nein also naja irgendwie *schnief*... ooooooh"_

"_So sentimental kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"_

"_Das könnte ich von euch auch behaupten"_

"_Schatz!"_

"_Schon gut, schon gut"_

"_Erzähl lieber mal weiter"_

"_Oh okay! Und wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ward ich am nächsten Morgen alles andere als süß..."_

Irgendwann spät nachts, als ich schon richtig Bauchweh hatte, bin ich schlafen gegangen und als ich am nächsten morgen Robin verärgert schreien hörte, schien es mir so als wäre ich nur für ein paar Minuten eingenickt.

"Sie wird euch den Kopf abreißen! Bleibt sofort stehen", hörte ich sie rufen und im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf. Schweren Herzens hob ich kurz den Kopf und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah ich wie James und Sirius reinstürmten und Robin wütend hinterher stampfte.

"Lily ich hab ihnen gesagt sie sollen dich schlafen lassen", sagte Robin und ich ließ erschöpft den Kopf auf mein Kissen fallen.

"Verschwindet", nuschelte ich.

"Steh auf Lily, wir fahren ins oder von mir aus zu deinem Frauenarzt, solange es ein Zauberer ist", sagte James und ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Was redest du denn da?"

"Ich hab mit meiner Mum geredet und-"

"DU HAST WAS?", schrie ich und setzte mich entsetzt auf.

"Ich hab ihr nichts erzählt!", verteidigte er sich gleich.

"Ach, hast du etwa gefragt was "hypothetisch" wäre wenn du mich schwängern würdest?", fauchte ich und ließ mich seufzend wieder aufs Bett fallen.

"Nein, ich hab sie gefragt wie das damals war wo sie schwanger wurde und sie hat mich ewig lang zugetextet. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt dass magische Ärzte es drauf haben den Vater gleich festzustellen"

"Aber doch nicht um sieben Uhr morgens!", meldete sich Robin zu Wort und verschränkte die Arme.

"Sieben Uhr was?", erneut seufzend zog ich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte mich weg, "Jungs tut ihr mir mal nen Gefallen und macht die Tür von außen zu, ja?"

"Sehr witzig", sagte Sirius und James zog mir die Decke weg und ich fing gequält an zu stöhnen, als ein kalter Windzug mich streifte.

"Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle", grummelte ich und zog die Beine an und kauerte mich zusammen.

"Willst du denn nicht wissen wer der Vater ist?", fragte James und klang langsam schon entnervt.

"Um diese Uhrzeit ist mir das eigentlich völlig egal", fauchte ich als er begann mich an meiner Schulter zu rütteln, "Lass das oder ich hex dir jeden einzelnen Finger weg... Und außerdem fang ich in einer Stunde an zu arbeiten. Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?"

"Ich hab Dad schon bescheid gegeben, dass wir ins apparieren weil es dir nicht so gut geht", sagte James, "Ach du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt"

"Hey was soll das-", rief entsetzt, als ich spürte dass er seine Hände unter meinen Rücken gleiten ließ und er mich hoch hob, "Potter ich warne dich!"

Doch er hörte gar nicht auf mich und trug mich aus dem Zimmer ins Bad und stellte mich unter der Dusche ab."Soll ich dir vielleicht beim ausziehen helfen?", sagte er grinsend und ich sah ihn blitzenden Augen an.

"Das kann ich ganz gut alleine"

"Ja das hast du schon bewiesen", sagte er dann trotzig und während ich ihm noch ein wütendes "ha ha" entgegen warf, verschwand er aus dem Bad und machte die Tür zu. Was blieb mir nun anderes übrig? Ich zog meine Shorts und mein Top aus und begann mich zu duschen. Aber ich war immer noch fürchterlich müde und die wohlig warme Dusche war eine perfekte Einschlafhilfe, doch-"

"AAAHHH", schrie ich entsetzt, als das Wasser plötzlich eiskalte wurde und sogleich hörte ich draußen das bellende Lachen von Sirius.

"Bist du jetzt fertig?", rief James und noch immer vollkommen geschockt drehte ich das Wasser ab und trat zitternd aus der Dusche.

"Das wirst du mir büßen", sagte ich und begann mich abzutrocknen. Ich putzte mir schnell die Zähne, schminkte mich ein wenig, denn ich sah aus wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht und kam dann aus dem Bad. Hastig lief ich in mein Zimmer, denn trotz des Handtuches war mir immer noch richtig kalt. Doch im vorbeilaufen atmete ich den wundervollen Duft von frischen, heißem Kaffe ein und ich beeilte mich mit dem anziehen. Noch bemüht die Hose zuzuknöpfen ging ich durchs Wohnzimmer und setzte mich an den Küchentresen... Naja so konnte man den Tresen kaum nennen, denn außer einem kleinen Kühlschrank und der Kaffemaschine hatten wir nichts, was den Teil des Zimmers zu einer Küche qualifizieren würde. Robin reichte mir gähnend einen großen dampfenden Becher und nippte selbst an ihrem eigenen.

"Wir können gar nicht apparieren", sagte ich dann zu James und Sirius die ziemlich nervös auf der Couch saßen, "Was ist mir Robin?"

"Das wird doch gehen oder?", sagte James nachdenklich, doch ich schüttelte gleich den Kopf.

"Solange ich nicht sicher bin, mach ich das nicht", sagte ich und stellte mir vor wie ich nur mit einer halben Robin beim Ziel ankam und mich schüttelte es sogleich.

"Das dauert ewig bis wir in der Stadt sind", jammerte Sirius.

"Lily ich muss sowieso zu Schule", sagte Robin und ich sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Also wenn das kein Grund ist zu schwänzen dann-"

"Ich weiß, aber die werden mich voll fertig machen wenn ich heute nicht komm", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht, "Heute müssen sich die Ballköniginanwärterinnen vorstellen... Aber ich bleib nur für diese Stunde und werd dann gleich nach Hause kommen!"

"Ich hol dich einfach nachher ab", sagte ich und sie nickte.

"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte James und stand auf und ich sah ihn nur mindestens genauso skeptisch an wie Robin und hob meine Tasse als Antwort.

"Du hast doch schon fast ausgetrunken"

"Das ist meine erste Tasse!"

"Wenn man dieses Teil Tasse nennen kann", meinte Sirius, "In so etwas servierst man vielleicht Butterbier, aber doch keinen Kaffee!"

"Ich hasse euch, wisst ihr das eigentlich?", fauchte ich und stand auf. Ich holte mir aus einem Schrank meine Thermosbecher und füllte ihn mit dem restlichen Kaffe auf. Ich nahm meine Handtasche und legte den Becher hinein.

"Das hast du uns vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal gesagt", sagte James seufzend.

"Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", meinte ich schnippisch und ging zu meinen Schuhschrank, holte mir ein passendes Paar und warf mir meinen Mantel über.

"Wollt ihr noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln?", sagte ich als ich meinen Zauberstab nahm und beide schenkten mir nur ein müdes Lächeln, "Und übrigens müssen wir in die Winkelgasse. Dort ist mein Arzt"

Ich ging zu Robin und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schon apparierte ich und fand mich Sekunden später im tropfenden Kessel wieder und gleich darauf standen Sirius und James neben mir. Schon während unserer Zeit in Hogwarts, wenn wir uns aus dem Schloss schlichen um in der Winkelgasse fort zugehen, wenn zu viele Lehrer in Hosgmeade unterwegs waren, apparierten wir alle in den tropfenden Kessel, weil meistens jeder wo anders auf der Winkelgasse landete.

"James Potter und Sirius Black", hörte ich den jungen Wirt Tom freudig rufen und er grinste uns breit an, "Dass ihr euch mal wieder hier blicken lasst. Noch immer hat niemand euren Rekord im Feuerwhiskey trinken geschlagen"

"Ich glaub auch nicht dass sich das ändern wird Tom", sagte Sirius stolz und ich seufzte nur verärgert.

"Ja wir wissen alle dass ihr ein Fass ohne Boden seid. Lasst uns gehen"

"Ist da wer eifersüchtig?", sagte James grinsend, "Tja Männer können trinken, ohne Durst zu haben und Mädchen können reden, ohne ein Thema zu haben! Außerdem verträgst du für deine Größe sowieso recht viel, also mach dir nichts draus!"

"Darf ich dich vielleicht ein Mal an Silvester erinnern?", sagte ich und wischte ihnen damit ihr Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, als wir in den Hinterhof und gleich darauf auf die Winkelgasse traten.

"Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel wie ihr das gemacht habt", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. Während wir die Straße entlang gingen, machte ich gähnend meinen Becher auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Hier entlang", sagte ich und bog nach links ab und ging durch einen großen Torbogen hinein in einen Hinterhof.

"Hey, hier war auch mein Kinderarzt", sagte James und blickte sich um. Man konnte sagen dass hier so ziemlich alle Ärzte vertreten waren, die man so brauchte. Wir gingen durch eine Tür und drei Stöcke weiter oben waren wir angekommen.

"Also in ein paar Monaten sollte ich mir einen anderen Arzt suchen", sagte ich keuchend, "Mit dem Gewicht was ich drauf haben werde, werden diese Treppen unmöglich."

Sirius machte die Tür auf und ließ mich eintreten. Mir war vorher nie aufgefallen wir viele Babyfotos die Wände zierten und ich merkte wie ich mich sichtlich unwohl dabei fühlte, also ging ich gleich mal zur Empfangsdame.

"Guten Morgen", sagte die Frau freundlich während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ein paar Briefe sortierte.

"Hey mein Name ist Lily Evans und ich möchte bitte zu ", sagte ich und versuchte tapfer zu lächeln.

"Miss Evans, richtig. Haben sie einen Termin?"

"Nein, der Besuch wurde ähm spontan entschieden"

"Setzen Sie sich bitte", sagte sie und begutachtete kritisch James und Sirius, "Morgens ist sowieso nicht so viel los. Ich werde sie dann aufrufen."

"Danke sehr", meinte ich und wir setzten uns in das Wartezimmer. Mir gegenüber saß eine hochschwangere Frau, die ganz gelassen der Hexenwoche herumblätterte, während sie neben sich einen Kinderwagen hin und her schob. Ich starrte sie nur entsetzt an, denn ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich so kurz hintereinander Kinder kriegen würde und dann auch noch so ruhig bleiben könnte. Außerdem war ihr Bauch so rund, dass es aussah als würden es Zwillinge werden und auch James und Sirius schienen entsetzt zu sein.

"Was ist wenn du Zwillinge kriegst?", fragte Sirius leise und ich stupste ihn an.

"Das ist nicht witzig", fauchte ich stimmlos, doch dann fing ich an zu grinsen, "Obwohl... dann könnt ihr euch jeweils eins aussuchen"

"Lily", sagten sie beide geschockt und die Frau blickte kurz von ihrer Zeitung auf und ich lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

"Mrs. Hudson!", tönte es plötzlich durch den Raum, "Behandlungszimmer zwei bitte"

Sie erhob sich umständlich und ging den Wagen vor sich hinschieben in das genannte Zimmer. Während wir der leisen Musik lauschten die so in etwa wie ein Weihnachtsjingle klang, spürte ich wie ich immer nervöser wurde und ich trank erneut aus meinem Becher und fing an mir auf die Lippen zu beißen. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten, war mir schien als während es nur einige Augenblicke gewesen, ging die Tür auf und erneut ertönte eine Durchsage, die mir sagte dass wir in den Raum drei gehörten.

"Also los", sagte ich und stand auf obwohl sich jeder Muskel meines Körpers dagegen sträubte. Doch bevor ich in die Tür aufmachte, griffen Sirius und James beide nach meinem Arm und ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Was ist denn?", fragte ich überrascht.

"Wir wollen nur dass du weißt dass egal was das Ergebnis ergibt-", begann James und beide sahen etwas eingeschüchtert drein, "Wer auch immer der Vater ist... wir schaffen das schon gemeinsam"

Ich sah sie sprachlos an und hatte wohl noch nie so viel Zuneigung für sie empfunden wie in diesem Moment. Ich lächelte nickend und machte die Tür dann auf.

"Miss Evans, schön Sie zu sehen", sagte freundlich und stand auf um uns die Hand zu reichen, "Heute in Begleitung wie ich sehe. Setzen Sie sich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

erinnerte mich mit seiner Glatze und dem runden Gesicht immer an einen Seemann. Er war ein sehr liebenswürdiger Arzt und was ich besonders an ihm schätzte war, dass er sich sehr für seine Patienten interessierte und man ihm nicht jedes Mal aufs Neue alles erzählen musste.

"Nun es ist so Doktor", sagte ich und hoffte nicht allzu nervös zu klingen, "Ich bin Schwanger."

"Gratuliere", sagte er strahlend und sah zu James und Sirius, "Und wer ist der Glücklich"

"Tja", sagte ich und fing an zu lachen, was mir jedoch sofort wieder verging als ich daran dachte, was er jetzt wohl von mir halten würde, "Das würde ich gerne von Ihnen erfahren.

"Oh", meinte er sichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen und strich mit der Hand über ein paar Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch, "Darf ich sie bitte vorher untersuchen? Nur um sicher zu gehen"

"Natürlich", sagte ich und begleitete ihn ins Zimmer daneben und James und Sirius machten Merlin sei Dank nicht ein Mal Anstalten ebenfalls aufzustehen. Ich machte mich in der Umkleidekabine frei und setzte mich dann auf den Behandlungsstuhl. Nun ich möchte euch jetzt nicht die Ganze Prozedur erzählen, auf jeden Fall ging alles ziemlich schnell und nur wenige Minuten später, war ich schon dabei mich wieder anzuziehen.

"Ich muss ehrlich sagen dass ich überrascht bin", begann Dr. Gold lächelnd und richtete sich seine Brille gerade.

"Mir ging es genauso... Nun eigentlich ist überrascht das falsche Wort", sagte ich und grinste schulterzuckend, "Ich glaube "schockiert" und "am Ende mit den Nerven" trifft es wohl eher.

"Falls es Sie beruhigt Miss Evans, alleine dass die Herren sie hierher begleiten, bedeutet schon eine Menge. Wenn Sie wüssten was ich alles schon erlebt habe", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, "Mir scheint dass das Ergebnis zwar wichtig, aber nicht essentiell für die Fürsorge sein wird, die Sie und das Kind brauchen werden."

Ich sagte nichts, sondern folgte ihm nur aus dem Zimmer, wo James und Sirius immer noch saßen und es sah nicht so aus, als hätten Sie sich auch nur einen Zentimeter vom Fleck gerührt.

"Nun denn", sagte und nahm seine Zauberstab in die Hand, "Sind sie bereit oder brauchen Sie noch ein paar Minuten?"

Wir schüttelten alle drei nur den Kopf und er forderte und aus, sich nebeneinander aufzustellen.

"Wird es weh tun-?", begann ich, doch er hatte bereits eine Formel gemurmelt und aus seinem Zauberstab erschienen silberne Fäden die Sirius, James und mich miteinander verbanden und ich spürte ein leichtes, unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Ich war vom apparieren schlimmeres gewohnt, jedoch raste mein Herz so schnell dass ich glaubte es würde mir gleich aus der Brust brechen. Es schien mir eine Ewigkeit bis er den Zauberstab sinken ließ, doch es konnten nur Sekunden gewesen sein. Plötzlich löste sich der Faden von Sirius und blieb nur mehr an James und mir hängen und plötzlich klopfte mein Herz gar nicht mehr. Es schien stehen geblieben zu sein.

"Soll das heißen-", begann James mit zitternder Stimme, doch sogleich verschwand auch der restliche Faden und ich wollte sehen wie die Jungs drein sahen, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Einerseits schien es mir als würde sich der Knoten in meiner Brust lösen, denn ich spürte seit ich erfahren hatte dass ich schwanger war, doch andererseits schien es als wäre er mir nur hoch in den Hals gewandert und wäre dort stecken geblieben. Plötzlich spürte ich wie James meine Hand nahm und sie kurz drückte, bevor er sie gleich wieder losließ. Endlich löste sich meine Starre und ich blickte zu ihm, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir nicht was er dachte, während Sirius, auch wenn er versuchte neutral drein zusehen, sichtlich erleichtert war.

"So", sagte und zog das Wort etwas in die Länge, "Darf ich Ihnen jetzt gratulieren?"

Er reichte James die Hand, der sie eher abwesend schüttelte und ich musste lächeln. Im Moment sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte, er wäre ein Zauberer und der nicht so recht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

"Tja wollt ihr feiern gehen?", sagte ich gespielt freudig und entlockte Sirius ein Lachen, während James sich nur langsam zu einem Lächeln überreden ließ. begann und über grundlegende erste Schritte in einer Schwangerschaft zu berichten. Ich griff zu meiner Tasche, nahm den Becher und trank erneut etwas Kaffe.

"Gut dass sie mich erinnern Miss Evans", sagte er und deutete auf den Becher, "Kaffe sollten sie nicht mehr trinken"

Ich prustete los über den wohl absurdesten Satz den ich je gehört hatte. Ich sah zu den Jungs die mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angrinsten. Noch immer lachend blickte ich an, als wäre er total durchgeknallt.

"Ist das ihr-"

"Ernst? Ja voll und ganz Miss Evans", ergänzte er mich nun selbst lächelnd, als er sah wie ich ihn ungläubig, aber immer noch glucksend ansah. Doch als er nichts mehr sagte hörte ich auf zu lachen und begann mich vor ihm aufzubauen.

"Hören Sie mal, das ist unmöglich", sagte ich und kam mir selbst lächerlich vor, überhaupt darüber diskutieren zu müssen, "Sie nehmen doch einen Krüppel auch noch die Krücken weg, oder?"

"Lily", ermahnte mich James und versuchte mich am Arm ziehend zum hinsetzen zu bewegen, doch ich schüttelte ihn nur ab.

"Was denn?", fauchte ich, "Ich darf doch schon keinen Alkohol mehr trinken! Das ist das Einzige was mich noch bei Laune hält!"

"Nennst du das hier bei Laune-"

"Ja so nenne ich das sehr Wohl", unterbrach ich Sirius verärgert. Die taten ja geradezu so als hätten sie gerade eben erst von meiner Kaffeesucht erfahren.

"Hören Sie Miss Evans-lassen Sie mich bitte aussprechen", sagte als er sah dass ich bereits den Mund aufmachte, "Steigen sie doch einfach auf Koffeinfreien... bitte Miss Evans, hören Sie auf zu lachen... na gut, dann reduzieren sie ihren Konsum zumindest!"

"Aber-"

"Jetzt führ dich nicht wie ein Kind auf Lily", sagte James seufzend und nur widerwillig setzte ich mich hin und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. Zehn Minuten später waren wir fertig, machten einen Kontrolltermin aus und verließen dann die Praxis.

"Nicht zu fassen", sagte ich aufgebracht und schrie so laut dass die Leute auf der Straße sich nach mir umdrehten. Den ganzen Weg bis zum tropfenden Kessel beschwerte ich mich über die Anmaßung mir mein Lebenselixier wegzunehmen.

"Bist du fertig?", sagte James seufzend und griff sich stirnrunzelnd ans Ohr, "Das tut schon langsam ganz schön weh"

"Ich kenn noch ganz andere Dinge die weh tun", fauchte ich, "Und nein, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig!"

"Dann heb dir das wenigstens für zu Hause auf", sagte Sirius und sah die Gäste um uns herum entschuldigend an.

"Robin!", sagte ich als mir einfiel, dass ich sie abholen wollte.

"Wie kommen wir dort hin?", sagte James und hob seinen Zauberstab, "Apparieren können wir wohl kaum. Kennst du dich aus mit Muggelreisemöglichkeiten?"

"Mit den Schuhen steig ich bestimmt nicht in eine Untergrundbahn", sagte ich und deutete auf meine grauen Ankle-Boots, "Ich lass mir doch nicht auf Schuhen rumtrampeln die mich einen Monatslohn gekostet haben! Wir nehmen uns ein Taxi"

"Monatslohn", murmelte Sirius als wir hinaus in die Gasse vor dem tropfenden Kessel traten, "Du hast doch nen Knall"

"Jeder hat seine Leidenschaften", verteidigte ich mich als ich mich auf den Straßenrand stellte um ein Taxi zu rufen.

"Ja wobei die Betonung auf "Leiden"schaften liegen dürfte", sagte James grinsend als eins anhielt und wir einstiegen.

"Nach West Ham zur Public Highschool bitte", sagte ich und wandte mich dann James zu, "Ich beschwer mich doch auch nicht dass ihr Unmengen an Geld für Quidditch Sachen ausgebt! Ich kann mich noch an den Besen erinnern denn du dir für knapp 500 Galleonen nach Hogswarts liefen lassen hast. Und das war nicht dein Letzter!"

"Daran kannst du dich erinnern?", sagte Sirius verwundert und auch James sah mich ungläubig an, doch ich verzog nur die Miene.

"So wie du damit rumgeprahlt hast, kann sich wohl noch die ganze Schule daran erinnern", sagte ich schnippisch und James verdrehte die Augen, wie immer, wenn wir über seine Angeberei in der Schulzeit sprachen.

"Für das Geld was du für Schuhe ausgibst, könnt ich bereits ein Quidditch-Museum aufmachen", konterte er, "Außerdem verdiene ich mit Quidditch mein Geld."

Die ganze Fahrt dorthin diskutierten wir darüber drüber und als ich danach bezahlt und wir ausstiegen, die Jungs hatten natürlich kein Muggelgeld, versuchte ich Robin auf dem Schulhof zu entdecken, doch es waren einfach zu viele Schüler da.

"Die haben wohl grad alle Pause", murmelte ich, "Gehen wir mal zu meinem Auto. Dort wird sie dann schon hinkommen."

Wir stellten uns auf den Parkplatz und lehnten und gegen das Auto, während ich den Eingang beobachtete. Ein paar Minuten lang sagte keiner was und ich überlegte mir ob wir wohl nicht langsam über das Ergebnis sprechen sollten, doch im gleichen Moment sah ich Robin aus der Schule kommen. Doch sie war nicht alleine.

"Dieser verfluchte Jack", murmelte ich und sah ihn finster an als er Robin zum Abschied küsste und sie sich verträumt ansahen, als er ihr über die Wange streichelte.

"Soll ich ihn nen kleinen Fluch auf den Hals jagen?", sagte Sirius und beide zückten sie ihren Zauberstab, denn sie waren nicht minder verärgert darüber dass er Robin anfasste, schließlich hatten sie Robin schon lange ins Herz geschlossen.

"Seid ihr Wahnsinn? Steckt die sofort weg", sagte ich aufgebracht und drückte ihre Hände hinunter, "Was ist wenn euch wer sieht? Robin hat mir erzählt dass die mich sowieso schon alle für durchgeknallt halten. Ich kann nur von Glück reden dass heute keiner von euch beiden auf die Idee gekommen ist seinen Umhang zu tragen"

"War nur ein Vorschlag", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend und ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine Jacke gleiten. Während Robin den Schulhof überquerte bemerkte sie und bereits und fing an zu winken.

"Also wen dafür ich in Zukunft Daddy nennen?", sagte sie grinsend als sie bei uns angekommen war.

"Das wäre dann wohl ich", sagte James verlegen und kratzte sich Hinterkopf.

"Oh dann ist es ja sowieso keine Umstellung", sagte sie grinsend und ich erinnerte mich an das Familienessen im Haus meiner Großeltern.

"Lasst uns fahren", sagte ich finster und versuchte das Bild meiner reizenden Großmutter aus dem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch sogleich rutschte mir mein Herz in die Hose.

"Ich hab meinen Eltern noch gar nichts gesagt", sagte ich und griff mir mit einer hand an den Kopf.

"Deiner Mum wird ausrasten vor Freude. Die war doch begeistert von James", sagte Robin als wir ins Auto stiegen und ich den Motor anmachte. Ich sah zu James der mich stolz und selbstzufrieden angrinste.

"Sie war immer schon leicht zu begeistern", sagte ich skeptisch und er verdrehter erneut die Augen.

"Wann wirst du mir eigentlich ein Mal, mehr verlange ich echt nicht, nur ein einziges mal ein Kompliment machen?"

"Du hast mich geschwängert! Hast du echt gut gemacht! Gratuliere", sagte ich und Robin und Sirius fingen heftig an zu lachen.

"Lasst uns bitte was Essen gehen", sagte Robin, "Ich hab Lust auf Pizza"

"Ja wieso nicht", sagte und nach einem Blick in den Rückspiegel, bremste ich ab und machte eine Kehrtwende.

"Lily!", sagte James seufzend, "Mich wundert eigentlich dass dein Auto noch heil ist"

Ich erinnerte mich wie ich damals in das Feld hineingeschlittert bin, doch das sollte ich besser nicht erzählen. Im Zentrum angekommen, suchte ich beinahe eine halbe Stunde einen Parkplatz und fand einen der so klein war, dass es sich nur mit ein paar mal vorn und hinten anstoßen ausging.

"Warum können Frauen eigentlich so schlecht einparken?", sagte Sirius grinsend als ich den Motor abdrehte und ich wandte mich um zu ihm und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Weil Männer uns immer sagen das seien zwanzig Zentimeter", sagte ich und Robin fing an zu lachen als wir ausstiegen.

"Und außerdem parke ich toll ein", sagte ich als wir unser Lieblingsrestaurant betraten und uns gleich an einen Tisch weiter hinten setzten, wo nicht so viele Leute waren. Nur für den Fall dass sich unsere Gespräche um Magie drehten.

"Wir haben euch schon vermisst Lily", sagte der Kellner Lucas strahlend als er an unseren Tisch kam und unsere Bestellung entgegennahm, "Kommt sofort. Wie geht's in der Schule Robin?"

"Ganz gut"

"Untertreib mal nicht", sagte ich stolz, "Sie gehört zu den Besten"

"Na dann vergiss mal nicht wer dir immer deine Lieblingspizza serviert hat wenn du mal ganz oben angekommen bist", sagte Lucy zwinkernd.

"Stammgäste?", fragte James grinsend als Lucas gegangen war.

"Jetzt untertreib mal du nicht", sagte Robin lachend, "Das war unser zweites zu Hause. Wir haben nur ein paar Straßen weiter gewohnt. Im Sommer hab ich hier ab und zu mal ausgeholfen und hab dann neben der Bezahlung jeden Tag eine Gratispizza bekommen. Ich glaub das werd ich wieder mal machen"

"Was ist mit dir Sirius? Hast du eigentlich vor dir nen Nebenjob zu suchen, bevor ihr eure Ausbildung fertig habt?"

"Bei dem Geld was ich auf Gringotts liegen habe?", sagte er lachend, "Meine Mum hat nämlich den Fehler gemacht und nach meiner Geburt ein kleines Vermögen auf meinen Namen schreiben lassen. Sie hat jahrelang mit den Kobolden gestritten dass sie es zurückhaben möchte, aber da ließ sich nichts

machen. Und arbeiten ist nichts für mich. Dunkle Zauberer jagen sehe ich mehr als Befriedigung als Arbeit. Alles andere würde ich nicht gut machen"

"Musst dir ja nichts suchen wo du viel machen musst, wenn die Bezahlung sowieso egal ist", sagte Robin schulterzuckend, "Berufserfahrung schadet niemandem"

"Eigentlich hast du Recht", sagte Sirius grinsend, "Ich würde da eigentlich nur Vorteile daraus ziehen, denn so schlecht wie ich arbeiten kann, können die mich gar nicht bezahlen"

Ich fing an zu lachen und überhaupt muss ich zugeben, dass das Essen sehr schön war. So entspannt war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und Sirius und James unterhielten Robin mit Geschichten über Hogwarts und was sie da alles angestellt hatten. Ich beobachtete James wie er ihr voller Begeisterung schilderte wie er und Sirius sich im verbotenen Wald verirrt hatten und es machte mich zufrieden zu sehen, wie gut drauf er war. Ja, ich Lily Evans muss zugeben, dass ich James so langsam aber doch toll fand. Nun, wurde jetzt auch langsam Zeit, oder?


	22. Changes

Die nächsten Tage überlegten James und ich fieberhaft, wann wir es seinen und meinen Eltern erzählen sollten. Schließlich entschieden wir uns dafür noch ein wenig zu warten. Wir waren ja noch nicht einmal ein Paar, wie sollten wir ihnen denn da von einem Kind berichten? Solange meine Schwangerschaft nicht sichtbar war, konnten wir ihnen diese Überraschung noch ersparen. Meine Morgenübelkeit wurde besser, aber die Panik verließ mich nicht. Ich wollte mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden bald Mutter zu sein, ich wollte akzeptieren das James Potter der Vater ist, aber es gab Momente in denen sich alles in mir gegen diese Tatsachen sträubte. Ich versuchte mich mit Arbeit abzulenken, aber ehrlich gesagt kreisten meine Gedanken um nichts anderes als dieses Kind. Und James. Er und ich ein Kind? Bei Merlin, damit hätte ich in 1000 Jahren nicht gerechnet.

Eines Abends saß ich vor dem Fernseher und stopfte mich mit Chips voll und schlürfte dazu eiskalten Kürbissaft. Obwohl meine Lieblingsserie spielte, fühlte ich mich fürchterlich einsam. Robin hatte keine Zeit. Sie übernachtete bei einer Freundin, da sie für ihre Prüfungen lernen musste und ich wollte sie auch nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten. Ich freute mich darüber dass sie so fleißig lernte und unbedingt zu den Besten gehören wollte. Aber dennoch wünschte ich mir dass ich jemanden bei mir hätte. Ich konnte natürlich die Mädels anrufen, aber das hatte ich bereits die letzten Tage getan und ich wollte ihnen nicht anmerken lassen wie ich mich fühlte.

Um mich abzulenken ging ich ins Bad und begann mich zu schminken. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber seit ich von dem Baby erfahren hatte, war mir mein Äußeres wichtiger denn je. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst davor fett zu werden, nicht mehr meine tollen schönen Sachen anziehen zu können und das schlimmste von allem war: Auf meine Schuhe verzichten. Ich würde meinen schwabbeligen und geschwollenen Körper bestimmt nicht auf High Heels balancieren können. Also legte ich mich ins Zeug, tuschte kräftig meine Wimpern, trug Lippenstift auf und brachte meine Haare in Ordnung, so dass der satte dunkelrote Farbton noch mehr glänzte als sonst.

Ich schnappte mir meine engste Jeans und schlüpfte in ein blütenweises Top. Ich trug mein teuerstes Parfüm auf und zog eine meiner Lieblings Manolos an: Schwarz mit einem strassstein überzogenen Keilabsatz. Einen Moment betrachtete ich sie liebevoll. Sie waren einfach zum niederknien schön. Dann setzte ich mich auf das Sofa und fing an mit meinen Händen auf meinen Oberschekeln zu trommeln. Und so kam ich mir ziemlich lächerlich vor. Ich war angezogen als würde ich auf ein heißersehntes Date gehen, und nun glotzte ich blöd in der Gegend herum. Aber ich konnte doch…ja wieso nicht! „Ein Date", sagte ich und sprang auf. Ich ging zur Kommode, stopfte meine Sachen in meine schwarze Clutch, die ich durch einen Zauber innerlich vergrößert hatte, und zog einen kürzlich erworbenen schwarzen Blazer an. Auf dem Weg zu James musste ich schmunzeln. Auch wenn ich alles andere als konventionell war, ein paar Dinge sollten richtig ablaufen.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und kurz darauf öffnete James sie.

„Hey Lil'", sagte er lächelnd, „Du siehst unglaublich aus. Hast du was vor?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an"; sagte ich grinsend, „Frag mich"

„Was denn?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Was glaubst du? Welche Frage hast du wohl öfter in deinem Leben gestellt als einen Schnatz gefangen?"

Er blickte mich noch einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann begriff er und er sah mich schüchtern lächelnd an und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Meinst du echt?", fragte er wie ein kleiner Junge der nicht glauben konnte dass er ein Spielzeug tatsächlich haben durfte.

„Nun mach schon", sagte ich lachend, „Die anderen Millionen Male hast du auch nicht gefragt."

„Lily Evans", sagte er und versuchte so cool zu wirken wie er es sonst tat und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, „Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

„Ach Potter du nervst-"

„Lily!"

„War nur'n Scherz", sagte ich lachend, „Ja"

„Ja was?", fragte er frech grinsend und ich boxte ihm gegen den Arm.

„Ja ich würde liebend gern mit dir ausgehen."

Für einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort und dann atmete James tief ein und fing an zu strahlen.

„Gib mir ne Sekunde. Ich muss diesen Moment auskosten", sagte er und entlockte mir erneut ein Lachen, „So viele Jahre und so viele Neins später gehst du endlich mit mir aus. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, sonst überleg ich's mir nochmal!"

„Dann lass uns lieber gleich gehen!", sagte er und ging ins Zimmer, „Ich zieh mich nur schnell um."

„In Ordnung, ich warte unten auf dich"

Ich ging die Stiegen runter und setzte mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte mir gerade eine Zeitschrift vom Couchtisch schnappen als Mrs. Potter den Raum betrat.

„Gehen Sie heute aus Lily?", fragte sie und schenkte mir ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Nein ich-„, begann ich instinktiv, doch dann riss ich mich zusammen, „Ja eigentlich schon. James und ich-"

„Na Merlin sei Dank", sagte sie und klatschte erfreut in die Hände, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet er würde sie nie fragen."

Ich musste schmunzeln. Wenn sie bloß wüsste! Ich konnte ihr natürlich sagen: _Mrs. Potter ihr Sohn hat mich schon unzählige Male gefragt, aber für mich war er immer nur ein verwöhntes, arrogantes Arschloch bei dem es mir nicht im schlimmsten Alptraum eingefallen wäre, mit ihm auszugehen. Aber nach dem er mich geschwängert hat, habe ich erkannt dass er gar nicht so übel ist. Außerdem sollten wir vielleicht zumindest ein Date haben bevor ich sein Kind austrage._

Stattdessen lächelte ich nur und in der nächsten Sekunde hörte ich wie James die Treppe hinunter gelaufen kam.

„Tut mir Leid Lil' dass du warten musstest", sagte er und richtete sich mit beiden Händen die verwuschelten Haare, „Hey Mum. Was gibt's?"

„Nichts mein Schatz", sagte sie und stand schmunzelnd auf, „Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß"

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte betrachtete ich James genau. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans und dazu einen engen Nachthimmelblauen Pullover, der seine Brustmuskel dezent betonte.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Klar", sagte ich und ging ins Vorzimmer um meinen Mantel zu holen.

„Den wirst du nicht brauchen, wie apparieren", sagte er und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Weißt du denn schon wohin wir gehen?", fragte ich und er fing an zu grinsen.

„Lily ich hatte ein paar Jahre Zeit um mir einen passenden Ort für unser erstes Date auszusuchen. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, jemals wieder von dir zu hören. Den Ort hab ich mir aufgehoben."

„Oh okay", sagte ich und fühlte mich irgendwie beschämt. James Potter, der Frauenheld schlechthin, hatte sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager gefreut, dass ich endlich ja sage und mit ihm ausgehe. Jetzt sagt er mir dass er schon seit Jahren wusste, wohin er mit mir gehen würde. Warum hatte ich nicht einmal zugestimmt? Selbst in der Woche, wo wir ein Paar waren, hatte ich keine Lust mit ihm auszugehen. War ich all die Jahre tatsächlich immer noch so wütend auf ihn, oder war es einfach nur Trotz? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit ich in diesem Haus lebte und bis vor kurzem noch hatte ich ihn behandelt wie einen Hund, und dass obwohl er sich wirklich Mühe gab es mir recht zu machen. Was war ich für ein Mensch, dass es erst einer Schwangerschaft bedarf, damit ich ihm eine Chance gab?

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und ich spürte seine warme Hand auf meiner Wange. Ich sah ihm lange in die Augen und wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, als Entschuldigung für mein fürchterliches Benehmen. Doch stattdessen lächelte ich nur nickend und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Also dann erzählt mal, wohin gehen wir heute? Und ich versichere dir dass ich bei dem Wetter in kein Stadion geh und selbstgefälligen Männern beim Quidditchspielen zusehe."

„Keine Sorge", sagte er verschmitzt und zog mich wieder näher zu sich heran. Erneut umfing mich dieser betörende Duft und am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust gedrängt, doch ich riss mich zusammen, „Es wird dir gefallen."

Das nächste was ich spürte war ein Ziehen hinter dem Nabel und schon spürte ich von allen Seiten einen unglaublichen Druck auf mich einwirken. Doch bevor ich mir darüber richtig bewusst wurde, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Plötzlich wurde ich von einer angenehmen Wärme empfangen, fröhliche Musik schallte durch den Raum und der Geruch von Braten und Butterbier hing in der Luft. Als ich schallendes Gelächter hörte, sah ich mich um. Wir standen vor dem Empfangstresen eines riesigen kreisrunden Restaurants. Es war gut besucht, in der Mitte spielte eine Band mit voller Hingabe und mit mindestens genauso viel Inbrunst tanzten die Leute auf der Tanzfläche. Jede Menge Gläser und Teller mit riesigen Portionen wurden durch die Lüfte zu den jeweiligen Tischen gezaubert. Die Tische waren aus massivem dunklen Holz und anstatt von Stühlen gab es große, dunkelrote Couchsessel. An jedem Tisch spendete eine Lampe aus buntem Glas Licht und über den Gästen schwebten glitzernde Funken. Dazu gab es Tische an denen Karten oder andere Glücksspiele betrieben wurden.

„Mr. Potter!", die tiefe Stimme eines älteren Mannes riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er war nicht sonderlich groß und etwas dicklich, aber sein dunkler Anzug und sein glänzender schwarzer Umhang kombiniert mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln, zog er viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Endlich beehren Sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit."

„Hallo ", antwortete James lächelnd während er ihm die Hand reichte und sich mit der anderen durch die Haare fuhr, „Sie wissen doch, ich würde kommen-"

„Wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist", vollendete Mr. Collette den Satz und zeigte nun beim Lächeln eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne, während sein Blick zu mir wanderte „Willkommen Miss Evans. Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ähm ganz meinerseits", sagte ich verwirrt und blickte von ihm zu James.

„Könnten Sie uns zu unserem Tisch führen?"

„Aber natürlich , kommen Sie.", antwortete Collette und klatschte lautstark in die Hände. Er begann sich durch den Raum zu schlängeln und im Vorbeigehen beobachte ich nochmal die Hexen und Magier um mich herum. Alle waren sie gut gelaunt, lachten, tanzten und küssten sich oder verschlangen gierig ihr Essen während sie es mit Butterbier, Kürbissaft oder anderen köstlichen Getränken runterspülten.

„Voila!", sagte und geleitete uns an einen Tisch am Rande. Und erst jetzt erkannte ich dass die Wände komplett aus Glas waren. Ich setzte mich auf den Couchsessel und blickte gleich gebannt aus dem Fenster. Der Anblick auf London bei Nacht war atemberaubend. Überall gab es glitzernder Lichter und der Mond spiegelte sich glänzend in der Themse wieder. Mr. Collette verließ uns mit dem Hinweis dass jeden Moment ein Kellner kommen würde und wir uns wie zu Hause fühlen sollten.

„Potter was in Merlins Namen ist das hier?", sagte ich und sah ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor ich mich wieder dem Schauspiel um mich herum hingab.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte es verunsichert und ich drehte den Kopf schnell wieder zu ihm.

„Gefallen? Es ist „Wahnsinn!", sagte ich begeistert und seine Miene entspannte sich und er fing an zu grinsen, „Aber wo sind wir?"

„Im fliegenden Kessel"

„Was?"

„Im-"

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden, aber ich kann es nicht glauben!", sagte ich und mein Mund öffnete sich vor Überraschung. Ich hatte gehört von diesem Ort, aber es waren immer nur Gerüchte. Nur ausgewählte Leute durften wissen wo er sich befand und hier dinieren. Es war keine Frage des Geldes, wie man es von so einer exquisiten Location erwarten würde, sondern eine Frage von Leistung und Sympathie. Gefiel man dem Besitzer, bekam man verraten wo der Ort war und durfte sich als Teil der ausgewählten Gesellschaft betrachten. Wenn die Mädels erfahren würden, wo ich mich gerade befand würden sie ausflippen. Ich war schon dabei zu meiner Tasche zu fassen um mein Handy rauszuholen, doch dann zog ich sie zurück. Vielleicht würde James was dagegen haben. Ich konnte es natürlich gleich vergessen dass ich das hier für mich behalten konnte, aber das musste waren.

„Wie hast du das den hingekriegt?", fragte ich stattdessen.

„ hat noch während der Schulzeit mal bei einem Quidditchspiel zu gesehen", sagte er und zuckte bewusst lässig mit den Schultern, „Auf der Feier danach haben Padfoot und ich uns mit ihm unterhalten. Nun es war…eine ziemlich lustige Nacht. Dann hat er uns eingeladen."

„Guten Abend Madam, Sir", sagte plötzlich der Kellner und reichte uns beiden eine Karte, „Wissen Sie schon was sie trinken?"

„Oh ja klar", sagte James begeistert, „Ich nehme einen doppelten-", doch mitten im Satz unterbrach er sich selbst und sah mich entschuldigend an, „Können wir zwei Butterbiere habe?"

„Aber natürlich, das wird uns nie ausgehen", sagte er Kellner lachend und verschwand schon zum nächsten Tisch.

„Du kannst ruhig Alkohol trinken", sagte ich hastig, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das geht nicht", sagte er und fing an zu lächeln, „Wir sind doch schwanger oder?"

Ich wollte lachen, doch was er sagte lies mich erstarren. Und erneut breitete sich in mir das warme, aber unbehagliche Gefühl aus, wie zuvor im Wohnzimmer. Die Schuldgefühle begannen erneut an mir zu nagen. War ich tatsächlich so blind gewesen?

„Lily ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte James besorgt und ich riss mich zusammen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Na klar", sagte ich und machte eine schwenkende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Sieh dir doch nur mal an wo wir sind!"

Ich wandte mich der Karte zu und staunte nicht schlecht über die Auswahl. Der Kellner kam, brachte die Getränke und wir bestellten zu Essen.

„Und kommst du regelmäßig hierher?", fragte ich James und trank einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

„Nein ich war ein einziges Mal hier mit Sirius. Seit dem nicht mehr"

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte ich ungläubig, „Merlin andere würden alles dafür geben um Teil hiervon zu sein."

„Wahrscheinlich"

„Oh Merlin! Heißt das jetzt eigentlich dass ich jetzt auch hierherkommen darf?", fragte ich und lehnte mich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind über den Tisch.

„Ja das heißt es", sagte er lachend und ich biss mir grinsend auf die Lippe. Jetzt nicht zu meinem Handy zu greifen und die Mädels anzurufen, kostete mich mehr Kraft als beim Shoppen eines meiner Lieblingsschuhgeschäfte auszulassen. Und das war wirklich unmöglich.

„Du willst Lucy und Co. Bescheid geben, was?", sagte er grinsend und ich fing an zu lachen.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Wenn du wüsstest wie deine Augen hin und her blicken! Aber du musst darauf warten bis wir zu Hause sind, hier herrscht so viel Magie dass dieses Muggelding nicht funktionieren wird."

Ich griff in meine Tasche und tatsächlich hatte ich keinen Empfang. Dazu flackerte der Bildschirm.

„Macht nichts", sagte ich schulterzuckend und versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken, „Ich kann es Ihnen ja genauso gut morgen sagen."

„Oh Evans es wird dich auffressen"

„Ja ich weiß!", sagte ich aufgebracht, doch erneut mussten wir beide lachen. Danach erzählte mir James wie er einmal nachsitzen musste weil er ein Lehrerklo gesprengt hatte, doch zuvor hatte er erfahren dass Lisa Minetti, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, eine Wette verloren hatte und demnach die Klamotten fallen lassen musste, wenn es je dazu kam dass Sirius sie direkt darauf ansprach.

„Diese Stunden vergingen für mich wie Jahre! Wir waren 15 Jahre alt und du weißt selbst was für verrückt pubertierende Jungs wir waren. Und Minetti, nun ja, ihr Körper hatte sich auch ziemlich früh entwickelt."

„Machst du Witze? Wir waren Monate damit beschäftig herauszufinden, wie ihre Brüste so rasant wachsen konnten! Lucy war davon überzeugt dass sie an sich herumgehext hat und hat sie tagelang verfolgt um sie auszufragen, bis sich nicht Minetti weinend in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum vor ihr versteckt hat."

„Tja auch Sirius ist ihr dann lang genug hinterher gerannt", sagte James und erneut begannen wir zu lachen. Wenige Minuten danach kam unser Essen herangeschwebt und ich atmete den köstlichen Duft von meinem Braten ein. Die ganze Atmosphäre die hier herrschte, hatte mich nur hungriger gemacht und gierig begann ich zu essen. Ich spürte dass James mich immer wieder lächelnd betrachtete, doch darauf konnte ich nun keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das Essen war so gut, dass wenn ich es nur gekonnt hätte, ich mir das ganze Fleisch auf einmal in den Mund gestopft hätte. Aber ich musste den Erstickungstod vermeiden, wenn ich nicht wollte dass dieser wundervolle Abend endete. Das erste Mal seit langem war ich entspannt und glückliche. Für ein paar Stunden vergas ich meine Sorgen und Probleme und war wieder die alte Lily Evans.

Nach der Hauptspeise bestellten wir gleich mehrere Süße Speisen und ich wusste nicht auf was ich mich zuerst stürzen sollte. Wir tranken noch zwei weitere Butterbiere bis James mich zum Tanzen aufforderte. Und da war nun die neue Lily Evans: Anstatt konsequent abzulehnen, sprang ich begeistert auf und lies mich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen. Die Stimmung hier hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert. Die Magier und Hexen tanzten nach Herzenslust und keiner schien auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was andere über ihn denken konnten. Als mich der Durst packte, schnappte ich mir ein vorbeifliegendes Butterbier und trank es auf einmal aus. James ließ sich natürlich gleich darüber aus dass ich wahrscheinlich zwei Mägen hätte, da es sonst nicht erklärbar war wo das alles hinfließen sollte, doch auch das war mir diesmal egal. Nach etwa einer Stunde legte die Band eine Pause ein und auch wir gingen wieder zu unserem Platz. Ich war schweißgebadet, die Haare klebten mir im Nacken und in der Stirn und ich wusste dass meine Wangen glühend rot waren, doch ich hatte so viel Spaß dass mich mein Aussehen nicht kümmerte.

Ja, ich Lily Evans genoss den Abend mit James Potter. Tja, vor wenigen Monaten hätte meinen gesamten Schuhschrank darauf verwettet dass das nie geschehen würde! Okay ehrlich gesagt hätte ich das nie getan, weil ich meine Lieblinge nicht mal darauf setzen würde dass ich eine Hexe bin, aber ihr versteht worauf ich hinaus möchte. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass es derselbe Potter war, der mir in der Schule immer auf die Pelle gerückt ist. Der jede Möglichkeit genutzt hat mich abzufangen und mich erneut mit seiner Wichtigtuerei zu nerven. Der andere Schüler blamierte, mit seinen Quidditcherfolgen prahlte und mit Black die Gänge unsicher machte. Dieser Potter sollte nun hier mit mir sitzen und mir eine der schönsten Stunden ermöglichen, die ich mir nur vorstellen konnte. Hatte ich mich so geirrt? Ich meine, war es möglich dass ich diese Seite von Potter nicht gesehen habe weil ich es nicht wollte? Weil ich ihn als Arschloch abgestempelt hatte und er es für mich immer bleiben sollte?

„Mr. Potter, es tut mir Leid wenn ich Sie störe, aber darf ich vielleicht ein Autogramm haben?" Ich blickte auf und eine vollbusige, blonde Schönheit stützte sich an unseren Tisch und lehnte sich zu Potter rüber. Nein, so sehr hatte ich mich nun auch nicht in ihm geirrt.

„Ja klar wieso nicht", sagte James und ich sah wie er sich ein Stück aufrichtete, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Ich hab nur leider kein Papier bei mir", sagte sie zuckersüß und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Brüsten. Wenn sie sich noch ein Stück vorlehnte, würden sie gleich auf den Tisch fallen.

„Hier du kannst meine Serviette haben", sagte ich kühl, „Die kannst du dir dann in den Ausschnitt stecken. Das kommt doch deinem Wunsch sehr nahe."

Ihre Miene erstarrte und sie richtete sich ruckartig auf. James schnappte sich schnell die Serviette aus meiner Hand, schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon erschien seine Unterschrift auf der weißen Oberfläche.

„Hier bitte", sagte er und ich sah wie er nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrückte. Sie schenkte ihm noch ein halbherziges Lächeln und verschwand dann wieder.

„Ist da wer eifersüchtig?", fragte er dann und ich schnaubte laut.

„Pah, ich wollte nur verhindern dass ihre Brüste nicht alles auf dem Tisch umschmeißen wenn sie draufklatschen", sagte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Butterbier. Ich war nicht eifersüchtig! Worauf denn? Das irgendeine dahergelaufene Schlampe sich ihm an den Hals wirft? Das war doch immer schon so gewesen! Was Neues wäre es wenn die Frauen nicht reihenweise ihr Höschen lüften würden, nur weil er den Raum betritt. Lucy würde jetzt sagen dass das wohl eine Art Zauber sein wird, warum sie alle gleichzeitig die Beine breit machen.

„Ach komm Lily, sie ist doch keine Konkurrenz für dich", sagte er dann und meine Augen blitzten verärgert zu ihm rüber.

„Wie kommst du zu der Annahme dass ich mich mit einer Prostituierten konkurrieren würde?" Okay, vielleicht war ich ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Potter betrachtete mich mit einem breiten Grinsen und obwohl ich mich ärgern wollte, fing auch ich an zu Lächeln und kurz darauf lachten wir wieder los. Und als wäre nichts gewesen, erzählten wir weiter unsere Lieblingsanekdoten aus Hogwarts. Und ich hatte nie in Betracht gezogen dass man dieselben Ereignisse anders erleben konnte. Wie ihr bereits mitbekommen habt waren die Mädels und ich weit davon entfernt das Bild von braven Mädchen zu erfüllen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Potter und Co. konnten wir uns immer geschickt im Hintergrund halten. Bei den Lehrern als Musterschülerin bekannt konnte ich mir immer mehr leisten als andere. Vor allem konnte ich dadurch Lucy in Schutz nehmen, die es eher weniger schaffte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Besser jedoch war Mimi. Mit ihren unschuldigen Rehaugen und ihrem zuckersüßen Auftreten konnte sie uns aus den dümmsten Situationen retten. Wenn sie es darauf anlegte, konnte sie so zerbrechlich wirken, dass ihr niemand böse sein konnte. Nicki hingegen war immer auf eine Diskussion aus. Sie redete immer so lange bis die Professoren einfach zu erschöpft waren um noch über eine Strafe nachzudenken. Sie waren einfach nur froh sie loszuwerden.

„Weißt du, ihr habt uns eigentliche nie verraten wie ihr es geschafft habt euch dem Nachsitzen zu entziehen, nachdem euch die MacGonagall sturzbetrunken auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt hat! Ich meine ihr wart so laut, dass sogar die Hexen und Zauberer aus den Bildern vor euch flüchteten.

„Oh das war ein Glanzstück von Mimi", sagte ich lachend und verschluckte mich an meinem Butterbier, „MacGonagall holte gerade Luft um uns wohl die Predigt unseres Lebens zu halten, als Mimi hemmungslos zu weinen begann. Wir waren total baff, weil wir keine Ahnung hatten was das sollte. Aber sie weinte und schrie wie sehr sie nicht verletzt worden sei. Sie warf sich MacGonagall um den Hals und schluchzte dass ihr Freund sie betrogen habe und dass sie gehört habe das Alkohol den Schmerz erstickt, aber dass er doch aller nur schlimmer gemacht habe. Und wir hätten auch nicht viel getrunken, aber nachdem wir so was ja nie machen waren wir es nicht gewohnt. Und dass das nun der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens wäre, weil sie sich so schämte und wenn nun die ganze Schule erfährt dass sie auch noch betrunken war, dann würde ihr Ruf zerstört sein und alle würden sich über sie lustig machen. Und dass nur weil sie einem Mann vertraute, dem sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit schenken wollte."

„Und das hat ernsthaft gezogen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht: Sie bekam feuchte Augen und erzählte sie wisse selber wie das sei und sie hätte sich gewünscht auch solche Freundinnen zu haben wie Mimi sie hätte. Sie hat uns versprochen dass für sich zu behalten wenn wir auch nichts sagen und es nie wieder vorkommt. Dann hat sie uns noch klar gemacht dass man um so einen Mann auf keinen Fall trauern durfte, sondern froh sein sollte das man ihn los ist. Und weil wir ja schon volljährig waren konnte sie nicht nur ein Auge zudrücken, sie hat uns tatsächlich auch noch auf einen Feuerwhiskey zu sich eingeladen"

„Du verarscht mich doch!"

„Nein, kein Scheiss! Frag die Mädels wenn du möchtest"

„Ich kann es nicht fassen! Und mich hat sie mal zwei Wochen die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel schrubben lassen und von einem Spiel ausgeschlossen, weil ich ein paar Flaschen Schnaps hineingeschmuggelt habe!"

„Tja du konntest ihr gebrochenes Herz nicht nachempfinden!"

„Ihr doch genauso wenig!", sagte er und wir brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Gegen Mitternacht beschlossen wir es für heute gut sein zu lassen. James ging zum Kellner und beglich die Rechnung, während rüberkam um sich zu verabschieden. Nachdem er mich erneut mit meinem Namen ansprach, fiel mir ein dass ich James fragen wollte woher er den wusste. Doch bevor ich dazu kam, zog er mir schwungvoll zu sich und wir apparierten. Wir landeten am Treppenabsatz und ich hielt mich kurz am Geländer fest um mich von dem Schwindel zu erholen.

„Potter, wieso bist du eigentlich nur einmal in dem Club gewesen?", fragte ich als wir die Treppe hinauf stiegen. Er antwortete nicht gleich, erst als wir oben angekommen waren, wandte er sich mir zu. Er beobachtete mich einen Moment und zuckte dann kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

„Naja, das war kurz nachdem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast. Und als wir dort waren hab ich mit Padfoot geredet wie toll das wäre wenn ich dich hierher einladen könnte. Wir haben getrunken und dann hab ich geschworen dass ich erst wieder herkomme wenn du mir noch eine Chance gibst. Und nachdem Colette mich jedes Mal wenn wir uns sahen fragte ob es mir nicht gefallen würde, hatte ich ihm gesagt dass ich erst wieder kommen würde wenn Lily Evans mein Date ist."

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch zum zweiten Mal heute hatte es mir die Sprache verschlagen. Konnte das wahr sein?

„Gute Nacht Lily", sagte James, beugte sich runter und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lächelte er mich an und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Ich stand noch einen Moment bewegungslos da, doch dann schlurfte ich eher mechanisch als bewusst in meine Wohnung. Während ich mir Shorts und ein Top zum Schlafen anzog und mich im Bad bettfertig machte, spukten mir seine Worte durch den Kopf. „…_hatte ich ihm gesagt dass ich erst wieder kommen würde wenn Lily Evans mein Date ist."_

Das angesagteste Restaurant der Stadt und er wartete auf mich. Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, hatte ich das dann überhaupt verdient? Ich meine mir wäre nicht im Traum eingefallen auf irgendetwas zu verzichten, nur um es mit Potter zu erleben.

„Bei Merlin Lily, gründe doch gleich einen Potter Fan Club oder tritt einem der bestehenden bei", schimpfte ich mit mir selber als ich mich ins Bett legte. Wieso war ich heute nur so sentimental? Hatte ich vergessen wie er sich immer benommen hatte? Und ein Abend sollte reichen um alles andere in den Schatten zu stellen? Nein, nicht mit mir!

Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht zu spät und das hier war eine Art Notfall. Mimi konnte ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Sie würde nämlich nur diese Gefühle dich ich heute hatte bestätigen. Nein, ich brauchte jemanden der das männliche Geschlecht auf ein Minimum reduzieren konnte.

„Hey Süße, ist alles in Ordnung?", Lucy meldete sich nach dem ersten Klingeln und ihre Stimme klang leicht besorgt. Nachdem ich die letzten Tage noch ein Paar hysterische Momente hatte, war es nicht wunderlich dass sie auch das jetzt erwartete.

„Hey Lucy, ja keine Angst! Ich fang nicht wieder an dich anzuschreien weil du mich Schwangere nennst"

„Gut dann bin ich ja beruhigt, weil ich werde mich sicherlich nicht nochmal dafür rechtfertigen warum nicht ich Schwanger geworden bin, wo ich doch mit einem Dutzend mehr Typen schlafe als du."

„Ja ähm das tut mir übrigens Leid", sagte ich etwas beschämt und dachte an meinen Anfall. _„Wie kannst du so ‚rumhuren' und ich bin diejenige die dann das goldene Ticket zieht", _hatte ich aufgebracht gerufen und wie wild mit den Armen gefuchtelt. _„Also ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher wer von uns beiden ‚rumgehurt' hat", _hatte sie bissig geantwortet und bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, hatte Mimi sich eingemischt und mich beschwichtigt.

„_Lily es ist doch egal wer was gemacht hat."_, hatte sie ruhig gesagt und mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, _„Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot. Wenn ich könnte würde ich vielleicht sogar mit dir tauschen!"_

Nur war das ein Schuss in den Ofen. Danach habe ich eine Stunde lang versucht sie zu überreden, dass sie das Kind doch nehmen sollte.

„Also was gibt's? Hat dir Robin wieder verboten die ganze Kanne Kaffee auf einmal zu trinken? Ich sag's dir nur ungern, aber das Mädchen hat recht"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur…ich bin heute mit Potter ausgegangen"

„Und?"

„Und? Dass ist das Einzige was dir darauf einfällt?"

„Naja Lil' hätte ich denn was anderes erwarten sollen? Ich mein ihr habt zwar nicht gerade die richtige Reihenfolge drauf, aber nachdem ihr euch fortpflanzt solltet ihr auch Zeit miteinander verbringen… Erzähl wie wars? Wo seid ihr hingegangen?"

„Oh Merlin das hatte ich ja schon ganz vergessen. Du wirst nie erraten wo wir waren!", sagte ich aufgeregt und vergas ganz mich über ihre Aussage zu ärgern.

„Er hat dich doch nicht auf ein Spiel geschleppt?"

„Nein, das dachte ich auch. Aber pass auf: Wir waren im fliegenden Kessel"

„Du verarscht mich doch!", sagte Lucy nach einer kurzen Pause ungläubig, „Sag mir dass das ein Scherz ist"

„Nein, das existiert tatsächlich! Und Potter ist schon seit seiner Schulzeit Mitglied"

„Warum hat er denn bitte nie etwas gesagt? Ich bring ihn um! Merlin weißt du wie lange ich versucht habe durch die verschiedensten Typen dorthin zu kommen? Und wie viele Stunden ich mir ihr langweiliges Gelaber angehört habe, nur damit sie mir danach gestanden dass sie keine Ahnung hätten!"

„Potter meint er war nur ein einziges Mal dort"

„Wieso das denn? Bitte sag jetzt nicht dass es in Wahrheit so eine Art doofer Schachclub ist und die Hexen mit ihrer Tratscherei dass hochgespielt haben?"

„Nein es ist fantastisch! Lucy das Essen ist der Hammer, die Leute tanzen und saufen wie wahnsinnig, du kannst Karten spielen und es ist so gemütlich dass du dich wie zu Hause fühlst!"

„Und was in Merlins Namen ist dann sein Problem?"

„Er wollte mit mir hingehen", sagte ich und erneut folgte Stille am Telefon.

„Du meinst dass all die Male an denen er dich gefragt hat ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst, er dich dorthin führen wollte? Und dass er auf den wohl sagenumwobensten Ort um zu feiern verzichtet hat, bis du nicht zustimmst?"

„Das hat er gesagt", antwortete ich kleinlaut da ich wieder Gewissensbisse bekam.

„Wow, ich mein…Wow! Ich weiß eigentlich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll"

„Und jetzt, ich weiß nicht-„

„Hast du erkannt dass er vielleicht doch nicht der aufgeblasene Wichtigtuer ist für den du ihn immer gehalten hast?"

„Lucy!"

„Was Lily? Ich weiß genau was du von mir jetzt erwartet hast! Du wolltest dass ich dir recht gebe, dass es in Ordnung war das du dem Jungen nicht einmal eine wirkliche Chance gegeben hast-„

„Er hatte seine Chance!"

„Ach du meinst diese lächerliche Woche in denen du uns fast jeden Abend nach Hogsmeade geschleppt hast, nur um nicht mit ihm alleine zu sein? Selbst da wolltest du verhindern, dass du erkennst dass der Typ total verrückt nach dir ist und dass er diese ganzen Shows immer nur abgezogen hat um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Lily wir sind deine Freundinnen, deshalb haben wir immer zu dir gehalten, selbst wo du im Unrecht warst! James und Sirius waren nicht so übel, klar sie haben Blödsinn gemacht und andere schikaniert, aber ehrlich: Waren wir viel besser?"

„Natürlich waren wir besser! Ich habe nie jemanden gequält nur weil es mir Spaß machte!", sagte ich zornig und dachte an die vielen Male in denen er Severus Snape und andere gedemütigt hatte. Auch ich verabscheute dunkle Magie über alles, aber in denen er diese Leute fertig machte, führte dies wahrscheinlich nur dazu sie in ihrem Glauben zu bekräftigen. Aber das hatte Potter nie verstanden.

„Lily ich will ihre Taten nicht in Schutz nehmen. Ich weiß genauso gut wie du dass sie es übertrieben haben. Aber Kinder sind grausam und ihre rasante Beliebtheit ist ihnen einfach zu Kopf gestiegen. Professoren wie auch Schüler waren gleichermaßen vernarrt in die beiden! Sie sind keine schlechten Menschen, das waren sie nie und das weißt du!"

Ich sagte nichts darauf. Ich wusste nicht was ich von all dem denken sollte. Seit Sylvester war meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Mein Herz sagte mir das Lucy Recht hatte, aber mein Verstand wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Natürlich wollte mein Körper James Potter jetzt anders sehen, ich war schließlich schwanger von ihm! Außerdem spielten die Hormone bestimmt auch verrückt. Aber hatte ich nicht bereits davor begonnen ihn gern zu haben? Schließlich wurde ich bestimmt nicht von Blicken und Gedanken schwanger.

„Ich muss jetzt aufhören", sagte ich leise.

„Lily ich meine es wirklich nur gut", sagte Lucy seufzend.

„Ich weiß Süße, danke."

„Rufst du mich morgen an?"

„Kann ich machen", sagte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns. Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte fühlte ich mich furchtbar einsam. Ich überlegte sogar einen Moment Robin anzurufen dass ich sie holen komme, aber was sollte ich denn sagen? Nein, ich würde sie da nicht mit hineinziehen. Ich würde jetzt schlafen gehen und morgen bestimmt alles klarer sehen. Vielleicht dramatisierte ich ja alles.

Ich machte alle Lichter aus und legte mich ins Bett. Zehn Minuten später hatte ich die Augen immer noch offen und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den Nachthimmel und den hell scheinenden Mond.

„Ach scheiss drauf", sagte ich schnaubend und stand auf. Heute Nacht würde ich all meine Zweifel zur Seite schieben. Ich würde keinen Gedanken mehr über richtig oder falsch verschwenden.

Zwei Minuten später klopfte ich leise an Potters Tür. Durch die kühle Luft bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, aber ich hatte nicht daran gedacht mir was drüber anzuziehen. Ich dachte mir schon dass er mich nicht gehört hatte, doch dann hörte ich ein leises Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Potter hatte seine Brille nicht auf und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er mich. Als er mich erkannte machte er die Tür ganz auf und blickte mich zwar verschlafen, aber überrascht an. Bis auf ein weißes Tanktop und eine schwarze Boxershorts hatte er nichts an.

„Lily was-"

„Würdest du heute vielleicht bei mir schlafen?", flüsterte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. War ich jämmerlich? Nein, ich hatte gesagt ich würde mir keine Gedanken mehr machen. James sah mich noch einen Moment regungslos an, dann trat er aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er stand direkt vor mir und ich spürte die Hitze, die sein Körper ausströmte.

„Dann komm bevor du dich verkühlst", sagte er, nahm meine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir zu meiner Wohnung. Ohne das Licht aufzudrehen führte er mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Wir setzten uns an den Bettrand. Ich begann meine Hände zu kneten und biss mir erneut auf die Lippe. Was machte ich denn da? Ich bekam erneut eine Gänsehaut als James seinen Arm um mich legte und mich sanft auf das Bett drückte. Ich legte mich in seine Arme und meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Die Wärme seines Körpers und der Rhythmus seines Herzens lösten all meine Anspannungen und ich fühlte mich mit einem mal geborgen und wohl.

„Gute Nacht Lily", flüsterte er und begann mir durch die Haare zu fahren und mich zu streicheln. Im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht mehr ob ich ihm geantwortet hatte oder nicht. Die ganze Situation war so surreal, dass ich mich genauso gut auch schon in einem Traum befinden konnte.

Ein plötzliches Klingeln riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich wollte die Augen aufmachen, doch gleisendes Licht blendete mich. Also kniff ich sie zusammen und setzte mich langsam auf. Ich drehte meinen Wecker ab und hievte mich aus dem Bett. Wankend ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, während ich mir die Augen rieb. Ich gähnte laut und machte mir frischen Kaffee. Dann ging ich ins Badezimmer um mir das Gesicht zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer schaltete ich das Radio ein und eine Werbung für innerlich magisch vergrößerte Handtaschen ertönte. Da der Kaffee noch nicht fertig war ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer um mich umzuziehen. Ich zog mir Strümpfe, eine schwarze Hose und eine smaragdgründe Bluse an. Dann schnappte ich mir eine gleichfarbige Schleife und band sie mir in die Haare. Als ich zurückkam begannen gerade die Nachrichten.

„…e_in erneuter Einbruch in das Ministerium für Zauberei sorgt für erneute Unruhe in der Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer. Der Zaubereiminister kündigte an sich am Nachmittag zu dem Vorfall zu äußern. Momentan seien alle verfügbaren Kräfte an den Ermittlungen beteiligt. Obwohl noch nicht offiziell bestätigt, wird vermutet, dass der selbst ernannte Lord Voldemort und seine Anhängerschaft dafür verantwortlich seien. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass mehrere Personen verletzt wurden. Ob es sich dabei um Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums oder Auroren handelt ist noch nicht bekannt.."_

Ein stechender Schmerz in meiner Hand ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt dass ich mich krampfhaft am Tresen festgehalten hatte. Wo in Merlins Namen war Potter? Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen gehabt dass er hier geschlafen hatte. Ich zog mir schnell ein paar schwarze Pumps an und wollte schon auf den Flur hasten, als ich das Post-it an meiner Tür bemerkte:

_Notfall im Ministerium, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Mach dir keine Sorgen, bis später! James_

Sorgen? Wann hatte er die Nachricht geschrieben? War er vielleicht schon in der Nacht gegangen oder erst vor einer Stunde? War er einer der verletzten Auroren? Als ich spürte wie mir schlecht wurde, schüttelte ich den Gedanken schnell ab. Nein, bestimmt nicht. James und Sirius befanden sich erst in ihrer Ausbildung. Ich schnappte mir meinen Blazer von Gestern und meinen Zauberstab und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Ich ging zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte lautstark an, aber keiner öffnete mir.

„Verfluchter Mist", schimpfte ich und ging schnell die Treppe hinunter. Ich blickte in den Salon und sah , die vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. Als sie mich anblickte, erschrak ich für einen Moment. Ihre Augen waren voller Sorge.

„ ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Lily ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie stotternd, „Heute Morgen ist ein Mann aus dem Ministerium hier erschienen und hat die Jungs geholt. Und mein Mann hat sich auch noch nicht gemeldet"

„Ich hab ihm Radio gehört, dass es erneut einen Einbruch gab"

„Ja heute Nacht, aber mehr hat man mir nicht gesagt", sagte sie nervös und warf schnaubend die Hände in die Luft, „Ich werde noch verrückt wenn sich nicht jemand bald meldet."

„Ich werde ins Ministerium apparieren-"

„Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Sie haben alle Zugänge für heute gesperrt"

„Gesperrt?", fragte ich schockiert, da ich so was noch nie gehört hatte.

„Lily…ich glaube es ist jemanden was schreckliches passiert", sagte mit stockender Stimme, „Und jetzt sind meine Jungs dort und ich weiß nicht was noch geschehen wird"

Ich konnte nichts darauf sagen. Ich öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder. Was war nur geschehen? Vor wenigen Stunden war James noch bei mir. In Sicherheit. Und jetzt? Ich musste etwas tun. Ich konnte nicht rumstehen und abwarten. Nicki! Ich würde Nicki anrufen. Sie arbeitete schließlich im Ministerium. Vielleicht konnte sie mir was sagen.

„Ich hole nur schnell mein Telefon . Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, alles wird gut!", sagte ich mit mehr Überzeugung als ich mir zugetraut hätte. Dann rannte ich schnell hoch, holte mein Telefon und kam wieder hinuntergesaust. Ich wollte die arme Frau nicht alleine lassen. Doch als ich versuchte die Nummer zu wählen, würgte mein Telefon das Klingeln ab. Kein Empfang.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", nuschelte ich und erklärte schnell dass ich kurz raus müsste. Anstatt in meine Wohnung zurückzukehren, ging ich zur Eingangstür hinaus und entfernte mich ein paar Meter vom Haus. Draußen empfing mich ein eisiger Wind und sofort begann ich am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Vielleicht war es auch die Angst.

„Hey Nicki! Merlin sei Dank dass ich dich erreiche", sagte ich als sie abhob, „Was ist passiert?

„Süße ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie und meine Hoffnung schwand wieder, „Ich bekam eine Nachricht dass ich heute Vormittag nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen sollte. Ich verstehe es selber nicht. Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft das Ministerium dichtmachen! Aber wieso bist du so aufgeregt"

„Potter und Black sind dort", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Oh Merlin! Mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz es geht ihnen bestimmt gut. Sie helfen sicherlich nur zu klären was passiert ist"

„Nicki es muss doch einen Weg geben, wie ich zu ihnen kommen kann."

„Lily ich wüsste nicht wie. Die Kamine sind geschlossen, apparieren ist durch einen Schutzzauber nicht möglich und dass sie dann so blöd sind und den Besuchereingang offen lassen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen"

Und plötzlich traf es mich wie einen Blitz. Doch es gab eine Möglichkeit, vielleicht.

„Ich glaube ich weiß wie. Ich melde mich nachher wieder bei dir"

„Oh Lily bitte mach keinen Unsinn! Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut!"

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf, wir hören uns!", sagte ich und legte auf, bevor sie mich noch weiter versuchte umzustimmen. Ich musste zu ihnen. Eine unsägliche Angst hatte mich gepackt und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden. Als ich ins Haus eintrat, blickte mich hoffnungslos an.

„Ich reise ins Ministerium", sagte ich entschlossen und trat zum Kamin.

„Aber wie denn Schätzchen? Es sind doch alle Eingänge versperrt."

„Einer ist es vielleicht nicht", sagte ich und ließ mit meinen Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin auflodern. Dann schnappte ich mir eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus einer Schale vom Kaminsims, „Der Kamin der Zaubereiministerin war stets nur ihr und ihren Mitarbeitern geöffnet. Vielleicht komme ich so durch"

„Ich will nicht das Ihnen etwas geschieht Lily", sagte angstvoll, doch ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Wenn es nicht möglich ist, kehre ich gleich zurück. Wenn doch, dann komme ich mit ihrem Mann, Sohn und Quasi-Sohn zurück"

Ich warf das Pulver ins Feuer und augenblicklich stiegen grüne Flammen hoch. Ich trat in das Feuer und eine kribbelnde Wärme umfing mich. „Büro der Ministerin für Zauberei", sagte ich laut und deutlich und augenblicklich begann sich alles um mich herum zu drehen. Es wurde laut und Bilder von den verschiedensten Kaminen umkreisten mich. Vielleicht war es die Angst dass es nicht klappte, aber mir kam die Reise ungewöhnlich lang vor. Als ich bereits dachte dass es zwecklos war, landete ich plötzlich hart auf dem Boden. Mich wackeligen Beinen bewegte ich mich ein paar Schritte und nach einem kurzen Blick stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die Euphorie darüber ließ mich einen Moment die Angst vergessen, doch sogleich dachte ich an den Grund meines Besuches. Wie ich erwartet hatte war das Büro leer. Die Zaubereiministern Helena Hawks war meist unterwegs und versuchte überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Faulheit oder gar Pflichtvernachlässigung konnte man ihr nie vorwerfen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte einen dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Ich trat aus dem Raum und landete im Sekretariat und betrachtete wehmütig meinen alten Schreibtisch. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Hastig trat ich auf den Gang hinaus. Hier war es nicht viel heller. Doch ich kannte das Ministerium wie meine eigene Westentasche. Es gab keine Abteilung mit der ich mich nicht Tag für Tag auseinandersetzen musste. Das Büro der Ministerin und ihrer engsten Mitarbeiter befand sich im obersten Stockwerk. Es war kein einziger Laut zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig ging ich den Gang entlang und blickte durch die Glasscheiben in die verschiedenen Räume, doch niemand war zu sehen. Aber dann hörte ich was. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte in das Büro zu meiner rechten. Obwohl ich niemanden sehen konnte, war ich mir sicher etwas gehört zu haben. Mit Herzklopfen öffnete ich leise die Tür. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte erneut eine Bewegung hinter einem Schreibtisch. Bevor ich weiter nachdachte rief ich „Expelliarmus" und sah wie ein Zauberstab durch den Raum flog.

„Verdammt noch einmal, was fällt Ihnen- Lily?"

„LUCY?", ungläubig starrte ich sie an, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete,„Du hast mir einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Ich bin nicht diejenige die dich angegriffen hat", sagte sie schnippisch und blies sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich betrachtete ihre zerknitterte Kleidung und ihre Bluse die falsch zugeknöpft war.

„Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier?"

„Frag nicht", sagte sie seufzend und ließ sich auf den Bürostuhl plumpsen.

„Ich muss aber fragen!", sagte ich aufgebracht, „Das ganze scheiss Gebäude ist abgesperrt und du liegst hier wie nach ner durchzechten Nacht."

„Was meinst du mit abgesperrt?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und begann ihre Bluse richtig zu knöpfen.

„Heute Nacht ist wieder eingebrochen worden und jetzt versuchen die Auroren den Vorfall aufzuklären"

Lucy wurde kreidebleich, schüttelte dann den Kopf und stützte ihn auf ihren Händen ab. „Scheisse, ich weiß nicht mehr was war. Nachdem wir zu Ende telefoniert haben, hat mich so ein Typ…Larry oder Barry, keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall hat er angerufen, dass er und ein paar Freunde noch auf ein paar Cocktails gehen und ob ich nicht mitkommen will. Zuerst wollte ich nicht, aber nachdem ich heute nicht arbeite dachte ich mir wieso eigentlich nicht? Also waren wir in diesem neuen Club „MadMax" und Larry oder wie er auch heißt hat gemeint er hat in seinem Büro eine Flasche seltenen Koboldschnaps. Wer hätte denn damit rechnen können dass er mit seinem Büro das verfluchte Ministerium meinte? Also waren wir hier und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr"

„Oh Lucy!"

„Was soll ich denn machen? Als hättest du noch nie einen Filmriss gehabt", sagte sie seufzend und lehnte sich zurück, „Was machst du dann eigentlich hier?"

„ ist außer sich vor Sorge", sagte ich und erwähnte dabei bewusst nicht meine eigene Angst, „Also bin ich durch den Kamin hier ins Büro von Hawks gereist"

„Sirius und James sind hier?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und richtete sich etwas auf. Ich nickte und sie seufzte erneut. Dann stand sie auf und begann ihre Sachen einzusammeln.

„Dann lass sie uns mal suchen", sagte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab auf.

„Warte du kannst nicht mitkommen", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, „Du würdest eine Menge Ärger kriegen."

„Aber was ist wenn es einer von diesen Typen war mit denen ich hier war? Dann kann ich doch nicht einfach abhauen! Vielleicht können die Auroren mein Gedächtnis ein bisschen auffrischen."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Jetzt suchen wir mal den Vater deines Kindes und den Fast-Vater deines Kindes"

„Lucy!"

„Ich mach doch nur Spaß", sagte sie lächelnd und gemeinsam verließen wir das Büro.

„Hast du ne Ahnung wo wir nach ihnen suchen sollen?"

„Eine Abteilung unter uns ist das Ministerium für magische Strafverfolgung in dem sich auch die Aurorenzentrale befindet."

„Okay", antwortete sie und als wir auf den Aufzug warteten, begann sie sich ihre Haare zu richten und etwas Parfüm aufzutragen. Obwohl Lucy anscheinend die ganze Nacht gefeiert hatte, sah sie unverschämt gut aus. Doch über diese Ungerechtigkeit konnte ich mich später auch ärgern. Der Lift kam und wir stiegen ein. Ratternd schloss sich das Gitter und stockend fuhr der Lift hinab. Wir kamen an, doch bevor die Tür sich ganz öffnen konnte, hörten wir schon Schreie und uns wurde beiden der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

„Hände hoch und keine Bewegung", rief eine tiefe männliche Stille und aus dem Schock heraus reagierten wir beide sofort.

„Was haben sie hier zu suchen?", fragte dieselbe Stimme weiter. Erst jetzt war die Tür auf. Es war hier dunkler als im oberen Stockwerk, außerdem wurden wir von einem leuchtenden Zauberstab geblendet, es hätte auch ein Zauber sein können, so dass wir nur Umrisse von mehreren Magiern erkennen konnten.

„Lily?", hörte ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und ich war noch nie so glücklich die Stimme von James Potter zu hören.

„Merlin! Tut sofort eure Zauberstäbe runter!", hörte ich nun rufen und sofort verschwand das gleißende Licht, doch es dauert noch einige Momente bis ich was sehen konnten. Vor uns standen ein Dutzend Männer und starrten uns teils misstrauisch teils ungläubig an.

„Lily! Lucy!", sagte James und trat mit Sirius zusammen vor, „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ich ähm, also deine Mum ist verrückt vor Sorge", sagte ich zögerlich und gemeinsam traten Lucy und ich aus dem Lift. Wir bückten uns um unsere Zauberstäbe aufzuheben, und erneut erhoben ein paar von den Auroren ihre eigenen und richteten sie auf uns.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich habe gesagt runter mit den Zauberstäben", herrschte sie an und trat ebenfalls zu Sirius und James nach vorne.

„Das ist kein Grund in das Ministerium einzubrechen", sagte ein Mann zur Rechten von uns. Er war groß und seine Haare waren komplett ergraut, doch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten hart und entschlossen. Er war wohl ein alter Hase im Geschäft.

„Wir sind auch nicht _‚eingebrochen_' ", sagte ich bissig und wandte mich wieder den Jungs zu, „Wir wussten nicht was los ist. Ich wollte nur sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist bei euch."

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius und sah Lucy stirnrunzelnd an.

„Das mein Lieber ist eine längere Geschichte und bei weitem nicht so nobel wie Lily's Beweggründe", sagte sie seufzend.

Einen Moment lang starrten uns alle noch an, doch dann seufzte tief. „Lasst uns in mein Büro gehen", sagte er, „Dort können wir ungestört reden. Bailey, Morrisson und Kent: Ihr macht jetzt die geplante Runde. Die anderen wissen was zu tun ist."

ging voran und Lucy und Sirius ihm gleich nach, während ich noch kurz stehen blieb weil James mich eindringlich ansah. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und führte mich durch die Menge durch. Die Auroren beachteten uns nun nicht mehr, sondern jeder ging einer Arbeit nach. Nur zwei blieben beim Aufzug stehen. Es war wohl ihr Posten.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen", sagte Potter leise und ich sagte nichts drauf. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, konnte er das etwa nicht verstehen? Oder hatte er nun Angst wegen mir Probleme zu bekommen?

Wir gingen in das vorletzte Büro des Ganges. Es war größer als ich erwartet hatte, schließlich erledigte ich bereits einen Großteil des Papierkrams für Mr. Potter von zu Hause aus. Er standen nur zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Während Lucy und ich uns setzten, stellten sich James und Sirius hinter Mr. Potter, als dieser sich auf seinen Bürosessel fallen ließ. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und vor Lucy und mir erschienen zwei Gläser.

„Wollt ihr einen Whiskey?", fragte er und Lucy und ich schüttelten zugleich den Kopf.

„Nur ein Wasser", sagten wir im Gleichklang. Ich blickte zu Lucy und hätte fast zu lachen begonnen als ich förmlich sah wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Gleich darauf füllte sich das Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Während Lucy gierig zu trinken begann, rührte ich mein Glas nicht an.

„Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen? Wir haben die Eingänge versperrt", sagte und musterte uns genau.

„Ich habe den Kamin der Zaubereiministerin benutzt", sagte ich kleinlaut und James besah mich mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

„Nun", begann überrascht, „Das war…ziemlich klug. Den ließen wir natürlich für die Zaubereiministerin geöffnet. Er ist auch nur für ausgewählte Personen geöffnet. Es überrascht mich dass Sie überhaupt noch Zutritt hatten"

„Und mich erst", sagte ich ohne nachzudenken, doch sogleich biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht in der Lage zu sein für solche Aussagen.

„Und sie Miss?"

Ich blickte zu Lucy rüber und war gespannt was sie sagen würde. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach was soll's. Ich bin gestern nach mit ein paar Angestellten hergekommen. Wir haben im Büro im oberen Stockwerk was getrunken"

„Wann?", fragte und lehnte sich vor, während er Lucy konzentriert ansah.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht so zwischen drei oder vier Uhr?"

„Miss-„

„DuGrey, aber sagen sie ruhig Lucy"

„Okay Lucy, es ist sehr wichtig dass Sie mir sagen wann sie hier waren, wer mit ihnen war und wo die anderen sind."

„Das würde ich ja aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung mehr", sagte sie und zuckte erneut entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß dass wir hierhergekommen sind und ab da hab ich einen kompletten Blackout."

„Wenn Sie erlauben wird ein Kollege von mir versuchen Ihnen zu helfen sich zu erinnern", sagte und Lucy nickte, „Sirius führst du sie zu MacKollin?

„Klar", sagte Sirius und Lucy und er verließen gemeinsam das Büro.

Zuerst herrschte Ruhe im Raum. zauberte sich einen Whiskey, während James immer noch hinter ihm stand und mich fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ach komm schon James. Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint", sagte ich dann nach einer Weile.

sagte nichts dazu. Er blickte nur kurz zu seinem Sohn und sah dann wieder mich an. Aber er wirkte weder verärgert noch enttäuscht. Nein, wenn ich mich nicht irrte lag in seinem Blick Verständnis. Aber dann wurde er traurig und ich begann mich zu schämen. Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob es ihnen gut geht. Ich hatte es nicht böse gemeint.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen", sagte James dann und seine Stimme zitterte vor…vor was? Wut? Ich wusste es nicht, „Du arbeitest hier nicht mehr. Du bist nicht befugt diesen Eingang zu verwenden. Und du bist noch weniger dazu befugt herzukommen wenn wir das ganze verdammte Gebäude abriegeln"

„Ich wollte sehen ob es euch gut geht!"

„Wie du siehst tut es das und dass ohne deine Anwesenheit", sagte er. Plötzlich wurde ich unglaublich wütend.

„Fein! Dann tut es mir Leid dass ich in dein Scheiss Territorium eingedrungen bin und anscheinend dein Scheiss Ego verletzt habe." Ich krallte mich an den Lehnen meines Stuhls fest und vergas vollkommen auf meine Wortwahl in Anwesenheit von seinem Vater und meinem Boss.

„Ego? Du denkst tatsächlich hier geht es um mein EGO?"

„Beruhig dich James. Sie hat sich nur gesorgt"

„Aber du weißt-„, begann er wütend an seinen Dad gewandt, doch dann brach er mitten im Satz ab und stürmte aus dem Raum. Ich war zwar immer noch verärgert, doch nun begann ich mich über seine heftige Reaktion zu wundern.

„Er wird sich schon beruhigen", sagte und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Ja aber was ist denn nur los?"

„Lily ich möchte Sie nur ungern damit belasten-„

„Ich erfahre es doch so oder so über die Nachrichten", sagte ich schnell und sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an. Er musterte mich einen Moment und lehnte sich dann seufzend zurück.

„Wie du ja bestimmt weißt ist heute Nacht das Ministerium von fremden Magiern gestürmt worden."

„Handelt es sich um diese Todesser?"

„Alles deutet darauf hin."

„Haben sie wieder was gestohlen oder eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Nein, also nicht im direkten Sinne", sagte er und seufzte erneut, nachdem er einen großen Schluck von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit trank.

„Was dann?"

„Ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ist verschwunden. Es könnte sich auch um einen zweiten handeln."

„Woher wissen Sie das? Oder besser gesagt warum wissen Sie es nicht genau?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ein Mitarbeiter hat gestern Nacht Alarm geschlagen. Wenn dies geschieht, muss sich dieser so schnell wie möglich in der Eingangshalle einfinden um den eintreffenden Auroren den Stand der Lage mitzuteilen. Aber es kam niemand und so wie es unten aussieht, ist es zu einem Kampf gekommen."

„Und sie konnten niemanden mehr finden?"

„Bis jetzt nicht", fuhr er fort, „Wir sind jede Etage durchgegangen und haben uns nach jedem Stock wieder hier eingefunden um Informationen zu tauschen. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg in den obersten Stock als ihr mit dem Lift angekommen seid. Meine Mitarbeiter untersuchen jetzt die Büros der Ministerin."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso sie deswegen das Ministerium sperren mussten?"

„Wie gesagt kam es unten zu einem Kampf der…eskalierte. Es gibt viele Blutspuren. Und…und ein dunkles Mal"

„Ein dunkles Mal?"

„Es ist das Zeichen der Anhängerschaft von Lord Voldemort. Es handelt sich um einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange schlängelt. Wir haben beschlossen für heute Vormittag das Ministerium zu sperren um allen Spuren in Ruhe nachgehen zu können"

„Was bedeutet das dunkle Mal ?"

„Wir sind uns dessen noch nicht sicher aber…wir vermuten dass es für einen tödlichen oder zumindest gewalttätigen Überfall steht"

„Das ist furchtbar", sagte ich entsetzt und sah mich hilflos an, „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein Lily, es wirklich gefährlich-„

„Ich weiß aber ich bin eine gute sehr gute Hexe und wenn sie in meine Akten geblickt haben dann wissen sie das auch"

„Das bezweifle ich in der Tat nicht", sagte er milde lächelnd, „Aber im Moment haben wir genügend Auroren um die Sache zu klären."

Ich sah ihn lange an, bevor ich die nächste Frage stelle. „Sie vermuten dass es schlimmer wird, habe ich recht?"

„Ich glaube mein Sohn wäre jetzt sehr glücklich wenn ich das Ihnen gegenüber verneinen würde, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich dass eine aufgeklärte Gesellschaft sich immer besser verteidigen kann", sagte er und lehnte sich erneut vor und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen, „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Deshalb passen Sie auf sich auf und ich bitte sie: Halten sie sich aus dem raus, solange wie Sie nur können. Ihre Fähigkeit als Hexe werden sie, und es tut mir weh das sagen zu müssen, noch früh genug brauchen."

In dem Moment kam Sirius durch die Tür und sah zuerst von zu mir.

„Es scheint wir haben was", sagte er dann zu gewandt.

„Ich komme sofort", sagte und Sirius verschwand wieder.

„Kommen Sie ich begleite sie zu dem Kamin, damit sie nach Hause können. Ich bitte Sie", sagte er als er sah dass ich etwas erwidern wollte, „Jemand muss meiner Frau berichten dass wir in Sicherheit sind."

Also erhoben wir uns beide und gingen zur Tür. „Eines noch", sagte er dann als er den Türgriff schon in der Hand hielt und erneut sah er mir erneut tief in die Augen, „Ich habe Sie sehr gern Lily und wie ich sehen konnte empfindet mein Sohn eine tiefe Zuneigung für Sie. Wir werden alles tun um sie zu beschützen, aber Sie müssen auch selbst darauf achten sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben."

Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Etwas benommen von seinen Worten folgte ich ihm unsicher. Am Ende des Ganges stand Lucy bei einem Auror und wartete auf uns. Gemeinsam fuhren wir erneut in das oberste Stockwerk. Als wir an dem Büro vorbeigingen, in dem ich Lucy gefunden hatte, sah ich dass sich darin mehrere Auroren versammelt hatten. Unter ihnen war auch James. Als wir vorbeigingen sah er mich erneut mit diesem seltsamen Blick an den ich einfach nicht deuten konnte? War er tatsächlich so wütend auf mich? Oder war es doch Enttäuschung? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurden wir geschickt weiter gelotst. Wenige Minuten danach fanden wir uns im Salon des Anwesens der Potters wieder.

„Lily", sagte , die anscheinend weiterhin vor dem Kamin gewartet hatte. Sie sah mich erleichtert an, aber zu gleich sah ich die Angst in ihren Augen. Ich hatte ihre Jungs nicht mitgebracht.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen es geht allen dreien gut, es ist Ihnen nichts passiert", sagte ich und vor Erleichterung umarmte sie mich sogar, „Sie werden noch eine Weile brauchen, aber kommen bald nach Hause."

Sie sah mich dankbar an und wandte sich nun Lucy zu. „Ist das eine Freundin von Ihnen?"

„Guten Tag ich bin Lucy", antwortete Lucy freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand, „Ich war ebenfalls wie Lily mit ihrem Sohn auf Hogwarts"

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen glaube ich, dass ich Sie am Bahnsteig gesehen habe", sagte und grinste sie an, „Und damals wie auch heute bin ich beeindruckt was sie für eine wunderschöne Frau Sie doch sind"

„Ach, Merlin sei Dank dass wir so tolles magisches Make-up haben", sagte Lucy lachend.

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?"

„Danke, aber ich würde mich lieber einen Moment ausruhen bevor ich mit der Arbeit beginne"

„Aber wo denken Sie hin Lily", sagte abwinkend, „Heute werden sie bestimmt nicht mehr arbeiten. Aber gehen Sie sich ruhig ausruhen und wenn Sie etwas brauchen dann wissen sie ja wo sich mich finden."

„Danke", sagten Lucy und ich erneut und gingen dann rauf in meine Wohnung. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, dass mir so dankbar war. Was hatte ich denn gemacht, außer dass ich ihren Sohn aufgeregt und die versammelte Gruppe von Auroren in Aufruhr gebracht hatte? Ich setzte neuen Kaffee auf und gemeinsam mit Lucy ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen.

„Hat dieser Auror was aus dir herausbekommen?", fragte ich dann und sie nickte.

„Der Typ ist tatsächlich Larry. Dabei waren noch eine Mary und ein Typ namens Blake. Wie es aussieht haben beide Männer im Ministerium gearbeitet, während Mary nur eine verzweifelte Hausfrau war, die mal ein bisschen Spaß haben wollte. Wir haben im Büro gefeiert, bis Blake meinte dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei und er und Larry mal nachsehen sollten. Mary hingegen wollte nach Hause gehen, da sie schließlich ihren Kindern um acht Uhr morgens ein Frühstück servieren musste. Also blieb ich alleine im Büro und während ich auf die Rückkehr der beiden wartete, bin ich eingeschlafen"

„Oh Mann", sagte ich traurig und erzählte ihr was ich von erfahren hatte.

„Merlin, es ist also möglich dass beiden etwas zugestoßen ist?", fragte Lucy entsetzt.

„So scheint es zumindest", antwortete ich, „Lucy, ich glaube du hattest Riesenglück dass du nicht mit ihnen gegangen bist."

„Aber vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen helfen können", sagte sie leise und blickte zu Boden.

„Wie denn? Indem du sie mit der Schnapsflasche bewirfst? Du warst sternhagelvoll!"

„Die beiden doch genauso!", sagte sie seufzend und massierte ihre Schläfe mit der linken Hand, „Wie konnte das alles passieren? Ich meine nicht nur das! All die furchtbaren Geschehnisse in letzter Zeit! Ich kenne kein einziges Mal aus der Schulzeit wo ich Angst hatte!"

„Ich weiß, alles ändert sich", ich trank einen Schluck von meine Kaffee, „Und meint es würde schlimmer werden"

So saßen wir beide still da, jede in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Was hatte gemeint als er sagte sie würden mich beschützen? Würde sie ihre Aufgabe als Auroren nachgehen und mich als Teil der Bevölkerung schützen oder hatte er das anders gemeint? Wieso war James so unglaublich wütend auf mich? Ich dachte wir hatten es geschafft uns endlich zu verstehen. Ich meine gestern Abend war wunderschön und ich habe mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt wie gestern Nacht als er bei mir geschlafen hatte.

„Lily du siehst echt fertig aus. Wieso legst du dich nicht ein bisschen hin. Ich werde Heim gehen und mich etwas aufrappeln und wenn du möchtest könnten wir heute Nachmittag gemeinsam was essen gehen? Nicki und Mimi werden sich freuen."

„Wir hören uns einfach nachher, okay? Ich muss schauen was der Tag noch so alles bringt"

„In Ordnung Süße. Aber bitte melde dich ja?", sagte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie gegangen war, schaltete ich den Fernseher ein. Ich glaubte nicht dass ich schlafen könnte, obwohl ich mich Todmüde fühle. Doch anscheinend war ich irgendwann eingeschlafen. Das Klingeln meines Handys hatte mich geweckt. Oh Verdammt, Robin! Es war doch tatsächlich schon vier Uhr Nachmittag!

„Hey Süße! Tut mir Leid ich hab total verschlafen, aber ich bin so schnell wie möglich bei dir okay?"

„Du hast geschlafen?", fragte sie überrascht, „Mach dir keinen Stress Lily. Ich hol mir einen Kaffee vom Automaten und werd' derweil ein bisschen was lesen"

„Okay, ich beeil mich". Ich ging schnell ins Bad um mir ein wenig die Haare zu richten und zog mir dann Schuhe und Jacke an. Als ich zur Treppe kam, ging die Tür bei den Jungs auf und James trat auf den Gang.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich hole Robin von der Schule ab"

„Nein Lily warte-"

„WAS Potter?", sagte ich aufgeregt und drehte mich am Treppenabsatz nochmal um, „Meinst du nicht du hast mich für heute schon genug angeschnauzt?"

Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern sah mich nur entgeistert dann. Schnaubend drehte ich mich weg und lief die Treppe hinab. Während der Fahrt versuchte ich meine Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren, aber sobald ich einen Moment nicht aufpasste, schoss das Tachometer wieder hoch. Als ich bei Robins Schule ankam, saß sie auf einer Parkbank, die sie vom Schnee befreit hatte. Fröhlich kam sie zu mir hinübergelaufen und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange als sie einstieg.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze", sagte sie lachend, „Hast du heute den Wecker nicht gehört? Beziehungsweise was hast du gestern gemacht dass du heute so lange schläfst? Oder Moment: Will ich es wissen? Ich will nur wissen ob es was mit James zu tun hat! Aber mehr Details kannst du mir sparen okay? Na gut, sag mir: Habt ihr euch wenigstens auf dein Schlafzimmer beschränkt?"

Sie war so gut gelaunt, dass ich es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also sagte ich nur dass es ein stressiger Tag war und ich am Nachmittag frei hatte. Sie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und begann dann von ihrem Schultag zu erzählen. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, bekam aber nur teilweise mit was sie sagte.

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Na kommst du?"

„Ähm ja klar"

„Oh Mann, du hast mir gar nicht zugehört oder?"

„Doch natürlich"

„Was hab ich dir erzählt?"

„Ein Mädchen aus deiner Klasse hat sich vor Lachen angepinkelt?"

„Das hab ich dir vor zwanzig Minuten erzählt! Und wo solltest du denn da bitte schön hinkommen?", fragte sie lachend.

„Vielleicht zu dem „Süße, verabschiede dich von deiner Beliebtheit und gewöhn dich daran für den Rest deiner Schulzeit verarscht zu werden" Treffen?"

„Vielleicht Lily", sagte sie gespielt nachdenklich, „Aber vielleicht solltest du auch einfach zu meinem Ball kommen"

„Aber natürlich!"; sagte ich grinsend und war erleichtert dass sie sich nicht über mich ärgerte, „Darf ich dann dort einen Banner mir ihrem Gesicht und dieser Aufschrift aufhängen?"

„Oh ja, diese arrogante Schnepfe wäre stinksauer"

„Du meinst wohl sie wäre total angepisst"

Während Robin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, konnte auch ich mich ein wenig entspannen. Als wir zu Hause ankamen, merkte ich wie mir der Magen knurrte. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen gehabt. Aber die Köchin hatte zum Glück wie immer was aufgetischt, weil sie ja wusste wann Robin aus der Schule kam und dass ich dann mit ihr gemeinsam aß. Während wir uns mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten vollstopften, blickte ich immer wieder zur Tür, doch weder James noch Sirius ließen sich blicken. Danach gingen wir in die Wohnung und Robin lackierte mir die Nägel, während ich sie in Geschichte abprüfte. Dann rief ihr Freund Jack an und aus Erfahrung wusste ich dass das Gespräch mindestens eine Stunde dauern würde. Also schnappte ich mir meinen Mantel und Zauberstab und ging hinunter um mein Auto ein wenig sauber zu hexen. Dieser verdammte Schnee ließ sogar meinen Dauerglänz-Zauber alt aussehen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte ich eine Bewegung am Rand des Grundstückes und hielt inne. Ich erkannte die Umrisse von zwei Männern.

„Hey Lil", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

„Oh Sorry", sagte Sirius und hob entschuldigend die Hände, "Ich dachte du hättest mich kommen gehört"

„Tja falsch gedacht", sagte ich und wandte mich wieder meinem Auto zu um weiter zu machen, „Wer ist das dort drüben?"

„James und sein Dad verhängen neue Schutzzauber. Sie wollen sie nun auf das gesamte Grundstück ausweiten. Und vielleicht wird das apparieren hier nicht mehr möglich sein."

„Wozu das alles?", fragte ich beklommen. Doch Sirius antwortete mir nicht. Er sah mir zu wie ich das Auto reinigte und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare.

„Sei nicht böse auf Prongs, okay?", sagte er dann, „Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht"

„Nein, du hast da was falsch verstanden Black. Ich hab mich um euch gesorgt und bin deswegen dorthin gekommen", sagte ich verärgert, „Und James hat sich wie ein Arschloch benommen."

„Du verstehst das nicht Lily"

„Dann erklär's mir!"

„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht-"

„Du wiederholst dich! Soll ich auch mal: Ich hab mir auch Sorgen gemacht!"

„Lily der Typ dem sie was angetan haben war muggelstämmig", sagte Black und ich blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Was? Habt ihr schon rausgefunden wer es ist?"

„Allem Anschein nach sind es die beiden die mit Lucy zusammen gefeiert haben. Aber wir wissen nicht ob beiden etwas geschehen ist", sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme, „Aber wir wusste schon vorher dass er von Muggeln abstammen musste"

„Und wieso?"

„Es gab eine Nachricht"

„Welche Nachricht?", fragte ich und als er mir nicht antwortete, hörte ich auf zu Zaubern und packte ihn am Arm, „Sirius, welche Nachricht?"

„Das passiert wenn wir zulassen dass Schlammblüter im Ministerium arbeiten"

Ich ließ meinen Arm sinken. Plötzlich wurde mir eiskalt. Mein Blick wanderte zu James und seinem Vater die weiterhin Zauber aussprachen.

„Deswegen ist Prongs so ausgerastet als er dich gesehen hat", fuhr Sirius fort, „Du weißt dass sie die Akten aus dem Ministerium geklaut haben. Sie werden auch deinen Namen darin finden. Und so gesehen arbeitest du immer noch für das Ministerium in dem du für Will arbeitest"

„Lässt…lässt er mich vielleicht deshalb von zu Hause aus arbeiten?", fragte ich und konnte im Moment selbst meinem eigenen Gedankengang nicht folgen.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Aber ob er tatsächlich schon vor einigen Monaten soweit gedacht hat?" Wir standen ein paar Momente still nebeneinander da, dann wandte sich Sirius mir zu: „Hab keine Angst Lily. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Wir werden es diesen Schweinen zeigen"

Ich sagte nichts darauf. Ich konnte das Gehörte immer noch nicht verdauen. Ich hatte mir während meiner Schulzeit selbst ein paar Mal dieses abscheuliche Wort anhören müssen, aber das aufgrund dieser Tatsache jemand gefoltert oder gar getötet wurde? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Konnte diese lächerliche Unterscheidung denn wirklich blutig enden?

„Lily", sagte Sirius und ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass er schon versucht hatte mich anzusprechen. Ich blickte ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was, „Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden diese furchtbaren Menschen stoppen, bevor sie noch mehr Leuten wehtun"

„Ich möchte euch helfen"

„Lily-"

„Sirius du weißt dass ich nicht untätig rumsitzen kann! Du weißt dass ich das nie konnte wenn jemandem Unrecht getan wurde!"

„Ich weiß Lily. Und du wirst deine Aufgabe bekommen, so wie jeder von uns eine haben wird. Aber in erster Linie musst du nun aufpassen, solange wir nicht wissen was sie weiter vorhaben. Bitte…du musst an dich denken…und an das Baby"

Ich starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann blickte ich gedankenverloren geradeaus. Mein Baby. Sirius hatte Recht. Es ging nicht mehr nur um mich und um meine Entscheidungen. Ich musste für dieses Kind mitdenken und es beschützen.

„Ich werde mich nicht einmischen", sagte ich dann, „Vorerst nicht. Aber ich verlange dass ihr mich auf dem Laufenden halten. Und wenn es schlimmer wird…dann werde ich mich wehren. Für mich und dieses Baby"

„Okay", sagte Sirius lächelnd und strich mir mit einer Hand über den Rücken, „Denk daran das James nur Angst hat, er meint es nicht so."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder ins Haus hinein. Ich säuberte mein Auto zu Ende, doch starrte ständig zu James und seinem Vater rüber. Als ich fertig war, sah ich dass die beiden wieder Richtung Haus gingen. Sie waren wohl fertig. Ich wollte auch schon ins Haus gehen, doch ich wollte mit James reden. Also ging ich ihnen entgegen und schon halbem Wege verabschiedete sich sein Dad von ihm und ging mit einem Lächeln an mir vorbei.

„Hey", sagte ich als wir uns gegenüberstanden.

„Hey", er sah mir nur kurz in die Augen und blickte dann an einen Punkt über mir.

„Wollen wir einen Stück gehen?" Als Antwort nickte er und gemeinsam spazierten wir durch den Schnee.

„Das heute tut mir Leid", sagte er nach einer Weile, „Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien dürfen."

„Ach schon gut", ich winkte mit der Hand ab, „Nachdem ich dich gefühlte 1000 Male angebrüllt habe, kannst du es dir einmal leisten. Aber nur ein Mal!"

Er gluckste kurz, verfiel aber dann wieder dem Schweigen.

„James, sieh mich an", Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest und wir beide blieben stehen. Er starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf irgendeinen Punkt hinter mir und sah mir dann endlich in die Augen. Und plötzlich füllten sie sich mit Schmerz und sein Gesicht verzog sich.

„Sirius hat mir erzählt was passiert ist"

„Du weißt nicht wie das war. Ich war fassungslos als wir die Nachricht entdeckt haben gemeinsam mit dem dunklen Mal. Und die ganze Zeit während wir das Gebäude absuchten, musste ich an dich denken. Und dann stehst du plötzlich vor mir und…dich dort zu sehen, dich damit in Verbindung zu bringen….das hat mich fertig gemacht."

„Ich versteh das-"

„Nein Lily du verstehst es nicht" sagte er kopfschüttelnd und fing dann an mir durch die Haare zu fahren und meine Wange zu streichelnd. Ich wartete darauf dass er weitersprach, doch er liebkoste nur weiter mein Gesicht. Er griff sich eine Haarsträhne und roch an meinem Haar. Dann umarmte er mich und sah mir wieder in die Augen, „Du bist so unglaublich wunderschön, ich kann es jeden Tag aufs Neue nicht fassen. Ich kann nur hoffen dass unser Kind ein Abbild von dir wird!"

Ich sagte nichts darauf, sondern starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte diese Worte so liebevoll, so ehrlich gesagt, dass ich spürte wie meine tauben Wangen begannen zu glühen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich senkte den Kopf und hörte ihn auflachen.

„Komm Lily Evans, lass uns reingehen und uns bei nem Kaffee aufwärmen." Er hob mit einer Hand mein Kind und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann kehrten wir zusammen zum Haus zurück.

„_Ich hatte tierische Angst um dich, Schatz"  
_

„_Ich weiß James, aber ich konnte damals noch nicht so weit denken. Ich dachte nicht daran dass mir etwas geschehen könnte, sondern an dich und Sirius. Außerdem hast du mich mächtig unterschätzt"_

_„Oh ja das habe ich. Ich meine ich wusste ja aus der Schulzeit hast du eine ausgezeichnete Hexe bist. Aber ich dachte die Jahre voller Büroarbeit, Alkohol und Shoppen haben dich verweichlicht"_

„_Pah von wegen „verweichlicht". Was ist das denn überhaupt für ein Wort? Egal, wenn dann hat es nur zu einem beigetragen: Ich kannte das Ministerium mehr als nur gut, ich konnte einiges vertragen und sah beim Jagen von Todessern verdammt gut aus."_

**So ich weiß dass dieses Kapitel mehr als nur lange auf sich warten ließ. Neben Studium, meinem Freund und Freunden habe ich mir nicht mehr die Zeit dazu genommen zu schreiben. Aber jetzt ist Sommerzeit und ich möchte nicht, dass diese Geschichte unvollständig bleibt. Ich werde auch bei Coyote Ugly weiter schreiben, denn beide Storys verdienen es zu Ende geschrieben zu werden **

**Wünsch euch was,**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**XXX**


	23. Vorbilder!

**Hey Leute! Na, diesmal war ich echt schnell oder? Ich habe jetzt endlich wieder die Zeit gefunden zum Schreiben und werde auch das nächste Kapitel bestimmt bald posten können. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review wenn es euch gefällt, ich muss mich schließlich nicht beeilen wenn es niemand liest ^^ Dasselbe gilt für Coyote Ugly! Also motiviert mich bitte ein bisschen ;)**

**Liebe Grüße!**

**Elisabeth Courtney**

**xxx**

„Hey Süße", sagte ich nachdem Mimi nach dem vierten endlich abgehoben hatte, „Stör ich gerade?"

„Nein ich hab gerade von der Arbeit aus-"

„Super! Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und hol Robin ab, ja? Ich schaff's nicht hier wegzukommen!"

„Alles klar, dafür ladest du mich zu einem Kaffe bei euch ein!"

„Na klar, wenn Robin mir die Kaffekanne endlich mal aushändigt", sagte ich seufzend und Lisa begann zu lachen, „Danke vielmals und wir sehen uns nachher"

„Bis dann Schatz" Ich legte auf und betrachtete den Stapel vor mir. Seit den Geschehnissen im Ministerium hatte ich Unmengen an Arbeiten zu erledigen. hatte mich in alles eingeweiht. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie schlimm die Lage bereits war. Nun bestand meine Aufgabe nicht mehr darin Termine entgegen zu nehmen und alte Fälle zu sortieren. Ich musste Akten anlegen über mögliche Todesser. Alle Hinweise und Informationen einfließen lassen und Zusammenhänge zwischen verschiedenen Personen herstellen und diese markieren. Meistens saß ich jetzt abends mit , James und Sirius zusammen und besprach die Geschehnisse des Tages. Zusätzlich musste ich Muggelstämmige ausfindig machen die sich möglicherweise in Gefahr befinden konnten. Und obwohl ich es ungern zugab, zählte auch ich zu ihnen. Dieser Lord Voldemort schürte einen Hass unmenschlichen Ausmaßes unter den Zauberern und Hexen. Und das unglaubliche war, dass seine Anhängerschaft rasant wuchs! Vereinzelt tauchten immer wieder Plakate und Nachrichten über das Thema auf. Die Reinblütigkeit wurde propagiert als eine Notwendigkeit die Zauberergemeinschaft um sich vor den schädlichen Einflüssen „Außenstehender" zu schützen. Erst vorgestern hatte ich einen erschreckenden Artikel darüber gelesen, wie sich „angebliche Hexen und Zauberer", die in Wahrheit nur Betrüger waren, versuchten in die Zaubererwelt einzuschleichen. Es wurde doch tatsächlich geschrieben dass die Magie gestohlen werden würde! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Man versuchte Magier wie mich als Betrüger und Diebe dastehen zu lassen. Logik spielte überhaupt keine Rolle mehr! Aber diese Schriften waren nicht das eigentliche Problem. Sie wurden von ganz normalen Zauberern verfasst die absolut nichts mit den Todessern zu tun hatten. Damit war es schwierig sie von denen auseinander zu halten, die zu weit Schlimmeren bereits waren! Das Ministerium war Tag und Nach im Einsatz um herauszufinden wer zu der Anhängerschaft Lord Voldemorts gehörte, wer nur gerne einer von ihnen wäre und wer unter einem Fluch stand. Und damit war das Chaos perfekt. Ich versuchte mir all die Informationen die ich von den Jungs erhielt zu merken und nichts durcheinander zu bringen, aber es wurde zunehmend schwieriger.

Robin war des Öfteren zu mir gekommen um mir ihre Hilfe anzubieten, aber das habe ich strikt abgelehnt. Ebenso habe ich James und Sirius verboten mit ihr über diese Geschehnisse zu sprechen. Sie würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen. Und wenn ich sie aus dem raushalten konnte, dann würde ich das auch tun. In Wahrheit hatte ich eine Heidenangst, aber das wollte ich mir damals noch nicht eingestehen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Herein", rief ich und sogleich erschien James in der Tür. Er schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln, fing dann jedoch an die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?"

„Jaja", sagte ich abwinkend und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Ich konnte mir vorstellen dass ich gerade wie ein Häufchen Elend ausgesehen hatte, dass in Flut von Pergamenten, Briefen und Akten zu ersticken drohte.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal Pause machen", sagte er und kam zu meinem Schreibtisch rüber. Er lehnte sich dagegen und ich drehte meinen Stuhl ihm zu.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte ich und fürchtete mich fast vor der Antwort.

„Wir haben den Typen gefunden der diese Flugblätter in Umlauf gebracht hat", sagte er und fing an sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen zu reiben. Er sprach von dem Artikel, von dem ich euch gerade erzählt hatte, „Das ist irgendein alter, verbitteter Spinner. Seine Frau war eine Muggelstämmige Hexe und nachdem sie ihn vor einem Jahrzehnt bereits für einen Muggel verlassen hatte, hat er sich nur noch in einen Strudel voller Hass, Neid und Eifersucht hineinziehen lassen und hasst nun alles und jeden. Das Thema hier ist eigentlich nur ein Ventil für seinen Frust."

„Verstehe", sagte ich seufzend und begann nach seiner Akte zu suchen, „Wie heißt er?"

„Komm", sagte James stattdessen und reichte mich seine Hand, „Lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen"

„Aber-"

„Bitte Lily", er lehnte sich vor und begann meine Wange zu streicheln, „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte ich, ließ mich aber trotzdem von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Wir verließen gemeinsam das Büro und gingen zur Haustüre.

„Wo ist Sirius?", fragte ich, während er mir in meinen Mantel half.

„Noch unterwegs mit ein paar Auroren", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne strahlte hell von einem wolkenlosen Himmel und ließ den Schnee, der immer noch in einer dicken Schicht da lag, in allen Facetten glitzern. Ich sog die kalte Luft tief ein und entspannte ein wenig. Wir gingen die Auffahrt entlang und bogen dann auf einen schmalen Weg zu den hinteren Gärten ab, der von den Angestellten freigeschaufelt worden ist.

„Du hast schon seit über einer Woche nicht mehr das Grundstück verlassen", sagte er dann und musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Ja James aber wie denn? Ich kann meine Arbeit nicht schweifen lassen"

„Aber es kann dir auch nicht schaden dich mal mit den Mädels zu treffen, einkaufen zu gehen oder einfach mal wieder mit mir auszugehen", sagte er grinsend und entlockte mir damit ein Lachen. Ja tatsächlich waren wir seit unserem Date damals nicht mehr aus gewesen. Aber wir hatten viel Zeit zusammengebracht. Jeden Abend nach den Besprechungen waren er und Sirius zu uns in die Wohnung gekommen. Und obwohl ich überzeugt bin dass das nur die Hormone waren, war ich überglücklich wenn er bei mir war. Ich mochte es wenn er einen Arm um mich legte, mit meinen Haaren spielte oder mich einfach ansah. Wenn ich wieder mal nicht schlafen konnte, ging ich ihn wecken und er legte sich zu mir ins Bett und streichelte mich bis ich eingeschlafen war. Das war alles wunderschön, aber ich traute mich nicht mich ihm mehr zu öffnen. Warum wäre jetzt eine angesagt Frage. Ich war schließlich schwanger von ihm! Aber genau das war der entscheidende Faktor. Wäre ich auch bereit dazu gewesen mit ihm zu sein wenn ich nicht ein Kind von ihm erwarten würde. Würde ich dann wollen dass er Abend für Abend bei mir war? Ich wusste es nicht und das machte mir Angst. Was ist wenn diese Gefühle die in mir hochkamen wenn ich ihn sah, nur deswegen so stark waren weil ich ein Baby erwartete?

James hingegen schien immer mehr aufzublühen. Er hörte mir stundenlang zu, egal worüber ich redete, selbst wenn ich ihm die Ohren vollheulte dass es mich wahnsinnig machte, nicht zu wissen wie lange ich noch meine Lieblingsschuhe tragen konnte. Er kümmerte sich fürsorglich um mich, brachte mir immer wieder was zum Essen und zum Trinken, massierte mir die Schultern oder sorgte mit Sirius gemeinsam dafür, dass ich mich manchmal vor Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnte.

„Lily?"

„Oh ja was?", sagte ich, da ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie sehr ich mit den Gedanken abgeschweift war „Du weißt das alles etwas stressig ist. Dazu muss ich mich um Robin kümmern. Ich helfe ihr beim Lernen und obendrein ist auch noch bald der Schulball! Ich bin nur froh dass ein Freundin mit ihr die ganzen Geschäfte abklappert, da ich überhaupt keine Zeit dafür habe ein Kleid mit ihr suchen zu gehen!"

„Siehst du", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „Sowas hättest du früher nie gesagt"

Stimmt, hätte ich nicht. Im Traum wäre mir nicht eingefallen auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit Shoppen zu gehen nicht auszunutzen. Aber die Lage war nun mal anders. Ich konnte nicht einfach mein altes Leben weiter leben. Nichts war mehr so wie früher! Ich konnte nicht ausgehen und feiern, ich hatte keine Zeit für ein Mittagessen mit den Mädels oder auf Shoppingtouren zu gehen. Ich durfte ja nicht einmal mehr meinen Kaffee trinken so wie ich ihn wollte! Alles war anders, nichts mehr so wie früher. Und ehrlich gesagt vermisste ich all das so sehr, dass es mich verrückt machte. Ich war nicht bereit Mutter zu werden. Okay ich hatte Robin, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie war ja schön fast aus der Kindheit heraus, als sie zu mir kam. Damit komme ich ja noch klar. Aber in mir wuchs ein kleines Geschöpf dass all meine Liebe und Fürsorge die ich nur aufbringen konnte brauchen würde und da war kein Platz mehr für meine Wünsche.

Ich weiß ihr seid es bestimmt schon Leid euch mein ewiges Genörgel anzuhören, aber das gehört auch dazu! Ihr durftet Hammer Party's mit mir erleben und müsst jetzt dabei sein wie ich in Selbstmitleid versinke. Oh Merlin, ich weiß ich bin furchtbar. Ich bekomme ein Kind und tue so als wäre es das Schlimmste auf der Welt. Derweil sollte ich mich freuen! Wie viele Frauen mussten alleine klar kommen und hatten niemanden der sich um sie kümmerte. Und ich hatte einen Mann der bereit dazu schien alles für mich und dieses Kind zu tun, Sirius der ihn dabei tatkräftig unterstützte, meine besten Freundinnen die immer für mich da waren und natürlich meine süße, tolle Robin. Die sich nicht beschwerte dass ich so wenig Zeit für sie hatte und mir keine Vorwürfe machte.

„Lily", sagte James erneut und blieb stehen. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Du musst nicht alles aufgeben was dir Spaß macht", sagte er und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „Nimm dir einen Tag frei und mach den ganzen Tag was mit den Mädels. Geht essen oder bummelt einfach durch die Stadt. Mach wozu immer du Lust hast!"

„Aber-"

„Du wirst wohl nie aufhören mir zu widersprechen oder?", fragte er grinsend.

„Dazu gehört schon mehr als dass du mich schwängerst Potter", sagte ich und fing an zu lachen. Er zog mich zu sich und umarmte mich. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und atmete den bezaubernden Duft tief ein. Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Ich spürte wie ich weiche Knie bekam und versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

„Was ist denn Süße", fragte er und hob mit einer Hand mein Kinn. Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen mich liebevoll an und am liebsten wäre ich ihm erneut um den Hals gefallen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Also ging ich einen Schritt zurück und er sah mich überrascht an.

„Lass uns weitergehen", sagte ich lächelnd und reichte ihm meine Hand. Doch bevor wir weiter spazieren konnten, hörte ich ein lautes Hupen. Ich drehte mich um und sah das Mimi mit Robin angekommen war.

„Komm", sagte ich zu Potter und zog ihn hinter mir her in Richtung des Autos.

„Wow langsam Lily", sagte er lachend, „Die laufen schon nicht weg"

„Lily", rief Robin glücklich und hielt einen Zettel in die Luft, „Ich hab eine eins auf Geschichte!"

„Oh Super gemacht Süße", antwortete ich strahlend und rannte zu ihr und zog sie in eine heftige Umarmung, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass du dir umsonst Sorgen machst"

„Zur Feier des Tages kriegst du einen Kaffee", sagte Mimi lachend und reichte mir einen dampfenden Becher.

„Juhuuuu, das wird ja immer besser", sagte ich lachend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich sollte wohl beleidigt sein dass du dafür mehr Begeisterung zeigst als für meine Note", sagte Robin lachend, „Aber nach dem ich deine Sucht über Jahre verfolgt habe, habe ich Verständnis"

„Gut gemacht", sagte James grinsend und umarmte Robin.

„Kommt lasst uns reingehen", sagte Mimi, „In dem Kleid frier ich mir noch den Arsch ab"

Gemeinsam betraten wir das Haus und gingen direkt rauf in die Wohnung. Die plötzliche Hitze trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich schälte mich schnell aus meiner Kleidung. In Jeans und T-Shirt ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen und Robin begann gleich von der Schule zu erzählen. Sie war so aufgeregt und glücklich, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Ich hatte mich tatsächlich zu wenig um sie gekümmert. Das würde ich ändern. James hatte Recht. Ich würde mir einen Tag frei nehmen und mit den Mädels etwas unternehmen.

„Lasst uns Samstag in die Stadt fahren", sagte ich als Robin geendet hatte und ich spürte wie James mich zufrieden ansah, „Du hast doch noch kein Kleid gefunden oder?"

„Nein", sagte Robin seufzend, „Und ich bin mir sicher dass ich bereits halb London abgeklappert hab"

„Oh das liegt daran dass du nicht mit uns warst", sagte Mimi grinsend und ich nickte heftig, „Ich werde Lucy und Nicki Bescheid geben. Die werden sich total freuen dich wieder zu sehen! Außerdem haben wir ja auch nichts zum Anziehen Lily"

James begann laut zu lachen und wir sahen in alle überrascht an. Nachdem er sich eingekriegt hatte, sah er uns ungläubig an.

„Nichts zum Anziehen?", fragte er, „Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

„Ich kann doch an dem Ball wo meine Kleine zur Ballkönigin gewählt wird, nicht mit irgendeinem Kleid auftauchen" sagte ich schnaubend und Robin sah mich verlegen an.

„Also darauf würde ich nicht wetten", nuschelte sie.

„Red' keinen Unsinn", sagte ich abwinkend, doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Du weiß ja gar nicht wie die anderen Werbung machen", sagte sie aufgebracht und schlang ihre Arme um ein Kissen, „Und ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen soll! Und Geld für den Ball soll es auch noch einbringen"

„Schätzchen wieso bist du denn nicht schon eher zu mir gekommen und hast mir davon erzählt?"

„Lily du hast auch so schon genug um die Ohren und sollst dich nicht mit so etwas rumplagen müssen", sagte sie und schon wieder bekam ich Schuldgefühle.

„Überlass das Ganze mal schön uns", sagte Mimi aufmunternd, „Wir werden uns was überlegen"

„Das müsst ihr nicht"

„Aber wir tun es gerne", sagte ich grinsend.

„Ich stehe gerne zur Verfügung", sagte James.

„Den Satz wirst du noch bereuen, dass sag ich dir", meinte ich lachend und auch Lisa stimmte ein. Ich hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür und gleich darauf erschien Sirius. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe dass man ihn hereinbittet.

„Hey Leute! Mimi dass ich deine Schönheit auch mal wieder bewundern darf!"

„Hat dir gefehlt, was?", fragte sie grinsend. Sirius drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sich dann neben James auf die Couch sinken. Also langsam wurde es hier eng.

„Robin braucht unsere Hilfe", sagte ich und erläuterte ihm schnell das Problem.

„Oho das muss dann etwas richtig Gutes", antwortete er begeistert, „Nur was können wir richtig Gutes wenn es nicht mit Magie zu tun hat?"

„Tja komm ja nicht auf die Idee dich zu prostituieren", sagte Mimi und James fing laut an zu lachen, „Wir wollen dass die Kleine ihren Abschluss noch an der Schule machen darf"

„Ha ha sehr witzig", sagte Sirius grinsend, „Ich kann sehr wohl auch noch andere Dinge?"

„Und die wären ?", fragte ich und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, „Wenn du nicht zaubern kannst bleibt wohl nicht so viel übrig"

„Wir können saufen ohne Ende", sagte James, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte und ich fing erneut an zu lachen.

„Toll, zeigen wir ihren Freunden ruhig in was für einer abgedrehten Umgebung sie aufwächst"

„Ich find die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte Robin und ich sah sie vollkommen baff an.

„Was?"

„Naja, weißt du Samstag Abend steigt ne Party bei einem Klassenkollegen von mir. Und das wäre doch die Gelegenheit für-"

„Für was Schätzchen? Dem Jugendamt zu zeigen, dass du von Alkoholikern umgeben bist?"

„Ach komm schon Lily", sagte Mimi, „So schlimm ist das doch nicht. Wir machen einen Wettbewerb und nehmen jede Menge Kohle ein! Und ich wette mit dir dass das gut ankommt"

„Na klar tut es das! Diese Kids haben doch nichts anderes als Alkohol, Sex und Party im Kopf"

„Dann bieten wir ihnen genau das!", sagte James und schien sich zunehmend für die Idee zu begeistern, „Wir machen das einfach so: Wir treten einfach gegeneinander an, also mit wir meine ich uns, nicht Robins Freunde. Und die können dann auf wen von uns setzen. Und wir sagen dass der, der auf den Sieger gesetzt hat, einen Teil vom Gewinn kriegt.

„Ihr meint das alles ernst?", sagte ich ungläubig und blickte von einem strahlenden Gesicht zum nächsten. Dann seufzte ich laut und warf die Arme in die Luft, „Anscheinend habt ihr mich eh überstimmt. Dann werde ich dass alles wenigstens beaufsichtigen."

„Oh ich seh schon wo das Problem ist", sagte Sirius grinsend, „Du würdest gerne mitmachen wollen oder?"

„Was? Nein!", sagte ich schnell, doch er hatte genau den Nerv getroffen. Natürlich wollte ich mit ihnen feiern und mit ihnen trinken. Das wäre das Erste mal dass ich nur zusehe. Noch schlimmer: Ich spiele den Aufpasser!

„Also gut", sagte Lisa und sprang auf, „Ich muss leider los. Aber ich klär das mit Lucy und Nicki ab und wir treffen uns dann Samstag in der Stadt? Uhrzeit klären wir noch"

Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

„Und verlass dich drauf", sagte sie zu Robin, „Das wird der Hammer!"

Während die anderen begannen die Idee ausreifen zu lassen, fing ich langsam an zu schmollen. Ich war mir sicher dass es lustig werden würde, aber für mich auch? Doch dann schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf. Ich war doch tatsächlich unmöglich! Wieder dachte ich nur an mich! Also beteiligte ich mich an dem Gespräch und half ihnen beim Planen. Robin sah mich strahlend an.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten dass morgen in der Schule zu verkünden! Ihr seid einfach genial", sagte sie strahlend und sprang auf, „Ich muss gleich mal Lisa anrufen"

Die nächste Stunde kam sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer. James ging nachsehen ob sein Dad nach Hause gekommen war und ob es heute eine Besprechung geben würde. Ich seufzte tief. Heute hatte ich absolut keine Lust mehr auf noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten und Gespräche über diese furchtbaren Todesser. Doch es war notwendig. Wenn ich nur irgendwie helfen konnte, dann wollte ich das tun!

„Ist alles in Ordnung Lily?", fragte Sirius besorgt und klang dabei gleich wie James ein paar Stunden zuvor.

„Klar", sagte ich und lächelte.

„Komm her zu mir", sagte er und legte einen Arm auf die Lehne. Ich rutschte zu ihm rüber und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich finde du machst deine Arbeit echt toll"

„Ach was", sagte ich und lachte bitter auf, „Ich plage mich doch nur mit Papierkram rum, während ihr den ganzen Tag unterwegs seid und euch in Gefahr bringt"

„Ja aber ohne dich würden wir ganz schön blöd dastehen", sagte er, „Ich hätte bestimmt schon den Überblick verloren… Aber ich weiß auch dass dich diese Arbeit nicht befriedigt"

Ich sagte nicht, sondern starrte nur auf die Wand gegenüber von uns. Er hatte Recht. Ich beneidete die beiden für den Dienst den sie leisteten. Ich war eine gute Hexe. Ich könnte viel mehr helfen wenn sie mich nur lassen würden! Aber in James Anwesenheit traute ich mich gar nicht das Thema anzusprechen. Er wurde dann immer ganz hitzig und blockte total ab. War es denn für ihn so undenkbar dass ich mich auch offensiv verteidigen wollte gegen diese schrecklichen Vorwürfe?

„Ich verstehe dich vielleicht besser als James", fuhr er fort, „Du weißt aus was für einer Familie ich komme. Und du weißt dass sie viel mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben… Ich habe das immer verabscheut und mich für sie geschämt…Diese Arbeit ist für mich eine Wiedergutmachung für all die Schuld die sie sich zu Lasten haben kommen lassen. Und ich kann nicht zusehen wie sie aus reiner Bosheit andere Hexen und Zauberer verurteilen und sie sogar jagen. Deshalb verstehe ich deinen Drang dazu, mehr leisten zu wollen. Und Lily, deine Zeit wird kommen. Wir werden deine Hilfe mehr als nötig haben. Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Hexe. Aber du musst warten"

„Ich weiß", sagte ich leise.

„Und es lässt sich nicht ändern", er fing an mit einer Hand mir durch die Haare zu fahren, „Deshalb darfst du den Kopf nicht hängen lassen, hörst du? Du leistet wichtige Arbeit und viele Hexen und Zauberer sind auf dich angewiesen. Halte durch Lily, lass dich nicht runterziehen davon. Du wirst das schaffen. Wir helfen dir wo wir nur können und vielleicht können wir all diese schrecklichen Vorgänge aufhalten, bevor es schlimmer wird. Vielleicht werden wir nie deine und die Hilfe von anderen brauchen. Vielleicht aber werden wir auch viele Hexen und Zauberer mobilisieren müssen. Und wenn es soweit ist, musst du bereit sein"

„Du hast Recht", sagte ich und setzte mich entschlossen auf, „Ich bin ja wie ein kleines Kind! Merlin, ich muss aufhören mich ständig selbst zu bemitleiden. Danke Sirius"

Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er sah mich strahlend an.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser", sagte er und nickte dann zu Robins Zimmer rüber, „Was haltest du davon wenn ich heute was mit der Kleinen unternehme und du und James macht euch einen schönen Abend?"

„Also-"

„Ach komm schon Lily! Gönn dir mal ein bisschen Spaß! Das tut euch beiden gut"

Bevor ich antworten konnte betrat James die Wohnung.

„Dad wird heute wohl erst mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen", sagte er seufzend, „Sie vermuten dass ein Mitarbeiter unter dem Imperiusfluch steht."

„Das ist ja schrecklich", sagte ich entsetzt.

„Ja und jetzt müssen sie das klären, bevor er nach Hause gehen darf", sagte James zögerlich, „Da seine Frau eine muggelstämmige Hexe ist"

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. Konnte es etwa möglich sein dass dieser Mann seiner eigenen Frau etwas antun würde? Was war nur los mit dieser Welt die ich so sehr liebte! Als ich erfahren hatte dass ich eine Hexe war, was es der Schönste Moment in meinem Leben gewesen. Ich genoss jeden Tag den ich auf Hogwarts verbringen konnte, ich liebte die Arbeit im Ministerium und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen dass es diese Welt vielleicht bald so nicht mehr geben würde. Natürlich hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch keine Ahnung über das Ausmaß der Katastrophe, aber bereits da beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl, dass mich ständig zu begleiten schien.

„Also ich werde jetzt mal Robin fragen ob sie Lust hat mit mir den Abend zu verbringen", sagte Sirius und lächelte mich an, „Wir sehen uns dann später."

„Und was machen wir?"

„Ich weiß nicht…hast du Hunger?"

„Kochst du mir etwas Schönes?", fragte James grinsend und ich winkte kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Das Einzige was ich je erfolgreich in meiner Küche gemacht habe, war Chaos. Und ein paar kleinere Feuer."

„Dann lad ich dich ein", sagte er lachend und wir standen gemeinsam auf. Er ging bereits zur Tür, doch ich blieb verständnislos stehen.

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Also ich hab nicht morgen gemeint"

„Ja ja schon klar. Aber ich muss mich erst fertig machen!"

„Du bist doch fertig angezogen! Streif dir nen Mantel über, schlüpf in ein paar Schuhe und lass uns gehen"

Ich begann laut zu lachen und ging in Richtung Bad.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich lustig Potter", sagte ich und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, schminkte ich mich und ging dann im Handtuch in mein Schlafzimmer rüber. James saß auf der Couch und blätterte in einem meiner Modemagazine.

„Für's nächste Mal weiß ich, dass wenn ich Hunger habe ich dich zwei Stunden vorher fragen muss ob wir essen gehen", murmelte er und ich überging die Meldung einfach. Ich zog mir eine weiße Bluse und einen schwarzen Taillenrock an. Während ich noch meine Strümpfe hochzog, hüpfte ich aus dem Zimmer zu meinem Schuhschrank.

„Oh Merlin. Jetzt kommt wohl der Teil der am Längsten dauert oder?", fragte James und stellte sich neben mich. Ich warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu und wandte mich dann wieder meinen Lieblingen zu.

„Lily"

„Stress mich nicht"

„Ich hab Hunger"

„Und ich möchte hübsch aussehen"

„Du bist wunderschön"

„Ich kann noch schöner sein"

„Du glaubst die Schuhe machen es aus?", sagte er lachend und ich blickte ihn total schockiert an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung. Und jetzt sei ruhig. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Sonst ärgere ich mich nachher nur dass ich die falschen genommen habe"

Während ich meine Schuhe betrachtete, begann er den Kopf zu schütteln und am liebsten hätte ich ihn aus der Wohnung geworfen. Doch dann riss ich mich zusammen und schnappte mir meine schwarzen Lackleder-Pumps, mit einem weißen Plateauabsatz.

„Wie kannst du auf denen laufen?", sagte James empört und betrachtete den dreizehn-cm hohen Stilettoabsatz.

„Diese Füße wurden geboren für solche Schuhe", sagte ich und betrachtete liebevoll meine Schuhe, „Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an James. Ich muss die Zeit nutzen wo ich noch meine Lieblinge anziehen kann. Das weißt du ganz genau. Danach werde ich monatelang in Balerinas, Sportschuhen und Omaschuhen rumlaufen… bääääh"

Die letzten Worte spuckte ich förmlich aus, als wäre es Gift in meinem Mund. Ich war so nicht! Ich hatte mir doch nicht durch jahrelanges Training und viele schmerzende Nächte angewöhnt, die schönsten Schuhe zu tragen um sie dann im Schrank verstauben zu lassen. Aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen nicht mehr so viel zu jammern!

„Lass uns gehen", sagte ich und warf mir einen Blazer über, „Du trödelst immer so lange Potter"

„Jah genau", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und verließ mit mir die Wohnung. An der Eingangstür schnappte ich mir meinen Umhang und wir verließen das Haus. Man konnte nicht mehr aus dem Haus aus apparieren. Also liefen wir vor bis zum Eingangstor. Unterwegs verfluchte ich mehrere Male den Weg, da er alles andere als geeignet für meine Schuhe war.

„Das nächste Mal fahren wir mit dem Auto", brummte ich, nachdem mich James zum zweiten Mal auffangen musste damit ich nicht stürzte.

„Das nächste Mal ziehst du einfach normale Schuhe an"

„Das Thema hatten wir schon", sagte ich genervt.

„Komm her"

„Potter was-", doch weiter kam ich nicht. Er legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte und hob mich hoch.

„Ich will nicht dass du nachher anfängst zu heulen weil du deine Schuhe ruiniert hast"

„Das ist echt lieb von dir Potter", sagte ich überrascht. Ich hatte mir überlegt zu protestieren, aber ich musste zugeben dass es Hundert Mal besser war als selbst zu gehen.

„_Ich glaub gar nicht wie oft ich das danach noch tun musste"_

„_Hat dich doch keiner gezwungen"_

„_Oh doch. Die Alternative war dass ich den geballten Zorn von Lily Evans auf mich zog, weil sie ihre Schuhe ruiniert hat wo ich doch nur mit ihr ausgehen wollte"_

„_Tja also hast du es doch nur für dich getan"_

_„Lily!"_

„_Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Schatz"_

Wir apparierten in die Winkelgasse und gingen in einem kleinen Restaurant in einer Seitengasse essen. Es war nicht besonders viel los, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wir setzten uns auf einen Platz beim Fenster und bestellten sogleich.

„Du siehst übrigens toll aus", sagte James und ich schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

„Danke", sagte ich und wich zurück, da unsere Getränke angeschwebt kamen.

„Was glaubst du machen Sirius und Robin heute?", fragte er und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

„Robin wird ihm wohl eine breite Palette unserer Lieblingsfilme vorschlagen. Es wird sie freuen sie jemanden zeigen zu können der sie nicht schon ein Dutzend Mal gesehen hat"

„Ich bezweifle dass Sirius auch nur einmal einen von denen gesehen hat", sagte James lachend. „Du weißt sogut wie ich das in der Zaubererwelt niemand fernsieht! Ich finde es ja schon unglaublich dass du und die Mädels ein Handy habt"

„Oh Mann", sagte ich grinsend, „Bitte entschuldige mal, aber ich muss zu Hause anrufen."

Während mich James fragend ansah, wählte ich die Nummer von meinem Haustelefon.

„Hey Robin", sagte ich, nachdem sie abgehoben hatte, „Was macht ihr?"

„Ich lass grad Sirius entscheiden welchen Mafiafilm er sich anschauen möchte. Wobei ich stark hoffe dass er zum zweiten Teil vom Paten tendiert", sagte sie lachend.

„Gut, gib ihn mir mal", sagte ich und Robin reichte Sirius den Hörer.

„Hey Lil' was gibt's? Langweilt dich James mit seinen Quidditchgeschichten? Würdest du dir Mühe geben, würdest du Gefallen daran finden"

„Das ist es nicht", sagte ich und unterdrückte bereits ein Lachen, „Sirius, weißt du, im allerersten Film, der vor mehr als hundert Jahren gezeigt wurde, kam ein Zug vor. Er raste direkt auf die Kamera zu und, ähm, die meisten Leute dachten, der Zug würde von der Leinwand runterfahren und sie dann überrollen. Also haben sie entsetzt Reißaus genommen. Also Sirius, der Zug wird diese Leinwand nicht verlassen."

Während James laut loslachte, herrschte am anderen Ende kurz schweigen. Dann fluchte Sirius empört. „Evans haltest du mich ernsthaft für so blöd?"

„Reg dich ab, war nur'n Scherz. Viel Spaß euch beiden", sagte ich lachend und legte auf.

James und ich begannen laut zu lachen, nachdem wir darüber nachdachten, wie sauer Sirius bestimmt gerade war. Und dass er jetzt natürlich Robin beweisen würde, dass er voll den Durchblick hatte, was all diese Filme betraf. Erneut hatte ich viel Spaß mit James und nachdem essen blieben wir noch auf ein paar Getränke. Nachdem er gezahlt hatte verließen wir das Restaurant und gingen langsam in die Winkelgasse. Es waren immer noch einzelne Hexen und Zauberer unterwegs und so bummelten auch wir an den Auslagen vorbei und sahen uns an was die Geschäfte zu bieten haben. Vor einem Geschäft für Quidditchutensilien blieb James wie gebannt stehen.

„Komm schon", sagte ich seufzend und zog erneut an seinem Arm, doch er bewegte sich kaum.

„Gib mir mal ne Minute Schatz, ja?", sagte er und meine Arm erschlafften. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Auch er schien zu bemerken was ihm gerade rausgerutscht war, denn er blickte mich vorsichtig an.

„'Tschuldige", sagte er und lächelte mich so unschuldig an, dass ich nicht anders konnte als ihm auch eins zu schenken.

„Schon gut", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich merkte dass ich ihn anstarrte, also wandte ich mir der Auslage zu und versuchte dabei irgendetwas interessanter zu entdecken. Aber ich konnte einfach keine Begeisterung für Besen, Hüterhandschuhe und Poliermittel entwickeln. Plötzlich nahm er eine Hand von mir und zog mich zu sich. Er legte einen Arm um meine Taille und drückte mich an sich. Ich sah ihn vollkommen überrascht an, doch dann atmete ich wieder diesen unglaublichen Duft ein. Was in Merlin Namen war das nur? Man konnte überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken! Ich blickte auf zu ihm und wieder schien ich in seinen Augen zu versinken. Und ja…was soll ich sagen…dann küssten wir uns. Es war ein atemberaubender Kuss. Seine Lippen waren weich und fordernd zugleich, am liebsten wäre ich in diesem Moment versunken. Doch ein Knall und Blitzlichter ließen mich aufschrecken. Ich blickte in die Richtung aus dem das Geräusch gekommen war und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was zum-"

„Danke", sagte ein grinsender junger Mann, vielleicht gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt. Er hielt eine Kamera in der Hand und im nächsten Moment verschwand er auch schon. Ich sah ihm vollkommen verblüfft nach, unfähig dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Oh Mann, tut mir Leid Lily", sagte James und kratzte sich am Kopf, „Ich hab nicht erwartet dass irgendwer von der Zeitung rumläuft!"

Ich sagte immer noch nichts, sondern blickte abwechselnd von ihm in die Richtung wo der Zeitungsjunge gelaufen war. Doch dann sah ich verärgert zu James und boxte ihm gegen den Arm.

„Und du wolltest dass ausgehe ohne mich herzurichten"

Er sah mich verdutzt an und fing dann an zu lachen.

„_Ich dachte eigentlich dass ich jetzt riesen Ärger bekomme"_

_„Ich war viel zu überrascht um mich zu ärgern"_

_„Außerdem warst du noch benommen von dem ‚atemberaubenden Kuss', nicht wahr?"_

„_Also wenn es dir lieber ist dass ich solche Umschreibungen weglasse-"_

„_Von wegen! Ich steh drauf"_

„_Ich weiß… grins nicht so James. Das ist mir sonst noch peinlich"_

„_Dann lass mich dir einen ‚atemberaubenden Kuss' geben."_

Nachdem Ereignis apparierten wir zurück nach Hause. James trug mich erneut die Auffahrt hinauf und ich musste laut darüber lachen. Irgendwie war es ja schon lächerlich. Aber wenn ich an den Preis dachte, den ich für diese Schuhe hingelegt habe, war es nicht mehr lustig. Also ließ ich meine Zweifel beiseite und ließ mich tragen. Im Haus angekommen zogen wir die Umhänge aus und gingen rauf in die Wohnung. Robin und Sirius waren beide auf der Couch. Doch während Robin auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, drehte sich Sirius nicht einmal um, um uns zu begrüßen."

„Dieser Film ist der Hammer", sagte er glücklich, „Ich hoffe ihr hattet auch einen schönen Abend, aber ich will jetzt nichts darüber hören. Erzählt mir das morgen. Lily ich kann doch noch bleiben und weiterschauen oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte ich lachend.

„Gut, dann pscht", sagte er fast flüsternd und James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„James nachdem du gezeigt hast wie gut du im Tragen bist", flüsterte ich und nickte zu Robin rüber, „Bring die Kleine bitte in ihr Zimmer."

„Alles klar", sagte er und während er das tat, zog ich meine Schuhe aus und hängte meine Blazer auf. Als er wieder rauskam, musste ich laut gähnen.

„Psssscht", machte Sirius erneut und ich warf ein kleines Kissen nach ihm.

„Psscht mich nicht in meiner eigenen Wohnung an", sagte ich lachend, „Ich geh jetzt sowieso schlafen."

„Gut", sagte James und fuhr sich durch die Haare und brachte sie noch mehr durcheinander, „Das werde ich auch machen. Gute Nacht Lily"

Er wandte sich zur Tür und ich rief ihm nach. Er drehte sich überrascht um und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Mein Schlafzimmer ist dort", sagte ich und deutete in die Richtung. Er fing an zu grinsen und kam zu mir her und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Jaja ihr seid ja echt süß, aber könnt ihr mal ruhig sein", sagte Sirius genervt und diesmal verpasste ihm James eins auf den Hinterkopf, „Autsch. Mann, spinnst du?"

„Schau den Film. Jetzt wird's spannend", sagte ich und er wandte sofort wieder seinen Kopf dem Bildschirm zu.

„Ich geh mal Zähneputzen", sagte James und küsste mich erneut. Und es war toll, von mir aus hätte er das noch Hundert Mal machen können. Als ich merkte dass ich ihm tatsächlich verträumt nachschaute ging ich kopfschüttelnd ins Badezimmer. Nachdem ich bettfertig war, zog ich mir meine Shorts und ein Top an und kam aus dem Bad raus. James hatte sich zu Sirius auf die Couch gesetzt und Sirius war gerade dabei ihm die Handlung zu erklären und James schien ernsthaft interessiert zu sein. Also ließ ich mich seufzend zwischen den beiden auf die Couch fallen.

„Wir können schlafen gehen Lily"

„Schon gut", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, „Es ist ein toller Film."

Also schaute ich ein wenig mit ihnen fern und musste immer wieder lachen über ihre Begeisterung, für etwas das für mich schon selbstverständlich war. Doch irgendwann war ich wohl eingeschlafen. Ich spürte wie ich in die Luft gehoben wurde und öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

„Die gefällt es wenn ich dich durch die Gegend trage?", oder sagte James lächelnd und ließ mich kurz darauf dann aufs Bett sinken. Als er sich aufrichtete hielt ich ihn am Arm fest.

„Wohin gehst du?"

Er beugte sich zu mir runter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Keine Angst", hauchte er, „Ich mach nur schnell das Licht aus, dann komme ich zu dir"

Ich beruhigte mich und merkte wie ich wieder in den Schlaf glitt. Doch ich spürte seine Wärme als er sich zu mir legte, seine zärtlichen Berührungen und zufrieden lächelnd schlief ich ein.

„ROBIN, komm endlich Süße", rief ich und überprüfte dabei mein Spiegelbild. Ich hatte mir die Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten, der auf meiner rechten Schulter ruhte. Ich fand die Frisur passte toll zu meinem schwarzen Kleid passte. Dazu trug ich lila Pumps und eine dazu passende Tasche. Perfekt um shoppen zu gehen! Seitdem ich das mit den Mädels ausgemacht hatte, konnte ich es kaum mehr erwarten.

„ROBIN", rief ich noch mal und ging verärgert in ihr Zimmer; „Was tust du denn da?"

„Ich muss auflegen Jack. Wir hören uns nachher", sagte sie noch schnell in ihr Handy und klappte es dann zu, „Ich bin ja schon fertig"

„Schon? Süße du bist wohl die Einzige die es schafft mich warten zu lassen! Ich brauch doch immer eine Ewigkeit um mich fertig zu machen"

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und wir verließen die Wohnung. „Ich geh mal den Jungs Bescheid geben dass wir gehen", sagte ich und sie fing an zu grinsen.

„Ach und das ich _meinem _Freund Bescheid gebe ist ein Problem", sagte sie und ich sah sie empört an"

„Hast du gerade Potter als meinen Freund bezeichnet?"

„Naja ich würde ihn nicht deinen „Nachbarn" nennen oder?"

„Sei mal nicht so frech zu Mami und hol schon mal das Auto aus der Garage", sagte ich und drückte ihr den Autoschlüssel in die Hand. Während sie die Stiegen runterging klopfte ich an die Tür.

„Komm rein", rief James und ich machte die Tür auf. Sie lagen beide auf ihren Betten und schienen nicht vorzuhaben demnächst aufzustehen. Da Robin und ich gestern lange auf waren, hatten wir beschlossen dass James in seinem Zimmer schlafen sollte.

„Ich wollte euch nur sagen dass wir jetzt gehen", sagte ich und blickte abschätzend durch das unordentliche Zimmer, „Wisst ihr was ich mich eigentlich noch nie gefragt habe? Dieses Haus hat um die hundert Zimmer, warum in Merlins Namen teilt ihr euch eins?"

„Siehst du wie es hier aussieht?", meinet Sirius und deutete mit einem Arm auf das Chaos, „Glaubst du seine Eltern lassen es zu dass wir zwei Räume so ruinieren"

„Sie haben es ja versucht", sagte James grinsend, „Den ersten Sommer indem Padfoot hier eingezogen ist, „Aber nach einer kleinen Explosion und mehreren Nächten wo wir hin und hergewandert sind, fanden sie das hier wohl für die Beste Lösung"

„Merlin! Ich unterhalte mich mit Kindern", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd und wandte mich um zum Gehen. Als ich auf den Gang trat kam James mir hinterher. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß", sagte er, zog mich zu sich und küsste mich. Als ich meine Hände auf seine warme Brust legte, spürte ich plötzlich ein Kribbeln dass ich schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Mir wurde ganze heiß und erschrocken trennte ich mich von ihm. Doch das Gefühl ließ mich nicht los. Im Gegenteil, umso länger ich ihn betrachtete umso stärker wurde es.

„Ist was?", fragte er verwundert und runzelte die Stirn. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern holte mein Handy hervor. „Robin", sagte ich und versuchte meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, „Ich brauch noch zehn Minuten"

Dann legte ich auf und zog James wieder zu mir und küsste ihn heftig. Ich wusste nicht was in mich gefahren war, dass wir uns langsam in Richtung meiner Wohnung bewegten. Ein Gefühl heftiger Erregung überfiel mich und jede Sekunde die verstrich ohne dass er mich berührte oder küsste schien unerträglich.

„Lily was-"

„Halt den Mund Potter", sagte ich zwischen den Küssen und drückte mich gegen meine Tür, damit sie aufging. Ich ließ meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und zog James immer weiter mit mir durch die Wohnung. Vor meinem Schlafzimmer drückte er mich gegen die Wand und hob mich hoch, während ich meine Beine um ihn schlang. Ich atmete scharf die Luft ein als er begann meinen Hals zu küssen und mein Dekoltée zu liebkosen. Ich zog sein Gesicht wieder rauf und während wir uns küssten, durchströmte mich erneut eine Woge der Lust und ich biss ihm in die Lippen. Potter stöhnte leise auf und ich krallte mich an seinem Rücken fest. Dann drückte er sich von der Wand weg und führte mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Er warf mich auf mein Bett und kletterte dann über mich. Er küsste mich erneut leidenschaftlich, doch dann trennten sich seine Lippen von meinen und ich riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an.

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass das passiert", sagte er grinste mich an.

„Und ich kann nicht glauben dass du aufhörst um mir das zu sagen!"; sagte ich aufgebracht, doch bevor ich weiterreden konnte, drückte er erneut seinen Mund auf meinen und brachte mich zum Schweigen. Ich hätte auch nicht weiterreden wollen wenn ich könnte. Wieder erbebte mein Körper und im Augenblick zählte nur das Potter ja nicht aufhörte mit dem was er tat.

Eine halbe Stunde später sank ich erschöpft im Bett zurück und atmete schwer. Während sich mein Körper fiebrig anfühlte, kühlte der Schweiß meine Haut. Mein Unterleib pulsierte noch und ich fing an zu lächeln. Ich blickte zu James rüber, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und mindestens genauso so schwer atmete. Doch plötzlich begann er breit zu grinsen und wandte sich mir zu.

„Ich weiß nicht was in dich gefahren ist", sagte er, nahm meine Hand und küsste sie, „Aber egal was es ist… es ist der absolute Wahnsinn"

Ich fing an zu lachen und lehnte mich über ihn um ihn zu küssen. „Ich weiß es selber nicht Potter."

„Du könntest mich jetzt wieder ruhig mal James nennen", sagte er lachend.

„Ich muss los, _James _", sagte ich grinsend und sprang auf, „Robin wird sich schon wundern wo ich bleibe"

Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Als ich zurück kam war James schon fertig angezogen. Ich schlüpfte schnell in meine Sachen, richtete meine Frisur und holte meine Tasche.

„Also dann bis später", sagte ich lächelnd als wir gemeinsam auf den Gang traten.

„Bis später", sagte er grinsend und küsste mich. Dann lief ich schnell die Stiegen hinunter und öffnete die Eingangstür. Robin stand draußen mit Sirius und lehnte sich gegen mein Auto. Als sie mich sahen begannen beide breit zu grinsen und ich spürte wie ich rot wurde.

„Hey Lil", sagte Sirius und blickte auf seine Uhr, „Was hast du denn…ähm oh eine dreiviertel Stunde lang getrieben?"

„Gute Wortwahl", sagte Robin glucksend.

„Ich hab etwas vergessen gehabt"

„Tja dann hoffe ich doch dass Prongs dir geholfen hat es wieder zu finden.", sagte Sirius grinsend und stieß sich vom Auto ab, „Viel Spaß beim Shoppen wünsche ich"

Ich stieg schnell ins Auto ein und startete den Motor. Ich wusste nicht warum mir das so peinlich war, aber langsam fragte ich mich selbst was in mich gefahren war. Ich legte den Gang ein und stieg aufs Gas. Während wir die Auffahrt entlangfuhren, sagte Robin nichts, aber ich spürte ihren Blick.

„Lily?", fragte sie dann als wir auf die Straße abbogen und ich sofort beschleunigte.

„Hm?", sagte ich und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, aber irgendwie wollte mir das nicht gelingen. Ich konnte immer noch James Berührungen auf meiner Haut spüren und seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals.

„Also ich hoffe doch sehr dass ihr verhütet habt", sagte Robin streng und plötzlich konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich fing lauthals an zu lachen und Robin stimmte mit ein. Als wir in der Stadt angekommen waren, fuhr ich zunächst zum ersten Coffeeshop den ich finden konnte.

„Lily", sagte Robin mahnend.

„Was denn?", sagte ich aufgebracht und blickte sie verärgert an, „Ich hatte heute noch keinen! Schon vergessen? Eine süße halbwüchsige hat mir meine Kanne geklaut"

„Das hab ich doch nicht gemacht damit du dann welchen kaufen gehst"

„Schätzchen ich find es ja süß dass du dich so um das Baby sorgst", sagte ich seufzend und legte meine Hand auf ihre, „Aber glaub mir: Dieser Entzug den ich durchleide schadet dem Kind mehr als ein Becher Kaffee"

„Ja wenn es bei einem bleiben würde", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Aber gut, hol dir einen. Aber danach lass ich dich bestimmt keinen Coffeeshop mehr betreten."

„Danke", sagte ich strahlend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Willst du auch einen?"

„Wieso? Damit du ihn mir nachher aus der Hand reißen und damit weglaufen kannst?"

„Das heißt dann wohl nein", sagte ich lachend und stieg aus. Als ich das Geschäft betrat, rief gerade Lucy an.

„Hey Süße wo bleibt ihr denn?", fragte sie und mir fiel ein dass ich gar nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass ich mich verspäten würde.

„Lucy wir sind in zehn Minuten da. Wir haben ein bisschen länger gebraucht", sagte ich und grinste den Verkäufer an als ich an die Reihe kam, „Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee!"

„Kommt sofort Miss", sagte er.

„Was?", meinte Lucy.

„Ich bin gleich da, okay?"

„Alles klar, bis bald!"

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, verstaute ich mein Handy in meiner Tasche und wandte mich dann wieder dem Tresen zu. Der Verkäufer kam zurück und stellte vor mir drei Kaffee ab.

„Bitte schön, das macht dann 7.35 Miss"

„Was? Oh nein, ich hab nur einen Kaffee bestellt!", sagte ich lächelnd, doch er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Nein, sie sagten ‚ Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee' „sagte er und ich fing an zu lachen.

„Ja aber das war ein freudiges ‚Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee. Verstehen sie?"

„Ja drei Kaffee"

„Nein", sagte ich und fing langsam an mich zu ärgern, „Ich wollte damit zum Ausdruck bringen wie scharf ich jetzt auf einen Becher Kaffee bin."

„Aber warum sagen sie dann drei Kaffee?"

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht!", sagte ich aufgebracht, „Ach vergessen sie's. Dann nehm' ich sie alle drei. Aber wenn ich jetzt draußen als Junkie bezeichnet werde, dann haben ganz alleine Sie das zu verantworten!"

Während er mir verständnislos anstarrte, legte ich das Geld auf den Tresen, nahm den Pappkarton mit den drei Bechern und verließ kopfschüttelnd das Geschäft.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Lily", sagte Robin halb entsetzt, halb lachend als ich mich hinters Steuer setzte. Doch ich blickte sie nur finster an, nahm einen Becher heraus und gab ihr den Rest.

„Ich sag dir nur eins: Das Universum will dass ich Kaffee trinke"

Ich fuhr los und nachdem Robin mich immer noch verständnislos ansah, erzählte ich ihr was drinnen los war und sie fing laut an zu lachen. „Oh das nennst du Universum? Ich nenn das Idiotie"

Als wir beim Park ankamen, fand ich unglaublicher weise sofort einen Parkplatz. Glücklich stieg ich aus und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. Nachdem ich zufrieden seufzte, begann Robin erneut zu lachen. Wir fanden die Mädels nicht unweit auf einer Parkbank sitzend.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Nicki und sprang auf, „Ich hab mir hier schon den Arsch abgefroren."

„Wie wärs wenn du etwas anziehen würdest dass deinen Arsch auch abdeckt?", gab ich grinsend zurück, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Sie trug zwar eine Jeans, aber keinen Mantel drüber, sondern etwas das ich als ein ‚Jäckchen' bezeichnen würde. Wenigstens hatte sie einen riesigen schwarzen Schal um den Hals gewickelt „Robin, gib ihr mal nen Kaffe damit sie sich aufwärmt. Möchte noch jemand einen?"

„Ich nicht", sagte Mimi kopfschüttelnd, „Ich hatte heute schon drei!"

Ich betrachtete sie neidisch als ich sie und Lucy begrüßte.

„Also wo gehen wir hin?", sagte Robin aufgeregt und Lucy hakte sich bei ihr ein.

„Glaub mir: Heute findest du das perfekte Kleid", sagte sie grinsend und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg. Robin sah mich überrascht an als wir an der ersten großen Einkaufsstraße vorbeigingen und in eine kleine Gasse einbogen. Hier gab es nur vereinzelt kleine Boutiquen, aber sie hatten wunderschöne Sachen und man konnte sicher sein dass man niemanden auf der Straße traf der dasselbe anhatte. Mimi öffnete die Tür zu einem Geschäft, dass eine kleine Auslage mit zwei entzückenden Abendkleidern hatte. Die Boutique war von innen viel größer als man es annehmen würde. Ein langer Gang, an dem von beiden Seiten Dutzende von Kleidern in allen möglichen Farben ausgestellt waren führte zu einem Kreisrunden Raum in dem eine halbrunde Sofalandschaft in Rot stand und daneben drei Umkleidekabinen.

„Also Süße tob dich aus", sagte ich lachend als ich sah wie sich Robin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen umsah.

„Woher kennt ihr denn das?", fragte sie und sah mich begeistert an.

„Das haben wir gefunden wie wir damals für unseren Abschlussball shoppen waren", sagte Lucy.

„Oh meine Damen! Schön sie wieder zusehen", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme und kurz darauf kam eine kleine, zierliche Frau zu ihnen. Ihre Haare waren komplett weiß, aber zu einer perfekten Frisur hochgesteckt. Ihre Haut wirkte wesentlich jünger, als was man sie einschätzen würde und ihre Kleidung war schlicht und elegant.

„Sie erinnern sich an uns?", fragte Mimi überrascht.

„Wie könnte ich denn nicht? Sie haben mir ja fast den halben Laden auseinandergenommen", sagte sie und sah dabei speziell Lucy an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dafür hatte ich dann das perfekte Kleid", sagte sie grinsend.

„Oh ja das hatten sie! Aber mit ihrem Teint können sie alles tragen meine Liebe", sagte sie lachend, „Möchten sie was trinken?"

„Gerne", sagte Nicki gleich, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu schnell wie sie selbst merkte, „Was denn? Ich war immer schon ein Fan von Alkohol zu Mittag"

„Gut", sagte die Verkäuferin und wandte sich dann Robin zu, „Und für unseren Sonnenschein?"

„Wir nehmen ein Ginger Ale", antwortete ich und sie sah mich kurz überrascht an, nickte dann aber lächelnd.

Während wir unsere Mäntel auszogen und uns auf das Sofa fallen ließen, begann Robin bereits die Kleider durchzusehen.

„Lily", flüsterte sie dann und blickte mich verunsichert an, „Die meisten hier kosten eine Stange Geld"

„Keine Angst Süße", sagte ich lächelnd, „Ich hab letztens eine Menge Galleonen in Pfund wechseln lassen."

„Das meinte ich gar nicht", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich und stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber, „Such dir aus was du möchtest, Robin. Du lernst so fleißig und gibst dir auch mit mir so viel Mühe. Ich möchte dir ein Freude machen."

„Gut", sagte sie grinsend, „Aber ich seh das hier auch gleich als mein nächstes Geburtstagsgeschenk an!"

Und so begannen wir Kleider in allen möglichen Formen und Farben aus den Reihen herauszufischen. Mimi sortierte sie auf dem Sofa und nach einer halben Stunde ging Robin die ersten anprobieren. Sie hatte bereits ein paar angezogen und die Mädels und ich hatten beschlossen unsere Kleider erst zu suchen, wenn Robin fertig war.

„Na Lily", sagte Mimi und sah mich freudestrahlen an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich verblüfft, weil sie beinahe ein Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Wie läuft es denn mit dir und James?", sagte sie und Lucy und Nicki sahen gleich interessiert zu mir rüber, „Ihr wart ja richtig süß gestern zusammen"

„Was? _Süß_?"

„Oh ich dachte das hier würde interessant werden", sagte Lucy und ließ sich zurückfallen, „Mimi klang nämlich so als hätte sie euch beim Sex erwischt"

„Nein!", sagte ich schnell und hätte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde, während Nicki eine Augenbraue hochzog und zu grinsen begann.

„Wieso so nervös Lilian?"

„Nenn mich nicht so"

„Oh das gefällt dir ja nicht! Wie nennt dich denn James wenn ihr dabei seid es zu treiben?", fragte Lucy frech und lehnte sich wieder vor, „Vielleicht wird das ja doch noch spannend."

„Wir- also ich…"

„Oh wir haben sie ganz verlegen gemacht!", sagte Nicki lachend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Sekt.

„Das ist doch gar nicht möglich", sagte Lucy, „Willst du uns etwas sagen Süße?"

„Also ich kann nur sagen dass sie mich heute fast eine Stunde hat warten lassen nachdem sie zu James ging um sich zu ‚_Verabschieden' ",_ sagte Robin und lugte zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch.

„Robin!", sagte ich entsetzt, doch sie grinste mich nur an und verschwand wieder.

„Ooooooh du wolltest uns das doch bestimmt nicht verschweigen oder Lily?", sagte Nicki und Mimi begann erneut zu strahlen.

„Nein,ich-", begann ich, doch brach den Satz erneut ab. Ich starrte meine besten Freundinnen an die aussahen als würde es gleich für sie Geschenke geben und seufzte dann lauf, „Ach was soll's. Ja, ich war bei Potter um ihm Bescheid zu geben dass wir gehen…und plötzlich war ich so unglaublich scharf dass ich ihn förmlich in meine Wohnung geschliffen habe und über ihn hergefallen bin"

Für einen Moment sahen sich mich alle weiterhin schweigend an, doch dann brachen sie alle in Gelächter aus.

„Yeah so kennen wir dich Evans!", sagte Lucy zufrieden, „Und das wolltest du uns nicht erzählen?"

„Doch, aber… ich versteh einfach nicht was ich mir heute dabei gedacht habe", sagte ich schulterzuckend, „Und darüber wollte ich mir erst klar werden"

„Worüber denn Süße? Dass Potter hammerscharf ist und es dir bestimmt richtig besorgen kann? Und dass du endlich aufhören kannst dich gegen seine Umwerbungsversuche zu wehren?", sagte Nicki und ich sah sie verärgert an.

„Ach ich hab ja ganz vergessen dass du schon immer im Team Potter warst", sagte ich bissig und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um das geht es doch gar nicht", mischte sich Mimi ein, „Du hast Angst davor dass du dich nur wegen dem Baby zu ihm hingezogen fühlst, nicht wahr?"

„Irgendwie schon", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, „Ich mein das heute…war echt nicht normal. Ich glaube ich wäre durchgedreht wenn wir nicht auf der Stelle Sex gehabt hätten."

„Oh das hatte ich auch mal", sagte Lucy aufgeregt und lehnte sich weiter vor, „Das war vor zwei Jahren ungefähr…verdammt wie hieß der Typ nochmal…"

„Wie kannst du einen Mann vergessen mit dem du geschlafen hast?", fragte Mimi empört.

„Süße wir bewegen uns da einfach nicht mehr im einstelligen Bereich", sagte Lucy und ich begann laut zu lachen.

„Ich glaube das hängt mit deiner Schwangerschaft zusammen", sagte Nicki und ich sah sie überrascht an, „Naja, man hört doch öfter dass da die Hormone verrückt Spielen oder? Ein Arbeitskollege hat mir erzählt dass er noch nie besseren Sex hatte als wo seine Frau schwanger war"

„Worüber redet ihr denn bitte auf der Arbeit?", sagte Robin verwundert und kam aus der Kabine heraus. Sie trug ein knielanges, schulterfreies Kleid.

„Viel zu einfach Süße", sagte Lucy und schickte sie mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wieder in die Kabine, „Du gehst doch nicht zu einem Familienessen! Zieh dir dieses scharfe nachtblaue Ballkleid rein. Das passt toll zu deinen Augen"

„Oh okay", sagte sie und schnappte sich das Kleid und ging wieder in die Kabine.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich seufzend, ließ mich zurückfallen und trank einen Schluck aus meinem Glas, „Ich glaube ich bin einfach immer noch total überrumpelt von der ganzen Situation."

„Ich weiß", sagte Mimi und nickte verständnisvoll, „Es ist nicht einfach wenn es so rumläuft"

„Lily", sagte Lucy, stand auf und setzte sich neben mich, „Ich weiß ich bin vielleicht nicht die richtige Person wenn es um Liebe und Beziehungen geht…sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an nur weil ich dieses Wort gesagt habe! Aber ich weiß eins: James Potter ist verrückt nach Lily Evans seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Und das hat sich über all die Jahre nie geändert. Ich weiß du siehst im Moment alles etwas schwarz. Du hast nicht vorgehabt ein Kind zu kriegen und ich nehme an du hattest auch nicht vor mit James eine Beziehung zu führen… aber wenn du vielleicht mal versuchen würdest alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen, würdest du erkennen dass du alles haben könntest, wovon die meisten Frauen ein ganzes Leben lang träumen und nie die Chance dazu kriegen"

Ich sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie nur mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Ich war nicht gewohnt Lucy so sprechen zu hören und mich dann dabei auch noch so aufrichtig und liebevoll anzusehen. Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch wieder wusste ich nicht was. Mir war klar dass ich vielleicht alles komplizierter machte als es war. Aber andererseits konnte ich denn etwas noch verkomplizieren?

Robin kam aus der Kabine und wir drehten uns alle zu ihr. Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an und vergas für einen Moment meine Gedanken. Sie sah traumhaft schön aus. Lucy hatte recht gehabt. Das dunkle Kleid betonte ihre strahlend blauen Augen nur noch mehr. Der bodenlange Rock, der aus mehreren Schichten bestand, glitzerte bei jeder Bewegung und eröffnete die verschiedensten Facetten von Blautönen.

„Oh Merlin du siehst einfach unglaublich aus", sagte ich und sprang auf.

„Das ist perfekt", sagte Lucy und grinste zufrieden.

„Oh Robin du wirst mit Abstand die Schönste sein an dem Abend", sagte Mimi freudig und ging ebenfalls zu ihr rüber. Ich sah dass Robi errötete. Meiner Kleinen war so viel Aufmerksamkeit peinlich! Ich zog sie zu mir und umarmte sie heftig.

„Lily", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „Ich krieg keine Luft"

„Tut mir leid Robin", sagte ich, ließ sie los und spürte wie mir die Tränen hochstiegen.

„Oh nicht doch", sagte sie entsetzt und umarmte mich wieder schnell, „Du darfst mich drücken so lange wie du willst!"

Ich fing an zu lachen und wischte mir die einzelnen Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich und streichelte ihr über die Haare, „Ich liebe dich unendlich viel"

„Ich liebe dich auch Lily", sagte sie und sah mich strahlend an.

„Oh das sieht wundervoll aus", rief die Verkäuferin plötzlich und kam zu uns hinüber, „Sie sind aber auch so ein hübsches Ding!"

„So das heißt wir nehmen dieses fantastische Kleid", sagte Nicki und klatschte in die Hände, „Und jetzt lasst uns selbst mal schauen"

„Gute Idee", sagte Robin. Während die Verkäuferin ihr aus dem Kleid half und es schön einpackte, begannen nun wird durch das Geschäft zu stöbern. Lucy hatte schnell ein anliegendes, bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid gefunden, dass einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte. Sie schimpfte mit Mimi als diese sich das Kleid schnappen wollte, das Lucy vorher für „Familienessentauglich", abgestempelt hatte. Also nahm diese ein rubinrotes Kleid aus Seide. Nicki und ich blickten uns noch unentschlossen um.

„Ich glaube das würde dir gut passen", sagte Lucy dann und reichte mir langes, violettes Kleid. Es war anliegend und die Träger schlossen sich um den Hals. Ich probierte es an und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Es war wirklich sehr schon. Ich stellte mich seitlich hin und betrachtete wie Wochen zuvor meinen Bauch. Es hatte sich noch nichts verändert und doch kam ich mir seltsam vor.

„Ich glaube das ist zu eng", sagte ich seufzend und trat aus der Kabine.

„Spinnst du?", sagte Nicki und kam ebenfalls aus einer Kabine. Ihr Kleid war schwarz und glitzerte, da es über und über mit Strass besetzt war, „Du siehst fantastisch aus."

„Find ich auch Lily", sagte Robin strahlend, „Das musst du nehmen!"

Nach ein paar Minuten ließ ich mich überreden und gab es der Verkäuferin, damit sie es einpackte. Nachdem wir das Geschäft verlassen hatten, gingen wir natürlich, wie war es anders zu erwarten, Schuhe shoppen. Zwei Stunden später kam ich aus der letzten Boutique und trug mittlerweile dutzende Einkaufstaschen mit mir rum.

„Gehen wir jetzt essen?", sagte Lucy und blickte umständlich auf die Uhr, da sie nicht weniger zu tragen hatte als ich, „Ich verhungere noch!"

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zu einem unserer Lieblingsrestaurants, wo die anderen Besucher uns überrascht ansahen, während das Personal bereits wusste wie viel wir shoppen konnten. Wir nahmen einen großen Tisch um unsere Sachen abstellen zu können. Jetzt wo ich hier saß, spürte auch ich wie hungrig ich bereits war. Also wählte ich zu meiner Pasta auch noch eine Vorspeise und einen großen Salat.

„Wo sollen wir denn heute hinkommen?", fragte Mimi und sah Robin an. Ich warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu, bis es mir wieder einfiel.

„Oh Merlin! Ich hatte die Party heute ja komplett vergessen", sagte ich dann und schlug mir eine Hand gegen den Kopf. Sei dem Gespräch im Wohnzimmer hatte ich gar nicht mehr mit Robin darüber gesprochen.

„Es ist in einem der Vororte Londons", sagte Robin, schnappte sich einen Stift und ihre Serviette und begann die Adresse aufzuschreiben.

„Gib her", sagte ich und nahm ihr die Serviette aus der Hand und besah mir die Adresse, „Ich würde ja anbieten euch zu fahren, aber wir passen nicht alle in mein Auto. Werdet ihr apparieren?"

„Klar", sagte Lucy und nahm mir die Serviette aus der Hand, „Gut um neun Uhr dort?"

„Ihr könnt auch später kommen", sagte Robin und strahlte in die Runde, „Die waren alle total begeistert als sie von der Idee gehört haben."

„Dann bestell ich mir lieber auch noch eine Vorspeise dazu", sagte Nicki und wandte sich wieder der Karte zu, „Gegen euch zu saufen ist auch so schon schwer genug, da brauch ich nicht mit leerem Magen aufzukreuzen."

Nachdem essen verabschiedeten wir uns von den Mädels, packten den Kofferraum und den Rücksitz mit unseren Einkäufen voll und fuhren nach Hause. Während der Fahrt sprach Robin ununterbrochen von dem heutigen Abend. Ich war lang nicht so begeistert wie sie, aber ich gab mir Mühe. Lag es daran dass mir Idee nicht gefiel oder wohl eher doch dass ich nicht mitmachen konnte? Ich wusste es nicht, oder ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen. Egal, jedenfalls war ich froh als wir ankamen, dass Robin aufhörte zu schwärmen wie begeistert ihre Freunde von uns allen sein würden und dass niemand von ihnen so coole „Eltern" hatte.

„Das liegt wohl daran dass ihre „Eltern" im Schnitt zwanzig Jahre älter sind als wir", sagte ich seufzen. Robin wollte sich schon die ersten Einkaufstaschen schnappen, doch ich winkte ab.

„Lass nur", sagte ich und zog meinen Zauberstab, „Ich bin viel zu faul dass alles jetzt noch zu tragen."

Also führte ich einen Schwebezauber durch und die Tüten folgten uns während wir zum Haus gingen. Als wir die Mäntel aufhängten, warf ich einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und sah dass James mit seinen Eltern und Sirius da war.

„Wow so früh schon zurück und…oh Merlin was ist das denn? Ich dachte ihr wolltet nach einem Kleid schauen und nicht gleich die ganze verdammte Boutique leer kaufen?", sagte James und sah uns ungläubig an.

„Komm schon, tu nicht so als würdest du uns immer noch nicht kennen", sagte ich seufzend und begrüßte dann seine Eltern lächelnd.

„Ihr hättet sehen müssen wie die Verkäuferin dreingesehen hat als Lily mit sich selbst gestritten hat: _„Halt die Klappe Gewissen, diese Schuhe brauchen mich einfach". _Ich glaub die war heilfroh als wir endlich gegangen sind", sagte Robin und James und Sirius begannen zu lachen.

„Du verstehst die Bedürfnisse einer Frau nicht James"; sagte und zwinkerte mir zu. James begann hinter ihrem Rücken breit zu grinsen und ich wusste dass es so viel heißen sollte wie „Oh doch Mum, und wie ich sie _verstehe"_, also verdrehte ich die Augen.

„In einer Stunde gibt es Essen. Es wäre schön wenn wir alle wieder einmal gemeinsam bei Tisch wären", sagte und ich nickte freundlich.

„Das wäre schön ja", sagte ich und deutete dann zu den Einkaufstaschen, „Wir bringen alles hoch, machen uns fertig und kommen dann runter."

Als wir in der Wohnung ankamen, packte Robin als erstes ihr neues Kleid aus und betrachtete er begeistert.

„Du wirst wunderschön sein", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich so ein Kleid finden würde", hauchte sie und strich zart mit ihren Fingen über den Stoff, „Es ist das Schönste was ich je besitzen werde"

„Oh sag das nicht", sagte ich lachend und begann meine neune Schuhe auszupacken, „Das ist so wie „Ich trinke nie wieder Alkohol" und im Endeffekt tut man es doch immer wieder. So ist es mit schönen Sachen. Auch wenn man einem Teil ewige Treue und Liebe schwört, findet man irgendwann etwas Besseres"

„Ja aber nur weil ich dich habe", sagte sie dann und ich sah sie überrascht an, „Ohne dich würde ich nie die Möglichkeit haben mich über so etwas zu freuen. Über das alles hier nicht", sie machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung, „Ich denke in letzter Zeit wieder ziemlich oft daran. Du bist einfach das Beste was mir je passieren konnte. Und nichts was in Zukunft noch kommt, wird das ändern"

Ich sah sie nur sprachlos an und spürte erneut wie mir die Tränen hochstiegen. Wieso war ich nur so emotional? Und ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit zurück wo ich sie gefunden hatte. Verwahrlost, halb verhungert und zitternd. Und ich war stolz jetzt zu betrachten wie sie aufgeblüht war: Sie war wunderschön, intelligent und ein herzensguter Mensch. Ich hätte mir nich mehr für sie wünschen können. Würde ich für dieses Kind auch so gut Sorgen können?

„Du bist eine tolle Mutter", sagte Robin als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, „Und das süße Wesen dass in dir heranwächst wird genauso glücklich sein Teil unserer kleinen Familie zu sein wie ich es bin."

„Robin du musst aufhören so was zu sagen", meinte ich schluchzend und spürte wie mir ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, „Du weißt dass ich es hasse zu weinen!"

„Komm her Lily", sagte sie lachend und umarmte mich.

„Du bist das Beste was _mir _passieren konnte Robin", sagte ich und kuschelte mein Gesicht in ihre seidig weichen Haare, „Und wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch. Das heißt nämlich dass ich meine Aufgabe gut gemacht habe"

„Sehr gut", sagte sie und grinste mich an, „Weißt du, die anderen Schüler in meiner Klasse schämen sich immer nur für ihre Eltern… und ich kann dann gar nicht mehr aufhören zu erzählen wie toll Lily Evans ist."

„Ach ich hab gesagt du muss aufhören damit", sagte ich lachend und erneut kam ein Schwall Tränen aus meinen Augen. Doch ich wischte sie mir schnell weg und strahlte sie dann an, „Du willst doch nicht dass ich heute mit einem komplett geschwollenen Gesicht auftauche, oder?"

„Selbst dann wärst du die Schönste dort"

„Das sagst du nur weil ich dir das Kleid gekauft habe", sagte ich und sie fing an zu lachen, „Komm lass und fertig auspacken und dann duschen gehen."

Während ich meine Schuhe weiter einordnete und die Taschen zu den anderen hängte, ging Robin in ihr Zimmer um ihr Kleid gut im Schrank zu verstauen. Durch die Tür sah ich, wie sie es nochmal bewundern anstarrte und lächelte zufrieden. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie furchtbar sie damals die Idee gefunden hatte zur Ballkönigin aufgestellt zu werden, aber ich war mir sicher dass sie mittlerweile ziemlich oft davon träumte. Welches Mädchen würde das im Endeffekt nicht tun!

Nachdem ich fertig war, ging ich ausgiebig duschen. Während ich mir ein Handtuch um die nassen Haare band, betrat Robin bereits das dampfende Bad.

„Jetzt haben wir nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Essen", sagte sie verärgert und stieg unter die Dusche.

„Tja das wars wohl mit Liebe und Dankbarkeit, was?", sagte ich und sie warf lachend ihr T-Shirt nach mir. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und stellte mich vor meinen Schrank. Was sollte ich denn heute bitte anziehen? Unentschlossen zog ich mehrere Hosen und Röcke aus dem Schrank und legte sie aufs Bett. Nachdem ich mir heute unglaublich tolle rote Lackpumps gekauft hatte, musste das Outfit sich nun mal wie so oft den Schuhen anpassen. Also schnappte ich mir eine anliegende, dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Top, welches drei kleine rote Knöpfe hatte, die genau zu dem Farbton der Schuhe passten. Glücklich so schnell etwas gefunden zu haben begann ich mir mit meinen Zauberstab die Haare zu föhnen und band sie mir zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. Ich ging zurück ins Bad um mich zu schminken, während Robin aus der Dusche stieg und in ihr Zimmer eilte.

„Lily kann ich deine schwarze Röhrenjeans haben?", rief Robin und kam aus ihrem Zimmer, während sie sich ein weißes Top überstreifte.

„Nur wenn du mir meine rote Clutch zurückgibst", sagte ich und kam aus dem Bad, „Die Hose liegt auf dem Bett"

„Die ist doch schon längst wieder im Schrank", rief sie aus meinem Zimmer heraus.

„Längst, pah! Vor ein paar Tagen hab ich sie gesucht und sie war nicht da", murmelte ich, holte meine Tasche und ging nun meine neuen Schuhe anziehen. Tja, da würde James wieder was zu meckern haben. Aber sie waren einfach toll! Merlin, wenn ich daran denke wie viele schmerzhafte Nächte ich früher hatte, wo ich begann Highheels zu tragen. Aber es hat sich so was von ausgezahlt!

Ich warf' mir eine Jacke über und betrachtete mich nochmal im Spiegel. Das war natürlich kein Outfit was ich normalerweise zu einer Party anziehen würde. Aber ich würde wohl dort die Einzige von unserer kleinen, verrückten Gruppe sein die uns wenigstens etwas an Autorität und Seriosität einbringen musste. Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei der Vorstellung dass Lucy auf einen Tisch klettert und den pubertierenden Jungs eine kleine Show bietet. Zehn Minuten später war auch Robin mehr oder weniger fertig. Sie schloss noch ihren Gürtel und hüpfte dabei auf einem Bein aus der Wohnung, während ich den anderen Schuh in der Hand hielt.

Mr. Und Mrs. Potter warteten bereits im Esszimmer, während James und Sirius sich noch nicht blicken ließen.

„Sie sehen beide bezaubernd aus", sagte und lächelte freundlich, „Gehen sie beide aus?"

„Oh ja wir-"

„Wir gehen auf eine Schulveranstaltung", unterbrach ich Robin und schenkte beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln, „Robin hat bald ihren Schulball und wir wollen heute dafür ordentlich die Werbetrommel rühren. Sie hat sich zur Ballkönigin aufstellen lassen.

„Oh das ist ja wundervoll", sagte begeistert, „Du wirst bestimmt gewinnen! Erzähl mir von deinem Kleid."

Und während Robin begeistert begann jedes noch so kleine Detail zu erzählen, musterte mich lächelnd.

„Schulveranstaltung ja?", sagte er und ich spürte wie ich rot wurde, „Begleiten meine Jungs Sie dorthin?"

„Nun-"

„Klar Dad", sagte James plötzlich hinter mir, „Du weißt doch dass die Kids auch von wem beaufsichtigt werden müssen"

„Ja", sagte seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf, „Da seid ihr zwei ja genau die richtigen"

„Will er damit sagen dass wir keine Verantwortung übernehmen können?", fragte Sirius und sah James fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte James während sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen ließen, „Vielleicht hat er das auch ernst gemeint?"

„Oh cool", sagte Sirius und strahlte an, so dass dieser zu lachen beginnen musste.

„Ich muss euch wohl nicht daran erinnern wie viele Briefe ich aus Hogwarts wegen euch beiden bekommen habe", sagte und fixierte James und Sirius mit ihrem Blick, „Ich will dass ihr euch heute benehmt. Lily soll sich nicht über euch ärgern müssen."

„Was? Mum, sie würde sich niemals über uns ärgern", sagte James empört.

„Ja sie fand uns schon in der Schule zum ähm S_chreien _komisch", sagte Sirius und Robin begann nun laut zu lachen. Das Essen wurde recht lustig, doch um halb neun mussten wir uns verabschieden um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

„Oh Mann, wir apparieren ja nicht", sagte Sirius seufzend als er sah dass ich mein Auto aufsperrte.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Robin.

„Ach schon gut", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie, „Wenn Lily mal nicht hinsieht probieren wir zwei aus ob du Seit-an-Seit apparieren kannst."

„Untersteh dich", fauchte ich und funkelte ihn böse an, während Robin ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Die Fahrt dorthin stellte sich als unkompliziert heraus und wir kamen pünktlich an. Vor dem Haus standen nur wenige Autos.

„Wo sind denn deine Mädels?", fragte James als wir uns eingeparkt haben. Ich blickte zu dem riesigen Haus rauf. Alle Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und Musik und Gelächter drang gedämpft durch die Wände.

„Nun sie sollten an einer unauffälligen Stelle-"

„SO EIN VERFLUCHTER MIST"

„-apparieren", beendete ich entgeistert den Satz. Lucy's Fluchen drang bereits durch die Luft, bevor wir sie überhaupt noch sehen konnten. Doch dann kam sie und kurz darauf auch Mimi und Nicki um die Ecke.

„Sie ist direkt in einen Schneehaufen appariert", erklärte Mimi obwohl das nicht notwendig war. Lucy putzte sich immer noch den Schnee von ihrer Hose.

„Wow in was für einer Größenordnung befindet sich denn die Party?", sagte Nicki, nachdem lautes Jubelgeschrei aus dem Haus zu hören war.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Robin, „Aber so ziemlich jeder aus der Oberstufe dürfte hier sein."

„Na dann los", sagte Lucy und grinste nun zufrieden, nachdem sie sich gesäubert hatte. Robin nickte eifrig und gemeinsam gingen wir zur Haustür. Robin klopfte laut an, doch ich bezweifelte stark dass uns auch nur irgendwer da drinnen hören würde. Potter hatte wohl dieselben Gedanken.

„Das wird so nichts", sagte er und machte die Tür auf. Mit einem Mal schlug uns Hitze und ein Geruch nach Schweiß und Rauch entgegen und die Musik dröhnte aus allen Richtungen. Vollkommen baff betrat ich das Haus. Es war fast unmöglich sich zu bewegen, da so viele Leute hier waren. Sie tanzten mitten am Gang, veranstalteten Trinkspiele, knutschten rum oder unterhielten sich lautstark. Zu unserer linken eröffnete sich ein Raum in dessen Ecken mehrere Boxen aufgestellt waren. Die Möbel waren alle in die Ecken geschoben worden und eine große Schülerschar tummelte sich auf der so geschaffenen Tanzfläche. Der Raum zu unserer Rechten war nicht viel anders, nur größer. Und am Ende des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen. Jeder Platz war mit einem riesigen Namensschild versehen. Darüber strahlte und glitzerte ein Banner in allen möglichen Farben: **Robin for Promqueen**

„Das ist mein Werk", sagte Sirius strahlend nachdem er meinem Blick gefolgt war. So sehr wie das funkelte konnte es nur Magie sein.

„HEY ROBIN", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme und Sekunden später tauchte ein Mädchen vor uns auf. Sie war verschwitzt und ihre Haare zerzaust, aber sie strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, „Da bist du ja!"

„Wieso sind denn schon so viele da?", fragte Robin und stellte uns schnell ihre Freundin Anna vor.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte diese lachend. Als ich um acht gekommen bin, waren vielleicht zwanzig Leute da. Und nach einer viertel Stunde kam so ein Ansturm, der nicht mehr aufhörte."

„Sie deutete auf die Tür hinter uns die gerade wieder geöffnet wurde und durch die weitere vier Jugendliche kamen.

„Hallo Miss Evans", sagte sie dann und reichte mir ihre Hand.

„Oh nein, nenn mich bitte Lily", sagte ich schnell und James und Sirius prusteten los.

„Die Idee von Ihnen ist SO TOLL", sagte sie aufgeregt, „Dass wird der absolute Hammer. Wenn dann einer noch nicht dich wählt, dann weiß ich auch nicht"

„Ja ich auch nicht", murmelte ich und blickte mich wieder um.

„Gebt mir eure Jacken", sagte Robin, „Anna und ich tragen sie rauf damit sie nachher nicht so sehr stinken.

„Du kommst dann gleich wieder her", rief ich ihr nach und James legte lachend einen Arm um mich.

„Lily lass sie doch ihren Spaß haben"

„In dieser Irrenanstalt?", sagte ich und deutete auf einen Jungen neben uns, der gerade versuchte eine Bierflasche auf seiner Nase balancieren zu lassen, kläglich scheiterte, sich vollschüttete und dafür auch noch bejubelt wurde.

„Ich glaub das wird hier ganz lustig", sagte Lucy, schnappte Nicki bei der Hand und verschwand mit ihr in der Menge.

„Fangt nicht jetzt schon an zu trinken!", rief Mimi und fing dann an nachzudenken, „Hm oder doch DOCH FANGT AN ZU TRINKEN"

Während die Kids um uns herum nach dieser Aussage anfingen zu jubelnd, wandte sie sich frech grinsend zu mir um.

„Umso bessere Chancen habe ich nachher zu gewinnen", sagte sie und entlockte mir ein Lachen.

„Das wird dir auch nichts nützen Süße", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Aber nur damit du dich besser fühlst hol ich mir jetzt ein Bier."

Sirius nickte James zu, dieser sah mich jedoch unentschlossen an.

„Na los", sagte ich und lächelte, „Oder glaubst du ich halte dich den ganzen Abend lang aus? Immer nur in kleinen Dosen, Potter"

Sirius begann zu lachen und die beiden verschwanden ebenfalls unter den Massen. Ich wollte nicht dass James geht, aber wie konnte ich denn von ihm verlangen die ganze Zeit bei mir zu bleiben? Und ich wollte auch nicht dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Oh das ist Jack", sagte Mimi und winkte Robins Freund zu.

„Woher kennst du ihn denn bitte?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Na wie ich sie von der Schule abgeholte habe, hat sie ihn mir vorgestellt", sagte Mimi, „Netter Junge"

„Ja…zu nett", sagte ich und betrachtete ihn kritisch.

„Hey!", sagte plötzlich ein großer, blonder Junge streckte mir strahlend seine Hand entgegen, „Sie sind Robins Mum oder? Ich hab sie öfter auf dem Schulhof gesehen. Ich bin Tom. Das hier ist meine Party"

„Oh hey", sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. Innerlich aber verfluchte ich ihn, dass er solche Party's veranstaltete, auf die Robin in Zukunft wohl öfter gehen würde. Und da ohne mich.

„Hey ich bin Mimi", sagte Mimi neben mir und begrüßte ihn, „Oh und das sind Lucy und Nicki"

Sie zog die beiden zu sich, die gerade wieder zurückkamen, beide mit einem Plastikbecher gewappnet mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin.

„Wir sind quasi Robins Tanten", sagte Lucy zwinkernd und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Mann wenn ich nur so scharfe Verwandte hätte", sagte er und fing an zu grinsen, als Lucy lachte.

„Ach was hättest du denn davon?", fragte Nicki, „Außer dass du auf jeder Familienfeier aufs Neue geil werden würdest und dich dann schämen müsstet."

„Nicki", zischte ich und sah sie eindringlich an. Die mussten ja nicht alle sofort wissen was für ein schmutziges Mundwerk wir hatten.

„Da haben Sie auch Recht", sagte Tom und blickte sich dann um, „Ich muss weiter. Aber ich freue mich auf nachher. So wie Sie trinken Miss weiß ich schon auf wen ich setze"

Er hatte auf Lucy gedeutet, die ihren Becher bereits geleert hatte. Diese nickte nun zufrieden, als hätte sie gerade eine besonders gute Leistung abgegeben.

„Merlin, kommt ihr euch nicht auch so alt vor hier?", sagte ich und blickte mich erneut um,

„Komm, lasst uns tanzen gehen", sagte Nicki und zog mich am Arm auf die Provisorische Tanzfläche. Die Musik war nicht schlecht und so ließ auch ich mich ein bisschen mitreißen, obwohl mir die Blicke der anderen überhaupt nicht gefielen. Wer immer uns ansah begann zu tuscheln. Anscheinend wusste tatsächlich jeder Bescheid was heute anstehen würde. Nach einer halben Stunde bahnte ich mir meinen Weg hinaus aus der Menge. Es war viel zu heiß und stickig und nachdem schon zum zweiten Mal ein Mädchen ihren Schweiß praktisch an meinem Arm abgewischt hatte, reichte es mir. Auf einer Party zu sein, wo ich augenscheinlich die Einzige war die nüchtern war, konnte gar nichts. Merlin ich hoffte nur dass Robin nicht trank. Ich wollte sie nicht vor ihren Freunden blamieren, aber genauso wenig würde ich zulassen dass sie sich wie die anderen Kids volllaufen ließ. Ja ich weiß dass ich eine Doppelmoral habe: Ich war in ihrem Alter kein Stück besser, aber genau deswegen wollte ich das nicht. Ich hatte mich teilweise furchtbar benommen und nur viel zu oft habe ich mich am nächsten Tag für mein Verhalten geschämt. Das wollte ich Robin ersparen. Aber mir war auch klar dass sie das bestimmt nicht verstehen würde.

Als ein Platz auf einem Sofa frei wurde, ließ ich mich darauf fallen und blickte mich gelangweilt um. Lucy, Mimi und Nicki gingen auf der Tanzfläche ab und anscheinend war ich nicht die Einzige die das ganze stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Die umstehen Mädchen hatten entweder aufgehört zu tanzen oder bewegten sich nur mehr eingeschränkt. Sie wirkten ziemlich eingeschüchtert, was mich auch nicht wunderte als ich sah wie die pubertieren Jungs den Mädels begeistert zusahen. Als ich johlendes Gelächter hörte, wandte ich meinen Blick von der Tanzfläche ab und folgte den Stimmen. James und Sirius waren umzingelt von einer Gruppe Schülern und gaben anscheinend ihre Besten Geschichten wieder. Anscheinend war ich die Einzige die sich hier vollkommen fehl am Platz fühlte. Alle anderen amüsierten sich prächtig. Das kann ich auch! Ich werde hier sicher nicht versauern! Also wandte ich mich dem Jungen neben mir zu und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Na wie geht's so?", fragte ich. Er erschrak von meiner Stimme so sehr, dass er sich sein Getränk über sein Hemd schüttete. Er starrte mich entsetzt an, erbleichte und errötete abwechselnd und sprang dann auf. Ich hob verwirrt die Arme als ich sah wie er die Stiegen hochrannte. Merlin, was war denn mit dem los? Ich blickte zu dem Mädchen das neben ihm gesehen hatte, doch die war noch weniger begeistert von mir. Sie sah mich verärgert an und stürmte dann dem Jungen hinterher. Gut gemacht Lily, das wird Robins Beliebtheitsskala in die Höhe schießen lassen! Um nicht so lächerlich zu wirken, da ich nun alleine auf dem Sofa saß, überlegte ich mir aufzustehen und auch wegzugehen, doch dann rutschte ich einfach in die Mitte und breitete mich ein wenig aus. Als zwei Jungs die vielleicht gerade mal fünfzehn waren, sich setzen wollten, lächelte ich sie aufmunternd an, doch erneut sahen sie mich nur verstört an und suchten das Weite. Schnell wühlte ich in meiner Tasche und holte meinen Spiegel heraus. Ich sah aus wie immer! Wieso sehen mich dann alle an als wäre ich ein Massenmörder? Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und ein wenig rausgehen, als James und Sirius auf mich zukamen und sich jeweils auf eine Seite des Sofas fallen ließen. Sie legten beide einen Arm um mich und grinsten mich an.

„Wir haben eher unfreiwillig beobachtet wie du die Kids um dich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt Lily", begann Sirius und James fing an zu lachen, „Was sagst du ihnen? Drohst du ihnen ihre Eltern anzurufen oder ihre Haustiere zu töten? Ich weiß ja nicht in was für einen Größenordnung wir uns bewegen"

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts getan!", rief ich empört, „Ich lächle sie ganz normal an und sie nehmen Reißaus als wäre ich ein Werwolf der gerade seine Zähne gefletscht hat"

„Ich weiß", sagte James grinsend, „Padfoot zieht dich doch nur ein bisschen auf"

„Aber er hat ja Recht! Die laufen alle weg vor mir!"

„Du schüchterst sie doch nur ein", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend.

„ICH? Ich sehe doch aus wie die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person", sagte ich und er blickte mich skeptisch an. Ich boxte ihn gegen den Arm und verschränkte verärgert die Arme.

„Ärger dich nicht Lily", meine Augen blitzten zu James, „Er hat schon recht: Du schüchterst sie ein. Du siehst hammermäßig scharf aus, bist rund sieben Jahre älter und verkörperst sozusagen die Rolle einer Mutter. Wäre ich in ihrem Alter würde ich auch panisch werden wenn du mich ansprichst"

„Du bist für die Jungs hier eine MILF", sagte Sirius und erneut begann James laut zu lachen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden, aber ich musste zugeben dass sich meine Stimmung durch ihre Anwesenheit wesentlich besserte.

„Hat wer von euch Robin gesehen?", fragte ich dann zehn Minuten später, nachdem sie immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Ich glaub sie ist in der Küche mit ihrer Freundin", sagte James und nickte in die Richtung, „Die wollen noch alles vorbereiten"

„Wer besorgt den Kids hier eigentlich den Alkohol?"

„Also bitte Evans", sagte Sirius schnaubend, „Die Frage meinst du doch nicht ernsthaft? Wir sind hier in England! Hier gibt's Bier ab elf Jahren"

„Ich finde es trotzdem nicht in Ordnung dass wir hier die Einzigen Erwachsenen sind und nicht eingreifen", sagte ich und deutete auf einen Jungen der gerade eine Bierdose exte und sie dann tatsächlich auf seiner Stirn zerdrückte.

„Oh ja klar", sagte James lachend, „Ich hab ja vergessen dass wir hier sind um Robin das Leben in der Schule zur Hölle zu machen"

„Ich weiß", zischte ich, „Aber das ist doch genau der Grund warum wir nicht hätten herkommen sollen. Wenn wir was sagen, sind wir die Bösen. Wenn wir nichts tun, sind wir es doch genauso. Und dieser Konntest macht uns sowieso zum Alptraum jeder verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen!"

„Puh, gut dass wir solche nicht kennen", sagte Sirius.

„Außerdem ist es doch nicht so schlimm Lily. Es ist ja nicht so als würden wir hier die Schüler abfüllen", sagte James und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein natürlich nicht", sagte ich schnaubend, „Ihr zeigt ihnen nur wie es geht"

Während beide anfingen zu lachen, sah ich Robin durch die Menge auf uns zu kommen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ich hoffte dass das nicht am Alkohol lag. Misstrauisch beäugte ich den Becher in ihrer Hand.

„Orangensaft", sagte sie und hielt in mir unter die Nase, „Keine Angst Lily"

Dann wandte sie sich den Jungs zu und fing an zu grinsen. „Bereit?"

„Ich kann's kaum abwarten", sagte Sirius, „Bin gespannt wie viele hier klug genug sind um auf mich zu setzen"

„Lily du setzt doch auf mich oder?", fragte mich James und ich fing an zu lachen.

„Ich wette doch nicht mit, Potter. Ich bin die Schweiz"

„Also ich hol mal die Mädels", sagte Robin, „Und ihr beide geht bitte in die Küche und holt die Kisten die ich auf den Tresen gestellt hab"

„Alles klar", sagte Sirius und gemeinsam mit James stand er auf. Um nicht wieder alleine hier zu sitzen, ging ich mit ihnen. James und Sirius hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit in der wir hier waren tatsächlich einen Namen gemacht. Immer wieder grüßte sie wer oder wünschte ihnen Glück für den Konntest. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Seit ich sie kannte waren sie immer beliebt gewesen und hatten sich überall Freunde und Anhänger geschaffen. Anscheinend hatte sich das nicht geändert. Sie waren Siegertypen.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte James und blickte in eine der Kisten, „Die haben doch an alles gedacht."

„Wer hat denn das alles bezahlt?", fragte ich überrascht als ich diversen Flaschen von Bier über Wein bis Schnaps betrachtete.

„Hast du dich hier schon mal umgesehen", sagte Sirius, „Mich würde nicht wundern wenn der Gastgeber für alles aufgekommen ist und dafür gerade mal sein Taschengeld der letzten Woche geopfert hätte."

James und Sirius schnappten sich beide zwei Kisten und ich folgte ihnen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kam mir extrem blöd dabei vor ihnen so hinterherzulaufen, aber ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen und bemüht lässig dreinzusehen. Ob es klappte war eine andere Frage. Aber es schien sowieso niemand auf mich zu achten, wenn die beiden dabei waren. Naja, immerhin besser als wenn sie alle vor mir flüchteten. Mimi, Lucy und Nicki hatten an dem langen Tisch schon Platz genommen und begannen begeistert zu klopfen als wir kamen. Damit zogen sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden auf sich.

„Wie läuft denn das jetzt ab?", fragte ich Robin, die genauso wie Anna und Lisa ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt. Zwei Jungs saßen mit Rechner und Schreibzeug bewaffnet auf einem Tisch der daneben aufgestellt wurde.

„Es wird mehrere Runden geben", sagte sie und deutete auf die Kisten, „In einer geht's mal darum wer Zeitmäßig schneller trinken kann, in der anderen wer Mengenmäßig mehr schafft. Pro Runde werden die Wetten bei mir, Anna und Lisa abgegeben. Die Jungs hier sind unsere Mathegenies", Sie deutete auf die zwei in der Ecke, „Sie rechnen die Einsätze zusammen und ermitteln dann mittels einem Quotensystem den Gewinn. Frag mich bloß nicht wie, sie haben mehrere Male versucht es mir zu erklären aber ich hab's nicht begriffen. Ich hab gerade noch verstanden dass am Anfang der Quotensatz bei allen gleich ist und sich dann, je nachdem wie gut sie sind, verändert. Und dadurch errechnen sie wie viel wer bekommt. Ach ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber wie gesagt sind sie genial und ich vertraue ihnen vollkommen."

„Wow ihr habt das ja richtig durchdacht", sagte ich beeindruckt.

„Da ist ja wohl das Mindeste was ich tun konnte nachdem ihr das für mich macht."

„Also ich tu ja nicht wirklich viel", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Oh du hast die wichtigste Rolle von allen", sagte sie grinsend, „Du moderierst das Ganze."

„Lily", rief James, bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte. Er zog mich zur Seite und lächelte mich breit an.

„Wünsch mir Glück"

„Viel Glück"

„Ich meine richtig"

„Ich wünsch dir richtig viel Glück", sagte ich verwirrt. Er fing an zu lachen, fasste mit seinen Händen mein Gesicht und küsste mich.

„Oh", ich schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, „Das meintest du mich richtig"

„Jetzt gewinn ich bestimmt", sagte er grinsend und setzte sich dann an den Tisch neben Sirius. Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu lachen als ich sie alle betrachtete. Sie sahen aus wie Kinder einer großen Familie die darauf warteten dass endlich das Essen aufgetischt wurde.

„Lily könntest du anfangen?", fragte Robin und reichte mir ein Mikrophon und einen Zettel. Als ich einen Blick darauf warf, sah ich dass es eine Reihenfolge der Runden war und wie die jeweiligen Regeln aussahen. Ich schaltete das Mikro ein und stellte mir vor den Tisch.

„Ladies and Gentlemen! Darf ich um eure vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Wir machen hier nämlich keine halben Sachen. Mein Name ist Lily Evans und ich habe das Vergnügen die Stimme dieses einmaligen Ereignisses zu sein."

Augenblicklich begannen sich alle nach vorne zu drängen. Robin und ihre Freundinnen stellten sich vor die Menge und wurden gleich mit Fragen bombardiert. Doch sie deutete ihnen nur ruhig zu sein und zeigte dann auf mich.

„Ich bin mir sicher dass jeder von euch weiß was hier gleich stattfinden wird, trotzdem erkläre ich es nochmal. Meine Freunde haben sich netterweise dazu bereit erklärt euch einen unvergesslichen Spaß zu ermöglichen. Und zwar werden sie sich für euch jetzt ordentlich die Kante geben. Das heißt ihr könnt ihnen zusehen wie sie langsam daran zugrunde gehen werden und wer möchte dem Schick ich ein Video von dem Kater den sie morgen haben werden", sagte ich und einige begannen zu lachen, „Die Regeln sind simpel. In jeder Runde lassen sie sich volllaufen und ihr wettet darauf wer seine Aufgabe am Besten macht. Die Einsätze sind frei wählbar. Ihr wendet euch an die hübschen Damen vor mir, die notieren sich alles und die süßen Jungs dorthin, von denen mir versichert wurde dass sie Einstein Konkurrenz machen könnten, rechnen dann euren Gewinn durch. Das was übrig bleibt steckt sich freilich keiner von uns in die Taschen. Robin wird euch in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Vorschläge geben was ihr euch so für den Ball wünscht und wird dann damit alles klar machen. Also wenn das nicht die Qualitäten sind die eine Ballkönigin haben sollte, nicht wahr?", Ich zwinkerte Robin zu die rot wurde, doch die Menge fing an zu jubeln. „So nachdem das geklärt ist wurde, würde ich sagen wir fangen an. Die sind nämlich ziemlich durstig."

Während die Leute erneut anfingen zu jubeln und zu klatschen, verteilte Robin mit ihren Freundinnen an James und Co. jeweils drei offene Flaschen Bier und ein Glas dazu. Ich blickte auf den Angabenzettel der mir gegeben wurde und wandte mich dem Tisch zu.

„Die Erste Aufgabe ist ziemlich einfach", sagte ich und deutete auf die Flaschen, „Anscheinend sollt ihr mal unter Beweis stellen was ihr könnte. Wer als Erstes alles ausgetrunken hat gewinnt."

„Das ist doch nicht fair", sagte Mimi und blickte mich empört an.

„Süße, damit bringst du die Leute nicht gerade auf dich zu setzen", sagte Lucy und einige begannen zu lachen.

Robin und ihre Freundinnen waren wieder in Position. Augenblicklich kramten alle Geld aus ihren Taschen und während sie ihnen die verschiedenen Einsätze zuriefen, warfen sie alles in die Dosen. Für einen Moment glaubte ich dass sie mit der Situation überfordert wären, aber die Stifte flogen in Rekordzeit über die Bretter und gleichzeitig hielten sie die Dosen in alle Richtungen. Ich sah dass sie für jeden Schüler ein Kürzel hatten und dass sie das Ganze wohl geübt hatten.

„Noch wer?", fragte Robin und zwei Jungs drängten sich noch nach vorne, doch dann waren alle wohl fertig. Sie drehte sich zu mir um und nickte mir zu.

„Okay", sagte ich und hob dann einen Arm, „Seid ihr bereit? Dann… LOS"

Der Lärmpegel stieg enorm an. Einige jubelten und klatschten, andere feuerten die Person an auf die sie gesetzt hatten. James, Sirius und Lucy begannen sogleich aus der Flasche zu trinken, während Niki und Mimi sich das Bier in ihr Glas einschenkten. Es nahm ihnen zwar etwas Zeit, aber dafür konnten sie dann in großen Schlucken trinken. Sirius knallte als erster die leere Flasche hin, dicht gefolgt von James. Und während sie sich die Zweite schnappten, wurden Nicki und Lucy fertig. Nachdem Mimi fertig war verzichtete sie auf ihr Glas und trank auch gleich aus der Flasche. Doch unglaublicherweise trank Sirius die zweite Flasche noch schneller als die Erste und immer mehr fingen an ihm zuzujubeln. Aber dann lief James zur Höchstform aus und leerte die dritte Flasche in wenigen Zügen. Er knallte sie auf den Tisch und sprang strahlend auf. Die Kids schrien sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Lucy blickte verärgert zu James, während Sirius nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wow das war schon mal nicht schlecht oder? Ich hoffe zumindest dass das keiner von euch nachmachen kann", sagte ich und versuchte sie alle streng anzusehen, aber ihre vor Begeisterung erhitzten Gesichter ließen mich grinsen. Robin sammelte die Listen von ihren Freundinnen ein, schnappte sich die Behälter und brachte das alles zu den Jungs in der Ecke. Diese holten einen Müllsack hervor auf dem in Leuchtschrift die Zahl eins darauf stand und schütteten das Geld da hinein. Dann schnappten sie sich die Listen und begannen schon mit dem Rechnen. Währenddessen holten Anna und Lisa aus den Kisten mehrere Flaschen Rotwein und Gläser und verteilten sie an die Kandidaten.

„Okay", sagte ich, warf einen Blick auf den Zettel und grinste dann, „Das hier ist Böse. Also ihr habt maximal drei Minuten Zeit den Wein zu trinken. Es ist klar dass das hier bei Wein etwas anderes ist und man das nicht wie Bier kippen kann, deshalb zählt es nur wer letztendlich am meisten getrunken hat okay?"

„Gibt es hier auch Pinkelpausen?", fragte Nicki und ich fing laut an zu lachen, „Das ist nicht lustig Lily. Das hier noch und ich mach mir bald in die Hose"

„Wir machen danach eine Pause", sagte ich lachend und wandte mich dann der Menge zu, „Ihr versteht doch bestimmt wieso? Also gut, gibt mir mal wer eine Stoppuhr…danke Lisa…also auf mein Kommando… LOS"

Und was dann geschah konnte ich gar nicht glauben. Lucy schnappte sich die Flasche und nuckelte wie wahnsinnig daran und mir schien dass sie gar nicht schluckte, sondern der Wein in einem Zug in ihrem Magen landete. Und nach knapp einer halben Minute knallte sie die Flasche auf den Tisch und sprang jubelnd auf.

„Was sagst du jetzt Potter", rief sie und James fing laut an zu lachen.

„Ich sage dass du absolut verrückt bist"

„Du bist nicht gerade in einer besseren Position als sie", sagte Mimi grinsend.

„Okay Leute Pinkelpause", rief ich und Nicki sprang sofort von ihrem Platz auf. Lucy und Mimi folgten ihr, während James und Sirius sich nur zurücklehnten.

„Ihr müsst hier keinen auf „Cool" machen", sagte ich nur zu den beiden, „Geht schon aufs Klo"

„Du glaubst doch nicht dass uns das bisschen schon aufs Klo treibt", sagte Sirius schnaubend.

„Weißt du wie es ist Stunden Quidditch zu spielen und nicht aufs Klo zu können", sagte James kopfschüttelnd, „Das hier ist noch gar nichts"

Während ich mich weiter mit ihnen unterhielt, sah ich dass die Schulkollegen von Robin die Zeit zum Abrechnen nutzten, während die Mädels sich bereits wieder an den Kisten zu schaffen machten. Das wurde jetzt wohl eine Shotsrunde. Lucy und meine anderen Freundinnen kamen zurück und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Jeder von ihnen bekam zehn Tequilla und hatte dreißig Sekunden Zeit. Die Mädels fingen an zu grinsen und blickten zu den Jungs.

„Das hatten wir doch schon mal, oder?", fragte Mimi.

„Ja und wie war das damals", fuhr Lucy fort und tippte sich mit einem Finger an die Lippen, „Ach ja genau…ihr habt kläglich versagt"

„Das war was anderes", sagte Sirius schnaubend, „Mal sehen ob ihr nach der Runde auch noch was zu kommentieren habt"

„Hört auf zu Streiten Kinder", sagte ich laut und die Schüler fingen an zu lachen. „Macht euch lieber bereit. Die Leute wollen was geboten kriegen für ihr Geld."

Und so startete die nächste Runde. Sirius, der anscheinend in seinem Stolz verletzt wurde, gewann die Runde bevor die Zeit abgelaufen war. Er drehte sich zu Lucy und drückte ihr den Sieg mit Sachen wie „Oh Lucy, was vier Tequilla? Hm… wie war das noch mal mit kläglich versagen" hinein. Als Lucy aufsprang um ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, wich er schnell zurück und Mimi und Nicki drängten sie auf ihren Platz zurück. James begann wie viele anderen laut zu lachen und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen als er sah wie Mimi aufstand um mit Lucy Platz zu tauschen, weil diese Sirius immer noch angriffslustig anstarrte.

„Ich hoffe dass das sowieso von Anfang an klar war aber ich ermahne euch alle lieber nochmal: Das hier", sagte ich und deutete auf den Tisch, „Sind KEINE Vorbilder! Alles klar?"

Das Spiel ging weiter. Die Runde wurde wiederholt diesmal nur mit Rum. James gewann. Danach kam wieder Bier zum Einsatz. Gleichstand zwischen Sirius und James, somit kam es zu einem Stechen, was Sirius gewann. Dann ging es um Vodka und Mimi rastete total aus, als sie gewann. Sie sprang auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab und jubelte fast so laut wie die Menge. Und ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, aber die Leute wetteten immer weiter und mir schien sogar immer mehr. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet dass ihnen der Spaß an der Sache nach ein paar Runden vergehen würde, aber die Jungs und meine Mädels waren wahrlich ein köstliches Unterhaltungsprogramm. Zwischen Jubel- und Wutausbrüchen, Schimpftiraden und „Siegertänzen", heizten sie der Meute immer wieder ein. Selbst ich hatte mehr Spaß als was ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Doch irgendwann musste auch Schluss sein. Nach ein paar weiteren Runden, die James und Sirius fast abwechselnd gewannen, wobei Nicki auch einmal siegte, sah keiner mehr von ihnen gut aus, wobei Sirius und James wenigstens noch aufrecht saßen und nicht durch die Gegend schielten. Auch Lucy hielt sich gut, aber Mimi hatte mich lallend ermahnt das Ganze hier zu beenden falls ich nicht wollte dass die Menge darauf wettete wie viel sie kotzen konnte.

„Okay Leute letzte Runde", rief ich in das Mikro und obwohl manche ihre Enttäuschung zum Ausdruck brachten, war die Freude auf wenigstens noch eine Runde größer, „Jeder von euch kriegt noch ein Bier, fünf Tequilla und…oh nochmal fünf Tequilla", sagte ich und Robin begann laut zu lachen. „Ihr habt drei Minuten Zeit. Mal sehen wie viel ihr noch schafft….und LOS"

James und Sirius begannen zuerst mit dem Bier, während Nicki und Mimi sich den Schnäpsen widmeten und Lucy…ja Lucy machte es ziemlich klug. Sie schüttete das Bier in ein Glas und kippte die Tequilla allesamt hinein. Dann setzte sie an, verzog das Gesicht angewidert und trank in schnellen Schlucken. Und obwohl sie zwei Pausen machte, gewann sie. Sie sprang auf, warf das Glas auf den Boden, welches klirrend zerbrach und fing an zu tanzen. Die Menge tobte begeistert und begann ihr entweder Nachzutanzen oder ihren Namen zu rufen. Mimi hingegen erhob sich wankend vom Tisch, verbeugte sich vor den Leuten, die laut zu klatschen begannen und wankte dann durch die Menge.

„So das war's Leute", sagte ich, „Ich bitte um einen kräftigen Applaus für die Leute, die sich gerade nur für euer Vergnügen einem Selbstzerstörungstripp unterzogen haben. Ich hoffe von euch kommt jetzt keiner auf die Idee auch nur eine der Toiletten zu besetzen. Die werden jetzt dringend gebraucht."

Während alle laut klatschten und jubelten, nickte mir Nicki wild zu.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie dringend", sagte sie und folgte Mimi durch die Menge.

Lucy hingegen vollführte immer noch ihren Tanz, als hätte sie den ganzen Wettbewerb durch gewonnen. Sirius und James lehnten sich zurück und sahen ihr grinsend zu.

„Lily", rief Robin, „Sag ihnen sie müssen alle warten wegen den Gewinnen."

„Oh okay", rief ich erneut ins Mikrophon, „Ich hoffe doch keiner von euch hat vor nach Hause zu gehen, bevor er sein mehr oder weniger wohlverdientes Geld abholt. Die Jungs rechnen noch alles durch und ihr holt euch dann ab was ihr gewonnen habt"

„Ich sollte mich ein wenig bewegen", sagte Sirius dann und stand auf, „LUCY, komm mit. Lass uns auf die Tanzfläche gehen."

„Ich hab hier meine eigene Tanzfläche", sagte sie grinsend, „Aber gut komm"

„Und ich geh ein bisschen an die frische Luft", sagte James und erhob sich langsam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Aber klar Lily", sagte er und grinste mich an, „Das haut mich noch nicht um. Obwohl es dem ziemlich nahe kommt."

Ich wollte mit ihm gehen, doch ich sah dass Robin begann zusammen zu räumen, also entschied ich ihr zuerst zu helfen. Nach zehn Minuten waren die Gläser in der Küche, die Flaschen im Müll und alles was verschüttet oder zerbrochen war aufgewischt und eingesammelt. Ich gab Robin einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie umarmte mich heftig.

„Das war der HAMMER", sagte sie grinsend, „Hast du gesehen wie sie abgegangen sind? Und du warst so toll! Die sind alle endlos begeistert von euch"

„Hauptsachte es hat dir gefallen", sagte ich und sie nickte wild, „Ich glaube du wirst den Jungs morgen ein riesiges, extrem fettiges Katerfrühstück machen müssen"

„Das ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann", sagte sie grinsend. Ich gab ihr Bescheid dass ich nach James sehen wollte und drängte mich dann durch die Menge. Die Einstellung der Leute um mich herum hatte sich anscheinend geändert, denn sie jubelten mir zu und gratulierten mir zu meiner Moderation. Als ich die Haustür aufmachte, drehte sich James zu mir um. Er saß auf den Stiegen und entsetzt stellte ich fest dass er nicht mal eine Jacke anhatte. Ich hatte mir wenigstens meinen geschnappt, den ich während dem Konntest ausgezogen hatte.

„Du wirst dich noch verkühlen", sagte ich, „Komm lass uns reingehen"

„Mir geht's gut. Ehrlich, die Kälte ist genau das Richtige für mich", sagte er, doch ich betrachtete ihn skeptisch, „Gib mir nur noch ein paar Minuten dann können wir reingehen"

„Okay", sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. Er legte einen Arm um mich und ich musste lachen, da er nach Bier, Wein und Schnaps zugleich roch.

„Ich weiß tut mir Leid", sagte er entschuldigend lächelnd.

„Schon gut, was anderes wäre auch echt abnormal. Dieser Duft den du und Sirius drauf habt muss auch seine Grenzen kennen"

„Ach ja?", sagte er und lehnte sich zu mir rüber und als ich an seinem Hals schnupperte, konnte ich trotz des Alkohols sein Parfum riechen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", sagte ich verärgert und er begann zu lachen.

„Ich liebe es wenn du dich so ärgerst", sagte er und ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du bist betrunken Potter"

„Du bist sexy Evans", sagte er grinsend und küsste mich. Und während seine Lippen auf meinen waren, spürte ich dass er immer noch lächelte. Als wir uns voneinander lösten sah er mich glücklich an.

„Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht fassen", sagte er und strich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, „Es ist einfach viel zu lange nur ein Wunschdenken von mir gewesen"

„Tja bis du mich geschwängert hast", sagte ich lachend.

„Jahh und das ist irgendwie das Beste was mir passieren konnte", sagte er und ich sah ihn sprachlos an. Er fing erneut an zu lachen. „Sieh mich nicht so an Lily. Du weißt dass ich immer schon verrückt nach dir war. Merlin, weißt du eigentlich wie oft ich mich wegen dir zum Affen gemacht habe? Natürlich weißt du das! Das war doch der Grund wieso du mir nie eine Chance geben wolltest. Aber jetzt…ich kann dich küssen wenn ich will, ich kann dich streicheln und dir beim Schlafen zusehen. Ich kann mit dir ausgehen und die tollsten Gespräche führen. Das ist alles was ich je wollte… Du bist alles was ich je wollte. Lily, ich-"

„Nein", unterbrach ich ihn entsetzt und sprang auf, wobei er mich entgeistert ansah, „Bitte nicht James. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber du bist betrunken. Ich will nicht dass du es jetzt sagst. Nicht so"

Er sah mich weiterhin total überrumpelt an. Aber das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen. James Potter und ich würden eine gemeinsame Geschichte haben. Wo sie hinführte und was in Zukunft noch so kam, war etwas was niemand wissen konnte. Aber sie wurde bereits geschrieben und würde auch nicht einfach so aufhören. Und da durfte er nicht diese Worte sagen, zum ersten Mal sagen, wenn er betrunken war.

„Okay", sagte er und erhob sich. Er nahm meine Hände und zog mich zu sich. Dann lächelte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „Du hast Recht Lily….Was haltest du davon wenn wir reingehen?"

„Das klingt gut", sagte ich und spürte Wogen der Erleichterung über mich hereinbrechen. Ich hatte Angst gehabt dass er mir vielleicht eine Szene machen würde, oder trotzdem weitersprechen würde. Er war schließlich stark alkoholisiert und Betrunkene sind unberechenbar. Er nahm mich bei der Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus. Ich blickte in den Raum wo der Wettbewerb stattgefunden. Mittlerweile standen eine Menge Leute um den Tisch herum, wo die Jungs immer noch fleißig am Rechnen waren. Doch sie schienen nicht gestresst oder genervt, sondern nur höchstkonzentriert was ich erneut bei der Lautstärke der Musik bewundernswert fand.

„Ich seh mal nach den Mädels okay?", sagte ich und James nickte. Ich ging die Treppen hinauf und musste hier und da einem wankenden Schüler ausweichen und Pärchen, die wild und unverschämt rumknutschten. Im oberen Geschoss war es etwas ruhiger. Die Leute nutzten dies um sich zu unterhalten oder wild miteinander zu flirten. Gerade als ich ein Zimmer aufmachen wollte, öffnete sich weiter unten eine Tür und Mimi und Nicki kamen heraus. Sie sahen schon viel besser aus. Ich vermutete dass sie die Zeit auch gleich zum frisch machen genutzt hatten.

„Hey", sagte ich und Mimi lächelte mich schwach an.

„Merlin Lily ich beneide dich", sagte sie und hickste, „Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt nüchtern. Ich wette wenn ich appariere lande ich mitten im Nirgendwo. Konzentration ist jetzt nicht meine Stärke."

„Dafür war's doch super!", sagte Nicki und strahlte mich an, „Die sind ja ärger abgegangen. Also wenn Robin jetzt nicht Platz eins auf der Beliebtheitsskala eingenommen hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht"

„Und wir haben hinter uns aufgeräumt", sagte Mimi und deutete aufs Bad, „Was man von den anderen hier nicht behaupten kann"

Nicht weit von uns machte ein Pärchen so wild rum, dass sie einen Beistelltisch samt Vase umschmissen. Aber sie schienen es entweder nicht bemerkt zu haben oder es war ihnen vollkommen egal. Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt um den Haufen aufzuräumen, aber im letzten Moment ermahnte ich mich. Auch wenn hier alle betrunken waren, blöd waren sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Wenn du willst fahre ich dich nach Hause Mimi", sagte ich stattdessen und sie sah mich freudig an, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Du musst nicht wegen mir die Party verlassen", sagte sie abwinkend und schüttelte sich nachdem sie erneut aufgestoßen hatte, „In ner halben Stunde bin ich wieder fit"

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Ich fahr dich und komm nachher wieder zurück", sagte ich und nahm sie an einem Arm, „Mir macht das überhaupt nichts aus"

„Okay danke", sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich dann Nicki zu, „Kommst du auch mit?"

„Oh ich bleib noch ein bisschen. Ich schau mal wo Lucy ist", sagte Nicki, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Bis nachher dann Lily"

Ich suchte Robin, damit sie mir zeigte wo unsere Mäntel waren. Ich gab Mimi den Schlüssel vom Auto, damit sie sich derweil hineinsetzen konnte. Als ich dann mit unseren Jacken kam, befand sie sich bereits im Halbschlaf. Sie bedankte sich nochmal bei mir, schimpfte dann über Tequilla und schlummerte ein, sobald wir auf der Landstraße waren. Ich fuhr schneller als erlaubt, aber ich hatte gute Sicht und es war nichts los. Als ich in die Stadt hineinfuhr, bremste ich nur widerwillig ab. Aber ich hatte absolut keine Lust auf eine Polizeikontrolle und noch weniger auf eine Strafe, da meine Beifahrerin sturzbetrunken war. Als ich bei ihrem Apartment angekommen war, weckte ich sie sanft, da die meisten Leute die betrunken waren, schliefen und dann geweckt wurden einen Drang zum Kotzen verspürten. Und das war das allerletzte was ich wollte. Ich bot ihr an sie hoch zu begleiten, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, bedankte sich nochmal und sagte sie würde sich morgen bei mir melden. Als ich am Heimweg war, drehte ich laut das Radio auf und freute mich darüber eines meiner Lieblingspartylieder zu hören. Ich sang lautstark mit und hätte fast die richtige Abfahrt verpasst.

Ich war insgesamt weniger als eine Stunde weggewesen. Doch es war bereits nach Mitternacht und ich hoffte dass vielleicht die anderen auch schon Lust hatten heimzufahren. Das Haus war jetzt wesentlich leerer. Im Grunde genommen waren nur noch Lucy und Nicki auf der Tanzfläche. James und Sirius saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger. Sirius sagte etwas und James nickte oder umgekehrt. Robin stand gegen die Wand gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit Jack. Die andere die übrig geblieben waren lungerten in den Ecken herum. Tom, der Gastgeber saß auf einem Stuhl, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und versuchte offensichtlich zu schlafen. Das war alles ein gutes Zeichen. Lange würden wir also auch nicht mehr bleiben.

„Hey Lil'", lallte Sirius als er mich sah und klopfte auf den Platz zwischen sich und James, „Setz dich ein bisschen zu uns. Ich glaube wir sind gerade echt gute Zuhörer"

„Ja das glaub ich gerne", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „Wieso steht ihr nicht auf und wir fahren nach Hause?"

„Gute Idee", sagte James nickend, „Aber Lily… kannst du fahren?"

Ich lachte laut auf und half beiden auf die Beine. Ich deutete Robin dass wir gehen und sie deutete mir dass sie gleich kommen würde. Jack winkte mir lächelnd zu und ich erwiderte die Geste. Dass er so wie Robin heute nicht getrunken hatte, brachte ihm viele Pluspunkte ein.

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen Jack?", fragte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielen Dank. Aber ich schlafe heute hier. Ich hab versprochen Tom beim Aufräumen zu helfen.

„Nett von dir", sagte ich, reichte ihm die Hand und ging dann zu Lucy und Nicki um mich zu verabschieden.

„Bleibt ihr noch hier? Oder braucht ihr auch ein Taxi? Den anderen macht es bestimmt nichts aus noch kurz zu warten"

„Oh nein danke Lily", sagte Nicki und deutete auf Lucy, „Apparieren kriegen wir locker noch hin. Außerdem gehen wir gleich auf die nächste Party"

„Ich bin viel zu gut drauf um nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Lucy grinsend. Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden, holte die restlichen Mäntel und ging dann mit James und Sirius zum Auto. Robin kam nach einer Minute nach.

„Ihr beide kommt nach hinten", sagte ich und nickte James und Sirius zu, „Robin du sitzt vorne."

„Alles klar", sagte sie zufrieden und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken.

„Ich könnte protestieren", sagte Sirius und seufzte, „Aber ich _kann_ nicht"

Robin lachte und ich fuhr kopfschüttelnd los. „Ich hoffe doch sehr dass wir beide euch zu Hause nicht rauftragen müssen."

„Oh bestimmt nicht", sagte James, „Zuerst wird ordentlich gegessen"

„Oh Mann ja", sagte Sirius begeistert und richtete sich auf, „Hammeridee Prongs"

„Ihr werdet jetzt die Küche in Brand stecken"

„Ich koche", sagte Robin und die beiden fingen an zu jubeln, „Also ich kann euch Speck und Rühreier machen. Da hören meine Fähigkeiten leider schon auf."

„Das ist perfekt!", sagte Sirius nickend. Und während der restlichen Autofahrt ließen sie sich darüber aus wie viel sie jetzt nicht essen könnten. Ich unterbrach die beiden als sie anfingen zu wetten wer mehr schaffen würde.

„Jungs, ein Wettbewerb pro Abend reicht", sagte ich entschieden.

Als wir ankamen und aus dem Auto stiegen, spürte ich wie kalt es geworden war. Wahrscheinlich hing es auch damit zusammen dass ich schon furchtbar müde war.

„Krieg ich einen Kaffee?", flehte ich Robin und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Lily wir gehen doch gleich schlafen!", sagte sie als wir das Haus betraten.

„Von wegen. Soviele Eier wie du denen jetzt braten musst, sitzen wir noch Stunden rum!"

„Wie wär's wenn du einfach morgen früh zwei Tassen trinken darfst", sagte sie und obwohl ich schon protestieren wollte, war der Vorschlag nicht schlecht.

„Okay", sagte ich und fing an zu grinsen, „Aber ich such mit die Größe aus"

„Du nimmst bestimmt nicht diese abnormale Tasse aus der andere ihr Müsli essen!"

Während ich leise vor mich hin schimpfte ging Robin in die Küche und ich setzte mich mit James und Sirius in den Salon. Ich hatte meinen Mantel ausgezogen und jetzt bereute ich es. Schließlich war er jetzt zu weit weg um aufzustehen. Ich wollte den Kachelofen anmachen, aber mein Zauberstab steckte in meiner Manteltasche.

„Jungs, bitte feuert den Ofen an", sagte ich seufzend.

„Los Ofen LOS", rief James und stieß die Fäuste in die Luft.

„Ihr sollt ihn anmachen", sagte ich verärgert.

„Hey Ofen, na heute schon was vor?", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich lässig vor. Ich sah sie beide fassungslos an, aber dann konnte ich nicht anders und fing laut an zu lachen.

„Ihr beide macht mich echt fertig", sagte ich immer noch lachend und die beiden lehnten sich zufrieden zurück. Als das Essen fertig war, und Robin hatte das wirklich sehr gut hingekriegt, nahm auch ich mir einen Teller. James und Sirius verputzten jeweils drei Portionen und bedankten sich dann endlos bei Robin.

Als wir dann alle im Bett lagen, spürte ich wie die Müdigkeit mich sogleich übermannte. Aber es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Und obwohl James augenblicklich eingeschlafen war und nun leise vor sich hin schnarchte, kuschelte ich mich näher an ihn heran und horchte glücklich seinem Herzschlag.


End file.
